Harry Potter et les Larmes de Guerre
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION de la suite du Pouvoir de la Trahison de Bliss -- Le désastre continue alors que le mauvais côté de Harry se renforce. Le trio sera-t-il capable de surmonter les épreuves ou est-ce que le monde sorcier devra détruire le Garçon Qui A Survécu ?
1. Le Paradis Weasley

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

**Et voici le commencement du second livre de la série. **

**Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, le premier est : Harry Potter et le Pouvoir de la Trahison, qu'il vaut mieux lire en premier… **

Dod : et nous voilà dans la continuité de nos aventures. Désolé pour le retard mais nous ne pourrons plus malheureusement tenir le rythme du chapitre journalier.

**Je commence à bosser la semaine prochaine en plus… **

**WARNING** : résultats de la course à la review à la fin de la page

------

**Harry Potter et les Larmes de Guerre**

------

**Chapitre 1 : Le Paradis Weasley. **

------

« Harry, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois encore en train de dormir ! » s'exclama Ron, sa voix accompagné d'un gazouillement de Zap, le Dragon de l'âme alors qu'il volait dans la pièce. Harry grogna et se retourna dans son lit chaud, clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière du soleil traversant la fenêtre, et voyant la pièce floue devant lui. Les quatre lits dans lesquels ils dormaient, lui, Ron, Bill et Charlie étaient côte à côte, donc il n'y avait que très peu de place pour tenir debout. Des évidences de la fête de minuit étaient éparpillées sur le sol, et Karma, la Wakimi, dormait paisiblement dans un rayon de soleil, ronronnant de temps en temps. 

------

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Deux heures de l'après midi ! » Son meilleur ami croisa ses bras et fixa le garçon de seize ans en face de lui. « Tout ce que tu fais est de manger et dormir, tout le temps ! »

« Hey, j'ai eut une blessure grave ! » lui rappela Harry, s'asseyant et s'étirant avant de prendre un Tee-Shirt. 

------

Ron trembla alors que le souvenir de l'année précédente l'assaillait à nouveau. Cela avait été si proche, ils avaient pratiquement perdu Harry à jamais. Même maintenant, la coupure du couteau était rouge sang, une autre cicatrice de combat qui ne guérira jamais. 

« En plus. » continua Harry alors qu'il enfilait son jean. « Au cas où tu aurais oublié, je dois manger beaucoup pour continuer de remonter ma force. » Il fit un grand sourire alors que le visage de Ron s'assombrissait. 

« Oh, arrête de te pavaner, superboy, simplement parce que tu es un Animagus et pas moi. »

« Tu pourrais l'être Ron, tu n'as pas encore compris encore. Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour un petit déjeuner ? »

« Tu es incroyable ! »

------

« Ron, Harry ? » cria Mme Weasley dans les escaliers. « N'oubliez pas que Hermione arrive aujourd'hui. »

« Ahhh la petite amie de Ron… »

« Comme c'est mignon ! » dit l'un des jumeaux de leur chambre, leur rire se réverbérant dans le couloir.

« Ferme la, elle est pas ma petite amie ! »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez S'IL VOUS PLAIT, baisser le ton ? » cria Percy, passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. « Je travaille sur quelque chose de très important et j'ai besoin de me concentrer ! »

« Oh, la ferme Percy. » murmura George, émergeant de la pièce qu'il partageait avec Fred. Ses cheveux roux étaient en pétard, et il y avait une trace de suie traversant son front. 

------

« Alors le puissant héritier de Gryffindor est éveillé ? »

« A peine. » murmura Ron. « Maman l'a laissé dormir. »

« Fred ! » hurla Harry de la salle de bain. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs dans la baignoire ? »

« NE LE TOUCHES PAS ! » hurlèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux, fonçant tout deux vers la salle de bain pour être sûr qu'il aille bien.

« Je ne suis pas _si stupide_. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Liar's Bluff (Le Bluff du Menteur.) »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est quelque chose qui te donnes l'impulsion de mentir, c'est bien à de petites doses… »

« Mais si tu en touches trop, tu ne sera pas capable de dire la vérité pendant une année ! » Fred ricana à cette pensée. « Là, nous aurons vraiment des problèmes ! »

Harry regarda la mixture épaisse, commençant à se demander si rester ici pendant les vacances avait été une bonne idée. « D'accord, je me laverai plus tard. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autres que je ne dois pas toucher ? »

« Ne bois pas d'eau pendant un moment. »

« Et ne manges pas de chocolat sur la table de la cuisine. »

« Oh, et au fait, est ce qu'on peux emprunter un peu de poils de la fourrure de Karma ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Seulement un cheveu, c'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Cela devrait avoir des effets intéressants. » cria Fred par-dessus son épaule alors que les jumeaux retournaient dans leur chambre, fermant la porte qui envoya le signe 'Toxique, danger de mort' tomber sur le sol. 

------

Bill leva ses yeux vers le ciel lorsque le son atteignit ses oreilles. Le plus âgé des enfants Weasley avait automatiquement levé ses mains pour protéger sa tête des morceaux de plâtre qui avait suivit le bruit. Charlie avait foncé vers la table, et était maintenant en train de retirer la poussière de ses vêtements avec irritation. « Je déménage. » gronda-t-il. « Je devrais être payé seulement pour rester ici. »

« C'est vrai. » dit son frère. « Je veux dire, peux-tu imaginer la menace sur nos vies avec des choses comme ça chaque jour ? Fred et George font de leur mieux pour détruire cet endroit. 

« Divers animaux, le Dragon de l'âme, et Karma… »

« Et puis il y a Harry, qui est difficilement prévisible. »

« C'est ce qui forme la maison. » Charlie soupira, levant les yeux alors que sa mère faisait entrer quelqu'un dans la pièce. 

------

« Cela sera bien de t'avoir ici Hermione, la pauvre Ginny est entouré par la testostérone depuis qu'elle est revenue. »

La fille a qui elle s'était adressée ri doucement. Sa malle à côté d'elle sur le sol froid de la cuisine, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était emplie de devoir fait. Elle portait un short et un chapeau qui aidait à se protéger du soleil, et ses cheveux formaient un chignon lâche, avec des mèches s'échappant, bouclé autour de son visage et de son coup, chatouillant sa peau bronzée. 

------

« Hey Herm ! » l'accueillit Bill. « Je pense que Ron est en haut, je n'ai pas encore vu Harry aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord, merci Bill. Hey Ginny ! »

« Salut, merci mon dieu tu es là. Je m'ennuyais tellement et j'ai fait tous mes devoirs. » la jeune fille sourit, saisit une poignée de la malle de son amie, et l'aida à la porter en haut. « Tu restes à nouveau dans ma chambre. Fred et George ne veulent pas abandonner leur laboratoire à quelqu'un, donc Bill et Charlie sont avec Ron. »

« Et Percy ? »

« Il est toujours antisocial, mauvais, et horrible. »

« Donc, il n'a pas vraiment changé ! » Elles éclatèrent de rire alors qu'elles déposaient ses affaires dans la chambre de Ginny, puis s'introduisirent dans la pièce orange du domaine de Ron. Les deux garçons se tenaient à côté du lit. Ron se tenait sur deux lits, au dessus d'un trou, vacillant légèrement alors qu'il essayait de retenir un mur entier de posters des Chudley Cannons. 

------

« Harry, il doit être là, regarde vite, mes bras me font mal ! »

« Très bien, très bien, maître des esclaves. » Le plus jeune garçon regarda autour de lui, remarquant une boule bougeant lentement derrière le poster le plus grand. « Je l'ai. »

« Bien maintenant, sors-le d'ici, il met le bazar dans ma chambre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda gentiment Hermione, regardant des yeux marron et émeraude se tourner vers elle. 

« Nous étions simplement, um. » Ron changea de position alors que ses paumes commençaient à glisser de la surface des posters. « Zap est une aiguille dans le pied, il s'est mis derrière les posters et ne voulait pas sortir, et il les a tous fait tomber. »

« En fait, c'est Ron qui les a fait tomber. » Harry sourit, détachant prudemment le plus gros poster et sauvant l'animal, le plaçant dans les airs où il vola, ses minuscules ailes couleur saphir bougeant si vite qu'elles étaient trouble. Au moment où ils poussèrent tous un soupire de soulagement, un grand boom résonna à travers la maison, secouant les murs. 

------

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » cria Hermione alors que ses deux amis se relevaient du sol.

« Les inventeurs sont au travail, je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ? » répondit Ron, se dirigeant vers les filles pour écouter.

« FRED, GEORGE, SI VOUS FAITES CA ENCORE UNE FOIS… »

« Désolé Maman ! C'était de la faute de George ! »

« Ma faute ? Ce n'était pas ma faute ! »

« Ca l'était aussi ! »

« Tu es un tel menteur ! »

« Oh, la ferme ! »

« Non toi la ferme. Maman. Fred est stupide. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. Maman, George est une aiguille dans le pied ! »

« STOP TOUS LES DEUX, ALLEZ DEHORS ET FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUTRE, JE VEUX UN PEU DE PAIX ! » hurla Molly, se tenant en haut des escaliers avec les bras croisés, tapant du pied alors que ses plus vieux fils ricanaient derrière elle. « Vous également. »

« Oh, maman ! »

« Pas de Maman avec moi ! Charlie, prends les autres avec toi. »

« Tous ? »

« Oui ! »

------

Fred et George arrivèrent dans la cuisine en grommelant et en se jetant des regards noirs, un des sourcils de George était légèrement coupé mais en dehors de ça ils ne semblaient pas blessés. Les autres les suivirent avec une distance de sécurité, loin des jumeaux. 

« Est-ce que ça a été comme ça durant toutes les vacances ? »

« Pratiquement. » Harry soupira. « C'est bruyant de toute façon. »

Ron grogna alors qu'il s'allongeait sur la pelouse sous la lumière du soleil, laissant la chaleur rentrer dans sa peau. « Mmm, c'est bon ! »

« Divin. » murmura Hermione, en ouvrant les yeux. « Harry est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Des rêves, douleur à la cicatrice, quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non. » en voyant son regard douteur, il sourit. « Je te le promets Hermione, je n'ai aucun secret, c'est assez calme. »

« C'est ce que je craignais. »

------

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Ron, se roulant sur l'herbe pour se placer en face d'elle. Harry fit de même, ne tremblant même pas lorsque Karma utilisa son dos comme plateforme d'atterrissage.

« Je pense que Vous-Savez-Qui planifie quelque chose, quelque chose de pire que ce que nous avons vécu auparavant. »

« Cela peut être pire ? » Ron pâlit à cette idée, Harry avait à peine survécu la dernière fois, et si c'était pire… il ne voulait même pas connaître les conséquences. 

« Bien sûr que cela se peu, il reconstruit sa force, et lorsqu'il aura fini, il sera trop puissant pour être battu. C'est simplement une théorie… » essaya-t-elle de les rassurer, ses yeux brillant légèrement, voyant les yeux effrayés de Ginny et regrettant déjà ses mots. 

« Mais une qui a probablement raison. » Harry soupira, massant inconsciemment sa paume droite avec ses doigts, traçant un dessin sur sa main alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. 

------

Le soleil brillait doucement sur la pelouse, éclairant le pendentif autour de son coup. Le 'Curras' luisait, les cinq pierres à chaque pointe de l'étoile, les cinq perles pulsant de la même façon que le cœur de leur porteur. Tendant une de ses mains, Ginny le prit, le tournant et regardant son dos. « Sais-tu ce que veulent dire les mots ? »

« Quels mots ? » demanda Harry, penchant sa tête, se rapprochant ainsi d'elle pour qu'il puisse les lire. L'écriture latine était peu lisible, mais formait trois mots distincts. 

« Aucune idée, ça peut être n'importe quoi. »

« Et cela ne nous aide pas vraiment pour notre problème actuel, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron fixa sa petite sœur, une étrange sensation de malaise l'emplissant. 

Ginny tira sa langue alors que Harry ricana. « Les gars, nous ne pouvons rien faire à propos de Voldemort en ce moment. Ce qu'il prévoit sera découvert par Dumbledore et les autres, et à ce moment-là, nous le saurons. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de garder nos yeux ouverts, et simplement s'inquiéter sur des choses à notre portée. »

« Comme quoi ? » grogna Ron.

« Les résultats des examens. »

------

« Maître, c'est vrai, j'ai vu le futur et la victoire est assurée. » dit une voix sous un capuchon. Les ombres cachaient ses traits torturés sous sa robe, se dissimulant piteusement à la vue des autres. 

« Comment en es-tu certain ? » siffla une voix. 

« Je l'ai vu, Mon Seigneur. Le garçon perdra, votre gloire est assurée. Trop de choses sont contre Harry Potter, pas simplement parmi ses amis, mais des facteurs hors de contrôle, des alliés d'autres cultures. »

« Bien, tu m'as fait plaisir. » Une ombre sembla se séparer des ténèbres, longue et squelettique, mais complètement sombre. Seulement deux yeux rouges perçants luisaient cruellement. « Vous êtes libre de partir, mais revenez vers moi la nuit de la lune rousse, c'est à ce moment là que nous agirons. » 

------

« Le reste d'entre vous allez surveiller ce garçon, arrêter les gains de pouvoirs qu'il pourrait avoir, mais souvenez-vous, c'est à moi de le détruire. N'échouez pas comme vous l'avez fait auparavant. Partez. » Il les regarda disparaître et sourit, le futur était visible, la destinée avait été placée, et la victoire était assurée. Aucun garçon, aucun homme, ou aucune Licorne de Minuit ne l'arrêterait, la justice était aveugle, mais le mal intelligent. 

------

« Es tu sûr ? » murmura une vieille voix, douce et calme dans la sainteté du temple.  

« Oui, Père, le temps est venu, la guerre a commencé. »

« Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle préparée ? »

« Environ une décade et demi, mon Père. »

« Et elle a commencé dans le passé à l'aurore des douze lunes, mon fils ? »

« Oui. »

Le sage visionnaire s'appuya sur son sceptre, caressant la tête du moine agenouillé, et partit. Il devait informer Albus, peut-être que cette fois il allait visiter Hogwarts et son vieil ami, et voir le garçon dans lequel reposait le destin incertain du futur. Quelque chose devait être fait pour arrêter le désastre. 

------

« Aujourd'hui est le jour mon frère chéri ! » sourit Ginny, allonger sur le lit de Fred et lui chatouilla les côtes. 

« Nurgh, vas-t-en. »

« Tu vas vraiment savoir si tu as quitté Hogwarts ou non, ou si tu devras repiquer. »

« Ginny, tais-toi. » murmura George. « Vas embêter Ron et Harry. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure… » ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, souriant gaiement. 

------

Hermione était assise à la table du petit déjeuner serrant ses mains alors que Harry et Ron descendirent dans leurs pyjamas. « Sois plus gaie, Herm, cela ne peux pas être si mauvais. » l'assura Harry.

« J'ai échoué en Potions, je le sais ! »

« Et également tout le monde. » Ron haussa les épaules. « Avec Snape et Sneerey, nous n'avions aucun espoir ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas échouer ! » siffla Hermione, son petit déjeuner intacte alors qu'elle paniquait.

« Ecoute, nous avons encore plusieurs heures avant que les résultats arrivent, nous ferions mieux de sortir et d'aller nous détendre quelque part. » dit Harry avec sa bouche pleine de céréale, avalant rapidement alors que Mme Weasley le fixait. « En plus, je ne trouve pas Karma, je pense qu'elle est encore partie dans les bois et je veux la récupérer, tu sais comment elle est. »

------

« Elle est comme son propriétaire, tête dure, impétueux, stupide, maladroit… » Ron compta sur ses doigts alors qu'il parlait. 

« Je ne suis pas maladroit ! »

« Si tu l'es ! »

« Ferme là Ronnykins, tu peux parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu te cognes toujours dans quelque chose et lâche des trucs, et tu as toujours des problèmes.

« C'est un mensonge… »

------

Les voix des garçons disparurent alors qu'ils foncèrent en haut des escaliers pour s'habiller, se disputant pendant le chemin. Hermione et Ginny les regardèrent partir, leur visage avec un froncement perplexe. « Est-ce qu'ils se sont beaucoup disputer pendant les vacances ? »

« Pas beaucoup. » répondit Ginny. « Il y en a eut une grosse, mais elle a duré seulement quelques heures avant la réconciliation. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Aucune idée. » la jeune fille haussa les épaules, se retirant de table. « Allez, nous devrions également les aider à trouver Karma, cela sera moins douloureux. »

« Tu le promets ? » Hermione soupira. 

« Je le promet ! »

------

Arthur leva les yeux de son journal et sourit à sa femme, qui se tenait debout avec ses mains sur ses hanches. « On souhaiterait être à nouveau jeune, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Arthur, j'espère simplement, que pour une année, une toute petite année à Hogwarts, rien n'arrive. »

« Molly, c'est de Harry dont nous parlons. » Il se leva et embrassa sa femme dans une belle étreinte. « Des problèmes le suivent partout où il va, c'est ce qui l'a rendu comme il est. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y est plus que cela, quelque chose de plus… dangereux. »

Mr Weasley recula et regarda sa femme avec un œil critique, remarquant son visage pâle et son expression inquiète. « Que veux tu dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une sensation, quelque chose dans l'air. Ce n'est pas bon. »

------

« Où allez vous ? » demanda George à son petit frère alors qu'il le dépassait, fonçant dans le couloir avec son bas de pyjama. 

« Je ne peux pas trouver mon Tee-shirt, Harry, où est-il, qu'est ce que tu en as fait ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas ! » hurla le jeune garçon de leur chambre. 

« Oi, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! »

« Nous allons chercher Karma dans les bois. »

« Les bois ? C'est bien les bois, nous venons aussi ! » Fred sauta innocemment devant Hermione, qui leva un sourcil suspicieusement. 

« JE NE TROUVE PAS MON JEAN ! QUI AS PRIT TOUS MES VETEMENTS ? » hurla Ron de fureur, ayant trouver son Tee-shirt et au moins une de ses chaussettes. 

« Je pense que je deviens gros. » murmura Harry, fixant son reflet.

« Et bien tout ce que tu fais c'est manger. » Ginny éclata de rire et mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard noir. 

« Tu ne deviens pas gros Harry, MAIS TU PORTES MON JEAN ! » fit remarquer Ron, un doigt accusateur pointé sur son ami. 

« Non, c'est faux, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« C'est mon Jean, il a le label 'LA' dessus. »

« Ron, c'est le mien. Une tâche d'eau de Javel sur la poche gauche à l'arrière, et un trou sur le genou droit. »

« Ron. » cria George. « Attrape. »

Le jean atterrit sur sa tête avant d'être retiré et examiné. Le garçon aux cheveux roux murmura des choses diverses sur des frères ennuyeux ayant dix-huit ans et qu'il était vraiment temps qu'ils déménagent alors qu'il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. 

------

Harry soupira et se retourna vers le miroir, ignorant ses cheveux et sa cicatrice, fixant à la place ses yeux. Leur couleur était intense aujourd'hui, aussi calme qu'une émeraude. Profonde et étouffante. C'était étrange de voir combien la couleur de ses yeux changeait avec son humeur. C'était aussi le cas pour d'autres personnes mais pas avec une telle différence. Ils devenaient simplement un peu plus sombre ou froid. Les siens devenaient comme la glace. 

------

« Hey, joli Garçon, arrête de t'admirer et descends. » Ron éclata de rire, regardant son ami rougir et se détourner du miroir, pour descendre les escaliers avec les autres. 

-

Alors que le groupe arriva dans la cuisine, ils s'arrêtèrent en face de Mme Weasley qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, cinq enveloppes dans sa main. L'écriture verte émeraude sur le devant leur disait ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Les Résultats des Examens.                                                             

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Respectons la tradition, voici donc les chroniques du chapitre dernièrement publié.

**Phenix20** : j'en ai marre de me répéter, je ne sais même pas si tu lis ce que je marque (**ou ce que j'écris)**. Tu fais le coup à chaque fois. Ceci est le deuxième tome d'une série de 4 que nous TRADUISONS dans sa totalité. DONC. Il y aura une suite (**même plusieurs…)**.

**Chen** : moi Leena m'a trouvé la traduction des cinq premiers chapitres *alléluia* mais j'attendrai non seulement qu'il paraisse en français mais aussi qu'il soit dans la collection folio junior avant de l'insérer dans ma bibliothèque (y'a-t-il quelqu'un de plus sadique que moi dans l'assistance ???) (**ce**** qui ne m'empêchera pas non plus de le mettre dans ma collection de folio junior …)**

**Mara**** Jade** : c'est vrai que le titre nous promet de grandes réjouissances (**et ouiiiii encore plein de réjouissance ça va être gai)**. Une licorne noire ? C'est vrai, mais ce qui lui irait beaucoup mieux c'est une tenue en cuir ultra moulante. (Sortez le seau et les serpillières, ça bave de partout) (**pas**** de commentaire… je suis d'accord ^_^)**

**Miya**** Black** : Tu as droit aux tout premiers chapitres grâce à Leena fouineuse de traduction. De quoi calmer momentanément ta crise de manque et frustration. (**malheureusement****, ce genre de crise est éternelle)**

**Diane23** : Ne vas pas de ta petite larme, je suis sur qu'il ne disparaîtront pas à jamais et qu'on va les revoir (si ce n'est pas dans la fic, ce sera dans tes fantasmes ou tes pires cauchemars) Dod est désolée pour ta review elle ne l'a pas vu (**pas biennnn)**, faut dire qu'elle n'a postulée que pour deux écoles et n'a pas prévu de portes de secours et qu'elle est refusée dans les deux, donc Dod, elle déprime (**pleure pas… tu vas mouiller toute ma baraque demain …)**. C'est pour ça qu'elle va se mettre à lancer des défis sur la ML, pour compter sur vous et l'aider à lui remonter le moral qui est bien en dessous de 0 (**je vais t'occuper avec plein de chapitre !!!)**. C'est vrai qu'elle a les exams elle stresse jusqu'au 5 juillet pour ses résultats et se demande (**jusqu'au 8 voir plus en attendant les résultat par la poste…)** : soit j'ai mon bac et je donne tout mes cours à Samuel pour son bazooka, soit je l'ai pas et je passe au rattrapage (parait que c'est supprimé l'année prochaine) (**oh les enflures, enfin j'ai pas été au rattrapage, j'avais une moyenne de 10,05 )** soit je l'ai pas et je fais recoucou à mes copines qui étaient en première cette année et que je retrouverai pour une autre année. Que des pensées réjouissante, je ne dois pas être la seule parce qu'il y a un regain de fics sombres en ce moment (**youpiiiii**** j'adore ces fics…)**.

**Cerendy**** Potter** : c'est vrai on s'en fout aussi de quand vient la suite parce que on sait qu'elle est là pour les deux mois à venir, c'est pas comme une autre fic dont nous tairons le nom (**j'essaye de la motiver mais c'est pas simple, elle est accrochée à son tome 5 avec tout plein d'illustrations que j'ai pas !!! T_T)**.

**Cassy** : c'est vrai que tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de review pour cette fic (je crois même que c'est la première) Il faut se dire petit perso malheureux = besoin de réconfort = calinou = toi. Parait que JKR ne va pas s'arrêter aux 7 volumes prévus donc comme tu l'as dit « on peut s'attendre à tout » (**yep**** j'ai lu ça dans une interview y'a quelques jours et ça m'enchante… plus qu'à trouver un nouveau méchant, sauf si Riri a rejoint le côté obscur de la force…)**

**RESULTAT DE LA COURSE A LA REVIEW**

**1 -** Lunenoire (28)

**2 -** Chen (27)

**3 -** Diane24 (23)

**4 -** Tiffany - Wynzar (22)

**6 -** Miya Black (17)

**7 -** Cerendy Potter (15)


	2. La Promesse de Karma

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 2 : La Promesse de Karma **

------

Fred prit une profonde inspiration et prit l'enveloppe des mains de sa mère au même moment que George. Le son de papier se déchirant emplie la pièce alors que les jumeaux attaquaient sans merci les enveloppes. Pendant une brève seconde, il y eut le silence avant que des youpi et des applaudissements emplissent l'atmosphère. 

« Nous l'avons fait, nous l'avons fait ! »

« Nous n'y retournerons plus ! Nous avons réussit ! »

« Nous avons pratiquement battu Percy. »

« Quelques points en plus… »

« … aurait pu réaliser ça ! »

------

Ron soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers ses deux amis. « Prêt ? »

« Non. » articula Hermione, ses doigts tremblant alors qu'elle regardait le cachet. 

« Oh allez. » Harry ri. « Nous avons fait face à pire que ça. C'est simplement du papier et de l'encre, n'est ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Ron. « Nous les ouvrons ensemble. »

« D'accord. 1… 2….3. »

------

Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement. 

------

« Je vais bien, aucun échec ! » Ron sauta de joie. 

« Moi non plus, même si Potions était vraiment prêt. Herm, est ce que ça va ? »

« J'ai eut les meilleures notes pour tout. » sa voix n'était pas au dessus d'un murmure, ses mains tremblaient mais son visage était rayonnant de bonheur. 

« Oui ! » Ron éclata de rire et l'étreignit alors que Harry lui prenait ses résultats et les lisait. 

« Smart Arse. » (Je n'ai pas voulu traduire ça)

« Tu es simplement jaloux ! »

« Oui, mais je suis a égalité avec toi en Charmes, Métamorphose et Défense. »

« Nous avons tous eut 100 % en Défense. » fit remarquer Ron. 

« Nous aussi avons réussi à avoir le maximum en Défense, je suppose que c'est ce à quoi nous sommes bon ! » George sourit, regardant les résultats de Ron. 

« Vous avez été bien meilleur que moi et George pour les OWL, et vous étiez sous beaucoup de pression. » les félicita Fred. 

« Oui, cela a été l'année la plus riche en évènements que vous ayez eut. »

« Trop d'évènements. » murmura Bill pour lui-même, regardant son plus jeune frère acquiescer. 

------

« Je me sens toute faible. » Hermione soupira alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans une chaise, remettant ses résultas dans l'enveloppe. 

« Et bien, je dois trouver Karma, je veux savoir pourquoi elle continue de partir, je serai de retour avant que vous le sachiez. » affirma Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte. 

« Tu n'y vas pas tout seul. » commença Ron, ouvrant sa bouche pour le sermonner, lorsque Ginny parla. 

« Bien sur que non, il ne va pas le faire Ron, je vais avec lui, de cette façon, tu peux te reposer, et nous trouverons Karma et nous serons de retour avant le dîner. »

« Mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. » l'assura Harry. « Qu'est ce qu'y pourrait aller mal ? »

« Très bien vous deux, soyez simplement prudent. » les averti Molly. « Il y a des tempêtes prévues pour plus tard. »

« D'accord Maman. »

« A plus tard. »

Mme Weasley sourit avec indulgence alors qu'elle regardait la paire foncer dans le jardin et sauter par-dessus le mur, se dirigeant vers les bois. Elle ne remarqua pas ses fils échangés des regards inquiets. 

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ginny est en sécurité entre les mains de Harry. » murmura Hermione.

« C'est ce qui m'inquiète. » gronda Ron. 

Riant doucement, elle prit sa main. « Allez, sortons, nous devrions prendre un bain de soleil pendant que nous le pouvons. »

Ron la suivit lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout…

------

« Alors est ce que les examens sont durs ? Parce que je ne veux vraiment pas être à la fin de l'année et les passer. »

« Il ne sont pas si horrible, en plus tu peux être aussi intelligente que Herm lorsque tu le veux. » Harry sourit vers Ginny alors qu'elle levait un sourcil. 

« C'est exagéré. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, crois-moi, tu réussiras bien. Donnes-moi ta main. » Il l'aida à escalader la barrière et ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers les bois. Une douce brise d'été soulevait les feuilles vertes, chassant sa queue comme un chaton joueur entre les arbres. Les chutes de l'automne dernier craquaient sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils marchaient sur une piste rude, pas vraiment sûr de leur direction. 

------

« J'étais terrifiée de ce lieu avant, mais après la Forêt Interdite, il semble très amical. » murmura Ginny, ne voulant pas briser la paix. 

« La Forêt Interdite fut le premier bois dans lequel je suis entré. » commenta Harry. « Il n'y en avait aucun à Privet Drive. » Il s'interrompit pendant une seconde, puis ricana légèrement. « Et je n'ai pas vraiment été autorisé à entrer dans un en plus. »

« Tu as vraiment eut des moments difficiles là-bas. » Ginny le regarda alors qu'il marchait. « Je pense que je me serais enfuie. »

« J'ai essayé, mais Tante Pétunia a un sixième sens pour savoir où je suis. Ainsi que Dudley. Je me demande ce qu'ils font… ? »

« Quelque chose dans le style des muggle je parie ! » Ginny sourit et s'arrêta devant un croisement. « Nous allons à gauche. »

« Pourquoi pas à droite? »

« Nous ne sommes jamais allés à droite. »

------

Ce fut dit avec une telle conviction, un respect et une peur que Harry la fixa, incapable de le croire. 

« Jamais ? »

« Non, je, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Depuis que je suis petite, et lorsque moi et mes frères étions venus ici, Bill nous a dit, nous a fait promettre, de ne jamais aller à droite. Et je n'y suis jamais allé. »

Harry regarda à sa droite. Cela ne semblait pas sombre ou dangereux, cela semblait simplement normal, comme n'importe quel chemin dans les bois.

« S'il te plait Harry, ne me force pas. » Elle lui prit la main et le tira gentiment. « Allons à gauche, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça, il reviendrait plus tard, seul s'il le fallait, et il trouverait ce qu'il y a sur ce chemin. 

------

« Comment c'était de grandir ici Ginny ? Cela devait être super bien. »

« Hmmm, c'était bien, mais Ron ne m'aimait pas lorsque je suis née, il me tirait les cheveux et me perdait, ainsi que bien d'autres choses. »

« Et tes autres grands frères ? »

« Ils étaient bon, lorsque je suis née, les jumeaux n'avaient que trois ans, mais ils étaient d'excellents frères à ce moment là. Bill a été le meilleur d'entre tous, il était celui qui veillait sur moi, et je suppose qu'il le fait encore. »

« Huh, je ne pouvais rien faire sauf lever les yeux vers Dudley, il bloquait ma vision la plupart du temps. »

« Et bien, je parie que tu es plus grand que lui maintenant. »

------

En face d'eux, les bois s'ouvraient pour laisser passer le soleil dans la clairière, emplie de fleur de prairie et de chaleur. Le ciel au dessus d'eux était bleu, un vrai ciel d'été. Au centre se tenait un vieux peuplier, tordus, avec une de ses branches munies d'une balançoire. Du lierre s'était formé autour de l'arbre, formant une image parfaite sous tous les points. 

« Grand-père Weasley ! »

« Grand-père ?!?s'exclama Harry alors que Ginny fonçait vers lui, montant le tronc et se hissant sur les branches supérieur. Rapidement, il suivit, grommelant alors que la nouvelle chair guérie de son côté le tirait. Lorsqu'il atteignit la cime, il s'arrêta sur une branche en dessous de Ginny, reprenant sa respiration, et souhaitant être mieux entraîné. « Pourquoi sommes nous là ? »

« Parce que c'est l'arbre des Weasley, nous avons tous appris à grimper ici, et nous sommes tombés et nous nous sommes cassés des os, et nous l'appelons Grand-père, parce qu'il l'a ensorcelé ici, où il a prospéré. »

« Je vois. »

Les yeux couleur chocolat de Ginny brillaient gaiement. « Allez, regardes, c'est une des vues que tu ne veux pas manquer ! »

------

Harry monta sur la branche au dessus, et se tint à ses côtés, son poids supporté par la branche au dessus de lui. En face de lui se tenait une grande vallée, il pouvait voir le petit village éloigné, la rivière coulant, et le Terrier, entouré par des arbres, ressemblant ici à un cottage paisible. Le soleil était un petit peu au dessus de l'horizon, ses derniers rayons parcourant le ciel, vers le sud, des cumulonimbus emplissant le ciel. 

------

« Wow. »

« Je sais, n'est ce pas incroyable ? Je passais beaucoup de temps ici lorsque les autres étaient à Hogwarts et que je n'y étais pas encore. »

« C'est incroyable, et il y a une grande descente. » Il pencha sa tête à travers les branches vers le sol du pré. 

« Seuls Fred et George sont tombés d'ici, et Percy a interrompu leur chute. »

« Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'ils sont un peu fou, ils doivent s'être cogné la tête. »

Ginny sourit, laissant la lumière du soleil se reflété dans ses cheveux flamboyant alors qu'elle secouait ses tresses. 

------

« Il n'y a toujours aucun signe de Karma cependant. » grogna Harry, essayant de tendre la main vers elle, il passa sa main à travers ses cheveux, c'était un mouvement impulsif, mais il savait qu'à cause de lui, il allait obtenir la haine éternelle de Ron. Il éclaircit sa gorge nerveusement. « Je pense que je vais repartir, et vérifier le chemin à droite. »

------

« Quoi ? » Ginny se retourna pour lui faire face, faisant craquer la branche. « Non Harry, Je n'irai pas avec toi par là. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu peux retourner au Terrier et dire aux autres que je te suis. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul, quelque chose peut se produire ! » Elle pleura. 

« Ginny, je dois trouver Karma, il va bientôt y avoir de l'orage, et elle ne peut pas le supporter. »

« Pourquoi dois-tu être comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Harry, confus par le regard de son visage. 

« Si… si gentil. »

« Je ne suis pas gentil, pas envers les personnes que je n'aime pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle descendit de l'arbre, et partit l'obligeant ainsi à foncer pour la rattraper.

------

« Ginny, écoute-moi, je vais par là. » Il montra le chemin à droite, regardant la peur traverser son visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester ici si tu veux. »

« Non. » siffla-t-elle soudainement, attrapant sa main. « Harry, tu as toujours été brave, tu as toujours été celui à courir et à faire les choses à sa façon. Il est temps que j'apprenne à être comme cela parfois. Je viens avec toi à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tu ne laisses rien d'horrible arriver. »

Il sourit à la jeune fille de quinze ans, prenant sa main, et ignorant le grondement de tonnerre. « Allez, je promets que rien n'arrivera. Courrons avant que nous ne soyons trempés. »

------

Ginny éclata de rire malgré elle-même et fonça derrière lui, se sentant en sécurité avec sa main dans la sienne, inconsciente du vent soufflant comme un loup en colère sur leurs talons, agitant les feuilles…

------

Ron fixait le ciel au dessus de sa tête, écoutant le ronronnement distant du tonnerre et perdu dans ses souvenirs d'il y a quelques mois. Cela avait été un cauchemar, il n'avait jamais été si effrayé dans sa vie, il avait pensé que le Mal avait triomphé sur le bien, il avait pensé qu'ils étaient perdus, il avait pensé que Harry était mort… et maintenant il ne pensait plus à Harry comme à un simple ami, il y pensait comme à de la famille. Il avait la même sensation que quand Ginny avait des problèmes. La panique, recouverte par de la peur. Tout ce que Harry avait à faire était disparaître de sa vue et il était inquiet, peut être qu'il était parano mais…

------

« Tu n'es pas parano. »

Ron pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda Hermione, qui était allongée à côté de lui. « Comment sais-tu ce que je pense ? »

« Lorsque tu es inquiet, cela se voit sans que tu parles. »

« Oh cela peut être dérangeant. »

« Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de Harry, il est peut-être le plus jeune d'entre nous, mais il est aussi le plus mature. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il ne puisse gérer par lui-même. »

« Il est simplement humain Herm, il y a quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas faire par lui-même, et je suis inquiet que cela arrive lorsque nous ne serons pas là pour l'aider. En plus, lui et Ginny sont partis depuis des heures… »

« Oui. » grommela Fred. « Trop longtemps selon moi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda George, tremblant alors que Bill, Charlie et Fred le fixaient. 

« Es-tu aveugle ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Eh oh ? Il y a de l'attirance entre ces deux là. »

« Non, Harry n'est pas intéressé par Gin. » George s'interrompit pour réfléchir. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est, Ron, tu as vu combien… il est gentil avec elle ? »

------

Ron ne répondit pas, il regardait dans le vague, était ce son imagination, ou est ce qu'il pleuvait légèrement ?

« Uh, les gars… »

Très légèrement, il entendit des voix se disputant. 

« Tu ne fais pas ça comme ça, tu le fais de cette façon ! »

« Est-ce que tu vas être prudent, je le veux en un seul morceau ! »

« Oh, arrête de ronchonner ! »

Zap gazouilla et commença à voler en cercle au dessus d'un endroit particulier, ses écailles bleues se ridant. Un son sembla provenir d'une autre dimension, assaillant leurs oreilles. Le « Zwap » disparut progressivement, les laissant libre de regarder Lee, Angelina, Alicia, et Katie, se tenant tous sur la pelouse, semblant légèrement malade.

------

« Eh, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Fred, plissant son front alors que l'incrédulité laissa place à la confusion. 

« Nous nous sommes entraînés à apparaître. Lee a obtenu un permis provisoire, n'est-ce pas super ? » Alicia sautait de joie. 

« Vous venez tous avec le permis de Lee ? » George sourit à son ami et étreignit Katie, l'embrassant. 

« Oui et bien, nous voulions venir vous voir avant que vous ne commenciez à travailler dans votre boutique de farce et avant que les gamins retournent à l'école. »

« Qui es-tu pour nous appeler des gamins ? » Hermione sourit, regardant le groupe. 

« D'accord, vous n'êtes pas si mauvais. » commença Lee. « Je me demande où est Harry. »

« Dans les bois avec Gin. » répondit Ron. « Ils auraient déjà du rentrer. »

------

« Harry et Ginny s'asseyant sur un arbre… » chanta Alicia, souriant gaiement. « Etes-vous sûr que l'on peut faire confiance à ces deux là ? »

« Rien n'arrivera entre eux deux. » affirma platement Bill, la colère dans ses yeux les avertissant de ne pas continuer cette ligne de pensée. 

« Si tu le dis Bill. » Charlie souriait adosser à un arbre. 

------

Le tonnerre déchira le ciel en deux, faisant ainsi sursauter le groupe d'amis alors que des souvenirs leur revenaient. « Je pense que nous devrions aller les chercher… » commença Hermione. 

« Non, tu étais celle qui disait que Harry pouvait réussir quelque chose par lui-même, voyons comment il peut supporter une Ginny hystérique. »

------

« Harry, je déteste le tonnerre ! »

« Je ne l'aime pas non plus, mais nous devons trouver Karma ! Allez ! » La tirant à sa suite, il ignora la pluie et se concentra sur le son, la Wakimi devait être quelque part dans les environs. Les bois étaient devenus sombres et ténébreux, la pluie martelait le sol alors que la paire continuait à courir. Le vent soufflait et grondait autour deux, provoquant ainsi l'arrêt de Harry, c'était sans espoir. 

------

« Regarde ! » Suivant le doigt de Ginny, il vit une entrée de cave, ou en tout cas un petit trou sur le côté de la colline. « Cela nous gardera sec pendant un petit moment, peut être que la pluie s'arrêtera. »

« Très bien, dépêchons nous. » La poussant doucement, il soupira de soulagement, content d'être à l'abri de l'océan vertical. Son tee-shirt était collé à sa poitrine et son jean trempé. Il ne pensa même pas à ses pieds, qui nageaient dans l'eau. Ginny trembla à côté de lui, ses yeux observant les ombres, regardant la petite lueur plus loin dans la cave.

------

« Je n'aime pas ça, pourquoi ne pouvions nous pas simplement rentré à la maison ? »

« Et bien, tu aurais pu, mais tu as préféré me suivre. »

« Seulement parce que Ron m'aurait hurlé dessus si j'étais revenu sans toi. » répondit-elle, s'éloignant de lui. 

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais explorer. Il y a quelque chose par ici, cela peut être un monstre, ou cela peut être un ange, et je ne le serai pas avant d'avoir regarder. » cria-t-elle, le laissant la suivre. 

------

Un étroit passage déboucha sur une chambre. Les murs de pierre s'élevaient en piliers vers le haut plafond, où ce qui pouvait être du verre recouvrait la pièce, mais était maintenant couvert par de la saleté. Des récipients à huile vacillaient piteusement dans les murs, éclairant entièrement la pièce. Au centre se trouvait un grand bassin d'eau rond, où, en son milieu, se trouvait un rocher en forme de flèche. Un pont abîmé traversait l'eau, menant au côté de la tour. Dans l'air, flottant comme un pétale, une musique douce, aucun mot, juste un ton nostalgique et ancien. 

------

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? » demanda Ginny, se retournant pour regarder Harry, plissant son front lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là. Regardant à sa gauche et à sa droite, elle l'aperçut à la moitié du chemin, en train de traverser le pont instable. « Harry, attends, cela peut être dangereux ! » Murmurant dans sa barbe, elle se dépêcha de le suivre, ignorant délibérément les grognements de la maçonnerie et essayant de ne pas penser à l'eau glacée. Elle le rattrapa lorsqu'il atteignit l'autre côté, et attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. « Tu te souviens de ta promesse comme quoi rien d'horrible n'arriverait ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Bien, aussi longtemps que tu t'en souviens. »

------

« Au moins, nous avons trouvé ce que nous étions allés chercher. » Il montra le petit piédestal sur lequel Karma était assise, sa belle fourrure tachetée de milliers de couleurs alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Ses ailes, ayant complètement poussées, brillaient par la douce lueur de la pièce, à moitié déployées et iridescentes. Très doucement, Harry passa une main sur l'épine dorsale de la créature, l'écoutant ronronner et fredonner. 

« Karma, pourquoi continues-tu de partir ? »

« Jolie place. » répondit sa voix enfantine. « Jolie futur. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Ginny, se rapprochant de l'animal de Harry. 

« Karma encore bébé, veux grandir. »

« Tu es grande Karma. » l'assura Harry. « La première fois que tu m'as trouvé, tu pouvais t'asseoir dans ma main, maintenant tu es trop grande pour ça. »

La Wakimi montra ses crocs, l'équivalent d'un sourire, et sauta de son siège vers ses bras. Léchant ses mains derrière son cou et chuchotant dans son oreille. 

« Veux être comme Harry et Ginny. Veux être personne. »

------

« Mais Karma, tu es une Wakimi, tu ne peux pas être humaine. »

« Peux aussi. Ce que font Wakimi quand grandissent. Evoluer. »

« Evoluer, je pensais que c'était un lent procédé. » murmura Ginny, se reposant sur l'épaule de Harry et caressant la tête de Karma. La créature pointa un petit doigt vers une tablette en pierre reposant dans la poussière, regardant Ginny marcher vers elle et la soulever. Engraver sur sa surface se trouvait une image de Wakimi, et d'une femme, sereine et calme, comme une déesse. 

« Karma. » commença-t-elle. « Si tu veux évoluer, tu dois le faire lorsque tu es prête. Tu dois simplement être patiente. Pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas ça, pour t'aider à te souvenir de ce que tu veux être ? » Elle tendit la pierre à la créature, regardant les doigts minuscules la saisir. 

« Allez. » Harry tendit une main à Ginny. « Rentrons à la maison. »

------

Ginny l'accepta gaiement, détournant les yeux lorsqu'un son étrange atteignit ses oreilles. Elle se rapprocha inconsciemment de la silhouette du garçon plus âgé, de la peur traversant soudainement sa colonne vertébrale. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Tu es très bonne à ne pas jurer lorsque tu as peur. » la réconforta Harry, plaçant un bras autour de sa taille. « Je pense que c'est simplement la tempête au dehors. » Il s'arrêta pour pencher sa tête au-delà du virage et revint légèrement pâle. « Ou peut être le vortex monstrueux qu'est devenu l'eau entourant ce rocher. »

« Quoi, que veux-tu dire ? » Ginny hurla d'horreur, fixant les profondeurs tourbillonnantes en dessous d'elle. Ils formaient un mur solide autour d'un trou noir, il n'y avait plus de sable, de plage cachée, il n'y avait que l'infini. « Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? »

« Paniquez ! » répondit Harry, reculant alors que des fissures apparaissaient sur le rocher sous ses pas. Morceau par morceau, ils disparaissaient dans l'eau en dessous. 

------

« Harry, à l'aide ! » cria la jeune fille alors qu'elle glissait, la pierre sous ses pieds disparaissant, l'entraînant. Rapidement, Harry saisit fermement sa main, grognant sous l'effort. Karma vola dans les airs, sa fourrure sombre alors qu'elle regardait son maître s'efforcer de la remonter. « Ginny, je glisse ! »

« Non, non, tu ne glisses pas, tiens bon Harry, s'il te plait ! »

------

Avec un dernier crissement, le pilier de pierre s'écroula, la pierre éclatant en plus petit, alors qu'elle se précipitait dans l'eau. Karma hurla de peur, se jetant après Harry et Ginny alors que les eaux commencèrent à se calmer, et que les Ténèbres les enveloppèrent. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Phenix20** : Tu as intérêt à t'améliorer sinon je lance un sort bouffe-dico sur toi. (si tu comprends pas ce que j'entend par là, c'est la version évoluée de mon dico 500.000 pages) (**fais**** gaffe, ça peut encore augmenter, en l'achetant on lui à promis toute les amélioration possible qui serait ajouter au fur et à mesure, donc plein de jolie sort t'attendent ainsi que pour les autres)**

**Lunenoire** : comme il l'est dit à la fin : une accalmie avant une nouvelle tempête.

Merci de ta solidarité, nous ne manqueront pas de vous communiquer nos résultats, nous attendons la même chose de vous. (**comme**** d'hab…)**

**Miya**** Black** : Dod elle veut faire gros dodo mais fait chroniques à la place. J'ai beau être chasseuse de fautes je ne suis pas passé professionnelle. Cela prouve seulement que perfection n'est pas de ce monde. Merci de ta compréhension. (**d'ailleurs**** je n'ai toujours pas corriger la faute…)**

**Lily la tigresse** : résultats entre 5 et 10 juillet. (**8 et 12 juillet pour les officiels)**

**Chen** : j'ai cultivée la patience nécessaire. Ne nous fais pas bisquer avec tes vacances, nous prendrons notre revanche lorsque tu passeras tes épreuves. Nous ferons trois à quatre chapitres par semaine. (**et**** oui je vais avoir un boulot à plein temps…)**

**Spinelle** : je vais te poser une seule question : lis-tu réellement nos fics ? Elles ont toutes un point commun = ce sont TOUTES des traductions. Donc d'après cela, ta review contient de graves incohérences. (**et**** ce sera toujours des traductions… j'ai pas d'imagination)**

**Diane23** : Je ne suis pas barjo, c'est en prévision d'une surprise qui vous sera dévoilée plus tard (**faut lui faire confiance pour ça)**, j'ai prévenu que j'en enverrai plusieurs assez bizarre mais qui révéleront toute leur signification au moment venu. 

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit à la ML, je vous donner le défi en question, vous pouvez vous aussi participer :

**LE DEFI - vacances d'été 2003**

Ceci est ouvert aux écrivains tout comme aux dessinateurs. Cela doit avoir un sens et non être du n'importe quoi.

**INTRODUCTION**

Vous avez cours de cuisine.

Votre professeur est notre Sevinouninet d'amour. Mais il peut-être remplacé par un autre professeur. (Mary-Sue ou Sneerey comme vous voulez)

La taille n'a aucune importance. Tout comme le genre.

**PROBLEMATIQUE**

Quels plats apprendrez-vous à mitonner dans vos cours durant l'année???

**PLAN**

**POUR LES FANFICS**

1 - Dans quelles circonstances vous êtes-vous retrouvé à suivre cette matière hors norme ?

2 - Vos premières impressions 

- de la salle où se déroule le cours (le cachot, la salle de Trelawney, au fond du lac en compagnie du poulpe), 

- sur vos camarades (regarde celui-là il ne fait que se curer le nez, il pense que c'est comestible? *beurk* il semblerait que oui) 

- et puis sur le prof (sa voix sexy, son corps qui vous plonge dans l'extase... STOP)

3 - La recette détaillée (les ingrédients sont disponibles, servez-vous : œuf de basilique ou cuisse d'hippogriffe ?)

4 - Le déroulement du cours (Neville qui arrive à transformer des blancs en neige en épinard)

**POUR LES FANARTS**

Vous cuisinez donc doivent apparaître

- la recette

- les ingrédients

- le plat

En fait, c'est à vous d'illustrer un cours de cuisine donné par notre professeur de Potions préféré car l'inspiration vient quand elle vient sous la forme de son choix.

Le plat peut très bien être le professeur vêtu uniquement de chantilly.

**DEROULEMENT DES OPERATIONS**

Ce qui est donné, c'est tel que moi j'organiserai ma fic, parce que je ne sais pas dessiner. Alors pour les dessinateurs c'est un peu libre-service mais les écrivains ne sont pas obligés de respecter mes consignes (gardez quand même une certaine cohérence)

**CONCLUSION**

Un petit quelque chose pour combler vos vacances mortelles. Vous avez jusqu'au premier Septembre.

**Bonne chance **


	3. Le jeu de l’attente

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

**Et voici le chapitre corrigé !!!!**

Dod : grâce à l'une des revieweuses, les chroniques font ¼ de la page, alléluia. (**vive**** Umbre77 !!!)**

------

**Chapitre 3 : Le Jeu de l'Attente **

------

 « Ron ? »

« Quoi Hermione ? » gronda le garçon plus âgé. Il fixait les nuages de pluies approchant, de la colère cachant la peur dans sa voix. 

« Pendant combien de temps allons-nous nous asseoir là et attendre ? »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent. »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! » Angelina sauta soudainement sur ses pieds. « Tu as dit toi-même qu'ils auraient du rentrer il y a des heures, il y a de l'orage, aucun d'eux n'aime les tempêtes… Quelque chose doit leur être arrivé ! »

« Elle a raison. » Fred soupira. « Nous devrions aller les chercher, ils doivent être aller sur la droite. »

------

Cette affirmation fut accompagnée d'un sifflement dans l'air par les autres Weasley, et un visage sans expressions pour le reste. 

« De quoi parlez vous ? » demanda Katie, un sourcil se levant de perplexité.

« Dans les bois, il y a de nombreux chemins, mais le principale est divisé en deux, celui du côté gauche va vers le vieux chêne, ce qui est bien. » commença George. 

« Mais le côté droit est mauvais, il y a un vieux Dementor qui s'y trouve et la peur et le désespoir s'y trouve, le mal emplie ce lieu comme des papillons autour d'une bougie. » gronda Bill. « Personne n'y est aller parmi nous, Maman et Papa nous tueraient, ils tueraient même Harry s'il était allé dans cette direction. »

------

« Cela serait la cachette parfaite pour Vous-Savez-Qui. » finit Ron, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'horizon.

« Mais c'est simplement une vieille histoire. » dit Charlie en souriant, se levant. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Comment le sais-tu, tu n'y as jamais été. » fit remarquer Bill. 

« Grand frère, tu me sous-estimes. » Il s'interrompit, changeant son expression avant de continuer. « Et bien, en ce moment ce n'est pas vrai, tu as raison, mais si c'était une des cachettes de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous aurions entendu quelque chose, pour l'amour de Dieu, nous serions déjà mort. Vous ne pensez pas ? » Il s'arrêta, attendant une réponse. « Eh oh ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute ? »

« Ferme la Charlie ! » gronda Lee. « Je pense que j'ai entendu quelque chose. »

« Ca ressemble à … » commença Fred. 

« Quelqu'un qui cri ? »

------

L'air au dessus d'eux commença à tourner, tourner comme un vortex alors que les premières gouttes de pluie formaient une petite brume. Au centre, une minuscule image, une image d'une tour de pierre s'écroulant dans un bassin, et au milieu de ça se trouvait un minuscule point de lumière vive, dans lequel dansait de minuscules ombres.

« Puis je faire une suggestion ? » commença Hermione. « Reculez ! »

------

La lumière vacilla soudainement, déposant ses passagers douloureusement sur la pelouse. Harry atterrit en premier, son dos se cognant durement contre la terre dur. Il resta allongé quelques secondes dans le silence avant que Ginny n'arrive également, atterrissant lourdement sur son estomac, le faisant grogner de douleur. Karma vola en dernier, flottant dans les airs, en pleine forme. 

------

Alicia vit le duo trempé et commença à rire, ils levèrent les yeux, ébouriffés et irrités, mais par-dessus tout embarrassés. Cependant Ron et Bill ne voyait pas le côté amusant de l'affaire. 

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Ron, fixant la forme de son ami avec incrédulité. 

Pendant quelques secondes, les regards de Harry et Ginny se rencontrèrent, les yeux de la fille le suppliant silencieusement, de ne pas dire qu'ils se sont dirigés du côté droit. 

« Nous somme, um, désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, Karma a été plus dur à trouver que nous l'avons pensé, et nous avons été surpris par la pluie et sommes entrer dans une cave, en quelques sortes. » Il s'interrompit, conscient du regard perçant du plus vieux des Weasley. 

« Où est cette grotte ? »

« Sous un, um, arbre ? »

« Un arbre, tu es en train de me dire que vous avez passé les trois dernières heures sous un arbre. Pourquoi est ce que je ne te crois pas ? Ginny, dis-moi la vérité. »

------

La jeune fille trembla sous le regard des autres, se sentant soudainement inconfortable et consciente de son apparence, et de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. 

« Et bien, vous voyez, il pleuvait vraiment et nous étions très inquiet à propos de Karma et nous ne pouvions la trouver nulle part, et il y avait un endroit où nous n'avions pas regardé. C'était simplement une grotte et elle ne semblait pas inhabituelle mais elle était… différente. »

« Ginny. » affirma Fred. « Il n'y a pas de grotte dans les bois. »

« Il y en a une, une grotte. »

« Vous êtes allés du côté droit, n'est ce pas ? » Bill se plaça devant elle, baissant ses yeux vers elle avec colère et un désappointement évident sur son visage. « Tu m'avais promis Ginny, tu m'avais promis de ne jamais aller là, et tu as brisé cette promesse ! »

« Bill… Je… Je suis désolé. »

« Etre désolé n'est pas suffisant ! »

------

Harry soupira et se plaça entre les deux, atteignant facilement la taille de Bill, mais réussissant à paraître non agressif. « Bill, laisse tomber, c'était mon idée, si tu dois crier sur quelqu'un, fais le sur moi. »

« Je vais faire plus que crier… » murmura le plus vieux Weasley, sentant un étrange respect provenant du garçon qui prenait la défense de sa sœur ainsi que la rage venant de leur imbécillité. 

« Ecoute, nous n'avons pas été blessé. Il n'y avait rien là bas qui soit vraiment horrible, simplement une maçonnerie faible. Il n'y avait aucun Dementor, pas de dragon, rien. Nous sommes plus en danger à Hogwarts tout les jours que nous le sommes dans les bois. »

------

Hermione et Angelina les fixaient, les deux garçons formaient une belle image. Tout deux ne se rendant pas compte de leur poing fermés à leurs côtés, ne menaçant pas, simplement prêts. La pluie torrentielle les trempant tous deux, Ginny se cachant derrière Harry, c'était un peu comme un conte de fée. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose comme ça auparavant ? » murmura Ron à son amie, la regardant repousser une de ses mèches trempées de son visage. 

« Je ne sais pas, mais je sais de quoi tu veux parler, j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà arrivé avant, de la même façon, mais, et bien, différemment. »

------

Un grondement grave provenant des ombres des buissons fit retourner la tête de Harry, Bill fit de même, cherchant sur le sol la source du bruit. La pluie tombait doucement sur les feuilles, créant un rythme propre. Des éclairs illuminant brièvement une paire de yeux couleur ambre, éclairant des crocs pointues et de la fourrure argentée. En l'espace d'un battement de cœur, rien ne bougea. Puis le paradis tomba. 

------

Une lumière déchira le ciel, frappant la terre assez proche d'eux. La pluie se transforma en grêle, frappant les sorciers et sorcières en dessous, les faisant ainsi courir vers l'abri de la maison. Bill et Harry s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, se retournant pour fixer les ombres, il aurait pu jurer qu'ils l'avaient vu, qu'ils avaient vu quelque chose. Se retournant pour se regarder les autres, ils sourirent, riant inconsciemment de leur propre imbécillité, aucun dégât n'avait été fait et tout le monde était sain et sauf. Au plus profond d'eux-même, ils réalisèrent que les choses recommençaient, la question était, quoi ?

------

« HARRY ! » Le garçon sursauta alors que Mrs Weasley marcha vers lui, levant un doigt vers sa poitrine. « Regardes toi, complètement trempé, et en retard pour le dîner. Je ne peux pas le croire. Je pensais que tu étais celui qui était responsable ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

Molly serra ses lèvres, oh, il était définitivement le pire d'entre eux. La plupart de ses enfants avaient appris le truc des yeux de chien battu très tôt, ils avaient tous des yeux de couleur chocolat qui le rendait naturel. Mais ce garçon, de plusieurs façons, avec ses cheveux sombre et son sourire culotté lui rappelait un Gipsy, qui semblait l'ensorceler par son trop plein d'honnêteté. 

« Bien, tu dois l'être. Maintenant pars et vas te changer, et dépêche toi. »

« D'accord. »

« Toi aussi jeune fille. »

------

Ginny acquiesça et suivit le garçon dans les escaliers, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'elle fut sûr qu'ils étaient tous les deux hors de portée d'écoute de sa famille.

« Harry, merci, je t'en dois une. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir défendu de Bill comme ça. Il ne manquait qu'un pas pour que je leur montre que je suis encore la plus faible des Weasley. »

« Que veux tu dire Gin ? »

« Il m'a pratiquement fait pleurer. »

« Cela ne te rend pas faible, j'ai pleuré, et je ne suis pas faible, n'est ce pas ? »

------

La jeune fille ricana de cette idée, un sourire éclairant son visage. « Je suppose que non, en fait, je sais que non. »

« Et bien, voilà, tu n'es pas faible. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, regardant ailleurs, puis revenant. « Je me demandais, est ce que c'est moi ou est ce que quelque chose ne semblait pas… bien ? »

« Tu veux dire en quelque sorte fracturé ? » demanda Harry. 

« Oui, la sorte de sensation que tu as avant un combat, ou une guerre. Lorsque tu attends et que tu sais que quelque part, quelque chose se passe, mais que tu ne peux rien faire. »

« Oui, il y a de l'anticipation dans l'air, mais nous devons continuer à attendre. Si nous nous battons avant d'être prêt, nous perdrons. »

« Pas avec toi à nos côtés. » Elle sourit alors qu'elle marchait vers sa chambre, fermant la porte et laissant Harry à ses pensées.

------

Il passa un tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête, et s'arrêta pour regarder la parade des éclairs dans le ciel, non conscient du scintillement de son pendentif autour de son cou. Tout le monde avait remarqué cette sensation, cet instinct de peur et de prudence. Personne ne réalisait qu'il l'avait senti durant toute sa vie, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il souhaitait juste savoir ce que c'était. 

------

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Albus leva les yeux de son papier sur son bureau, surpris par la mine du Professeur McGonagall.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Minerva ? »

« Yonoso, le Grand Visionnaire, le prophète dont vous parliez… »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il y a à propos de lui ? »

« Il est ici ! »

------

Albus se leva, les années qui s'étaient installées inconfortablement sur son épaule lui allaient maintenant comme une cape. Il semblait plus sage qu'auparavant, comme si l'année précédente lui avait enseignée beaucoup de leçons, et il avait encore à apprendre. « Merci Professeur. » Alors qu'elle partait, il sourit faiblement, et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui, comme il le savait, se tenait près du feu. 

« Cela fait longtemps Albus. »

« Trop longtemps Yonoso. » Dumbledore n'a jamais demandé comment le mage entrait dans son bureau sans utiliser une porte, chaque sorcier doit avoir ses secrets. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour quelque chose de bien ? »

« Je suis désolé, mon frère, mais non. J'ai découvert que quelque chose a commencé, cela a commencé avec le garçon. »

« Harry Potter ? Oui, tout commence et se termine avec le fils de Lily. »

« Je suis inquiet, un de mes hommes me l'a dit, pendant une décade et demi, le mal grandira. J'ai vu dans mes rêves, les batailles qu'il a menées et le prix qu'il a payé, mais j'ai bien peur que nous allons faire face au plus grand coût de tous. »

« Yonoso, tu as toujours parlé en énigmes. Que veux-tu dire ? »

------

Le visionnaire haussa ses épaules. Un léger sourire éclaira ses yeux argentés, sa longue barbe grise et ses cheveux étaient tressés, et le sceptre qu'il tenait dans sa main noueuse joliment gravé. Il portait des robes d'un bleu sombre qui semblait spiralé dans la lumière en fil argenté, les faisant luire légèrement.

« Oh Albus, Harry a survécu au jugement ultime de la personne, il a tourné le dos au mal qui le tenait dans ses mains. Il a grandi en un homme, et encore, ni toi ni Voldemort n'avez réalisé ça. Lui, et aussi ses deux amis, détiennent la clé du futur, et ils finiront la guerre à laquelle nous ferons face, peut-être même avant qu'elle ne soit commencée. »

« Nous avons toujours su que Harry était important, il est déjà un Animagus… »

« Seulement une facette de la sorcellerie. S'il te plait, comprends-moi, auparavant, tu as aidé Harry sur sa route, tu l'as défendu, mais maintenant, il doit faire ses propres choix et ses propres décisions. Nous avons une chance, une chance d'arrêter la confrontation finale que nous craignons, mais il doit travailler par lui-même, si nous l'aidons, nous perdrons cette chance. »

------

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils de confusion, ce n'était pas vrai. Il faisait confiance à Yonoso avec sa vie, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance avec celle de Harry. « Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas aider ? »

« Tu ne peux pas aider…. Physiquement. » Le visionnaire frotta ses mains, créant des lueurs et des étincelles. « Tu peux parler et le conseiller, mais tu ne dois pas interférer, il a été prédis que Voldemort et Potter se rencontreraient à nouveau à la fin de l'année, peut-être même avant… »

« Alors, nous devons faire quelque chose ! »

« Non ! Tu le protèges. C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dit de ne pas faire, tu dois le laisser y faire face seul. »

« La dernière fois, il a pratiquement été tué, Yonoso. Notre seul espoir a faillit disparaître. »

« Ce sont mes derniers mots pour toi mon frère, Voldemort a appelé une monstruosité pour l'aider à gagner, quelque chose qui creusera pour découvrir chaque petit secret du passé de Harry. Fais attention, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaît la source de la force de Harry, il la détruira. »

------

Derrière lui, les flammes du feu devinrent d'un violet foncé, alignées avec la faible lueur argentée des étoiles éloignées. Le grondement du feu augmenta, jusqu'à ce que, en un clin d'œil, Yonoso soit parti. 

------

« Que veut-il dire par la source de la force de Harry ? » se demanda Dumbledore avant de secouer sa tête de confusion. « Je sais que je ne peux pas laisser Harry faire face à ça tout seul, même avec une intervention, cela ne fera pas de mal au futur… »

« Directeur ! » La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, révélant une femme avec de longs cheveux argentés, et des yeux noisette mêlés à la couleur de l'ambre. Ses robes bleues recouvraient sa silhouette alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, son visage pâle et inquiet. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Arabella ? »

« Je sens quelque chose. Quelque chose qui est relié à Harry, mais… » Elle s'interrompit, fixant les flammes. 

« Oui ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire si c'est maintenant, ou dans le passé, je pense que Voldemort a planifié quelque chose à voir avec le passé, il veut changer quelque chose, faire les choses à sa façon. Cela envoie des ondes à travers le monde. »

« Arabella, il n'est pas capable de faire ça, personne ne l'est. » Voyant le regard dans ses yeux, il soupira. « Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour surveiller ses ondes, mais tu devrais retourner auprès de Harry. Tu es censé le surveiller. »

------

Ses yeux bleus étincelant regardèrent son départ. Il devait beaucoup y réfléchir, et avec le commencement de l'année dans seulement une semaine, il avait beaucoup à faire. Il avait besoin de temps pour penser, et peut-être d'un peu d'aide d'un meurtrier condamné et d'un loup-garou. 

------

« Et bien, t'es tu nourri esclave ? »

« Oui, maître. Merci. La douleur du passé fait une fête dans le présent. »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Qu'as-tu découvert ? »

« Hélas, rien pour aider notre cause. Je ne peux pas trouver ce qui a rendu le garçon si fort dans cette première bataille. Il y avait simplement l'amour de sa mère pour le protéger, mais vous dites qu'il y a plus, et je sais que vous avez raison. »

------

Voldemort fixa la capuche vide devant lui. Ce qui y est caché, est monstrueux, mais c'était sa propre création. Il avait appelé cette… chose pour découvrir l'ultime secret, pour lui dire comment Harry avait survécu si longtemps contre un pouvoir aussi intense que le mal, que lui, Voldemort, tenait entre ses mains. Cela n'avait aucun sens, c'était simplement de la chance. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus.

------

« Malfoy. » grogna-t-il, regardant deux des silhouettes s'approcher. « Gamin, je veux que tu surveilles de plus près Potter, ne fais rien, pas encore. Je veux que tu cherches ce qu'il garde avec lui en permanence. Quelque chose qui pourrait le protéger. »

« Oui, Maître, vous souhaitez qu'il reste sain et sauf ? » dit une jeune voix derrière son masque.

« Pas sain et sauf, tu peux t'amuser un peu. Gardes le simplement en vie pour moi. C'est à moi de le détruire. »

------

Le tonnerre continua de gronder dans le velours de la nuit, secouant les étoiles des cieux. Le Terrier dormait en silence, enfin, la plupart d'entre eux dormaient, mais deux silhouettes se tenaient à la fenêtre, regardant le monde turbulent. Des éclairs éclairaient leurs visages, les entourant de lumière blanche avant de replonger dans les Ténèbres. 

------

« Je déteste les nuits comme celle-là. » dit la voix de Ron dans les Ténèbres, ses mots à peine distinguable. 

« Je sais, moi aussi, c'est simplement trop familier. » répondit-il, souriant faiblement.

« Oui, cela fait ressortir de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Et bien, ne paniques pas, nous avons tous survécu et quelque chose comme ça n'arrivera plus… Tu as été très silencieux pendant toutes les vacances. » Harry laissa l'inquiétude emplir sa voix, il était inhabituel que Ron soit comme ça.

« J'ai simplement beaucoup réfléchi, c'est tout. C'est vraiment bizarre, parce que, lorsque nous étions des première année, nous avons réussit à ne pas y penser, à prétendre que cela n'avait rien avoir avec nous. » Il s'interrompit, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Puis Cedric a été tué, et tout a explosé. »

« Mais nous avons survécu. » murmura Harry, faisant face à son ami. « C'était la meilleur chance que Voldemort avait, et nous nous en sommes sortis. »

« Mais il pensera à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de pire. Tu dis que nous avons survécu, mais c'était si près Harry. La prochaine fois, tu peux ne pas être aussi chanceux. »

« Alors nous allons nous assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Nous l'arrêterons avant qu'il ne devienne assez fort. »

------

Le ton déterminé et colérique de la voix de Harry fit sourire Ron. C'était mieux comme ça, c'était le Harry qu'il connaissait. Pas le ténébreux et silencieux de l'année précédente. Mais violent, et plein d'espoir et d'optimisme. 

« Alors, comment est-ce que tu prévois ça super boy ? »

« Et bien, j'ai besoin de l'aide de mes amis bien sûr… peut-être que nous pouvons demander à Fred et George de penser à un plan. » Il secoua sa tête, se souvenant soudainement. « Merde, j'ai complètement oublié qu'ils étaient sortis. »

« Oui, tu réalises aussi que notre équipe de Quidditch actuelle se compose que de toi et moi ! » Ron éclata de rire. 

« Nous contre Slytherin, on va les massacrer ! » Harry ricana, puis sursauta alors que la voix de Charlie emplissait les ténèbres. 

« Je détesterai interrompre la conversation, mais il est 2h du matin, allez dormir. »

« Oui, Oui, bien sûr. » Ron eut un regard malveillant dans l'obscurité, essayant de trouver un oreiller à balancer. « Depuis quand es-tu devenu si parental ? »

« Quoi ? » Il y avait une once de panique dans la voix de son frère aîné, une qui figea Harry de surprise. 

« Charlie, je te taquine simplement. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

« Rien Ronnykins, va dormir. A demain. »

Ron fronça les sourcils mais laissa tomber, en grimpant sur son lit et murmurant. « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit. »

------

Posant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, le Garçon Qui A Survécu fixa le plafond fissuré et trouble. Il regarda les éclairs tracer des rivières argentées, coulant brièvement avant de disparaître. Baillant, il s'étira et se plaça sur son côté, regardant son bras gauche. La chair qui avait porté la hideuse Marque des Ténèbres il y a seulement quelques mois, et même maintenant il pouvait voir une légère ombre, rien sauf un souvenir, mais cela servait d'avertissement. 

------

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Draco, le garçon dont le père avait été celui qui avait enfoncé le couteau sur le côté de Harry. Celui qu'il avait vu tomber de la falaise vers sa mort apparente. Il n'y avait eut aucun corps, ce qui ne surpris pas Harry, mais ce qui l'avait choqué avait été l'hématome pourpre sur le bras de Draco Malfoy, tracé comme la marque du mal. Malfoy était cruel, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la fouine irait si loin. C'était un autre problème sur lequel il devait garder un œil pendant l'année à venir…

------

Le sommeil posa ses doux doigts sur ses paupières alors que Karma se retournait dans son sommeil, se pelotonnant près de sa chaleur. Lentement, il se laissa glisser hors de la réalité vers la paix du sommeil. 

------

« HARRY ! » ouvrant ses yeux difficilement, il regarda autour de lui, confus par ce qu'il vit. La Forêt Interdite n'était rien d'autres que braise et dévastation. Une terre détruite parcourue de cratères et recouverte de sang. Un masque de Death-Eater gisait là, éclaté et oublié, sur le sol, à ses pieds. De la fumée montait en spirale pour être dispersée par un vent enragé dans le ciel ensanglanté. Au dessus de lui, la lune avait la couleur d'une brique et l'orbe de Mars luisait froidement. 

------

« Harry, tu dois m'aider ! » Une silhouette familière marcha hors de la fumée recouvrant la terre dévastée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs et droits, finissant par des pointes alors que la pluie purificatrice tombait. Ses yeux, grands ouverts et effrayés, nageant dans les larmes. Une longue coupure effrayante parcourait sa joue et sa silhouette svelte tremblait devant lui. « Tout s'est mal passé Harry. Tu étais si près ! » Elle tendit ses doigt devant elle. « Et puis, tout a dérapé. Il est après moi Harry, Il sait que je suis importante et il veut me tuer, il a envahi Hogwarts Harry. Dumbledore, Dumbledore a perdu le combat, il ne pouvait plus nous défendre. S'il te plait, reviens et aides nous Harry. »

------

« Akima, de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Cela n'est pas arrivé, et je reviens dans une semaine, tu sais ça. »

« Non, Harry, tu devais rentrer, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu as simplement disparu. S'il te plait, aide-nous. »

« Kim, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

------

Une des ombres derrière elle sauta, une main squelettique entoura son bras, l'obligeant à reculer, la faisant crier. 

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kim ? » Une voix cruelle imitant la sienne, alors que les yeux rouges flamboyaient. « Je vais te dire ce qui est arrivé Harry, cousin. Tu as perdu. » La main se précipita vers lui, ses doigts comme des serres, tranchant comme des couteaux sur sa joue, essayant d'atteindre ses yeux, mais échouant. « Tu as tout perdu. Tes amis, ta famille, ta liberté. Otium ? » appela la voix, un étrange sourire accompagnait ses mots alors qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée. « Trouves Otium, trouves ce qui le rend si spéciale… »

------

La créature l'atteignit, et même si les yeux de Harry ne voyaient rien, aucune main ou doigt, il sentait une touche, froide comme la glace, chaude comme le feu, traçant gentiment la forme de sa cicatrice, sondant, pressant. Creusant et fouillant dans son psyché. 

« Lâchez-moi ! » Reculant sa tête, il le regarda, voyant une paire de yeux dans les ombres dense du capuchon, une paire de yeux se moquant de lui avec leur profondeur bleue de bébé. 

« Tu ferai mieux de me le donner maintenant, gamin, plutôt que je ne te le prenne plus tard. »

« Non ! »

------

Le tonnerre gronda à travers le Terrier, étouffant les cris du garçon alors qu'il s'asseyait d'un coup et fixait l'autre côté de la pièce. Saisissant ses lunettes, il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Les cinq coupure parcourant sa joue ressortant contre sa peau pâle, vivide et dur. Mais faiblement, profondément dans sa tête, comme si c'était une arrière-pensée, il entendit les mots suppliant de sa mère et les insultes de rage de son père. Les sons étaient la signature en bas de la lettre, la note finale d'une froide et dure symphonie. 

------

Les rêves étaient de retour 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

Il y a trois ans je me disais c'est quoi Internet ? Maintenant, je ne supporte pas de ne plus l'avoir. (**quelque**** heures et c'est l'horreur)** J'ai eu le droit a une avalanche quand j'ai ouverte ma boite (**principalement de ma faute)**, je vous remercie chaleureusement (Leena a piqué une crise quand elle a découvert le gouffre sans fond que c'était lorsqu'elle est venue à la maison) (**faut pas dire ça…)**

Les réponses des review chap02 maintenant, les autres au prochain chapitre. (**elle**** en avait marre à mon avis aussi)**

**Miya**** Black** : Merci d'avoir relevé mon défi (**très bien par ailleurs)**. Ce que j'ai envoyé n'a pas de suite prévue.

**Chen** : un seul moyen de connaître la suite : la lire.

**Finelame86** : une nouvelle adepte atteinte du syndrome de traducius Leenadium. Nous sommes méchantes. Nous te faisons languir ??? Tant mieux. (**sinon**** tu ne nous lierais plus…)**

**Phénix20** : Le sort bouffe-dico a été mis au point à l'origine pour Severitus. C'est un dico 500.000 pages qui vous courre après, cela ressemble beaucoup à la chaise mordeuse. (**mais**** qui ne touche absolument pas les doigts, d'où son utilité…)**

**Cassy** : il faut toujours voir le côté positif de la chose. Et puis, si un perso bien aimé crève on trouvera bien un moyen de le ressuscité et de la démultiplier pour en avoir chacun un exemplaire après tout en le tuant JKR nous dit qu'il ne lui appartient plus, non ?? Ce ne serait pas amusant s'il n'avait pas d'emmerde. (**quel**** bonne idée… j'ai bien envie d'écrire sur ce perso…)**

**Spinelle** : si les chroniques existent, c'est pour être lues par tou(te)s. Certaines informations qui sont pour tous sont données à un moment et ne sont plus répétées (**c'est quand même bien plus pratique… et puis c'est marqué dans le disclaimer…)**.

**Tiffany** : c'est le grand frère surprotecteur et y voir sa petite soeur se faire conter fleurette et tu voudrais qu'il soit content ? (**j'ai**** des doutes…)** Le vieux ? c'est dans ce chap ? La fille rousse ? Laquelle ? C'est vrai que ça fait peur un Billy en colère, en plus lui et les dragons ont fait ami ami (**c'est pas Charlie avec ses dragon ?)** il peut aller dire à ses potes d'aller bouffer ceux qu'il n'aime pas, un draco dragonifié ? (désolé pour ce jeu de mots à 2centimes)

**Diane23** : que serait un défi q'il n'était pas complètement zarbi ?? Ce sont des Weasley, ne leur en demande pas trop ils vont faire une surchauffe.

**Lunenoire** : il a été sauvé mais par qui ? Mystère et boulle de gomme. Seulement Miya a relevé mon défi T-T. (**pleure**** pas y'a encore deux mois…)**

**Umbre77** : alors là c'est  à une véritable avalanche que j'ai eu le droit, t'as passé un deal avec Leena ou quoi ?? (**vi**** vi vi)** C'est vrai que nous ne t'avons pas vu durant tout le premier livre T-T (**et ça c'est bien triste…)**

**Chap01** : Riri fait partie de la famille, c'est le bébé avec Ginny, enfin c'est le plus jeune des garçons, quoi. (**et**** celui qui a le plus de problèmes…)**

**Chap02** : Un calinou, Riri ? (**Hey, il est pas que à toi…)**

**Chap03** : c'est du Malfoy, que veux-tu qu'il fasse d'autre ? Il faut bien leur faire péter les plombs de temps en temps. (**et**** c'est le moyen le plus simple)**

**Chap04** : Cette prof est le pire cauchemar ambulant qui puisse exister. Un Draco susurrant des mots doux, je veux le même (**on peut rêver)**. Lorsque la fic a été écrite, cette prof n'existait pas encore. Faut pas les traumatiser avant l'heure (**ils vont déjà bien l'être arrivé à ses chapitres…)**.

**Chap05** : décidément faire autant de review d'affilé, ça te détraque les neurones. (**la**** fatigue… les marques du clavie…)**

**Chap06** : sont tous zarbi, on le savait.

**Chap07** : que dirais-tu d'un pâté farci Granger-Weasley ? (**j'aime**** pas la viande humaine, enfin… j'ai pas envie de gouter…)**

**Chap08** : Il faut déjà être un peu sadique pour lire cette fic alors tu n'as rien à craindre. (**on**** l'est tous…)**

**Chap09** : un Ron intelligent : c'est pire que tous les cauchemars de Riri réunis.  (**suis**** pas sur un certain prof de DCFM et un ministre qui ont un rejeton, je crois que je me suicide…)**

**Chap10** : 200ème sur ff.net, ça te fait combien de prix là trois ? quatre ? on ne compte plus. C'est vrai que ça serait bien si tu nous trouvais le fond sonore adapté à la fic, ce serait bien aussi à chaque chapitre. (**faut**** pas pousser non plus…)**

**Chap11** : tu es sûre de pouvoir leur apprendre l'humilité à des chatons comme eux ?

**Chap12** : combien que c'est le ravisseur qui va donner du fric pour qu'ils récupèrent Ron ? (**rien****… il l'aura déjà tué…)**

**Chap13** : cours, cours Forrest.

**Chap14** : c'est tonton Voldie. T'es sûre de vouloir lui mâcher le travail ?? (**non**** il te tue si tu le fais à sa place en prime… )**

**Chap15** : vont découvrir… surprise

**Chap16** : tu ouvre un page Word, tu marque tes review et tu copies-colles comme ça tu paume rien.

**Chap17** : zarbi ? Comme tout le reste. La patience est une vertu. Et l'impatience, alors ? (**C'est pas ça la vertu ?)******

**Chap18** : pourquoi s'arrêter ?? (**y'en**** a encore plein…)**

**Chap19** : tu peux aller faire dodo si tu veux, pas de review = pas de boulot pour Dod = Dod contente quand elle voit la tartine qu'elle n'a pas à écrire. (**bah**** il était que 3 h du mat…)**

**Chap20** : va faire dodo. (**t'en**** as marre hein Dod ?)**

**Chap21** : un Riri réincarné en Pinocchio, tu nous fais le dessin ? qui te dis qu'il ne fait pas d'heure supp en tant que psy particulier et qu'il va pas grappiller ses honoraires sur les subventions de l'école ?

**Chap22** : oui, c'est normal, tu viens de passer le stade des 22 review continues et tu vas détrôner notre gagnante de la course à la review. (**bah**** faut tout reviewer et c'est gagner….)**

**Chap23** : qu'est ce qui sont tous méchants. (**c'est**** comme ça…)**

**Chap24** : tu ouvres un stand de boisson gratuite ? (**veux**** des glaces)**

**Chap25** : il y en a qu'un seul mais il est de taille imposante.

**Chap26** : je suis pas sur que le Mars dont il est question soit comestible. (**flûte****, il était gratuit en plus…)**

**Chap27** : relis encore et toujours.

**Chap28** : c'est l'heure du dodo, qui approche à grand pas et qui dit viens faire dodo, viens faire dodo (sur la musique de la danse des canars, mais vous aviez reconnus) (**pov**** de toi… tu dois être aussi bien fatigué…)**

**Chap29** : un grain ou une case en moins, où est la différence ? (**aucune**** il a deux trous…)**

**Chap30** : Tu es gentille d'avoir tout reviewé, tu es même la seule et unique à avoir atteinte les 30 review. (***clap clap clap*)**

T'es gentille mais si on me refait le même coup de tout reviewer d'un seul coup, je plombe *carabine à portée de main* (**t'es jamais contente, t'en as pas tu gueule, t'en as c'est pareil…)**

**Sammy** : le chemin de droite ? c'est dans ce chapitre. Nous ne t'en voulons point. Tu as réussi à te faire du rat grillé ou pas ? Comme tu l'as dit, délirium total.

**RECLASSEMENT**

**1 -** Umbre (30) donc tout le monde est décalé d'un cran, c'est de la faute à Leena (**tout de suite… fallait pas qu'elle me demande de reviewer futur et mésaventures… )**


	4. Des cauchemars normaux

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 4 : Des cauchemars normaux. **

------

Yonoso s'assit sur le sol de sa chambre, ses jambes croisées avec que la fumée de l'encens entourait la silhouette de ses robes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son esprit ouvert, examinant la rivière du passé, du présent et du futur alors qu'il cherchait. 

------

Il vit le bébé dans les bras de sa mère, le sourire du père et la maison heureuse. Il vit l'ombre du mal encastré dans la chaleur rayonnante, les déchirant. Il entendit des suppliques et des larmes, de la douleur et du désespoir. Vit l'éclair de lumière verte retirer la vie, mais rebondir alors qu'il touchait le bébé, qui cria de douleur et de perte. Les cris d'un vieil homme d'agonie et de rage mêlés à ceux de l'enfant, créant une symphonie malvenue. 

------

L'image changea pour devenir celle d'un futur douteux. La voix de la destinée était emplie de chemins divergents, et seul une combinaison correcte pouvait apporter la victoire. Il vit toutes les options, tous les résultats possibles, tous d'un coup. Il vit Dumbledore se précipiter pour aider Harry, il vit le bien triompher sur le mal, et Voldemort détruire le dernière espoir de la lumière en un coup fatal. Les images passaient et vacillaient, se superposant les unes au dessus des autres jusqu'à ce que cela soit un brouillard de couleurs, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

------

Un éclair le fit revenir, alors que le présent traversait son conscient. Il vit le visage pâle de Harry, choqué mêlé à de la peur et du dégoût. Les cinq coupures sur sa joue rouge. Dans l'air autour de lui, se trouvaient les restes d'un cauchemar, non visible par un mortel, mais facilement visible par Yonoso. 

------

Il vit Akima pleurer, crier vers la silhouette et les yeux perçant de Voldemort, murmurant en sifflant, et des serres coupantes recouvertes de chair. Il vit la silhouette encapuchonnée de Otium sortir de la fumée, la vit creuser et fouiller, cherchant les secret du garçon dont lui-même ne savait rien. Une marée d'écarlate et de glace passa devant sa vision, lui faisant ouvrir ses yeux argentés de surprise, les pupilles se contractant alors que la lumière entrait dans ses sens qui en furent privés. Cela il ne l'avait pas prévu.  

------

Se levant, il traversa la pièce, levant ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour saisir un livre de son étagère. Le tome était relié par de la peau animale, sans couleur avec l'âge. En ouvrant la couverture, le blanc de la page semblait brillant et intacte, et les ténèbres de l'encre semblaient sautées aux yeux, le suppliant de lire chaque mot alors que les mots essayaient de le lire. Cillant une ou deux fois, il alla à l'index, le scannant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherche. 

------

Otium, le démon du temps. Il n'a aucune silhouette ou forme, et ne peut être senti que comme une présence. Les muggles le sente lorsque les cours ralentissent, ou que le week-end passe en un éclair. Les sorciers et sorcières le voient comme une silhouette encapuchonnée, cachée dans l'ombre et le mystère. Le monstre se nourrissait sur le passé, invoquant les évènements précédents vers le présent pour se nourrir. Plus douloureux l'évènement est, mieux nourrit il est. Aussi longtemps que le démon est là, l'histoire se répétera… 

------

Alors que ses yeux parcouraient le texte,  son expression s'assombrit alors qu'il faisait le rapprochement avec la situation actuelle. Voldemort avait entraîné la chose pour se fixer sur Harry, et il utiliserait sa victime pour se nourrir. La misère des seize années de Harry était si intense par endroit que le démon deviendrait énorme, si puissant qu'il serait difficile pour Voldemort de le contrôler, et s'il se libérait… 

------

Yonoso ferma le livre en poussant un soupir. Il ne devait _pas_ intervenir, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait. Dans ses visions, le garçon portait un 'Curras'. Il devrait s'en assurer, mais cela pourrait être simplement l'échappatoire dont lui et Dumbledore avaient besoin pour guider le garçon vers le bon chemin. Aucune règle de la destinée n'est étanche. Au même instant, il prierait n'importe quel être supérieur. Harry aurait besoin de toute l'aide disponible. 

------

Cillant deux fois des yeux, Harry se mit à respirer difficilement, écrasant délibérément les cris de sa mère en pleur. Ce n'était pas réel, enfin c'était réel, mais les rêves ne l'étaient pas. Ils étaient simplement paranoïdes, n'est ce pas ?

 'Faux !' dit la voix dans sa tête, un faible sourire évident d'après son ton. 'Et ne prétends pas que Voldemort joue avec ton esprit. Je pense que nous devons prendre cela sérieusement.'

« Qui est nous ? » murmura Harry à lui-même, se dégageant du lit, et se dirigeant près de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant légèrement pour avaler un peu d'air frais. Si c'était vraiment sérieux, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Ne devrait-il pas retourner à Hogwarts ? Non, c'était ce que Voldemort voulait. Et Kim ? Il était inquiet pour la petite fille, elle semblait si vulnérable et effrayée. 

------

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été plus fort, les éraflures marquant son visage en étaient la preuve. Ce qui était un rêve, pendant une seconde, était devenu douloureusement la réalité. Dure et assez puissante pour passer sa peau et ses nerfs. Il avait quelques choix, il pouvait essayer de cacher les éraflures et prétendre que cela n'était jamais arrivé, mais c'était un destin tentant. Il ne voulait pas répéter l'année précédente, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. La seconde option était de le dire à Herm et Ron… 

------

Pour une raison inconnue, sa gorge s'obstrua à cette pensée, il ne voulait pas leur imposer ce genre de stress, ils en avaient assez eut l'année dernière, ils devaient avoir une chance de se reposer, de se calmer. En soupirant, il s'adossa au mur, fronçant les sourcils dans la nuit, un doigt parcourant gentiment sa cicatrice. Très lentement, il réalisa que Ron et Hermione seraient plus heureux en sachant ce qu'il se passait. Des mois auparavant, ils avaient désespérément voulu l'aider, mais ils ne savaient pas par où commencer, peut être que s'il leur disait le problème, ils pourraient l'aider à trouver une solution. Exactement comme au commencement, lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble. 

Se retournant, le léger sourire sur son visage devint un froncement. Le lit de Ron était vide, les couvertures étalées sur le sol. Zap, qui dormait habituellement sur l'oreiller, avait aussi disparu. Marchant à pas léger vers la porte, il s'arrêta lorsque Bill ronfla dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte. 

------

La faible lumière du couloir éclaira douloureusement ses yeux, et il se retrouva en train de ciller énormément, immensément somnolant. Secouant sa tête, il remarqua une paire de yeux jeunes, les yeux comme des lampes, le regardait des ténèbres de la chambre de Ginny. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, suggérant que Hermione était aussi sortie de son lit. Regardant Crookshanks encore un peu, Harry descendit les escaliers, ses oreilles écoutant le moindre son. A mi chemin, il entendit leurs voix à peine audible, venant de la cuisine. 

------

 « Je ne peux toujours pas l'accepter, si cela n'avait pas été pour ce petit gars, cela aurait été simplement nous. » disait Hermione, les doux ronronnements de Zap emplissant l'air. 

« Je sais, je continue de penser que nous l'avons pratiquement perdu, pas simplement la bataille, mais notre meilleur ami. » Ron s'interrompit, le silence suggérant qu'il jouait avec sa manche de pyjama, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il réfléchissait. « Est-ce mon imagination, ou est ce que Harry est légèrement tendu ? »

« Tu veux dire qu'il garde des secrets ? »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas, il se pourrait que je ne sois que parano. »

« Et bien, il a dit un peu plus tôt qu'il n'avait pas de rêves. »

« Mmm. »

------

Ron souleva un sourcil alors que Zap gronda et arqua son dos, courant sur la table et se jetant dans les airs, volant vers la porte et en haut des escaliers. Harry l'évita par surprise, écoutant les sifflements de colère du lézard. 

« Vas-tu te taire ? » Il tendit une main rapide dans les airs et ferma sa bouche avec son pouce et son index. « Calme-toi et arrête de te débattre. » Une lourde masse atterrit durement sur son épaule le faisant sursauter, se retournant, il vit les yeux de Karma le regarder. 

« Harry blessé ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Karma, je vais bien. Allez, je dois parler à Ron et Herm, et taisez-vous ou nous allons réveiller tout le monde ! »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que tu es celui qui fait tout le bruit ! » La voix de Hermione n'était pas au dessus d'un murmure, son ton doux alors qu'elle reconnaissait son ami se tenant sur les escaliers avec son énorme tee-shirt et les boxers qu'il portait au lit. 

------

Souriant dans le noir, il descendit vers la chaleur, remarquant Ron assit dans une chaise, avalant inconsciemment sa tasse de cacao. Le garçon roux leva les yeux alors qu'il entrait, mais le sourire s'efface en perplexité lorsqu'il aperçut les coupures. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

« Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr. » Harry s'assit à table, fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'il essayait de trouver une façon de le leur dire, avant de réaliser que la méthode rapide était la meilleure. « J'ai eut un autre rêve. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Herm, je vais bien, mais le rêve était vraiment étrange, je me tenais dans la Forêt Interdite, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait… »

------

Il leur raconta tout, s'assurant que rien ne manquait, regardant les expressions de peur et de doute, ainsi que de sympathie paradant sur les visages de ses meilleurs amis. Ron grimaça alors qu'il parlait de Voldemort le blessant, et comment les coupures étaient apparues. Hermione devint pâle lorsqu'il parla de la détresse de Kim, et de la chose avec le capuchon. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Ron ne parle. 

------

« Ca me rend vraiment malade. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. 

« Voldemort jouant avec toi, avec nous. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. » confirma Hermione, souriant gentiment. « Quelques fois, je souhaite simplement avoir la force et la puissance pour le détruire moi-même. »

« Il terrorise tout le monde, et ne s'arrête jamais, ne nous donne jamais de pause. »

« Alors il est temps que quelqu'un lui fasse apprendre une leçon et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne serions pas ceux qui le feraient ! »

------

Harry regarda le visage de Ron puis celui de Hermione, voyant de la détermination et de la colère. « Um, D'accord, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mes amis ? »

« Oh ne sois pas idiot Harry. » Hermione renifla. « Tu dois toujours te battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui, maintenant c'est notre tour. »

« Est-ce que nous parlons de la même personne ? Voldemort, celui qui ne s'occupe pas des règles et tue tout ceux qui se tiennent sur sa route ? »

« Oui Harry, celui qui est terrifié par une certaine Midnight Unicorn (qui va rester de cette façon parce que c'est nul en français = Licorne de Minuit). » Ron sourit de bonheur. Personne ne l'a battu parce que personne n'a les couilles pour essayer. Qu'est ce qui nous arrêterait tous les trois ? Si nous nous entraînons durement, et peut être que si nous avons un peu d'aide de Sirius et Lupin, nous pourrions apprendre suffisamment de magie pour le battre pour de bon. »

« Ron, tu ne peux même pas dire son nom ! » siffla Harry. « Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que nous en apprenions suffisamment pour le battre. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si pessimiste ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est simplement que… »

------

 « Harry. » commença Ron. « Ce n'est pas simplement moi et Hermione, cela sera beaucoup plus toi, mais cette fois, nous serons là pour vraiment t'aider, de la façon dont nous le pouvons ? Veux-tu vraiment que nous passions le reste de notre vie à craindre le moment où il apparaîtra et essayera de te détruire ? S'inquiéter à propos de ta famille et de tes amis, penser que peut-être un jour, on s'éveillera et on découvrira que le Mal l'a emporté. »

« Et bien non… »

« Alors nous devons faire quelque chose. Il a commencé un combat avec toi, et tu dois y répondre. Je dis que la prochaine fois que nous le rencontrerons sera la dernière, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Soit nous le tuerons, soit nous mourrons en essayant. »

« C'est très drastique. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron. » Hermione tendit sa main. « Nous devons être unis sinon cela ne marchera jamais. »

Ron pausa sa main sur la sienne, souriant, et se tournant vers Harry, qui semblait avoir des doutes. Avec un soupire il haussa ses épaules. « J'espère simplement que nous en sommes capable. J'attends mon dix septième anniversaire. » Il posa sa main sur les deux autres, sentant la première vague d'adrénaline passer à travers lui. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione avaient raison, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient se battre et gagner ! 

------

Akima s'aventura vers l'étagère suivante, ses yeux verts riant alors que la silhouette de son ami lui montrait son dos, observant la pièce avec irritation. Doug était drôle et aventureux. Ils avaient tous deux passés six semaines des vacances d'été à Hogwarts, n'ayant aucune maison où aller, et cela a été leur meilleur moment ! 

------

Marchant doucement derrière lui, elle plaça ses mains sur ses yeux et éclata de rire. Il attrapa ses poignets, et se tourna pour froncer des sourcils moqueusement vers elle. Ses cheveux marron étaient en bataille au même moment, et ses yeux marron brillaient toujours de rire. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuis toujours et que tu te caches, est-ce que tu as une idée de combien c'est irritant ? »

« Oh, je suis désolé Doug, mais j'ai plaisir à te regarder devenir si confus ! »

« Hmm, peu importe. »

« Ecoute, j'ai trouvé une vieille bibliothèque, il y a quelques livres vraiment vieux, des livres sanglant, est-ce que tu veux vérifier ? »

« On ferait aussi bien, nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire. »

------

Prenant sa main, il la guida à travers les couloirs vers l'ancienne pièce. Le dôme au dessus d'eux était éclairé par une étrange lueur alors que les rayons de soleil passaient à travers les rideaux abîmés, de la poussière tombait ressemblant à celle des fées. Des tables étaient emplies de livre et de rouleaux couverts par la poussière et le temps. Il y avait une sombre et petite antichambre, emplies d'ombres, alors qu'ils la traversaient.

------

Kim s'éloigna de lui, grimpant une échelle vers le haut de l'étagère et fouillant à travers les livres. Doug la regarda partir avant de créer un espace vide sur la table pour s'y asseoir, regardant rapidement les livres désintégrés à côté de lui et soupira d'ennui. L'été avec Akima avait été super, mais il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire.

------

 « Kim, Est-ce que tu connais bien Harry Potter ? »

« Assez bien, pourquoi ? »

« Comment est-il ? »

« Amical, agréable et très tenace lorsqu'il le veut, pourquoi ? »

« J'étais simplement curieux. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, il semble être un peu l'étudiant parfait. »

« Harry ? »

Doug sourit alors que les ricanements de Kim l'atteignirent. « Ne l'est-il pas ? »

« Pas du tout, il enfreint sans arrêt les règles. Crois-moi Doug, tu n'en connais pas la moitié ! Ooops ! »

------

Akima poussa un petit cri alors que son coude cognait un petit parchemin sur l'étagère du haut, l'envoyant sur le sol, se déroulant par la même occasion. Descendant, elle rejoignit son ami et commença à l'enrouler à nouveau, s'interrompant lorsqu'une image attira ses yeux. Les créatures qui y étaient dessinées se pavanaient, rodant dans leurs cercueils. La licorne noire fut la première chose qui attira son attention, ses sabots enflammés et sa corne brillant dans la scène obscure. Deuxièmement, elle vit le dragonnet, d'un blanc de perle et calme. Ces ailes à moitié déployées alors qu'il ballait, de la fumée sortant de ses narines. Un énorme lion se tenait à côté, jouant avec sa queue, les tendons derrière sa fourrure s'étiraient et se contractaient alors qu'il chassait. 

------

Par sa propre volonté, ses yeux se déplacèrent vers le texte en dessous, scannant les mots :

_Trois puissantes créatures, nées de la destiné, du courage et de la sagesse chasseront le mal des terres de la réalité mortelle pendant les premières années du millénaire, libérant la lumière de la tyrannie du mal._

« Kim, qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

« Quoi ? Oh rien, j'ai simplement reconnu une de ses créatures. Peut-on partir et aller voir Oncle Hagrid rapidement ? »

« Oui ! S'il te plait faisons ça, je suis gavé à force d'être à l'intérieur. »

« Et bien, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit quelque chose, nous aurions pu y aller plutôt ! »

« Comment aurais je pu ? Tu t'es enfui ! »

Leurs voix disparurent d'écoute, laissant seulement les livres et le silence, et une douce voix, disant silencieusement. « Ca fait un pour les gentils ! »

------

Hagrid sourit lorsqu'il entendit un petit coup timide sur sa porte. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui cela pouvait être. 

« Entrez, c'est ouvert. »

« Hey Oncle Hagrid. »

« Hey Hagrid. »

« Bonjour Kim, Doug. Qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux ? »

« Et bien pas grand-chose. » commença Akima, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Mais nous étions dans l'ancienne bibliothèque en train de l'explorer, et je fouillais les alentours, vers l'étagère du haut et un parchemin est tombé se défaisant et c'est ce que j'ai vu. Sa voix commença à se presser. « Une Midnight Unicorn, un lion et un dragon. Je pense que cela peut être important ! »

Hagrid lui sourit, lui prenant le papier de ses mains, et l'examinant avec attention. « Tu pourrait avoir raison Akima, j'apporte ça à Dumbledore. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas explorer le lac, les calamars sont de bonne humeur… »

« D'accord. » Doug sourit vers le géant, se souvenant de combien terrifié il avait été pendant sa première année. « A plus tard. »

« Au revoir, Oncle Hagrid ! »

------

Le gardien des clés les regarda partir avec un petit sourire avant de sortir de sa hutte et fermant la porte derrière lui. Cela n'est peut-être pas la solution à l'énigme, mais cela peut aider, et Dumbledore a demandé aux professeurs de réfléchir aux réponses de ses problèmes, alors n'importe quelle aide serait précieuse. 

------

Kim marcha sur les bords du lac, expliquant à Doug les évènements des derniers mois, sans trop en révéler, elle avait commencé à réaliser combien c'était difficile. « Alors Harry a réussit à blesser Voldemort, mais ne l'a pas tuer complètement, et il a été sérieusement blessé, Harry, et um, et bien, il va mieux maintenant, je pense. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça de façon plus confuse si tu avais essayé. »

« Désolé, c'est difficile à expliquer… » Elle s'assit sur un rocher près du lac, regardant les petites vagues se briser autour d'elle. Doug prit un bâton sur le sol et en retira la boue gaiement, sentant le soleil réchauffé son dos. 

------

A côté de lui, une des marres devint soudainement plate et calme comme un miroir, devenant d'un bleu de bébé, et l'obligeant à regarder. 

« Hey Akima, viens jeter un coup d'œil à ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as vu l'eau si bleue ? »

La jeune fille regarda par-dessus son épaule, levant ses sourcils alors qu'elle se rapprochait, caressant la surface avec le bout de ses doigts. L'eau semblait les attirer, comme si elle essayait de les avaler. Lorsqu'elle essaya de retirer sa main, elle tira plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit jusqu'à l'épaule dans ce qui semblait être de l'eau peu profonde. Doug la tirait de toutes ses forces, essayant de la libérer. 

« C'est pourquoi tu ne dois jamais toucher des choses comme ça. A Hogwarts tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait ! Woah ! »

« Ahhh, Doug ! »

------

Clignant des yeux de choc, il fixa l'endroit où Akima avait été, il n'était pas possible qu'elle ai pu disparaître dans une flaque d'eau profonde de seulement quelques centimètres. Reprenant son souffle, il la regarda perplexe, et marcha vers elle, dans le néant, disparaissant des bords du lac vers l'inconnu, et sur la pierre, là où Akima s'était assit, une petite étoile argentée vrillait. 

------

Les nuages de la tempête se dissipèrent au dessus du Terrier, révélant un soleil matinal. Les trois adolescents étaient sortis dans l'air frais du matin, obsédé par leurs plans pour démettre le Mal. Ils avaient déjà prévu de demander l'aide de Lupin, comme il était le meilleur professeur de Défense à qui demander. Sirius aurait besoin d'un peu plus de persuasion, mais il savait ce qui était le meilleur, plus de sortilèges rares… Ils avaient même voulu demander à Snape. 

------

Zap et Karma volaient dans les airs, sifflant l'un vers l'autre dans la faible lumière du soleil. Le petit lézard s'arrêta soudainement, montant avant de redescendre dans une petite marre. 

Hermione s'arrêta en milieu de phrase, clignant des yeux de surprise. 

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron. 

« Ton animal vient simplement de rentrer dans une flaque et n'en est pas ressorti. » Elle se dirigea vers la pelouse humide et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, voyant clairement le fond de la flaque, et pas de Zap. « Comme c'est étrange. »

------

Harry et Ron regardèrent au dessus de sa tête, suivant son regard, la regardant poser une main à l'intérieur et essayant de toucher le fond. 

« Herm, tu devrais y être maintenant. »

« Et bien, je n'y suis pas, je ne peux pas du tout sentir le sol ! » Ron retint ses hanches alors qu'elle y plongeait un peu plus, l'eau rencontrant son épaule. « C'est ridicule, cela ne peux vraiment pas être si profond ! »

« Laisses-moi sentir. » Ron la relâcha et y enfonça sa main, s'arrêtant de chic alors que Hermione cria, entrant dans une marre physiquement trop petite et qui s'agrandissait pour la laisser passer. « Hermione ! » Sur le point de s'avancer, Ron sentit soudainement la main de Harry le retenant. 

« Ne touches pas, il y a quelque chose de très étrange avec cette eau. »

« Que veux tu dire ? »

« Lorsque Ginny et moi avons trouvé une cave du côté droit, nous sommes tombés dans un vortex d'eau, et plutôt que de toucher le fond, nous sommes tombé dans l'herbe. Je pense que pour une raison certainement étrange, les flaques agissent comme des portails. »

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Hermione est partie ! Elle peut être à jamais perdu ! Nous pourrions ne jamais la revoir ! »

« Je ne pense pas ça. »

------

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient posés sur les buissons, fixant les ombres,  espérant à moitié voir les yeux qu'il avait vus le jour précédent. Lorsque rien ne se produisit, il regarda le visage pâle de Ron. « Ne fais rien, d'accord ? Je pense qu'il y a plus de choses que nous puissions voir, et je connais une personne qui saura ce qui se passe. Nous devons le dire à tes parents et parler à Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi ne la suivons-nous pas, qu'est-il arrivé à ton sens de l'aventure ? » cria Ron. 

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'étrange sensation que toi et moi ne devrions pas voir ce qu'elle voit en ce moment. Allez. A l'intérieur. Maintenant. »

------

Alors qu'il guidait son ami à l'intérieur, il ne remarqua pas le pendentif autour de son cou, brillant d'une couleur argentée. Les pierres sur les cinq pointes de l'étoile étincelant avant de redevenir comme de la glace. 

------

Et dans un autre temps, dans un autre lieu, deux jeunes sorcières et un jeune sorcier fixaient avec surprise ce qui les entouraient. 

------

**LES CHRONIQUES DE DOD**

**Tiffany** : on ne peut pas que accumuler des mystères et jamais les résoudre. (**on**** pari ?)**

**Miya**** Black** : tout ne peut pas être fleur bleue tout le temps. **(heureusement…)**

**Diane23** : y'a eu un vortex qui traînait dans le coin et qui les a pris en auto-stop. (**pas**** tous)**

**Chen** : c'est du Henry Potier pas du pikachu (**faut pas exagérer)**. C'est les vacances, nous ne pouvons pas continuer quotidiennement, ça destressait quand y'avait les cours derrière mais là…………. On a peut être pas le soleil et les cocotiers mais on peut toujours faire la faignante (**ahhh**** bronzage, relire HP 5 …)**.

**Sarah** : c'est une traduction, c'est toujours un (grrrr) plaisir de le répéter (**sans blague… j'ai l'impression que personne ne lit le disclaimer parfois)**. C'est vrai que la traduction est un style en lui même mais ça me fait  toujours me hérisser (**pour la nouvelle fic que je publie ce soir, quelqu'un avait déjà commencé, et j'avoues que je me suis bien marrer pour cette traduction… résultat, j'ai tout recommencer… passer plus de temps à corriger que écrire)**.

**Lunenoire** : pourquoi il prend pas la potion sans rêve que Rogue pourrait lui préparer, il pourrait ne plus se réveiller et hop plus de cauchemar (**ça serait du poison, ou plus sérieusement il serait enfermé dans ce cauchermar…)**.

**Umbre77** : je suis sûre que les jumeaux feront fortune dans la démolition, c'est vrai. **(c'est le but de leur vie)**

Cette liste verra-t-elle un jour s'apposer le mot « fin » ??

Elle va se calmer la demoiselle, hein ? C'est le syndrome « je lis tout d'un coup » y'a pas de remède et on ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre alors tu fais la queue derrière tout ceux qui attendent eux aussi la suite (**t'as pas encore la fin de ses reviews pour Mon nom est Severus…)**.

**GOMEN NASAI**

Je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas allumé mon ordi depuis jeudi soir après avoir envoyé le chapitre 3 à Leena (**et tu l'as bien payé)**. Je suis allée à la Japan Expo (je suis arrivée à 9h à 10h je faisais la queue, à 13h10 j'achetai mon billet et entrai dans la salle) vendredi et je me suis plongée dans les bouquins que j'ai acheté en rentrant (j'ai eu le fruits basket 6 et même arme ultime 4 qui n'est sensé sortir qu'au mois d'août) (**O_o****)**. Mon excuse pour aujourd'hui est : « Je me suis endormi alors que j'étais entrain de lire, c'est mon oreiller qui faisait une surchauffe à cause de ma lampe qui m'a réveillée après j'ai continué de lire mes manga et mes fanzine (n°3 et 4 et HS n°1 de l'Ecurie pour ceux qui connaissent, oui je fais de la pub mais il le mérite) (**menteuse, j'ai du te kicker pour que t'allumes ton pc…)**

**ANNONCE**

**J'AI MON BAC**. Je suis enfin débarrassée de tout ça. Même pas de rattrapage mais je suis un peu dégoûtée, j'ai ratée la mention à 0,75 point et j'ai eu un (6) un anglais (faut pas le dire fort y'a Leena qui va taper mais bon essayer de blablater pendant 20 mn sur des visons qui ont été relâchés dans la nature par des militants et qui se sont amusés à bouffer des animaux domestiques et on en reparlera (**bah moi c'était la discussion sur un texte de philadelphia et j'ai eut 13 )**. 8 en éco droit coeff8 ça fait mal aussi et 10 en commerce coeff8 c'est bien je gagne pas de point mais j'en perd pas. Tout le reste est compris entre 12 et 16….  (***clap clap clap*)**Alors la mention, j'ai les boules. Mais maintenant, j'ai le contrecoup. Vous me direz pourquoi alors que toute l'année c'était les parents qui se bouffait les ongles et qui faisaient des insomnies si ce n'est pas des cauchemars. Parce que j'en suis débarrassée. Faut pas stresser, suffit de bosser toute l'année et tout se passe bien (**elle disait pas ça y'a quelques jours)**. Je m'arrête là, faut tout de même que j'envoie la correction. Je n'ai pas eu de menace de mort pour le retard du chapitre 3 mais je les sens venir pour le chapitre 4.****

Bye bye

Dod

**ANNONCE 2 **

**Ce soir, je publie une autre fic du nom de : 'Le Dragon Fugitif' si vous pouviez aller la lire et mettre plein de jolie review ça serait vachement sympa… la page un sera pour les notes de l'auteur, comprenant disclaimer, ainsi que le lexique des noms français/ anglais que je me décide enfin à mettre… **

**Bonne nuit **

**Leena**


	5. Les chemins du destin

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

**Encore une fois Dod m'abandonne, elle est partie fêter son bac avec ses grands parents donc vous revoilà avec un chapitre non corrigé (sont-ils si horribles sans correction ?) **_(oui, très) _**Tu ferais mieux de rien dire toi qui m'abandonne et qui fait d'horrible fautes dans les réponses aux reviews… **

**Bon sinon j'aurai besoin d'un bêta pour une période de 21 jours (absence de Dod) voir plus, à cause de ces absences répétées cette semaine… si vous êtes intéressé… dites-le dans une review et laissez le mail… **_(partagez cette grande aventures que sont les histoires de Bliss pour une durée d'un trimestre voir plus, devenez bêta de Leena *lève bien haut sa pancarte)_ **Et Dod vient effectivement de m'annoncer sa resignation pour cette fic, ça fait trop de boulot, donc je souhaite avoir un bêta le plus rapidement possible avant mardi serait bien… **

**Sinon je tiens à faire de la pub pour la nouvelle fic que je traduis de ****Silverfox**** (et oui encore elle) qui se concentre sur les personnages de Draco et Severus (ainsi que sa petite famille, sacré ménagerie qu'il a…) donc allez la lire et reviewez la, puisque les chapitres sont assez long, si vous n'êtes pas presser de les avoir, je prends mon temps… j'ai quand même passé plus de 6 heures sur le premier… et le 2 est plus long… Enfin bref le non est 'Dragon Fugueur' **_(Et elle est vraiment géniale)_

**Donc allez voir elle promet d'être intéressante…**

------

**Chapitre 5 : Les chemins du destin   **

------

Hermione était assise sur une route poussiéreuse, massant sa tête de confusion. Elle pouvait difficilement croire ça, après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on traversait une flaque et était ainsi envoyé à un autre endroit. Elle fit légèrement la moue puis regarda autour d'elle, scannant l'horizon jusqu'à ce que la réalité de la situation la fige. 

------

Le ciel au dessus d'elle avait des traces de nuages, des éclairs et de la pluie passaient en un clin d'œil alors que les rayons du soleil caressaient brièvement la terre. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait accéléré le temps, le soleil et la lune dansaient à travers le ciel, se levant et se couchant en quelques minutes. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » se dit-elle, regardant les ombres jouer sur les plaines. 

« Nous ne savons pas, mais tu n'as pas encore vu le pire. » l'informa la voix de Kim, une petite main tira son grand tee-shirt  pour attirer son attention. 

------

Se retournant, Hermione sentit sa mâchoire se desserrer, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était simplement pas possible ! Deux Hogwarts étaient visibles un peu plus loin, celui de droite était baigné par la lumière du soleil, une douce lumière de lune pendant la nuit, c'était calme et serein, non troublé par son image miroir. Du côté gauche, la forme des tours étaient obscurcies par les énormes nuages d'orage et de la pluie battante, du brouillard et de la fumée envahissaient tout, le rendant fantomatique et irréel. Le soleil n'éclairait jamais le sol, la lumière dorée apparaissait autour plutôt que à l'intérieur. Menant aux deux écoles se trouvaient un chemin poussiéreux, qui se divisait graduellement en deux, y allant comme s'ils étaient saoul, peu sûr de leur destination. 

------

Détournant finalement ses yeux de la vue qui se présentait devant elle, elle regarda les deux enfants se tenant à ses côtés. Akima semblait perplexe, ses mains jouaient avec ses cheveux alors qu'elle la regardait, essayant de comprendre quelque chose. Le garçon à côté d'elle, Hermione se souvenait de lui comme Douglas, semblait complètement perdu. Il attira doucement l'attention de Akima et demanda. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, et qui est-elle ? »

« Oh Doug, c'est Hermione, une amie de Harry. Herm, Doug. Il est resté avec moi à Hogwarts tout l'été. Et en ce qui concerne ce qui est arrivé, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

------

Doug fit un sourire à Hermione, qui lui répondit en retour. « Ne t'inquiète pas, des choses comme celle là arrive tout le temps. »

« Vous vous faîtes souvent avaler par une flaques ? » 

« Et bien, non, mais des choses bien pires peuvent arriver. Ecoutez, nous ne pouvons pas rester là à regarder, Je veux découvrir ce qu'il se passe, et trouver à moyen pour rentrer. » Tournant la tête, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, soupirant de perplexité. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Kim. 

« Et bien, j'aurai pensé que Harry et Ron m'auraient suivi, mais visiblement non. »

« Tu étais au Terrier ? »

« Oui, Zap est entrer dans la flaque dans laquelle je suis passée et… »

------

Un minuscule bruit bourdonnant la fit sursauter alors que le Dragon de l'âme atterrit sur son épaule, où il gazouilla de bonheur. 

« Toi, tu as tout organisé, n'est ce pas, je paris que tu sais ce qu'il se passe. » le réprimanda Hermione, puis soupira alors que la seule réponse de la créature fut un ronronnement et un grattement de sa tête contre son doigt. 

« Et bien, allez, nous ferions mieux de découvrir ce qui est arrivé. Choisissez un chemin. »

« Gauche. » dit Akima, couvrant la bouche de Doug avec sa main. « C'est celui qui est radicalement différent, et nous avons besoin de découvrir ce qui l'a rendu comme cela. »

« D'accord, après vous. » La sorcière plus âgée les poussa par là bas, les suivant et regardant derrière elle. Pourquoi est ce que Ron et Harry ne l'ont-ils pas suivie ? Secouant sa tête à ses pensées de trahison, elle suivit les enfants vers le côté obscur du destin. 

------

Harry et Ron se dépêchèrent de rentrer au Terrier, s'arrêtant sur le sol trempé de la cuisine alors qu'un sceau et un balai dansaient autour d'eux. « J'espère que vos pieds ne sont pas boueux. » dit Molly, son dos face à eux avant de se retourner et de crier. « Oh Harry ! Mon dieu, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

Harry se figea, il avait complètement oublié ça. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il avait eut un rêve, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de créer la panique, et ils devaient se concentrer sur la recherche de Hermione. 

« Oh Crookshanks a sauté sur mon oreiller et m'a griffé par accident, c'est tout. » Il massa doucement sa joue, pratiquement inconsciemment, et se tint légèrement de côté alors que Ron commença à parler. 

------

« Maman, quelque chose de vraiment étrange s'est produit. Nous étions dehors en train de parler lorsque Zap piqua vers le sol dans une flaque et disparut. Hermione est allée vérifier et a mis sa main à l'intérieur, essayant de toucher le fond, mais elle y a été attirée. Maman, elle s'est complètement volatilisée ! »

« Quoi ?! » cria Molly, serrant ses doigts alors que le sceau et le balais commençaient à chasser les jumeaux à peine réveillé. Ginny fixait son frère, son visage était pâle alors qu'elle marchait vers eux. « Quand était ce, depuis combien de temps ? »

« Seulement cinq minutes. » Harry essaya de sembler rassurant, mais se demanda s'il était le seul qui pouvait entendre le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Où était ce ? Montrez-moi ! » demanda Mrs Weasley.

« Attendez. » Ron leva une main. « C'est simplement une flaque, elle ne semble pas inhabituelle et vous pourriez également y être enfermé. Nous devons parler à Dumbledore. Il sera ce qu'il se passe. »

------

Molly s'assit lourdement, fixant son plus jeune fils. Quand avait-il grandi ? Normalement il paniquerait, agirait inconsciemment, mais soudainement il semblait rationnel et calme. Les jumeaux le fixaient par-dessus leurs bols de céréales, les évènements actuels semblaient avoir pénétrés leurs esprits embrumés.

« Et bien, il le faut, il doit être, je pense qu'il est à Hogwarts mon chéri. » bégaya-t-elle, essayant de penser aux choses traversant sa tête. « Vous devez y aller par poudre de Cheminette, et il nous en reste pour à peine trois personnes. »

« Maman, je pense que si tout le monde attend, Hermione pourrait réapparaître. Moi, Ron et Harry pouvons y aller pour voir Dumbledore, après tout, nous sommes les trois étudiants qui vont à l'école. 

------

Mrs Weasley y réfléchit, ce jour avait pris un tournant pour le pire, et elle était vraiment inquiète pour la sécurité de Hermione. Elle se sentirait mieux si elle allait voir Dumbledore elle-même, mais Ginny marquait un point. 

« Très bien, ma chéri, mais vous devez me tenir au courant, je veux savoir tout ce que dit le directeur. Tu sais comment utiliser ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Est-ce un 'Aevin' ? »

« Oui, places-le simplement à côté d'un miroir et dites, 'Laisse-moi dire la vérité.' Le reste se fera tout seul. »

------

Ron et Harry furent surpris, se sentant d'un seul coup mis à l'écart. Ginny avait définitivement un moyen de contrôler tout. Le duo échangea des regards exaspérés, et soupira, mal à l'aise. « Allez, moins de parole, plus d'action ! » chuchota Ron, ses mots atteignant les oreilles de Harry alors que Molly se tourna vers eux pour les confronter.

« Maintenant vous deux, s'il vous plait ne faites rien… »

« De stupide ou d'irrationnel. » dirent les deux garçons à l'unisson, pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, nous ne le ferons pas. Tout ce que nous allons faire est de récupérer Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il peut mal se passer ? »

« Beaucoup de choses, jeune homme. » Elle jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes, les regardant tourner du orange chaleureux vers un vert glacial. « Tu te souviens comment utiliser ça, n'est ce pas Harry chéri ? »

« Oui, je vais dedans et je cris ma destination. » Il sera ses dents lorsqu'il pensa à son dernier voyage turbulent à travers la lumière verte. Cela n'avait pas été plaisant. « Etes vous sûr qu'il n'y a aucun autre moyen pour y arriver ? »

« Sûre et certaine, maintenant vas-y chéri. » Elle le poussa derrière Ron et Ginny, attendant que Karma s'installe sur son épaule, et remarquant son tremblement léger avant qu'il n'y aille. 

------

Une fois que la cuisine fut vide excepté d'elle et des jumeaux, elle soupira et s'assit. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais un instant de paix ? »

« Hey Maman, allez, souris. » la réconforta George, la serrant brièvement. 

« Oui Maman, c'est quelque chose de mineur par rapport aux aventures du trio, crois nous. »

« Je te paris tout ce que j'ai qu'ils seront tous de retour en un seul morceaux pour dîner. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison, tout les deux. Est-ce que vous réaliser que parfois, je souhaite que Harry soit dans une année différente de celle de Ron, peut-être qu'alors il serait en sécurité. »

« J'en doute maman, je pense que Harry et Ron sont deux amis qui devaient exister, ainsi que Hermione, ils sont complètement inséparables. »

« Et je ne penses pas que quelque chose aurait changé ça. » finit Fred avec un soupir, allant vers la fenêtre et observant le paysage. 

------

Regardant le soleil, il cligna des yeux, ses yeux devaient lui jouer des tours. Pendant un bref instant, il pensa avoir vu un minuscule éclair dans les ténèbres sur un orbe flamboyant, sinistre et mauvais. Que se passait-il ?

------

Doug trembla alors qu'ils marchaient dans les ombres permanentes recouvrant le Hogwarts du côté gauche. Il se sentait malade, effrayé et méfiant. A côté de lui, Akima et Hermione s'étaient inconsciemment rapprochées, leurs yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'elles regardaient les alentours. 

------

Ce lieu était saccagé. La maçonnerie du château s'écroulait, deux de ses tours était complètement à terre, et fumaient légèrement. Quelques poutres étaient éparpillées et brûlées, suggérant qu'un feu s'était déclenché. Aucune des fenêtres n'éclairait les ténèbres intimidantes. C'était aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière et tout aussi froid. Avançant prudemment, ils se cachèrent derrière un bloc de pierre tombé et regardèrent la cours. 

------

Un feu flambait en son centre. Les flammes rouges écarlates vacillaient sur les masques pâles des Death-Eaters rassemblés. Ils pendaient comme des rideaux, se tenant dans un cercle autour d'un trône central fait d'os. L'ivoire ornementé était maladivement humain, et l'homme serpent dessus faisait retourner l'estomac et figer le sang de peur. 

« Frères ! » appela-t-il. « Chacun de vous a obtenu une puissance dont on ne pouvait avant que rêver. Vous vous êtes battus et avez gagné un courageux combat, et entre vous, vous dirigerez le monde ! » Un énorme grondement s'éleva des homme rassemblés, faisant tomber plus de pierres. « Et maintenant, le moment de sceller notre victoire est arrivé, la mort des deux personnes qui s'étaient opposées à nous avec une telle force et férocité, Amenez-les ! »

------

Hermione poussa un petit cri alors que deux silhouettes blessées furent amenées de force vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et forcées de s'agenouiller sur le sol en ruine, où la lumière du feu vacillante éclairait les deux tête baisser, une sombre et l'autre blanche et argentée. 

« Dumbledore. » La silhouette à droite leva la tête, les yeux bleus brillant légèrement dans le vague à cause de la douleur. « Votre combat pathétique a été perdu, et vous êtes celui à blâmer. Tous ceux qui ont combattu pour votre cause sont morts. Des derniers mots, vieil homme ? »

« Quelques-uns Voldemort. Ne sois pas si sûr de ta victoire, le destin n'est jamais gravé dans la pierre, ni le passé. Cela peut être changé. »

« Oh vraiment ? J'ai peur que vous ayez faux. Rien n'aurait pu me stopper, pas dans un million d'années. Emmenez-le et tuez-le, laissez-moi. Je souhaite parler à l'autre prisonnier. »

------

Akima cacha son visage alors que Dumbledore fut emporté, les Death-Eaters glissant en une rivière de robes noires et de visages pâles. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de lui ? » demanda-t-elle à Hermione, qui secoua simplement sa tête avec horreur, ses yeux réfléchissant le ciel de nuit alors qu'il fut éclairé par une lumière verte et les mots du sortilège de la mort résonnant dans l'air. 

------

Voldemort se leva, descendant les marches de son trône et marchant vers le dernier prisonnier. « Alors Cousin. » commença-t-il, sa voix douce. « Tu as tout perdu. Il n'y a plus rien du côté de la lumière restant pour toi. Tes amis sont partis, ainsi que ton mentor. Sirius Black a été chassé, et ta famille n'existe plus. Mais là, avec moi il y a la gloire, et la victoire. Pour ne pas mentionner une puissance derrière tes plus grands rêves. Pourquoi ne me rejoins-tu pas, gamin ? Ensemble, nous dirigerons le cosmos. »

Le visage du prisonnier se leva légèrement, et derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les flammes du feu semblèrent brûler plus intensément. La lumière sur le visage du garçon faisait varier les ombres, mais pas suffisamment pour cacher son identité. 

------

Hermione et Akima se figèrent au même moment, voulant arrêter ce qu'elles étaient sur le point de voir. « Non, ne le fais pas ! » siffla Doug.

« Ce n'est pas réel, vous savez toutes les deux que Harry est là où tu es parti, au Terrier, ce n'est pas le réel Harry ! »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » cria Akima faiblement, « Cela peut l'être, il pourrait nous avoir suivi. »

------

Hermione arrêta de trembler et fixa son meilleur ami, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Sa cicatrice saignait énormément et du sang coagulé couvrait son visage. Une coupure fraîche traversait son œil droit, qui était maintenant fermé, sûrement endommagé sans espoir de guérison, mais celui restant brillait d'une haine intense envers le monstre devant lui. 

« Je ne travaillerai jamais pour toi, Riddle. J'ai ma fierté. Je préfère mourir que t'aider à gagner ! »

« Mais, mon cher enfant, j'ai déjà gagné. Cependant si c'est ce que tu ressens… je dois m'occuper de toi. Tu es peut-être immunisé au sortilège de la mort. » Il se plaça derrière lui et sorti une longue épée de son fourreau. « Mais je ne pense pas que tu survivras à l'arme blanche. »

------

La levant au dessus de sa tête, il sourit comme un maniaque. Voyant la silhouette soumise à ses pieds, voyant la faiblesse et la fragilité dont il était facile à se débarrasser. 

« Au revoir Potter, dis le bonjour à tes parents pour moi. »

« Non ! » Hermione sauta devant lui, attrapant son minuscule poignet et essayant de le retenir. 

« Lâches-moi, gamine, tu ne peux pas changer le destin. » grogna Voldemort, avant de réaliser l'identité du visage devant lui. « Toi, je sais que tu ne peux pas être réelle, toi et ton ami Weasley êtes morts par ma main. » Grognant de frustration, il jeta l'épée sur le côté et se jeta sur elle, l'atteignant. 

« Hermione ! » cria Akima, ramenant l'attention de la jeune fille sur les enfants. 

« Courez, sortez rapidement d'ici ! »

« Mais… »

« Faites ce que je dis. » cria la jeune fille alors qu'elle reculait, une main posée sur elle pour arrêter sa marche. 

------

Voldemort claqua ses doigts, faisant changer la scène devant eux, se distordant et changeant complètement. Le château disparut, ainsi que le feu et la forme agenouillée de Harry. A la place il y eut une grande pluie. La blessée et la tourmentée par un grondement. « Tu n'es pas là même, n'est ce pas ? Tu es Miss Granger, la sang de bourbe que j'ai détruite, mais tout est nouveau pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous êtes un monstre ! Qu'avez-vous fait à cet endroit ? »

« Je l'ai clamé comme mien. Tu vois, Harry a essayé de me combattre lors de l'ultime bataille avant qu'il ne soit près. Bêtement bien sûr, toi et tes amis ont tenté d'intervenir et ont échoué, ainsi que Dumbledore. Vous avez fait vos erreurs et vous avez payé pour elles. »

------

Hermione continua de reculer pour s'arrêter lorsque son dos fut contre de la pierre froide. Aussi rapidement qu'un serpent, la main de Voldemort se tendit et l'attrapa sur le cou, la forçant à se retourner et la maintenant immobile. « Lis les noms gamine, et connais ton destin. »

Contre leur volonté, les yeux de Hermione fixèrent les deux pierres tombales, des larmes coulant sur ses joues mêlées à la pluie. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, pas d'autre inscription, simplement la vérité. Elle entendit à peine le son métallique d'une épée en train d'être utilisée, et savait, pour la première fois, qu'ils avaient perdu. 

------

Harry sortit de la cheminée, murmurant dans sa barbe, et massant ses genoux, un peu content d'avoir survécu. Ron et Ginny étaient arrivés cinq minutes avant lui, et avaient visiblement expliqué la situation. 

------

Le bureau de Dumbledore était chaud et confortable, les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer la brise dans la pièce, soulevant des papiers et caressant la cheminée alors qu'elle passait. Dumbledore se tenait sur sa chaise, cherchant sur une étagère élevée alors que Ron et Ginny attendaient. 

« Bien sûr, cela peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec le dragon de l'âme, mais c'est irrégulier. L'eau n'est pas le meilleur des portails à cause de la difficulté à respirer. » Le directeur s'interrompit, lisant quelque chose avant d'appeler. « Professeur McGonagall, pouvez vous venir à mon bureau une minute s'il vous plait, oh et amenez le Professeur Lupin avec vous, nous avons quelques invités inattendus. »

------

Descendant de son siège, il sourit à Harry, qui avait une dispute silencieuse avec Ron. Le garçon semblait légèrement vert, il était visible que la poudre de Cheminette n'était pas en accord avec lui. Ginny se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce, lisant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle réfléchissait. 

« Cela peut être n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas Professeur ? Nous ne savons même pas où elle a atterri. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais si nous pouvons découvrir comment elle est partie, cela pourrait réduire légèrement nos choix. »

------

Harry soupira d'irritation à son meilleur ami, puis partit vers la fenêtre, s'adossant contre le mur et sentant l'air frais balayer la nausée du voyage. Il devait y avoir eut quelque chose dans le jardin au Terrier à ce moment-là, quelque chose qui avait changé l'eau en porte. Inconsciemment il passa un doigts sur la chaîne du 'Curras', sentant chaque lien sous le bout de ses doigts. 

------

Une silhouette courant sur le bord le fit se redresser, Hagrid était pressé, et un instinct profond dit à Harry que les nouvelles qu'il apportait ne devaient pas être bonnes.

------

Se retournant pour avertir le directeur, il se figea lorsque McGonagall et Lupin marchèrent dans la pièce, semblant très ordinaires. Remus était en jeans et tee-shirt recouvert de peinture, et Minerva, à la grande surprise de Harry, portait des shorts et une petite veste, ses cheveux étaient attaché en queue de cheval. 

« Harry, Ron, que faites vous ici, et Ginny aussi ? Où est Hermione ? » demanda McGonagall rapidement, secouant le pinceau dans sa main lorsqu'elle le fit. 

« Minerva, que sais-tu sur les dragons de l'âme et les portails d'eau ? »

« Pas grand-chose, mais l'élément d'un Dragon de l'Ame est l'eau, et on pensait qu'il voyageait en plongeant dans des flaques, mais cela ne fut jamais prouvé. Pourquoi demandez-vous ? »

« Hermione a été absorbée par une flaque après que Zap y soit entré ce matin. » répondit Harry, tremblant mal à aise sous le regard de Lupin, est-ce qu'il a de la suie sur son visage ?

------

« Intrigant » Le professeur de Défense s'assit sur un coin du bureau de Dumbledore, réfléchissant. « Gus devrait avoir quelques idées… sauf qu'il est dans le Caribbean avec Snuffles en ce moment, ils ont décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de vacances. » 

« Typique. » renifla Dumbledore, essayant de cacher un sourire. Mon Dieu, mais qui avait trouver le nom Snuffles ? 

------

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant place à un Hagrid à bout de souffle. 

« Directeur, vous devez venir rapidement ! »

« Hagrid, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Akima et Doug ne sont pas là et je ne peux les trouver nulle part ! »

« Où étaient-ils en dernier ? » le questionna Ginny. « Est-ce que tu le sais Hagrid ? »

« Vers le lac, en train d'explorer. »

« Ron, Ginny, vous restez ici et essayez de trouver une façon de faire revenir Hermione. J'y vais et je vais essayer de trouver les autres. » leur demanda Harry, fonçant vers la porte avant que quelqu'un puisse l'arrêter, laissant Karma le suivre, volant endormie dans les airs. 

------

Lupin fut le premier à parler. « Où est ce qu'il a eut ses coupures ? »

« Oh Crookshanks l'a griffé, c'est tout. » répondit Ginny, scannant les textes sur le Dragon de l'Ame, il y avait quelque chose de manquant, quelque chose de minuscule qui était juste en dessous de leurs nez…

« Oui, c'était son excuse, sans aucun doute. Alors Ron, pourquoi est ce qu'il a ses coupures sur son visages ? »

Ron se figea, réfléchissant à la situation. Dumbledore devait être informé de toute manière, et même si Harry allait probablement le tuer…

« Il a commencé à rêver à nouveau, mais il devra vous le dire lui-même. Je n'ai aucun détail. »

« Il a des coupures de ses rêves ? » s'exclama Minerva, levant inconsciemment sa main vers son propre visage. 

« Oui, Vous-Savez-Qui a appris un nouveau truc. » grommela Ron en réponse, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il grattait férocement le sol. 

« Et bien, ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de ça pour l'instant. Notre but principal est de récupérer Hermione. Je vais suivre Harry, Lupin et Minerva, vous travaillez là-dessus. » leur cria Dumbledore alors qu'il quittait la pièce. 

------

Akima et Doug sortirent du dôme d'ombres et vers la lumière du soleil, à bout de souffle et essayant de regagner leur respiration. « Nous devons aider Hermione ! » réussit à dire Akima. 

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas, pas seulement nous, pas contre lui. Nous avons besoin d'aide ! » Comme une seule personne, les enfants levèrent leur yeux vers le Hogwarts du conte de fée, où le soleil brillait. 

« Si dans celui-là nous avons perdu. » fit remarquer Akima. « Alors peut-être que dans l'autre nous avons gagné. »

« Et ils peuvent nous aider, allez ! » Doug saisit sa main, fonçant sur le chemin de poussière dans le terrain. S'arrêtant près du lac. Assis sur les rochers où ils s'étaient tenus quelques heures plutôt, se tenaient Ron, Hermione Harry et eux-mêmes. 

------

« Attends, si nous sommes ici, nous ne devrions pas et allez parler à nous-mêmes. Cela provoque des dommages mentaux. »

« Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le passé, et je suppose que c'est en quelque sorte un futur, donc cela ne pose pas de problème. » rassura Doug. « En plus, c'est trop tard, Ron nous a vu. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux reportait son visage des deux enfants en face de lui vers le Akima et le Doug marchant entre les arbres vers eux. Ils étaient habillés différemment, et ceux qui marchaient étaient légèrement plus jeunes, mais ils étaient sans aucun doute les mêmes personnes. Tapotant Harry sur l'épaule, il les montra, faisant retourner son ami, se figeant. 

------

« Quoi, qui… ? » demanda le futur Doug à sa contrepartie qui s'arrêta à côté de lui. 

« Je suis toi, enfin, je pense que je suis toi. Vous devez nous aider ! Hermione a été attrapé par Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry. « C'est impossible. Tom Riddle est mort, nous l'avons tué nous-mêmes, en plus Hermione est là. »

« Non ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons dire ! » dit Akima. « Notre Hermione a été attrapée, dans le château sombre, par… » Scannant l'horizon, elle fronça les sourcils. « Où est-il ? »

« Où est quoi ? » demanda sa contrepartie.

« Le château sombre, Il était là il y a une minute. »

Le groupe en face d'eux fronça des sourcils, puis regarda vers l'horizon vide, avant de se retourner vers les deux étrangers. 

------

« D'accord, Et si vous expliquiez ce qu'il se passe ? » suggéra Harry. 

Akima et Doug échangèrent un regard, c'était si confus. « Nous étions assis près d'un bassin par là, seuls. Quelque chose est arrivée, et nous avons été attiré à l'intérieur, et on a fini sur la route en dehors de Hogwarts. » Commença Kim. 

« Les deux. »

« Nous sommes allés à gauche, où Voldemort contrôlait Hogwarts. Il a tué Dumbledore puis a essayé de te tuer. » Elle montra Harry, qui souleva un sourcil. 

« Hermione a sauté vers eux, essayant de l'arrêter, et nous a dit de courir, alors nous l'avons fait. » 

« Nous avons tué Voldemort, il est mort, et parti à jamais. Et il n'y a qu'une route qui mène à Hogwarts en plus. »

« Alors comment sommes nous arrivés ici ? » demanda Doug. 

------

« Ecoutez. » Harry leva une main. « Nous ne pouvons pas vous aidez à récupérer Hermione parce que pour autant que je sache, elle n'a pas disparu. » Montrant la fille à côté de lui, il s'arrêta pour étudier son visage, remarquant qu'elle était enfouie dans ses pensées. 

« Je ne penses pas qu'ils sont de maintenant. Regardez-les, ils sont comme Akima et Doug l'étaient il y a un an, peut-être un peu plus. Nous devons les renvoyer où ils étaient, et peut être qu'ils pourront réussir à récupérer Hermione. » affirma Hermione, elle se souvenait que quelque chose comme cela s'était passé, quelque chose de très lointain, comme si c'était dans un rêve alors qu'elle était encore une enfant. 

« Mais s'ils sont du passé, alors comment sont-ils venus ici ? Nous n'avons rien fait qui impliquait le voyage dans le temps ! » demanda le vieux Doug. 

« Les choses sont visiblement différentes. » Harry soupira, « A quel date êtes-vous partis ? »

« Août 2001, fin Août. »

« Et vous vous teniez exactement là ? » demanda Harry, cherchant dans sa robe et sortant le 'Curras', passant la chaîne autour de leurs cous et tenant le pendentif. 

« A peu près. »

« D'accord, tenez le bien. Oh et dites-moi bonjour pour moi, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, amuses-toi dans le futur. » 

« Je le ferai, J'ai le sentiment qu'une fois que vous serez parti, cet endroit n'existera plus. »

------

Le 'Curras' dans sa main gémit et frémit, l'étoile tournant rapidement alors que les deux enfants disparaissaient. L'horizon se tordit et s'embruma, disparaissant comme une bande élastique avant de disparaître en un éclat de lumière. Harry regarda le pendentif dans sa main, puis ses amis. « Je me demande si nous allons gagné ? »

« Nous ferions mieux, ou rien de cela n'existera. » Ron soupira, fixant l'autre côté du lac, vers l'endroit indiqué par les enfants. Vers le nord, où Mars dominait le ciel. 

------

Akima et Doug s'assirent avec un cri, regardant autour d'eux de surprise. « Est-ce que tu penses que nous sommes à la maison ? »

« J'espère, je suis si confus ! »

« Kim, Doug, Où étiez-vous ? » Harry marcha vers eux, portant son jeans avec un trou à la poche gauche et à son genou droit. « Hagrid était malade d'inquiétude. »

« Harry, est-ce vraiment toi ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est moi, de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui est arrivé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Je pense que vous avez une histoire à raconter, n'est-ce pas ? » Dumbledore apparut, se tenant à côté de Harry et écoutant leur conte. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils inspirèrent un grand coup et réfléchirent. 

------

« Ce que vous avez vu, d'une façon, est une métaphore. Vous avez vu le destin, le futur de deux fins ultimes de la bataille entre nous et Voldemort. Dans les ombres, c'était notre échec, et dans la lumière notre succès. Hermione doit avoir voyagé de la même façon. Zap passant à travers la flaque au Terrier doit avoir activé brièvement tous les passages des Dragons de l'Ame, et il vous y a attiré. Comment êtes vous rentré ? »

« Le Harry qui a gagné a utilisé le 'Curras' » 

« Alors, c'est de cette façon dont nous récupérerons Hermione, où est-ce qu'elle se tenait la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ? »

« Dans la cour. » répondit Akima. « Mais Voldemort a changé la scène lorsque nous somme partis ! »

« Alors nous devons nous dépêchez, si Voldemort la détruit, s'il tue notre Hermione dans le futur, il gagnera ! »

------

Hermione pleurait dans le froid, la corde autour de ses poignets et de ses hanches déchirait sa peau. Sa tête était baissée alors que ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage, et la lumière éclairait la hache du bourreau. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, était qu'ils avaient perdu, et que Ron et Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis, n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. 

------

**Et non fini les chronique de Dod, elle veut plus répondre pour cette fic donc je m'y colle… **

**Un p't peu en pétard je suis après avoir attendu plusieurs jours la réponse pour m'annoncer ça de but en blanc… **

**Enfin bref me faut un bêta dorénavant en permanence pour cette fic  **

**Umbre**** 77 :**** Coucou ma chère, et ben tu vois tu l'as tellement embêter qu'elle veut plus répondre. Franchement que Ron meurt d'une crise cardiaque, c'est pas si grave. Et oui notre p't Riri attire les problèmes comme un aimant le fait avec le métal… mais bon il est né pour ça, l'élu et bla bla bla et bla bla bla… enfin bon les prophéties sur lui dans n'importe quelle fic ou Livre ont raison sur un point, il est dans la merde… **

**Tiffany**** :**** T'appeles ça des rêves bizarres ? Des cauchemars oui, se réveiller avec des coupures sur la joue, j'essaye d'éviter… même si mon chat à l'air d'en être friand ce soir (c'est la pleine lune ? il saute partout). Herm était effectivement à Hogwarts (y est encore d'ailleurs… avec Tonton Voldie) et découvre de vilain chemin…**

**Phénix 20 :**** Je vais le plus vite possible, mais vois tu maintenant, je dois me taper la traduc, la correc et les réponses seules donc je vais avoir un peu de mal à tout faire… donc pour les chapitres quotidiens, ce n'est plus vraiment prévu… mais cette raison ne vient de voir le jour qu'aujourd'hui, super annonce de Dod à 23 h 30 heure à laquelle je commence les reviews et la correction… **

**Chen**** : ****Tue Dod, je suis entièrement avec toi ce soir… et sinon bonnes vacances et reviens nous entière… c'est que j'aime les review quand même… **

**Sarah : ****Je sais je prends du temps… mais je prends quand même moins de temps que pour d'autres traducteurs je trouve… donc soyez heureux … **

**Miya**** Black :**** Comme d'hab merci de reviewé… un petit peu plus de commentaire serait le bienvenu si tu veux une réponse plus longue ^_^**


	6. Synchronisation parfaite

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss sauf la traduction.

**Et encore un, c'est bon j'ai trouvé deux super bêta pour cette fic et l'absence de Dod… 21 jours sans bêta c'est dur… **

**Et on est en train d'atteindre la cinquantaine avec les reviews de ffnet et de la ML (*clap clap clap, Leena sort le champagne… et va bientôt faire pareil pour son autre fic si on y met un peu d'huile de coude… ça va être une semaine arrosé…*)**

**Je crois avoir oublié de dire que le prochain chapitre de 'Dragon Fugitif' serait pour Vendredi… donc voilà c'est dit…(et j'espère avoir plein de reviews d'ici là ^_^)**

------

**Chapitre 6 : Synchronisation parfaite **

------

 « Maman, ce n'est pas simplement Hermione qui manque, nous ne pouvons pas trouver Akima et son ami Doug. Il y a plus que ce que nous pensons. » dit Ginny à l'image vacillante de sa mère dans le miroir. « Harry et Dumbledore sont partis les chercher et … » Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un grand coup et que Harry se précipita dans la pièce, suivi par les autres. 

« Oh Merci Mon Dieu, ils vont bien ! Et Hermione ? »

Harry sourit pour la rassurer avant de se tourner vers Ron, gardant sa voix base au cas où. « Ecoute, Zap traversant brièvement un bassin active le réseau d'eau. Cela signifie que nous ne pouvons pas que voyager de lieu en lieu, mais aussi à travers le temps. Kim et Doug ont rencontré Hermione dans un futur, mais il y avait deux Hogwarts, et deux futurs, un où nous avions gagné et l'autre où nous avions perdu. Est-ce que tu comprends pour le moment ? »

« Oui, je pense. » répondit Ron, fronçant ses sourcils de concentration. 

------

 « Ils sont d'abord allés du côté où nous avons perdu, pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé de mauvais, mais Voldemort a attrapé Hermione. Ces deux-là sont allés du côté où nous avons gagné, mais nos moi futurs ne pouvaient pas les aider parce que pour eux il n'y avait aucune autre réalité en dehors de celle où ils étaient. »

« Alors tu dis qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'endroit où Voldemort avait gagné ? »

« Exactement. Maintenant écoute la partie la plus importante. » siffla rapidement Harry. « Le futur moi les a renvoyé ici avec ceci. » Il sortit le 'Curras'. « Et nous supposons que nous pouvons l'utiliser pour ramener Hermione ainsi que Zap, mais nous avons besoin de trouver la position de Hermione à l'intérieur de quelques mètres. »

« Super, comment allons-nous faire ça ? » demanda Ron, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. 

------

Dumbledore regardait à travers la fenêtre, son front plissé alors qu'il réfléchissait. Se tournant vers Akima, il demanda. « Tu as dit qu'il y a deux réalités prenant place à Hogwarts ? »

« Oui Professeur. »

« Alors les garçons, puis-je suggérer que le premier endroit où il faut regarder serait sur la vieille colline près de la forêt. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais c'était utilisé comme lieu d'exécution. Je connais assez Voldemort pour dire qu'il sera là. »

« Attendez, exécuter ? Il va la tuer ?! »

« Et bien, il ne va pas lui donner du thé et des biscuits, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Allez ! » Saisissant le poignet de son ami, Harry le tira hors de la pièce et descendit les escaliers, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. 

------

« Où sont tes précieux sauveurs maintenant Miss Granger ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que le superbe Mr. Weasley et Sir Harry Potter ne se sont pas encore montrés. » dit Voldemort alors qu'il passait devant la jeune fille en pleurs. « Est-ce que tu réalise l'ironie ? Tu es venu dans le futur, tu en as vu deux différents, et si je te tue, j'assure ma victoire ! N'est-ce pas Otium ? »

Le nom familier activa une alarme dans la tête de Hermine, lui faisant lever la tête, et regarder à travers la pluie vers la chose encapuchonnée qui s'approchait. « Ca l'est Maître, sa mort sera traumatisante à la fois pour Weasley et Potter. » Il dit ces derniers mots comme s'ils étaient du poison. « Et aucun d'eux n'aura la force de s'opposer à vous. »

« Excellent, alors faisons-le ! » Il claqua des doigts et recula, laissant le bourreau s'approcher. Les yeux marron de Hermione s'agrandirent à la vue de l'arme étincelante, la panique se réfléchissant dans ses profondeurs. Elle allait mourir ! Elle allait vraiment mourir et il n'y avait personne pour l'aider !

------

Alors que la hache se levait dans les airs, des éclairs frappèrent le sol, l'air se chargeant ainsi en étincelles et électricité. Hermione trembla, baissant ses épaules, s'attendant le coup de l'instrument à n'importe quel moment. Tout autour d'elle, des lignes argentées d'éclair se formait sur le sol, formant une étoile à cinq branches sur la terre, sifflant et sautant jusqu'à ce que elle et le bourreau soient au centre. 

------

La réalité devint soudainement instable, l'horizon se brisant et se tordant, alors que le sol disparaissait, trompant les yeux mais restant stable pour les autres sens. Le bourreau commença à pencher sa hache, l'envoyant dans les airs d'une telle façon qu'elle sembla se diviser en deux. Les ténèbres emplirent les alentours, jusqu'à ce que à un endroit, une lumière blanche comme le cristal revienne. 

------

Ron attrapa le manche de la hache, arrêtant la descente de la lame à quelques centimètres du cou exposé de Hermione. Pendant une seconde, le couple se figea, jusqu'à ce que la colère saisisse le garçon aux cheveux roux avec la puissance d'un étau, obligeant le poignet de la silhouette dissimulée à se tordre, cassant l'os avec grand bruit. L'homme tomba sur le sol humide alors que Ron lui tourna le dos et mit ses bras autour de Hermione. 

------

Les Death-Eater avancèrent tous vers lui, arrêtés lorsque Harry se plaça entre eux pour protéger le duo, ses bras croisés en signe de défiance alors qu'il les regardait. 

« Alors super boy, mon cher cousin, est finalement arrivé à la rescousse. Assez tard je dois dire. » dit la voix serpentine des profondeurs de ses serviteurs, le grand homme fin se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il fut face à face avec son ennemi. « C'est si bien de te revoir, en chair. »

------

Harry lui envoya une parodie de sourire, alors que la douleur comme un feu envahissait sa cicatrice, et que la sensation de brûlure se faisait aussi sentir sur les cinq coupures de sa joue. Tout ce que provoquait Voldemort n'était que douleur, même son avant bras gauche brûlait, même si la marque avait depuis longtemps disparue. 

------

 « Tu ne réalises bien combien ce que tu as fait était stupide, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Voldemort, s'avançant, baguette en main. « En venant au secours de ta chère amie, tu as scellé ton destin. Si je te tue maintenant, rien ne m'arrêtera, rien du tout. Je peux simplement entrer dans Hogwarts et le conquérir en un clin d'œil. »

« C'est ce que tu penses Voldemort, mais je ne vais pas te combattre, je n'ai pas le temps. » Harry ricana. « En plus, Mon Seigneur, je préfère me battre contre le Mal du présent que le Mal du futur. »

« Tu es un trouillard Potter ! »

« Alors cela court dans la famille, cousin ! » répondit Harry de fureur, reculant alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avançait, se préparant à frapper.

------

Etirant sa main droite en face de lui, il sentit le symbole de la terre, qui avait brûlé sa chair l'année précédente, commencer à répondre, commençant à briller et à pulser alors qu'un millier de sortilèges passaient dans sa tête. Il sentit une légère chaleur alors qu'il se plaça sur une des lignes argentées, au centre de l'étoile, où Ron tenait fermement Hermione alors qu'il regardait ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Serrant le 'Curras' dans sa main, il entendit le léger cri et sentit la chaleur des pierres pulsant dans sa main. Il continua à reculer alors que Voldemort fonçait vers lui. Figé de peur alors que le monde commença à se casser et à se tordre une fois que le mage sauta en avant. 

------

Fermant ses yeux, il s'attendit à sentir à nouveau le tranchant des ongles, ou bien pire, la lumière fatale de l'Avada Kedavra. Lorsque aucune sensation n'arriva, il ouvrit ses yeux et fixa la forêt éclairée par la lumière du soleil en face de lui. Se retournant, il souleva un sourcil, voyant ses amis dans un baiser passionné. Sachant que Hermione n'avait jamais rien fait de plus à Ron que de l'embrasser sur la joue, il ne sut pas quoi dire, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était. 'Il était temps !'

------

A la place, il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda faiblement. « Alors tu vas bien Hermione ? »

Hermione arrêta de l'embrasser, son visage rougissant instantanément. « NON, JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIS AUSSI LONGTEMPS ? POURQUOI NE M'AVEZ-VOUS PAS SUIVI ? OH ET SI TU PENSES QUE CE BAISER VEUT DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, C'EST FAUX, J'ETAIS SIMPLEMENT CONTENTE D'ETRE EN VIE ! » hurla-t-elle à Ron, le fixant férocement alors que Ron rougissait et commençait à bégayer. 

« H…H…Harry m'a dit de ne pas de suivre, et nous sommes arrivés à temps, n'est-ce pas ? » Avant d'ajouter avec une faible voix. « Et j'ai bien aimé ce baiser… »

« UNE MILLISECONDE PLUS TARD ET J'AURAI ETE MORTE ! » Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira, posant sa main sur son front et murmurant. « Je suis désolée, c'est simplement, que, et bien, j'ai pensé… »

« Que nous t'avions oublié ? » demanda Harry, massant son dos, avant de la rapprocher un peu plus de Ron. 

« Oui. »

« Bien sûr que non. » dit Ron faiblement. « Je… nous nous inquiétons pour toi, nous n'allions pas t'abandonner si facilement. » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la guida vers le bas de la colline. « Nous ferions mieux de dire à tout le monde que tu vas bien, avant qu'ils ne paniquent. » 

------

Frottant ses yeux légèrement, elle les leva vers son visage, se demandant si elle allait devenir hystérique, à ce moment là, cela semblait être une bonne idée, mais maintenant elle était effrayée, il semblait un peu choqué par ça… Regardant autour d'elle d'un seul coup, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas de retour au Terrier, mais à Hogwarts. « Est-ce que Akima et Doug sont revenus ? »

« Oui, mon moi futur les a renvoyé. »

« Mais Voldemort a tué ton futur toi. »

Harry pâlit légèrement, mais la corrigea. « Je pense que c'était l'autre futur moi, celui qui a gagné. »

« Oh, et Zap. »

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Ron. « Je l'ai complètement oublié ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suppose qu'il peut trouver le… » Un petit cri emplie l'air, suivit par le rire de Karma qui fit sourire Harry. « ...chemin de la maison. »

------

Alors qu'ils fonçaient dans les escaliers vers le bureau de Dumbledore, ils firent face à une Molly Weasley hystérique. « Mais Dumbledore, quelque chose doit leur être arrivée ! »

« Maman, nous allons bien » l'assura Ron, forçant Hermione à s'asseoir et essayant de chercher une serviette. « Un peu trempé et effrayé, mais c'est tout. »

« Oh ma pauvre chérie. » dit Minerva, attrapant une couverture et l'entourant autour de la jeune fille. « Es tu sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, je vais très bien. Exactement bien. » Elle regarda ses amis, qui eurent la bonne grâce de baisser la tête de honte.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te plains. » renifla Harry. « Au moins, nous t'avons ramené en une seule pièce. »

« Une seconde plus tard, nain… »

« Je ne suis pas un nain, je suis plus grand que toi ! »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. »

------

Ginny éclata de rire en entendant leur discussion enfantine, et se retourna pour faire face à sa mère, qui essayait de répondre à toutes les questions de ses fils. « Alors tout le monde va bien, il n'y a rien eut de majeur. » résuma la plus jeune des Weasley. « Harry et Ron peuvent tout résoudre de toutes façons ! »

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire et marcha en face du miroir, et dans la ligne de vision de Mrs Weasley. « Molly, vous devez être épuisée, ainsi que tous vos fils, et leurs amis ici présents. Pourquoi ne les laissez-vous pas ici pendant la dernière semaine, cela vous donnera un peu de paix, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Les enfants assemblés secouèrent leurs têtes, s'ils étaient à Hogwarts, ils pouvaient commencer leurs plans pour s'entraîner.

------

« Etes vous sûr Directeur ? Ils vous causeront sûrement des problèmes. »

« Rien que je ne puisse maîtriser, j'enverrai quelqu'un pour aller chercher les affaires variées des adolescents. »

« Et les nouveaux livres ? » s'inquiéta Hermione. 

« Et bien, vous avez deux heures avant que les boutiques ne ferment, et beaucoup de poudre de Cheminette… » Le Directeur sourit alors que Harry devint pâle. 

« Attendez, Herm, est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? »

« Harry, bien sûr que je peux ! N'as-tu jamais entendu parlé d'une thérapie par l'achat ? » Elle regarda son visage et sourit. « Ahh, est ce que le petit nain Harrykins est effrayé par la notion de vomir ? »

« Je ne suis pas effrayé, et ne m'appelle pas Harrykins, ou nain. »

« Allez mon brave garçon, toi d'abord. » Elle tendit le pot et attendit alors que son ami en jeta dans le feu, attendant que Karma s'installe prenant une profonde inspiration et avançant. 

------

 « Tu es si sympa ! » Ginny éclata de rire, attendant que son frère arrête le flot rapide de mots de sa mère.

« Et de nouvelles robes, et la baguette de Ginny est abîmée… cela devrait faire l'affaire. Ne dépensez pas trop, ne parlez pas aux étrangers, et n'oubliez pas votre liste de livres ! » Le Professeur McGonagall lui la tendit, souriant alors que son visage se renfrognait.

« Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira ! »

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux que j'emballe ? »

« Non, mais n'oublies pas, oh peu importe. » Il avait été sur le point de dire la cape d'invisibilité de Harry avant de réaliser qu'elle serait déjà dans le fond de la valise de son ami, après tout, Harry n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de s'installer, et ils n'en avaient pas eut l'utilité durant l'été. 

------

 « Ron, est-ce que tu vas te dépêcher ? Harry est mal luné et il va se balader par lui-même si nous ne sommes pas prudent. » lui dit Hermione alors qu'elle entrait dans les flammes, suivie de près par Ginny. 

« Bye Maman, je t'aime ! » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle sautait dans la cheminée, quittant finalement le bureau de Dumbledore se trouvant dans la paix de l'été. 

------

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils apparaissaient à ses côtés. 

« Des instructions de dernière minute. » grogna Ron, avant de remarquer que sa sœur et Hermione dans la foule. « Hey, où allez vous ? »

« Acheter bien sûr. On vous retrouve à Flourish and Bloots dans une heure ! » avec ça, elles disparurent. 

------

 « Très bien, si nous ne sommes pas de bonne compagnie… » Ron fit la moue, se retournant et suivant Harry qui s'intégraient dans la rue bondée, regardant autour. 

« Alors, et ce baiser ? »

Ron leva ses yeux vers son ami. « Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, cela ne veut rien dire. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, certain. » dit-il faiblement, avant de changer de sujet. « Alors de quoi avons-nous besoin ? »

Harry prit sa liste et soupira. « A peu près 20 millions de livres. »

« Et de nouvelles robes. » ajouta Ron. « Au fait, est-ce que ta baguette va bien ? J'aurai pensé que Fudge l'aurait brisé en deux… »

« Non elle semble intacte, pas une égratignure. »

« Bien, parce que nous allons en avoir besoin pour battre Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Oui, à propos de ça... »

------

Ron suivit son ami vers 'Animal Emporium'. Le froissement des plumes mélangé aux gazouillis étouffés de Zap lui rappela qu'il devait demander quel genre de chose cette créature mangeait. 

« Harry, tu ne peux pas sortir du combat maintenant. Nous avons fait une promesse, et notre amitié est sur la balance, aussi bien que la balance du bien et du mal. »

« Mais, tu es sûr que c'est la bonne chose à faire ? »

« Sûr, alors, peut-être que nous pourrons nous débarrasser du gros nuage noire perché au dessus de nos têtes. »

------

Le jeune garçon soupira et caressa doucement Karma, ne remarquant pas que ses yeux reflétant son humeur pensive. Harry savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour se disputer avec ses deux amis. Les évènements des six derniers mois l'avait laissé avec une sorte de colère, et il devait maintenant trouver une cible. Il espérait simplement que personne ne serait blessé, ou pire, tué. S'adossant contre le mur, il attendit patiemment que Ron achète à Zap de la nourriture semblant dégoûtante, mais la créature poussait des cris d'excitation ce qui montrait que le lézard était affamé. 

------

 « Allez, les robes. »

« Et les chapeaux ? » demanda Ron. « Nous n'en portons plus vraiment, je veux dire, ils tombent toujours. Mais maintenant le mien est sûrement trop petit. »

« C'est parce que tu as une grosse tête. » plaisanta Harry. « C'est ta décision, mais je ne vais pas en acheter, je ne ferais que les perdre. » Tournant le coin, il s'arrêta, puis sauta en arrière, atterrissant lourdement sur le pied de Ron. 

« Owww ! »

« Shhhh. Regarde ça. »

------

Avançant un peu la tête, les deux garçons reconnurent la silhouette blonde de Malfoy. L'ancien garçon léger était devenu plus puissant et musclé durant les six semaines et depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient salués. Il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un tyran, mais d'un ennemi formidable. 

« Quelqu'un a du s'entraîner. »

« Oui, il ne ressemble plus vraiment à une fouine. » répondit Ron, essayant de comprendre les mots du garçon alors qu'il parlait à ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. 

------

 « Et bien, si vous ne le trouvez pas, vous aurez de sérieux problèmes. Vous savez pour qui nous travaillons, et ce que nous devons découvrir. Alors dépêchez-vous. » Alors qu'ils partaient, les yeux bleu comme la glace scannèrent la rue, dépassant par chance les deux adolescents dissimulés.

« Imbéciles. » se dit-il. « Comment suis-je supposé découvrir le secret de Potter s'ils ne peuvent même pas faire ça ? » Se tournant en faisant tourbillonner les robes qu'il portait, il se fondit dans la foule. 

------

 « Secret, quel secret ? » demanda Ron, faisant face à son ami en soulevant un sourcil.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, pour autant que je le sache, je n'en ai aucun. » Il massa inconsciemment le côté de son cou. La peau à côté de son pouls semblait sensible, et il ne pouvait pas retirer l'image du couteau argentée de Draco qu'il tournait dans ses mains, comme s'il attendait une cible. 

------

Secouant légèrement sa tête, essayant d'effacer l'image, il regarda sa montre et jura. « Allez, on doit encore prendre nos robes, et tu sais ce que dit Hermione sur la ponctualité. »

« Oui. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle nous ait engueulé après que nous l'ayons sauvé, tu parles de gratitude. »

« C'était probablement le choc. »

« Et encore, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, n'est ce pas ? »

------

Alors qu'ils partaient, ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette enrobée qui les regardait, ou une main abîmée formant un dessin vague dans les airs, comme si elle cherchait une âme, quelque chose qui pouvait détruire les deux garçons qui marchaient calmement à la lumière du jour. Potter avait pris ce droit de lui, lui avait refusé la lumière du jour, le laissant seulement avec les tourments de la nuit. Il paierait, lorsque son maître dirigera le monde, la dette serait payée. Il s'en assurerait. 

------

Hermione et Ginny attendaient hors de Flourish and Bloots, leurs livres posés à côté d'eux sur les pavés. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend autant de temps ? » Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Une demi-heure ! Ils sont incroyables ! »

« Ce sont des garçons Herm, les garçons ne sont jamais à l'heure. »

« Et bien, on pourrait penser qu'ils feraient un effort. » Elle plissa ses yeux alors que Ron et Harry se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule vers elles. 

« Désolé, nous avons rencontré Dean et Seamus, et ont a parlé pendant des siècles, et puis nous n'avions toujours pas nos robes. »

« Et bien, vous avez cinq minutes pour prendre vos livres, ou bien vous devrez revenir demain. » les informa-t-elle, grognant alors qu'ils lui tendaient une tonne de paquets et fonçaient à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce que je suis, un âne ? »

------

Ginny sourit alors qu'elle les regardait entrer, prenant différents livres de différentes étagères. La paire s'arrêtant en face de l'un des espaces les plus caché, regardant les titres et en sortant un. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Il n'avait aucune utilité d'un livre dans cette section. Elle les regarda le cacher parmi les autres, vit même les assistants de la boutique soulever leurs sourcils alors qu'ils emballaient rapidement. 

------

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la lumière du soleil disparaissante, le directeur de la boutique ferma la porte derrière eux pour la nuit. Dans la rue, les autres firent de même alors que la foule disparaissait graduellement. 

« Retournons à Hogwarts. Je ne peux plus me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai mangé. J'ai si faim ! » se plaignit Hermione, souriant alors que Ginny acquiesçait. 

« Je veux bien. » dit Ron, la bouche emplie d'une choco-grenouille. Il vacillait énormément avec tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras, et Harry attrapant les livres tombant tous les trois pas. « Tu devrais vraiment plus manger entre les repas, alors tu ne serais pas comme ça. »

« Yep, et je serai aussi dodu que vous. »

« Dodu ? Que veux tu dire par Dodu ? »

« Et bien, vous avez un peu trop de chose autour de votre taille. »

« Non, c'est faux, Harry… »

------

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs reporta son attention à nouveau sur ses amis, rassurant à moitié Ron alors que ses yeux surveillaient les ombres. Il devait imaginer des choses, pendant une seconde, il avait cru entendre les trois Impardonnables, murmurer à l'unisson, mais cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, personne n'oserait, pas ici, à la lumière du jour. Souriant, il suivit ses amis dans la rue, revenant vers l'entrée de l'Allée. 

------

Pour un observateur normal, les quatre silhouettes marchaient vers le soleil couchant, riant et plaisantant alors qu'elles avançaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans un feu émeraude de Poudre de Cheminette, les ramenant en sécurité à Hogwarts. 

-----

**Bon il est temps pour les Chroniques… qui vont rester comme ça puisque y'a plus que moi… 15 reviews pour ce chapitre… y'en a qui sont revenus de vacances… elles étaient bonnes ?**

**Cassy**** :**** Je suis un peu en retard car j'ai reçut tes reviews après la publication du chapitre … donc pardon… ahhh les pc, vive les Mac !! En effet tes nerfs risquent de te jouer des mauvais tours… c'est vrai que tu es l'une des milliers à vouloir aller aider notre cher Riri, mais il faut qu'il affronte cousin Voldie… seul s'il le faut… **

**            Jamais, on peut pas les laisser tranquille, sinon on a plus d'histoire, où serait l'intérêt, même JKR a été une vrai peau de vache pour Riri dans le premier chapitre du tome 5, ici il a pas encore de pb dans le 1 … le happy end, à quand ? Livre 4, donc faut encore que t'attendes. T'adores Riri, t'inquiètes, il sera là dans les quatre tomes, ça serait bête d'avoir une fic à son nom alors qu'il n'est pas là, n'est ce pas ? J'espère que tu lis aussi mon autre fic…**

**            Recoucou ^_^, c'est vrai que Bliss a une imagination assez débordante… sais pas comment elle fait, j'en ai pas… bien pour ça que je traduis… Pour aller vite… ben je me démerde comme je peux… je passe environ 5 heures dessus pour ceux de Bliss… (je te parles même pas de la fic 'Dragon Fugitif'… c'est de 8 à 10 heures…)… donc selon mes critères c'est pas rapide… mais vous avez le résultat… Rassures toi j'ai trouver un bêta, même deux… et je te le dis, il faut être maso pour bosser avec moi, parce que je suis un tyran avec mes publications rapides… Donc, mes p't esclaves sont Ccilia et Sam… tout les deux auteurs donc vous pouvez aller voir leurs fics…et pour les histoires géniales, et ben j'essaye d'en prendre des bonnes mais différentes les unes des autres…**

**Miya Black**** :**** Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes pas cette fin de chapitre ? Etrange… y'avais pas que sur ma fic que tu restais… pour l'instant le chantage marche… mais y'a Ccilia qui s'est gentiment proposé pour devenir mon assistante sur cette fic**

**Tiffany**** :  Ahhh**** Voldie et c'est p't truc pour embêter Riri, et oui, personne ne l'a dit, mais c'est son Hobby, il passe des jours et des jours à préparer ses p't plans pour lui pourrir la vie… A le futur… ce n'est pas une science exacte, la preuve avec ces deux futurs complètement opposés… tsss y'en a plein d'autres… pas de bol pour Herm (on peut la remplacer par Ron, ou Umbridge ?) Allez Riri courage, sauve le monde, et crève pas… **

**Ryan :**** Merci, suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi… **

**Sam**** :  Et**** oui Super Riri est toujours là pour la veuve et l'orphelin… mais il peut pas se sauver lui-même… **

**WynZar**** : **

**Alors tes vacances c'était comment ? Et effectivement j'aime pas trop Hermione et Ron, mais bon je les aimes pas habituellement… (sauf dans Amulet of Time sont bien, et pis on les voit pas trop)**

**Et voilà, un nouveau livre d'entamer pour toi… et toutes les années sont mouvementées… sinon où serait le plaisir… sans Voldie ou Riri en danger… y'a plus rien **

**Avoir tous confiance en lui… pas sûr de ça, c'est à croire que Riri va violer Ginny … c'est grave quand même **

**Et oui et tout va s'assombrir au fur et à mesure jusqu'à… non, je ne dirai rien… **

**Je suis heureuse que tu adores mes chapitres… (encore un accro) **

**Tu viens de l'avoir la suite… maintenant, c'est pour Jeudi, alors attends un peu…(suis pas sûr que c'était le truc à dire pour quelqu'un qui serait près à tuer pour avoir le chapitre… le spectre de la mort est sur moi)**

**KyZaRa**** :  La**** suite, la suite, mais tout le monde veux la suite (sauf deux personnes… moi et Silverfox) Here you go… le chapitre suivant est pour Jeudi … **

**Umbre**** 77 :  Et**** voilà notre 40 èm revieweuse sur ffnet… tu fais exprès d'avoir toujours les bons nombres… on verra si tu sera la cinquantième ^_^… Une fin sadique où ça… ah oui tu connaissais pas la suite… dommage… Tu préfère Minerva en Tutu dansant avec Dumbledore ? Et oui Voldie a eut ses rêves exaucés, le pauvre… il a jamais rien eut. Pov' Hermi, laissez là crever… ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui… **


	7. Les Secrets d’un Journal

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 7 : Les Secrets d'un Journal**

------

Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil dans la salle commune, se dorant dans la lumière matinale du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte. Ginny passait autour d'elle, un bol de céréales dans la main. Le sifflement occasionnel de sucre ajouté au repas était le seul autre son en dehors des gazouillements des oiseaux. Soupirant doucement, l'autre jeune fille sourit, c'était comme au paradis. Elle pouvait oublier complètement quelque chose qui l'avait menacé et allé dormir. 

------

Crookshanks atterrit lourdement sur ses genoux, la réveillant de son état comateux. La salle commune était vide, sans aucune trace de Ginny, ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Se levant, elle s'étira et pencha sa tête sur le côté, souriant en entendant les ronflements de Ron provenant des escaliers. Elle ne savait pas comment Harry pouvait dormir, lorsque son meilleur ami faisait autant de bruit qu'un bourdon. Soulevant son chat roux touffu, elle le serra contre elle, montant les escaliers vers le dortoir des garçons, et ouvrant doucement la porte. 

------

Karma et Zap étaient assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, se réchauffant tous deux au soleil. Le rayon de lumière tombait sur le lit de Harry, faisant briller le duvet et les oreillers blancs, et ses cheveux sombres brillant comme de l'encre, et en bataille. Souriant avec indulgence, elle posa Crookshanks sur un côté du lit et marcha vers Ron toujours endormi. 

« Hey, allez réveilles-toi. » murmura-t-elle, tirant les couvertures. Sa seule réponse fut un ronflement, s'asseyant sur le côté du matelas où était son épaule, elle le secoua. 

« Wasterfurgl. »

« Quoi ? »

« Qui c'est ? »

« C'est Hermione, et il est temps de te lever ! »

Ron poussa la couverture pour qu'il puisse envoyer un regard vague et accusateur à son amie. « Pourquoi moi d'abord, tu aurais pu réveiller Harry en premier… »

« C'est toi qui ronflait le plus, je pouvais t'entendre d'en bas. »

------

« Je ne ronfle pas. » Ron bailla alors qu'il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et grogna à cause de la lumière vive du soleil. 

« C'est un mensonge. » dit la voix de Harry sous son oreiller. « Tu ronfles assez pour réveiller les morts. » se pelotonnant un peu plus sous ses couvertures, il grogna lorsque Crookshanks entra ses griffes dans son bras. 

« Allez vous deux. Je vous veux en bas dans cinq minutes. »

« Oui M'dam. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux réfléchir un peu plus sur 'l'entraînement pour tuer Vous-Savez-Qui', nous ne pouvons pas simplement foncer, nous devons avoir un plan. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. 

------

Ron descendit de son lit, grognant lorsqu'il vit son reflet. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai deux fois plus de taches de rousseur aujourd'hui que hier matin ? »

« Parce que hier, tu t'es endormi au soleil à côté du lac, tu te souviens ? »

« Je ressemble à un léopard. » grommela-t-il, enfilant un jean et un tee-shirt avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Et tu as des coups de soleil. »

« Je sais. » Harry massa son cou inconsciemment, refusant l'idée de se lever. « J'ai besoin d'un peu de crème hydratante. »

« Les filles en ont un peu. Allez, nous avons une minute pour descendre. »

 ------

Alors qu'il quittait le dortoir, Ron siffla Zap, souriant alors que le petit dragon fonçait vers lui et atterrit sur son épaule. La petite créature était l'animal le mieux entraîné qu'il ait eut, et il était bien plus utile que Scabbers. Bien sûr, le rat était mort maintenant. Voldemort avait tué Pettigrew par accident lorsqu'il voulait toucher Akima et Harry. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup embêté Ron à ce moment, mais maintenant, il découvrait qu'il avait trouvé la créature paresseuse. Sur son épaule Zap siffla, le sortant de son esprit. La salle commune était fraîche, la douce brise d'été passait dans la pièce, jouant avec les tapisseries et dansant avec les amas de poussière. 

------

Hermione leva les yeux, elle était assise près de la fenêtre, lisant un livre. Ses cheveux formaient un chignon lâche, et une plume était placée entre les mèches. « Enfin debout ? »

« Oui, Harry est juste derrière moi, je pense. »

« Et bien, c'est bon. Je voulais te parler seul. »

Ron leva un de ses sourcils et s'assit à côté d'elle, remarquant pour la première fois le regard tendu sur son visage. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, vraiment. C'est simplement que nous devrions vraiment parler à Harry à propos de ça. Il a toujours des doutes, et si nous n'avons pas son support complet et sa coopération, cela ne marchera pas. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille nous mettre plus en danger, c'est sa principale inquiétude. » Ron soupira, en accord avec la jeune fille. Ils devaient avoir Harry à cent pour cent à leur côté, sinon cela ne marchera jamais. 

------

« Ce n'est pas votre sécurité qui m'inquiète. » Le couple sursauta à ces mots, puis se retourna pour fixer Harry qui venait de descendre les escaliers. « Si nous attaquons Voldemort et que nous échouons, les conséquences seront horribles. Il y a des chances qu'il tue tout le monde dans l'école. »

« Mais nous n'échouerons pas si nous sommes bien préparés. » fit remarquer Hermione. « Nous avons besoin de combattre le feu par le feu. Nous avons la force de notre ennemi et nous réussirons. »

« Et si nous pouvons apprendre plus sur la sorte de magie que Vous-Savez-Qui utilise, nous saurons mieux le combattre. »

« Tu veux parler des Impardonnables ? » demanda Ron, plissant légèrement son front.

« Et des autres sortilèges également. »

------

« C'est plus vite dit que fait. » Harry soupira et s'adossa contre le mur. « Où allons-nous trouver les livres sur ce genre de choses ? »

« La Section Interdite. Tu y es allé énormément l'année dernière pour faire des recherches sur la Marque des Ténèbres. »

Harry cligna des yeux vers Hermione, se demandant comment elle pouvait savoir ça. Il pensait qu'il avait été plutôt discret l'année précédente. Intelligent et indépendant, mais peut être que ses amis le connaissaient mieux qu'il ne le pensait. 

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup, peut être un ou deux… »

« Et bien, nous pouvons les prendre, cela pourra nous aider, nous devons… » Ron s'arrêta abruptement lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant passer Ginny, Akima et Doug. 

------

« Désolé, est-ce que nous interrompons quelque chose ? » demanda gentiment sa petite sœur, souriant en voyant la grimace sur son visage. 

« Non, pas vraiment. » Hermione soupira. « Nous pensions simplement et nous prélassions. »

« Et je me plaignais du devoir de Divination que je n'ai toujours pas fait. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque chercher le livre qu'elle a suggérer. Je serai de retour dans un petit moment. » dit Harry, s'éloignant de la fenêtre ouverte, hors de la salle commune des Gryffindor. Maintenant le portrait ouvert suffisamment longtemps pour que Karma passe et atterrisse sur son épaule, s'accrochant avant de trouver son équilibre. 

------

La bibliothécaire était toujours en vacances, pour encore au moins deux jours, donc il avait accès libre à la Section interdite. Aussi longtemps que Filch ne l'attraperait pas, tout irait bien. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Ron et Hermione avaient vraiment réfléchis à ça. Tout l'entraînement du monde ne pouvait pas les préparer à la peur horrible paralysante que l'on ressent face au visage serpentant, et en voyant le mal derrière ses yeux écarlates. Mais, s'ils peuvent le faire, et s'ils réussissent, ils seraient à jamais libres, des nuages de tempête à l'horizon se disperseraient et ne les menaceraient plus jamais. 

------

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, il siffla dans sa barbe alors qu'il regardait les livres sur chaque étagère, essayant de trouver quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. Les livres étaient tous unique. Quelques-uns étaient énormes, leurs pages craquant par l'intensité des sortilèges écrits, quelques-uns étaient  minces et délicats, et d'autres semblaient cachés dans les ombres, évitant sa main. Passant un coin, il prit un autre passage empli de magie et de connaissance, il s'arrêta, penchant sa tête sur un côté alors qu'un tremblement d'appréhension passait dans son épine dorsale. Il ne semblait pas être seul dans la sombre bibliothèque, il aurait pu juré avoir entendu des voix, et il y avait ce frisson froid parcourant l'air annonçant la présence d'un fantôme. 

------

Une lumière argentée d'un côté de sa vision le fit se retourner pour voir l'horrible vue du Baron Sanglant. Le visage de fantôme avait un regard désapprobateur alors qu'il se rapprochait, ses mains transparentes se levant de manière menaçante. Harry grimaça et passa plusieurs étagères, essayant de s'échapper. Il n'avait habituellement pas peur des fantômes, mais le spectre des Slytherin était d'une autre dimension pour lui. Marchant rapidement, son pieds se cogna sur un coin du tapis, le faisant tombé sur le sol où il resta allongé secoué. 

------

Peut-être que Ron avait raison, pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait et massait sa hanche, peut-être qu'il devenait maladroit. Sur le point de se lever et de continuer sa recherche, il se figea, écoutant attentivement. En dessous de lui, sous le sol, il pouvait entendre trois voix, se disputant légèrement et se plaignant. Sautant sur ses pieds, il se cacha dans les ombres et attendit, regardant alors qu'un coin du tapis se retourna, révélant une trappe. 

------

Des marches dissimulées provenaient trois baguettes lumineuses, qui éclairaient Lupin, Sirius et Gus. Les deux derniers étaient bronzés et semblaient légèrement fatigués, ils revenaient visiblement de leurs vacances. En ce moment, ils étaient couverts d'une soie argentée de toiles d'araignée et de poussière. Gus passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, grimaçant alors qu'une araignée descendit son bras et atterrit sur le sol. 

« Pourquoi Arabella le veut par ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il à ses deux amis. 

« Apparemment, elle veut quelque chose de nouveau et de mieux que le Cristallia pour surveiller Harry. Un qui pourrait donner des images plutôt que des couleurs. » affirma Sirius. « Et pour cela, elle a besoin d'un morceau de ce miroir. »

« Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait mis, alors nous devions vérifier. » ajouta Lupin. « Et maintenant que nous l'avons trouvé, Arabella peut arrêter de se plaindre de nous comme elle a ce qu'elle veut. »

« Ce miroir m'a toujours donné des frissons. » dit Gus alors qu'il sortait avec les autres de la bibliothèque ? « Quel genre de miroir ne montre pas votre visage ? »

------

Harry les regarda partir, puis fixa le coin du tapis. Ce n'était pas vraiment différent de ce qu'il y avait à côté, mais il y avait une minuscule attache pour maintenir la trappe fermée, la rendant invisible. Souriant légèrement, il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait, puis libéra l'attache, soulevant la trappe. Les marches étaient dissimulées, et les ténèbres étaient comme une cape. Ce n'était pas encore la fin des vacances d'été, ce qui signifiait que la Magie n'était pas autorisée, donc il ne pouvait pas utiliser 'Lumos'. Il faudra qu'il se fie à son toucher pour le guider.

------

Se cognant, il dégringola les escaliers et tomba sur le sol, s'accrochant à un mur, et y appuyant son poids. Il pouvait y avoir n'importe quelle sorte de créatures ou de pièges ici, quelque chose qui pourrait le tuer en l'espace d'une seconde…

------

Après un moment, il pensa avoir vu une lumière légèrement bleutée, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce fût autre chose que son imagination. C'est seulement au moment où le mur sous ses mains disparut et que le passage s'ouvrit vers une chambre qu'il cilla, regardant autour de lui. 

------

La pièce était parfaitement circulaire, d'un bleu de saphir, les murs avaient de temps en temps des lignes d'un vert émeraude. Ils étaient éclairés par la lumière du jour, les rayons du soleil créant des taches sur le sol, mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre par laquelle ils pouvaient passer. Marchant sous un, il sentit la chaleur détendre ses muscles, l'endormant un peu. Dès qu'il sortit, l'envie de dormir disparut. Se retournant, il regarda, une simple et innocente tâche de lumière, mais rien ici ne pouvait être cru. 

------

Le sol était recouvert par des équipements magiques, mais le miroir dont parlait Gus ressortait clairement. Le Miroir du Erised brillait doucement, montrant sa famille lui faisant de grand signe et souriant, exactement comme pour sa première année. Son reflet se tenait parmi eux, semblant plus âgé et plus sage alors qu'il examinait chaque personne. Des cheveux roux et des mèches rebelles le firent regarder ailleurs, même brièvement, pendant quelques secondes, il avait pensé avoir vu Ron et Hermione, souriant et le saluant, riant de sa surprise, mais en un clin d'œil, ils furent partis.

------

Souriant il se détourna, il ignora l'envie de regarder. Il ne reviendrait pas comme il l'a fait en première année, il ne montrait rien de nouveau. A la place, il reporta son attention vers la pile dans la pièce. C'était des boules de cristal et des sneakoscopes, un vieux balai qui avait eu de meilleur jours, et ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne pensine. Des tonnes de livres se trouvaient sur les murs, des mètres de soie, de vieilles robes et de chapeaux étaient empilés sans ménagement, ce qui ressemblait à une épée reposait sur un mur et un vieux coffret abîmé en chêne se trouvait sur le sol. 

------

Le coffret était si ordinaire qu'il semblait se cacher, et dire à ceux qui le regardait qu'il ne contenait rien d'intéressant. Se dirigeant vers lui, il essaya de l'ouvrir s'attendant un peu à ce qu'il soit verrouillé, mais il s'ouvrit facilement. A l'intérieur se trouvait  de la soie pourpre, sur laquelle reposaient deux baguettes côte à côte. Sans y penser, il pu tdéjà les décrire. 10 pouces et quart, fait de peuplier, et 11 pouces en acajou. Au fond et à côté d'elles se trouvait deux noms, inscrit en or. James et Lily. Les baguettes de ses parents. 

------

De sa propre volonté, sa main se tendit pour les toucher, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, remarquant la lumière émise par sa proximité. Ce n'étaient pas ses baguettes, il n'avait aucun droit de les toucher. Il ferait mieux de les laisser là. Avec attention, il souleva le morceau de soie, l'utilisant comme une barrière alors qu'il déplaçait les baguettes sur un côté. Des étoiles pourpres et argentée sortirent de leur bout à son touché, le faisant sourire légèrement, mais ce qu'il y avait en dessous attisa sa curiosité. 

------

Un livre bleu ordinaire reposait sur le fond du coffret, les vieilles pages étaient légèrement humides. Sur la couverture, avec la même écriture dorée qui marquait la baguette se trouvait le nom de Lily, pas de nom de famille, simplement quatre lettres. Ouvrant le livre, il regarda l'écriture, et lut les mots.

------

Elle et les Maraudeurs avaient prévu d'attaquer Voldemort. Pour éliminer à jamais la menace, sur chaque page se trouvait un sortilège différent, un charme ou un sort différent, quelques-uns pour la protection et la défense, d'autres pour blesser et attaquer. C'était parfait, exactement ce dont lui, Hermione et Ron avait besoin. Passant quelques pages, il s'arrêta aux trois quarts vers la fin, le 30 Octobre 1981. Un frisson le parcourut, mais pendant un long moment il fixa la dernière page. Ce n'était pas un sortilège, mais un passage écrit. Sa mère avait été terrifiée pour la sécurité de son mari, mais sa plus grande peur se tenait au bas de la page, l'encre un peu étalée par les rivières de larmes. 

-----

_« J'ai peur qu'il nous trouve et nous détruise complètement. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée que ce monstre ne s'empêchera pas de tuer un bébé sans défense comme mon Harry. James a juré qu'il ferait tout pour nous protéger, mais il ne peut pas lui faire face, et moi non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ferai tout pour protéger mon bébé. Même si je dois mourir. Je souhaite simplement que nous l'ayons fait plus tôt, lorsque nous étions jeune et bêtes, sans aucune peur. Peut-être que nous aurions eut une chance. Au revoir, pour ce que je pense être la dernière fois. _

_Lily. »_

------

Une petite voix le sortie de sa transe et le fit regarder autour de lui. Rapidement, il ferma le coffret, laissant les baguettes en paix et glissant le livre dans sa poche, se figeant pour écouter les bruits de pas se rapprochant. Il devait rapidement trouver une excuse !

------

Se retournant pour faire face à l'entrée, il sursauta de culpabilité, puis eut un soupir exaspéré lorsqu'il reconnut Sirius adossé à un mur, les sourcils levés de curiosité. 

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de cacher un sourire en voyant la culpabilité de son filleul. 

Harry observa son Parrain, le bronzage lui allant parfaitement. Il ne semblait plus pâle et harassé, mais en forme et fort. Les yeux marron riaient silencieusement, même si Sirius réussissait à garder son visage droit. 

« J'explorais. »

« Vraiment ? Simplement explorer ? Donc tu n'as rien touché ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Que veux-tu dire par pas vraiment ? » Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, comme s'il voulait mesurer les dommages. 

« J'ai juste touché quelques trucs, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien cassé. » Harry sourit, obtenant une réponse similaire. 

« Allez, Il faut qu'on te sorte de là avant que Filch ne nous crie dessus pour avoir laisser tomber des araignées et leurs toiles sur le tapis de la bibliothèque. »

-----

Très gentiment, il guida le garçon de seize ans dans le passage, beaucoup moins menaçant, maintenant qu'il était éclairé par la lueur de sa baguette. Il répondit à ses questions et écouta les contes des aventures du garçon pendant ses vacances. Harry lui parla même des rêves qu'il avait eut, ce qui était un changement sympathique depuis l'année dernière, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du garçon qui l'inquiétait. Il espérait que les trois amis n'étaient pas en train de faire quelque chose de stupide…

------

Derrière eux, le Miroir du Erised vacilla, sa surface brillant légèrement, montrant une silhouette encapuchonnée, avant de disparaître de vue, laissant une surface calme et argentée à sa place. 

------

Voldemort faisait l'allée et retour sur le sol, la tasse entre ses longs doigts, sa silhouette tremblait de rage étouffée. Entre ses dents serrées, il grogna. « Je pensais que ce livre avait été détruit. Que tout ce qu'il y avait sur ses maudites pages avait été effacé de l'existence ! Et maintenant, à cause de tes erreurs, mon garçon, mon pire ennemi vient juste de trouver l'outil dont il avait besoin ! »

Le Death-Eater trembla, se penchant un peu plus vers les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. «Mais M…m…maître, les sortilèges n'avait auparavant aucun effet sur vous, quel bien peuvent-ils faire de ça ? »

------

Voldemort considéra ça, et se relaxa visiblement. « Laisse-moi à mes pensées, et considérer tes erreurs, encore une comme ça, et tu paieras avec ton sang. »

Le Death-Eater recula dans les ombres, se cachant dans les ténèbres grandissantes. 

------

Si les sortilèges ne l'avaient pas tué la dernière fois, ils ne le blesseraient pas maintenant. Cela avait du sens, concéda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était en sécurité, et il avait des minions pour prendre les coups à sa place. Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait. Potter avait plus de force, il rivalisait déjà avec ses deux parents en puissance. Il était possible que ces sortilèges, dit par le garçon, pourraient le détruire. Secouant sa tête, Voldemort reporta son attention sur son gobelet, laissant son contenu tombé sur le sol. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Il devait frapper, il devait détruire le garçon, et bientôt, avant que le garçon le détruise. 

------

Les yeux rouges serpentins se tournèrent vers le ciel assombri, et vers la planète de guerre. Mars brûlait avec anticipation, et il était vrai que bientôt la guerre commencerait. Il ne devait se souvenir que d'une chose. 

------

Il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur. 

------

**Tiffany**** :  Ahhh**** les couples… faut encore attendre un peu pour tout savoir… pas moi qui décide pour la longueur… Ah cette petite créature qui déforme notre Riri, argggg pas possible, on ne peut pas nous faire ça !!! Et qui te dit que Harry meurt pas avant le dernier tome ?? Le dernier serait par exemple un tome avec Neville en perso principal … plutôt pour la revanche la muscu…**

**Phénix 20 :****  Des idées pour une review… je sais pas … c'est pas moi qui doit écrire celle là ^_^, parle de la fic et voilà… tes suppositions sur la suite… et pis ça ira …**

**Cassy**** :****  Une review vachement longue… on dirait celle que je fais pour Futur et Mésaventures de Umbre77 … C'est vrai que je me souviens pas d'avoir vu Narcissa dans cette fic… bah on verra bien … bah si Voldie meurt, il peut tjs revenir comme il l'a déjà fait, ou Draco prend sa place… ou Umbridge… vrai que je la verrais bien dans ce rôle là… Bon pour ta dernière question… et ben je traduis… parce que j'aime ça… et rassures toi… j'ai une vie privée… bon la c'est les vac… et je fais pas grand-chose… et pis publier un chapitre tous les deux jours c'est facile… et pis ça fait un bail que j'ai pas lu cette fic alors j'en profite… (j'ai même pas lu Dragon Fugitif… suis qu'au chapitre 4… me suis dit qu'il m'aurait fallu plusieurs jours pour la lire… alors j'ai préféré la traduire directe… et pis ça a fait plaisir à Silverfox… suis la seule à aller au bout de ses fics avec des chapitres qui n'en finissent pas… mais moi j'aime ça… chacun son hobby (et pis il est mignon Billy)**

**WynZar**** :  Un**** meurtrier ici !! Mais il me tuera quand j'aurai terminé la fic… enfin les fics… sauf s'il trouve qqn pour me remplacer… ah pour les Weasley, c'est parce que c'est la seule fille parmi 7 enfants… ceci explique cela …**

**Lunenoire**** :**

**            Pourquoi bravo Dod ? Et Moi je fais rien… j'ai plus de Dod … T_T … et oui Riri il a apprit de ces p't erreurs… c'est vrai il a faillit en crever… faut bien qu'il retienne quelque chose…**

**            Yep l'est pas gentille… bah avec ce qu'il trouve, vont pas être séparé de si tôt… mais je ne dirai rien de plus… non on ne m'arrachera rien de la bouche… (Une aspirine ?)**

**Non, y va lui donner des gateau au citron…**

**Miya Black :  Mais**** qui est donc sous cette cape… mystère et boule de gomme… et t'as tout à fait raison, dans la suite !!!!! Désolé pour Riri, mais j'aime bien comme ça… et pis on peut tjs avoir Fifi avec Flitwick et Loulou… Lupin ^_^ (ça marche aussi, mon p't loulou à moi… sauf les jours de pleine lune…)**

**Umbre**** 77**** : **

**T'es peut être pas la dernière… j'en sais encore rien, je te dirai ça demain quand je le publierai… Oui Hermione n'aurait pas été une grande perte, mais que veux tu… et non Voldie peut plus lui donner du thé et des biscuits, j'ai tout piqué… j'ai bien remarqué que t'avais très fin ses derniers temps (particulièrement hier…) c'et pour ça que t'as plus rien… c'est pas bon pour la ligne…**

**            Rah la la, voilà ce que c'est que d'appuyer sur n'importe quels boutons… Il masse bien Voldie ? suis pas sur que je voudrai de lui comme esclave, il est trop moche… faudrait déjà lui donner une potions de rajeunissement… et pis une autre pour l'améliorer un peu… Faut lui acheter un zolie collier aussi pour le maintenir sous contrôle… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec Draco… c'est que tu ne nous en laisserais pas hein ? Radine… (Me frappe pas… se fait tout petit…)**

**Dansloup**** :  Merci**** pour ton mail … j'espère que tu lis bien cette traduction aussi… Mais si t'aimes toutes mes fanfic… tu devrais lire ça… et t'inquiètes pas, je continue… sauf si j'ai plus une seule review… **


	8. Le Miroir du Erised

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 8 : Le Miroir du Erised**

------

Les vacances d'été se terminaient, la douce brise chassant les derniers jours de repos et de détente. Le 31 Août, Ginny et Akima étaient allongées sur le sol de la salle commune, prenant un bain de soleil sous les rayons traversant la fenêtre ouverte. Doug était avec Hagrid, ayant découvert la grande passion du Géant pour les dragons, il était parti lui demander autant de questions que possible. Son cousin avait un 'Australian emerald' comme animal. Dans les 'Land Down Under' les dragons n'étaient pas bannis, il fallait simplement qu'ils soient entraînés pour rester hors de vue de Muggles. Le jeune garçon était parti depuis deux heures, et il serait sûrement encore absent pour un petit moment. 

Ron et Harry étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, se battant avec deux plumes, les envoyant dans les airs avec leurs esprits. Hermione avait refusé l'entraînement et avait disparu dans le dortoir il y avait une heure de cela, s'immergeant dans le travail (comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'autre) Seul un bruit et une petite insulte en haut des escaliers provoquèrent une réaction chez les enfants, regardant ainsi les escaliers de surprise. Zap descendit et atterrit sur l'épaule de Ron, gazouillant d'excitation et recouvrant son tee-shirt avec de l'encre. 

« Oh non, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je vais te dire ce qu'il a fait, cette stupide et horrible chose est allée nager dans mon pot d'encre, ou a essayé, mais bien sûr il s'est coincé et l'a renversé et a mis le bazar partout ! » dit Hermione d'une voix plate et calme. Son ton ne révélant pas la colère qu'elle ressentait. 

Son visage devenait magnifiquement rouge, et la tache d'encre sur sa joue ne la faisait paraître que plus mignonne. Ses cheveux étaient desserrés et des mèches tombaient dans son dos. Ses yeux marron semblaient en brûler d'indignation, fixant ces deux amis comme si c'était de leur faute. 

« Uh, et bien, je… » bégaya Ron, puis il éclaircit sa gorge, menaçant Zap avec un regard méchant. Le petit lézard semblait honteux, et se recroquevilla, cachant son visage derrière sa queue. « Je suis sûr qu'il est désolé. »

« Il n'est pas le seul qui va être désolé. » gronda la jeune fille jetant un coup d'œil à travers la pièce. 

Harry avait une main sur la bouche de Karma, tenant la créature tremblante dans ses bras. Des taches rouges se trouvait sur sa fourrure alors qu'elle reflétait la joie de son propriétaire, mais contrairement à Harry, elle était incapable de garder son visage impassible, et se battait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Hermione fixa son plus jeune ami, remarquant les légères lignes de sourire sur ses joues et le fait qu'il mordait sa lèvre. Il avait beau ne pas rire à l'extérieur, mais ses yeux avaient perdu leur teinte émeraude pour être remplacé par un éclatant vert turquoise, brillant de rire.

« Cet endroit est en bazar ! » Elle soupira, regardant les oreillers jetés, les livres, les baguettes et des tasses vides. « Allez nettoyons. » Elle commença à parcourir la pièce, s'arrêtant lorsque Ron et Harry se rassirent. « Qu'est ce que vous pensez faire ? »

« Nous entraîner. »

« S'entraîner ! Non vous allez m'aider à nettoyer. Mon dieu Ron, tu es paresseux et centré sur toi-même ! Ramène tes fesses ici et aide moi ! »

Le son du portrait recouvrant l'entrée fut ignoré alors que Ginny et Akima s'échappaient en ricanant. Lorsque Hermione était de mauvaise humeur, il ne fallait vraiment pas être dans sa ligne de mire !

Ron et Harry finirent par se lever, se mettant au travail sous les regards de colère de Hermione. Comme un antidote automatique contre l'ennui, Harry laissa son esprit revenir lentement vers la pièce où il avait été il y a quelques jours, et vers les deux baguettes qui reposaient dans un coffret sous le sol de la bibliothèque. Cela ne le dérangerait vraiment pas d'y retourner. Il avait vu quelques armes intéressantes, ainsi que d'autres choses qui pourraient être utiles. Puis il y avait le livre de sa mère, il l'avait lu jusqu'à la moitié, il y avait tant de choses qui pouvaient aider. Mais étrangement, s'il lisait plus de cinq minutes, ses yeux et sa tête commençaient à faire mal, et la marque sur sa main picotait comme une folle. 

Un appel de Ron le fit ciller et lever les yeux de surprise, pour voir ses deux amis se tenant devant lui en train de le regarder. Dans les mains de Hermione, il y avait un fin livre bleu. Intérieurement, il trembla, il avait complètement oublié de leur parler de la pièce, il avait toujours eut quelque chose de mieux à faire, pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas aimer son excuse ?

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron, il avait remarquer le nom sur la couverture, et réalisa que sa silhouette s'était tendue. Harry parlait rarement de la famille qu'il n'avait pas, c'était toujours une blessure qui était un peu trop profonde pour être soigné. 

« C'est un livre que j'ai trouvé, il pourrait nous être utile pour nous aider à tuer Voldemort. »

« Il est écrit par ta mère ? »

« Oui… Je… je pense qu'elle et papa, ainsi que Sirius et Lupin, avaient prévu de s'occuper de Voldemort pendant un moment, mais il a attaqué avant qu'ils ne soient prêts. »

« Harry, où est ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » demanda Ron, s'approchant de son ami alors qu'il feuilletait les page très prudemment. « Il n'aurait pas été, sur une étagère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, il y avait une salle, sous le sol de la bibliothèque, je pense que c'est une des cachettes de Dumbledore. Je voulais vous le dire, mais j'ai complètement oublié ces derniers jours. Nous pouvons y retourner… » ajouta-t-il rapidement, voulant étouffé l'irritation évidente d'Hermione. 

« C'est vraiment une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Nous avons décidé que cette année, nous allions nous occuper de Voldemort, et c'est cette année que nous trouvons le livre avec tous les sortilèges qui pourraient nous aider. »

« Nous allons avoir besoin de plus que ça, bien plus que ça. » dit Harry, prenant le livre de Ron. « Il y en a assez là-dedans pour les cas d'urgence dans un combat corps à corps, mais Voldemort est terrifié par la Midnight Unicorn, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment contrôler les transformations. Un centaure m'a aidé la dernière fois, et c'est la seule fois où je l'ai faite. Puis, il y a Sirius, qui sera capable de nous aider avec ça, encore faut-il que nous le convainquions de nos plans, ainsi que Lupin… Pourquoi souriez-vous ? »

Hermione secoua sa tête, croisant ses bras, et le regarda attentivement. « Je suis simplement soulagée que nous avons réussi à te faire entrer là-dedans. Je pensais qu'il faudrait te convaincre un peu plus. » Elle l'étreignit tout d'un coup, reposant sa tête contre son épaule alors que Harry soulevait ses sourcils avec surprise. 

« Um, Hermione, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle sourit. « Bien sûr, allez montre nous cette salle. Qui sais ce qu'il y a d'autre à l'intérieur pouvant nous aider ! »

Karma les regarda partir, et se tourna vers le livre que Harry avait placé sur la table. Très prudemment, ses petites mains se tendirent, et elle le souleva, rapprochant son poids contre sa poitrine. Elle savait par Harry que ce n'était pas simplement important à cause des sortilèges, mais parce que c'était l'écriture de sa mère. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait là, le tenant, une image passa dans son esprit, d'une très jolie jeune fille, avec des cheveux rouge flamboyant et des yeux vert, en train d'écrire, avec un bébé à côté d'elle dans un berceau, gloussant de bonheur, inconscient des dangers autour de lui. 

Regardant autour d'elle, elle fixa la salle commune vide, pensant avant de déplier ses ailes et de voler, allant vers la portrait à moitié ouvert (La Fat Lady n'était pas impressionnée) et fonçant vers la bibliothèque alors que les trois autres se baladaient parmi les rayons. 

« C'est vraiment difficile de voir, mais c'était quelque part par là. » dit Harry alors qu'elle se préparait à atterrir sur son épaule, puis cria de alors qu'il se penchait vers le sol, ratant ainsi son atterrissage. « Harry ! »

« Désolé Karma. » Il l'a prit dans les airs, et la plaça sur le sol, avant de laisser courir ses mains sur le tapis. 

« C'est vraiment bizarre ici, sombre et silencieux. »

« Oui, gardez un œil sur le Baron Sanglant, il se baladait ici l'autre jour. » il sourit alors qu'il entendit Hermione claquer des dents. Elle pouvait vraiment être une mauviette parfois.

Ses doigts se placèrent autour de l'attache et il la défit rapidement, révélant les marches descendant dans l'obscurité. « Nous aurions du apporter une bougie, ou attendre jusqu'à demain. »

« Oh, c'est simplement un peu sombre. » dit Ron, poussant Hermione en face de lui. « Et si quelque chose est en bas, cela te mangera à ma place. »

« Oh merci beaucoup ! » répondit Hermione sarcastiquement. « C'est sympa de savoir que tu es si chevaleresque. » Elle descendit prudemment les marches, s'arrêtant lorsque Hermione ferma la trappe derrière eux. « Je ne peux rien voir. »

« Alors, vas-y au toucher. »

« Je ne peux pas, Ron est accroché à mon bras. »

« Je dois m'accrocher à quelqu'un ou je vais tomber ! »

« Karma peut voir. » dit une petite voix de l'épaule de Harry, le trio se tournant ainsi vers elle, aveugle. 

« Tu peux ? Bien sûr, à quoi pensais-je ? » grogna Harry. « C'est une Wakimi, elle a des yeux d'un chat, et ils ont une vision de nuit. » Karma rit dans son oreille avant de partir de son épaule, ses ailes argentées brillant ainsi dans l'obscurité. 

Les trois adolescents s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, leurs yeux s'étrécissant par la faible lueur de Karma au dessus d'eux. Finalement, ils atteignirent la pièce couleur saphir, cillant lorsque la lumière vive emplie la pièce. « Je ne peux plus attendre la rentrée. » soupira Hermione, regardant Karma s'installé sur le dessus d'un vieux coffre et ouvrit le livre qu'elle transportait, regardant attentivement les mots inscrits. 

« On pourra en tout cas utiliser la magie. »

« Ouais. » confirma Ron, levant la tête pour observer le plafond distant. « Enfin, plus que deux ans, et on pourra l'utiliser n'importe quand. »

Harry fouillait parmi la pile d'armures et d'armes abandonnées, s'asseyant sur le sol alors qu'il regardait tout. Ron fouillait dans la pile de boules de cristal, se demandant si l'une d'elles pourrait marcher en divination. Hermione, cependant, se tenait en face du miroir, paralysée par l'incrédulité. Ses yeux étaient rêveurs, et un léger sourire était fixé sur ses lèvres. Ron la regarda quelques secondes, et donna un coup de coude à Harry pour attirer l'attention du garçon. « Je me demande ce qu'elle peut voir ? »

« Le vrai désir de son cœur, cela peut être n'importe quoi. »

Un grognement de Karma redirigea leur attention sur elle. Elle traçait les lignes sur une page avec son doigt, essayant de lire l'écriture humaine. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry et Ron grimacèrent. « Ce n'est pas très plaisant. »

« Une bonne idée cependant, cela peut marcher en théorie. » fit remarquer Ron. « C'est un sortilège jeter sur deux personnes, qui les obligent à se battre jusqu'à la mort. Donc si c'est toi et Draco… »

« Tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un sortilège. » dit Harry en reniflant légèrement. 

« C'est simplement un exemple, si c'était toi et Draco, et si lui est vivant il te tuerait, et si tu es vivant tu le tuerait. Pour que tu restes vivant, il devra mourir de ta main. »

« Je suppose que ce serait une façon de lui faire faire le sale boulot. » Harry soupira, prenant le livre, et tournant les pages. 

« Maintenant, c'est une bonne idée. 'Vivre et laissez vivre'. A nouveau, on le place sur deux personnes, mais si l'un d'eux était vraiment blessé et que l'autre reste vivant, tout ira bien, il n'y a pas moyen de mourir. Donc si c'était toi et moi, et que je sois à nouveau embroché, cela ne poserait pas de problèmes, aussi longtemps que tu vas bien, je reste en vie. » commenta Harry, montrant le texte à son ami. 

« On devrait te lancer ça, moi et Herm, de cette façon, Voldemort devra nous tuer tous les trois pour réussir. »

Harry acquiesça, passant en bas de la page et lisant les instructions. « Il doit être lancé le 31 Octobre, à Halloween… » Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir, il avait déjà vu cette date spécifique quelque part. Feuilletant les pages, il regarda la dernière page, et ça y était, sautant à son visage, c'était la dernière entrée, le 30 Octobre, et chaque Halloween était la nuit où ses parents avaient été effacé de la Terre. 

Une image traversa soudainement son esprit, de sa mère fermant le livre avec un soupir, se tournant vers un berceau, caressant son enfant, la joue de Harry avec tendresse. Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et son père entra, la saisissant et la serrant près de lui, lui disant que Voldemort les avait trouvés, qu'ils avaient été trahis et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sur le chemin. 

« Non, pas encore, nous n'avons pas eut le temps ! » Les mots étaient clairs dans sa tête, pratiquement douloureux. 

« Nous devons sortir d'ici, rapidement, prends Harry ! »

Il pleuvait dehors, le tonnerre se faisait entendre alors que son père passait la porte… 

Clignant des yeux, Harry secoua sa tête, levant une main et massant ses tempes. Ron appelait son nom, lui demandant de revenir vers la pile d'armures qu'il avait observé un peu plus tôt. « Regardes ça, est-ce qu'elle te semble familière ? » Il souleva une épée, son pommeau incrusté de joyaux. Le nom de 'Godric Gryffindor' était clairement visible. Harry sourit et la prit de son ami. Elle semblait plus facile à lever qu'elle ne l'était en seconde année. Plus légère et mieux balancée. 

« Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là ? » Lorsqu'il la toucha, elle commença à siffler, vibrant très doucement. Une vive lumière passait à travers les joyaux, puis s'effaça alors qu'il la glissait dans son fourreau et la posa sur le côté. « Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que cela fait. Laissons-la là. »

« Trouillard. » Ron sourit, secrètement soulagé. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était d'un Harry se baladant avec une épée. Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. 

« Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions sauver Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se retourna pour regarder son amie, qui fixait toujours l'image que le miroir lui présentait. « Laisse-la encore pendant quelques minutes. Il est visible qu'elle est sous son sortilège. »

« Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'elle voit. » dit Ron, sa voix minuscule et sombre alors qu'il fouillait dans les armures, créant une place pour lui-même. 

« Peut-être qu'elle se voit mariée à toi. » Harry se retourna de surprise alors que le métal le frappait. Riant doucement, il tendit sa main et remit son ami sur ses pieds. 

Ron le fixa simplement et grogna. « Tu l'as fait exprès. »

« Et bien, tu ne le sauras jamais, cela pourrait être la chose qu'elle regarde avec tellement de surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il montra l'objet serré dans la main de son ami. 

« Oh, ce petit tuyau, ça ressemble à un instrument, mais cela ne devrait pas être là. » Il fit un signe vers la montagne d'arme et de bouclier. « Je parie que c'est magique, je te défie de souffler dedans pour voir ce qui arrive. »

Harry l'arracha de son ami et le regarda, l'examinant attentivement pour voir si des araignées ou des cafards s'y trouvaient. C'était une bonne chose que le passage soit si sombre. Si Ron avait vu les araignées à l'intérieur, il aurait refusé catégoriquement d'aller ici ! Il souffla dedans pour tester, écoutant la note pure et aigue qui en sortie. 

Ron regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à quelques chose, puis plissa le front. « Quoi ? Pas de Génie magique pour m'offrir trois souhaits, pas d'or ? Quelle flûte magique elle fait ! »

« Hey Ron, attends ! Regarde Karma. » Soufflant encore une fois, il fit varier légèrement le son, faisant varier sans aucun sens le ton. La petite Wakimi leva ses oreilles, et regarda autour d'elle, son regard tombant sur la flûte alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Elle pencha sa tête et déploya ses ailes. Sur le bord, sa fourrure étincelait légèrement et brièvement, éclairant ainsi la pièce bleue. Lorsque Harry arrêta de jouer, elle ouvrit ses yeux et les leva vers lui, plaçant ses bras autour de son corps et tremblant légèrement. 

« Karma n'aime pas musique. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Elle me fait me sentir étrange. »

Harry lui tendit un bras pour qu'elle atterrisse, et examina la flûte avec attention. Elle pourrait avoir une utilité plus tard. Il se dit pratiquement pour lui-même. « Nous devrions sortir d'ici, cela serait vraiment notre chance d'être découvert. »

« Quoi ? Non, nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant ! »

« Hermione, nous sommes ici depuis pratiquement une heure, allez, on ne doit pas passer autant de temps à passer devant un miroir. » commenta Harry. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu au fait ? » demanda Ron alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, entrant à nouveau dans les ténèbres. 

« Rien de spectaculaire… » Elle s'arrêta pendant une seconde, et plaça ses mains devant son visages. Ron n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir qu'elle fronçait ses sourcils de perplexité. « En fait, je ne peux plus me souvenir, mais je sais que ce n'était pas mon reflet. »

Harry était un petit peu plus devant, et ils l'entendirent jurer du bas des escaliers. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Quelqu'un a fermé, nous ne pouvons pas sortir ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Ron. « Mais personne ne sait où nous sommes ! Il pourrait très bien ne jamais nous trouver ! »

« Je pari que c'est Peeves, je peux l'entendre ricaner. » Harry soupira, les rejoignant. « Retournons là où il y a de la lumière, il doit y avoir une autre sortie. »

« Depuis quand Hogwarts a des pièces à deux sorties ? » demanda Ron, n'arrivant pratiquement plus à penser alors qu'il paniquait. 

« Calmes-toi, nous sortirons. » le rassura Hermione, prenant sa main et le guidant derrière le miroir. « Jetez un coup d'œil autour de vous, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de cinq minutes. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry alla derrière le miroir, où Ron poussait contre les briques du mur. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« De quoi parles tu Harry ? »

« Le miroir, écoute-le, il chante. »

« Et il a des nuages à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas normal. » ajouta Hermione, aidant Ron à se relever, et le plaçant devant la surface réfléchissante. Et il y avait bien des nuages tournant et grossissant, poussés par le vent, et taquinés par les brises. Alors qu'ils regardaient, la surface semblait physiquement se gonfler et plonger, avant de former des cercles concentriques sur le verre, comme des gouttes d'eau dans une flaque. Alors que les gouttes tombaient, les nuages devenaient d'un rose pale, avec un peu de rouge. 

« Maintenant, je sais qu'il n'a _jamais _fait ça ! » fit remarquer Ron, le fixant d'horreur. Harry cependant, écoutait quelque chose d'autre. Très loin, il pouvait entendre un grattement. Quelqu'un ouvrait la trappe. Des millions de noms passèrent dans son esprit, en premier, et le moins désiré, Filch. S'il les trouvait, il les tuerait. Fermant ses yeux, il se concentra, écoutant attentivement. 

« Harry ? Ron ? Herm ? Vous êtes en bas ? » cria la voix de Ginny en haut des escaliers. 

« Ginny ? Oui ! Comment savais-tu où nous trouver ? »

« Je te le dirai plus tard Hermione, mais montez vite ! Snape est sur le chemin ! »

Le trio échangea des regards horrifiés. « Vite, allons-y ! » siffla Harry. 

« Et le miroir ? »

« Nous reviendrons un autre jour, mais tout de suite, nous devons sortir d'ici… »

« Cette école a trop de mystères pour son propre bien. » Hermione soupira, suivant de près ses amis, gardant ses yeux ouverts pour surveiller Snape. 

« Et trop d'araignées. » grommela Ron alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, laissant les livres en paix alors que les adolescents retournaient vers le sanctuaire de leur salle commune. 

------

« C'est fait ! » cria Arabella avec soulagement, prenant une gorgée d'eau et prenant l'orbe. « C'est devenu un reflet parfait de toutes les petites émotions de Harry, Ron et Hermione. »

« Tu l'as transformer en ces trois-là ? » Lupin éclata de rire. « Cela peut être intéressant ! »

« Je pensais que c'était seulement pour Harry. » commenta Sirius, regardant les profondeurs du cristal. 

« Ce que fait Harry a des répercussions sur les deux autres, nous devons tous les regarder. »

« Et les images ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Il me semble me souvenir que tu serais excité car cela signifierait que nous ne pourrions pas perdre la trace de Harry à nouveau. »

« Il ne peut pas y avoir des images tout le temps, directeur, cela demande beaucoup de pouvoir et d'énergie simplement pour maintenir l'image. »

« C'est quand même un objet de maître, votre création, Madame. » dit Yonoso, sa voix basse et charmante. « Prenez en soin et utilisez-le bien, et gardez à l'esprit que cela pourrait être fatal, si cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains. »

« Cela n'arrivera jamais, Monsieur. Je suis très consciente des conséquences. »

Yonoso acquiesça et fit face à son ami. Albus regardait l'homme devant lui, il était visible qu'il réfléchissait, mais Dumbledore avait peur du conseil qu'il allait donner.

« Je pense Albus, que pour l'instant, il n'y a rien à craindre. Le garçon travaille pour nous, plus que contre nous. Il nous parle de ses rêves, plutôt que de les garder secrets. Les mensonges de Voldemort sont perdus dans les terres désertiques de Sibérie. Nous devons simplement craindre Otium. Le démon est très, très dangereux, et le passé turbulent de Harry lui donne un banquet auquel se nourrir. Soyez prudent au contact de personnes ou d'objets dont vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire complète, le monstre pourrait diriger n'importe quel esprit, peu prendre n'importe quelle forme. J'espère simplement qu'il n'aura pas l'intelligence de faire ça. »

------

La nuit recouvrait Hogwarts comme un drap. Les étoiles éclairaient, avec leur lumière de cristal, le sol, et la paix enveloppait le château. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry et Ron dormaient dans l'encombrement, suivant la fête de minuit, et la dévastation de la bataille d'oreiller. Les couvertures étaient empilées sur leurs lits, Ron n'avait aucun oreiller, et Harry en avait quatre. (Cela avait été une guerre sans merci, où des prisonniers avaient été fait. Maintenant, comme pour les quatre oreillers, Harry était le fier propriétaire, d'un demi sac de biscuit à la crème.)

Le garçon aux cheveux noir se réveilla soudainement, ses yeux verts fixant le plafond. Pendant quelques secondes, il fut complètement désorienté, mais la douleur et la pression pénétrèrent sa conscience. Il sentait quelque chose de très lourd assis sur son torse, le déchirant, poussant l'air hors de ses poumons et faisant pression sur son cœur. Il savait que ce n'était pas Ron, parce qu'il pouvait entendre le garçon ronfler, et c'était trop lourd pour être Karma ou Crookshanks… 

S'asseyant rapidement, il inspira, laissant ainsi l'air entrer dans ses poumons, écoutant son pouls parcourant ses tympans. Il n'y avait rien ici, rien à craindre, cela avait du être sa façon de dormir. Secouant sa tête, il baissa sa tête vers sa poitrine nue et se figea d'horreur. Il avait cinq coupures, d'une grande taille mais ne provenant pas d'une main humaine, d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long en diagonal. Elles saignaient en petites rivières, mais sa couverture l'avait couvert toute la nuit, et rien n'avait coulé sur le tissu. 

Se levant, il traversa la pièce avec son bas de pyjamas et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'y avait aucune autre coupure, et celles sur sa joue avaient pratiquement disparues les cinq lignes légères ressortait dans la faible lumière. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve, mais sa cicatrice brillait de couleur argentée, l'éclair aussi visible que le jour. Allant se placer entre ses yeux. 

Un mouvement derrière lui l'obligea à se concentrer, et il fit un petit cri. Son corps entier était devenu rigide, paralysé par le choc soudain et la peur. La chose qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce pouvait vraiment être décrite comme un monstre. Des écailles vertes et dorées recouvraient son corps. D'énormes crocs ressortaient et le menaçaient, une langue serpentine passait ses lèvres. Ses mains étaient tendues devant lui, ses doigts courbés s'étendant en serres mortelles. Ses yeux couleur d'ambre, ses pupilles fendues étaient fixés sur lui alors qu'il grognait et que ses jambes frappaient et grattaient le sol. 

Il sauta d'un seul coup, ses mâchoires s'ouvrant pour mordre son cou, déchirer sa peau et ses tendons, pour retirer la vie en un clin d'œil. Se retournant, Harry fixa la pièce vide, sentant son pouls s'accélérer, et sentant le vent suivant les rapide mouvement de la créatures caresser ses cheveux. Quelque chose était là ou avait été là.

Revenant vers le miroir, il sauta d'horreur. Il y avait une craquelure noire, séparant le miroir verticalement, créant une séparation sur sa surface argentée. De là, tombant doucement, se trouvait un petit torrent écarlate. Cela salissait le mur blanc, créant un contraste étonnant. S'asseyant sur son lit, il sentit son estomac se retourner, il n'y avait rien de pire que l'odeur du sang et de la mort, et la chambre entière en était emplie. Il souhaitait pouvoir se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais l'inquiétude saisissait son esprit. Il n'y avait aucune fuite possible à la réalité. 

-----

**Cassy** :****** Bah y'a de temps en temps des chapitres un peu plus gai… parce que Hermione a eut soudainement un gros trou de mémoire… et oui Voldie l'a traumatisé… et oui Bliss est un maître en la matière… Tu es rousse alors… bonne chance pour l'été, déjà plein de taches de rousseur sur moi et je suis même pas rousse… et t'as encore faux… mon secret c'est pas ça, ça marche seulement pour Dragon Fugitif, j'ai déjà lu les tomes de Bliss… et je prends aussi du temps pour ma conduite… faux bien… et non laisses moi mon PC, voleuse !!! et merci pour tous ses compliments … lèche botte ^_^**

**Tiffany********: Sûr que Neville en perso principale, c'est pas super… on verrait plus son crapaud remarque ^_^… Je dirai qu'il a un p't espion du nom de Otium pour connaître tous les p't secrets de notre Riri… ben Riri a de la chance…. Si je pouvais trouver un billet de 500 euros en allant à la bibliothèque, je dirai pas non… **

**Lune Noire**** : C'est bien de féliciter Dod, mais faut pas le faire pour cette fic… elle s'en occupe plus… snif snif… c'est effectivement le miroir du Rised… en français… donc voilà tu as ta réponse… **

**Wynzar**** :**** Ahhh le mystère va s'épaissir… suite dans deux jours comme d'hab… **

**Umbre** 77****** : Mais tu vas pouvoir te reposer pendant une semaine… après tout c'est un repos bien mérité… aucune lecture à faire… aucun chapitre à écrire… pas de review… le bonheur koi, enfin ça dépend pour qui… je veux un bout de ton gâteau d'annif moi !!!! *ressort les biscuit tout pourris et les donne à Umbre*… Tu vois je t'en ai gardé plein !! Tu me prête Voldie… faut que les miens me lâchent la grappe… Espèce d'égoïste !! *prends le bras de Dray et tire…* Oups tiens je te rends ton bras Dray, désolé… * Dray s'enfuit très très vite 'Mais comment j'ai pu tomber sur ses folles ???'***

**Et voilà t'as déjà tout dit, c'était un sexshop… avec Dumbie et Mini qui tienne la boutique… et qui font un peu de démonstration de temps à autres (cauchemars en vue…) Faut pas dire que t'as le 8 à l'avance… méchante fille *sort son marteau de 300 tonnes et quelques biscuits… et Umbre qui meurt de faim approche … et bam…* Voilà tu diras plus rien… Je veux des reviews de ta part… je délire tellement en y répondant… (garde ton mouchoir pour toi…) **

**Sam**** :** Riri est un dieu, que veux tu… et t'as raison Siri il va bien gueuler dans quelques chapitres… ****

**Miya Black**** :**** Se passe de commentaire… *Leena en train de rougir…***


	9. Cicatrices de Pierre

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

**Bon voilà un p't chapitre pour les jours fériés… ce matin j'avais vraiment pas envie de le mettre (et oui trois review en deux jours sur ffnet … faut me comprendre…) Mais bon il est là quand même… mais si j'en reçois pas au moins 10… je vais craquer… **

------

**Chapitre 9 : Cicatrices de pierre. **

------

Ron se réveilla alors que le soleil passait à travers la vitre, traversant ses paupières avec ses rayons chauds. Grognant, il sortit du lit et se releva du sol, prenant ses vêtements. « Allez Harry, tu ne peux pas rester toute la journée au lit… Harry ? » Le garçon fronça des sourcils en voyant le lit vide. Harry ne s'était pas réveillé avant lui depuis des lustres, et quelque chose à propos de ça lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur le bas de la nuque. Jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il chercha dans chaque coin de la chambre pour essayer de trouver quelque chose d'inhabituelle, mais tout était à sa place. Il n'y avait aucun signe de combat, de peau ensanglantée, rien.

Un petit bruit de Karma le fit regarder vers le rebord de la fenêtre, et voyant Karma, recroquevillée. Ses ailes entourant son corps comme si elle voulait se réchauffer, ou se consoler. Le Dragon de l'Ame était assis à côté d'elle, son museau caressant sa douce fourrure et la sortant de sa rêverie. Avec un soupir, Ron plaça Zap sur son épaule, et tendit ses bras vers la Wakimi, qui se redressa et attrapa le tissu pour monter sur le tee-shirt, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse mettre ses bras autour de son cou. Rapidement, il vérifia son reflet sur la surface polie du miroir et se tourna vers les escaliers. 

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Hermione lui rentra dedans, le faisant grommeler de surprise. « Ouch, où est-ce que tu vas à cette vitesse ? » demanda-t-il, massant légèrement son épaule. 

Hermione fit la moue, massant son front, à l'endroit de la collision. « Je venais chercher Harry. La salle commune est ravagée, et je pensais qu'il était responsable. »

« Et bien, il n'est pas là, il semble qu'il se soit levé plus tôt. »

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a rêvé ? »

« Cela doit être ça, mais peu importe ce que c'était, cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il n'y a aucun signe de quelque chose de menaçant. »

Le son du portrait se fermant les fit se retourner et foncer dans les escaliers, seulement pour trouver Ginny et Akima regardant le bazar avec surprise. Hermione avait raison, il y avait des livres étalés partout, comme si quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose rapidement, ou qu'il avait été chassé par quelque chose… 

« Herm, je vais chercher Harry. Je pense qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas à propos de ça. Commencez simplement à nettoyer, et si vous trouvez des preuves, dites-le-moi. » les instruisit Ron, se séparant de Karma et de Zap avant de se retourner pour partir. 

« Et pourquoi dois-je rester pour nettoyer ? » demanda la fille, penchant sa tête et grognant à son ami. 

« Parce que si nous allons le chercher tous les deux, et que nous le trouvions, cela serait comme si nous nous y mettions à plusieurs sur lui. Allez Herm, s'il te plait, ne rends pas ça plus difficile. »

« Oh, très bien, fais le rapidement avant que je change d'avis. » Elle le regarda s'éloigner rapidement et regarda le bazar autour d'elle, remarquant que Doug et Akima essayaient de paraître discrets alors que Ginny commençait à ramasser les livres. « Vous aussi vous pouvez nous aider. » dit-elle, les plaçant en face d'elle alors qu'ils se plaignaient. Ils n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que le Hogwarts Express n'arrive, seulement six heures, et connaissant Harry, découvrir ce qui n'allait pas, ne serait pas une tâche facile. 

-------

Harry roula sa tête sur son cou. Il détestait ne pas être capable de dormir, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir irrité parce qu'il avait été réveillé par un tueur monstrueux de sept pieds. Cela n'avait pas été un rêve, il s'était pincé pour en être sûr, mais il ferait mieux de dire aux autres que cela n'avait simplement été qu'un cauchemar, mais quelque part, il ne pensait pas qu'ils le prendraient bien de savoir que quelque chose était là pour le tuer, ainsi que probablement eux. 

Inconsciemment, il passa ses doigts sur les coupures de son estomac, se balançant prudemment sur la branche sur laquelle il était assis. Comment s'était-il fait ça ? Cette chose devait être connectée à Voldemort. Il voulait simplement savoir ce que le monstre du mage voulait faire. Il avait ce sentiment que quelque chose dans l'air n'allait pas. Si seulement il pouvait savoir quoi, il s'approcherait un peu plus de la destruction de son ennemi. 

Un hennissement provenant de la Forêt Interdite lui fit lever les yeux de surprise. Il vit le blanc sur le flanc du centaure à l'intérieur des ombres, puis il disparut, ne laissant rien d'autre que des questions. Il devait parler rapidement au Professeur McGonagall. Il voulait en savoir plus sur les Animagi, il devait trouver comment redevenir une Midnight Unicorn. 

« Harry ! »

La voix le fit sursauter et perdre dangereusement son équilibre. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il se rattrapa sur la branche pour se maintenir, et baissa les yeux vers le visage de Ron. « Quoi ? »

« Descend ici, pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ? Qu'est-il arrivé la nuit dernière ? »

Le regard sur le visage de son ami lui disait qu'aucune discussion n'était possible. En fait, il avait rarement vu Ron aussi irrité. Prudemment, il descendit de l'arbre, sautant les derniers mètres et atterrissant à côté de Ron. 

« Je n'ai simplement pas réussi à bien dormir la nuit dernière. J'ai eut un cauchemar c'est tout. »

« Quel genre de cauchemar ? »

« Un normal, tu sais, des monstres te chassant, ce genre de chose. » Ses yeux émeraude luisaient avec conviction, devenant ainsi délibérément honnête, son ami se pinça en conséquence les lèvres. 

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que la salle commune est en bordel ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, le visage de Harry devint complètement blanc, le froncement de son front s'intensifiant alors qu'il fixait son ami. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Ron ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à regarder le zigzag argenté sur la cicatrice de Harry, qui brillait légèrement. 

« Eh Oh Ron ? Que disais-tu à propos de la salle commune ? »

« Umm, rien, est ce que tu sais que ton sang est argenté ? »

« Quoi ? » Harry leva automatiquement sa main, couvrant la cicatrice, et brisant le regard hypnotisé de Ron. « Ce n'est pas du sang, c'est… quelque chose d'autre. »

« Enfin bref. Allez viens, la salle commune est vraiment en bordel, et si tu n'as rien fait, alors nous devons découvrir qui l'a fait. »

------

« Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire une marque comme ça ? » demanda Ginny, sa voix précipitée, emplie de surprise et d'incrédulité. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle tenait la tapisserie, ses yeux agrandis alors qu'elle regardait. 

Hermione regardait par-dessus son épaule, son visage légèrement pâle. « Harry n'a certainement pas fait ça. »

Sur le mur, incrustées dans le mur solide, tranchant dans la pierre comme un couteau chaud à travers du beurre, se trouvait 5 coupures. La tapisserie qui était pendue sur le mur, ne semblait pas avoir été affectée, et elle restait entière, encore qu'une légère trace rouge autour des bords. Prudemment, tendant une main, Akima passa ses doigts sur le mur, ses yeux verts s'étrécissant légèrement alors qu'elle essayait de réfléchir. 

« Je pense que quelque chose de sérieux se passe, ce n'était pas Peeves, aucun des fantômes n'entre dans les salles communes. » dit-elle. « Cela ne peut pas être Karma ou Zap, aucun d'eux ne sont assez forts pour faire ça… »

« Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda la voix de Ron, assez près de l'oreille de Hermione, la faisant sursauter de peur. Ses yeux passèrent d'un garçon à l'autre, tous les deux semblaient parfaitement calmes, donc Harry n'avait pas révélé quelque chose de trop troublant. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qui a fait ça ? »

« Non. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas déjà là ? »

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Harry, leur expression ne révélant rien d'autre que de la perplexité. « Non, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas là auparavant, nous l'aurions sûrement remarqué… » Ginny s'interrompit, son froncement s'accentuant alors qu'elle réfléchissait. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry. « Nous n'avons jamais retiré les tapisseries, cela aurait pu arriver il y a des années. » Il tendit son bras inconsciemment, laissant ainsi Karma venir vers lui pour l'étreindre. Les mouvements de la créature furent suivis par d'autres yeux, mais juste avant, la main de Ginny relâcha le tissu et le laissa se remettre sur le mur. Les cinq coupures devinrent dorées, brûlant comme le feu dans le froid, sur la pierre morte. 

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut le silence, alors que tout le monde regardait le garçon de seize ans en face d'eux. Chacun pouvait dire que Harry ne révélait pas tout, et la plupart réalisaient qu'il avait sans doute menti. Tous, avec toutes leurs années d'amitié et de confiance derrière ça, pensaient que le garçon qui a survécu n'avait qu'une petite idée des évènements qui étaient sur le point de se dérouler. 

------

« Je vous ai dit ce qui devait être fait, est-ce que tu manques tellement d'intelligence que tu ne peux même pas suivre un ordre simple ?! »

« Mais maître, s'il vous plait. La créature que vous recherchiez, ne veut pas se faire connaître de nous. Il n'y a aucun dragonnet blanc, et aucun lion magique. Il n'y a rien à trouver. »

« Ils sont là, quelque part. » gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Otium, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose la nuit dernière ? »

« Non Maître, mais le garçon a sentit que j'étais là, il a vu ma forme, même si ce n'était qu'un fragment de ma propre imagination, pas plus qu'une peur instinctive. »

« Il t'a vu ? » demanda Voldemort, se tournant pour examiner la capuche et la robe volant près de lui. « Dis-moi, démon, dans quelle forme étais-tu ? »

« Cinatas, mon Seigneur. »

« Oh, bon choix. » La voix de Voldemort ronronnait pratiquement alors qu'il s'appuyait contre son sceptre, ses yeux dans le vague alors qu'il imaginait les serres et les dents, des écailles et la langue de serpent. « Mon pauvre et cher cousin a du avoir très peur. Est-ce que tu l'as blessé ? »

« Seulement un petit avertissement. Je lui ai porté un coup, pour essayer de l'effrayer. Ses sens sont très aiguisés. Il savait que j'étais là, même si ses yeux ne voyait rien d'autre que lui dans le miroir. Il m'a senti me retourner, mais rien d'autre. »

« Curieux. Prépare plus de voyages, si nous ne pouvons pas trouver ce que nous voulons en Potter, peut-être que nous pourrons le trouver en ses amis. »

« Oui, Maître. »

Voldemort se retourna pour faire face à ses minions, ses lèvres formant un mauvais sourire. « Death-Eaters, nous avons gagné plus de force par rapport à nos vies passées. Nous sommes puissants, forts, et prêts pour la guerre. Ce soir, nous allons entamer notre voyage retour vers Hogwarts. Potter devra mourir dans les mois qui viennent, et le Monde des sorciers sera nôtre, pour commander et contrôler ! » Un grand rugissement se réverbéra dans la caverne, ricochant sur les murs et le plafond, s'amplifiant des milliers de fois. 

Se détournant, Voldemort baissa les yeux vers sa coupe, murmurant une petite rime pour lui-même et regardant ainsi l'image de la salle commune de Gryffindor. D'une voix basse, il siffla. « J'espère que tu es prêt pour le combat, gamin, j'adorerai supprimer ta face de cette planète ! »

------

Le sifflement du Hogwarts Express coupa le grondement des voix, et le rire heureux des amis réunis. Dean, Seamus et Neville se tenait sur la plateforme, semblant légèrement confus. « Où pensez-vous qu'ils sont ? » demanda Dean, observant ses deux amis alors qu'il soulevait sa malle vers la diligence les attendant. 

« Peut-être qu'ils vont venir encore en voiture volante, vous vous souvenez de ça ? Classique ! » Seamus éclata de rire, puis sauta à côté de son ami, attendant Neville. 

« C'était aussi dangereux. » ajouta le garçon blond. « Ils sont simplement peut-être venu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas cette fille, Akima, ou quelque chose comme ça, qui restait ici ? »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai ! Cela doit être ça. Ils sont sûrement dans la salle commune, ayant déjà eut des milliers d'aventures, je paris ! » 

« Tu sais quoi Seamus, je pense qu'il est temps que nous rentrions dans le combat contre cette chose maléfique. » dit Dean faiblement, se rasseyant sur son siège alors que la diligence commençait à avancer. 

Les deux autres garçons l'observèrent prudemment. « Tu veux dire, combattre Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

« Pas tout seul. » répondit Dean. « Avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, je veux dire, l'année dernière ils n'ont pratiquement pas survécu, et tous les Weasley et la moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch étaient là pour les aider. Là, ils n'ont plus rien, et nous ne pouvons pas rester là, et prétendre que cela ne nous concerne pas alors que c'est le cas. »

Neville acquiesça, tournant son visage vers le garçon irlandais qui doutait. « Penses-y, nous pouvons vraiment aider. »

« Plutôt devenir trois victime de plus. »

« Seamus, je me fiche de ce que tu fais, mais cette année, je vais aider. » affirma Dean, regardant à travers la vitre alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Hogwarts. « En plus, nous pourrons garder un œil sur Draco. Il n'est plus un tyran. »

« Il a raison. » dit Neville. « Il n'est plus mesquin, il est maléfique, et il a apporté un couteau à l'école, il continue de jouer avec lui. »

« Et il n'a seulement qu'une cible. » finit Dean, sa voix baissant alors que l'implication frappait Seamus. 

« Très bien, alors nous aidons Harry, mais si nous finissons en garniture pour pizza, c'est votre faute. »

Les étudiants passaient les énormes porte du Hall d'entrée, où ils laissèrent à leur grand soulagement leurs bagages, et où on leur dit qu'ils ne leur restaient que peu de temps avant la fête et la répartition. Le professeur McGonagall éloigna les premières années, souriant chaleureusement aux membres de sa maison qu'elle reconnaissait, et ne manquant pas l'arrivée du trio alors qu'il fonçait dans les escaliers. Autour d'elle, elle entendit des murmures rapides.

« Est-ce lui ? »

« Harry Potter, pouvez-vous le croire ? »

« Vous-Savez-Qui a faillit mourir la dernière fois. »

« Lui aussi. »

« Allez, les premières années, suivez-moi, vous aurez une chance de rencontrer les autres étudiants plus tard. » Regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua que les étudiants plus âgés commençaient à se diviser, la distinction entre les groupes des Maisons était évidente. Souriant faiblement, elle pensa vaguement que ses Gryffindors étaient certainement les plus braves, ceux qui osaient le plus, et les plus chevaleresque de tous. 

« Alors Harry, où étais-tu, nous pensions te voir dans le train, à insulter Malfoy ! » demanda un troisième année qu'il ne reconnu pas. 

« Ouais, Slytherin débile. » murmura quelqu'un alors que Dean et Seamus se frayaient un passage vers eux. 

« Quand es-tu arrivé là Ron ? »

« Il y a une semaine, c'est une longue histoire, mais nous vous la raconterons plus tard. Comment cela a été avec vos OWL ? »

« Tous réussis ! » dit Seamus en souriant. 

« Huh, tout est bon pour toi, je dois reprendre les Potions. » grogna Dean de misère.

« Ne panique pas, je les ai seulement passé d'un pour cent. »

« Oui, mais Neville les a tous eut. » Il soupira d'irritation, puis fut excité. « Et toi Hermione ? »

« Parfait en tout, cela nous rendait malade. » le garçon Weasley sourit, regardant au dessus de la tête de ses amis et remarquant que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la Grande salle. « Allez, je meurs de faim ! »

Prenant leurs places à la table des Gryffindors, ils examinèrent les professeurs, mais ne trouvèrent aucun membre nouveau. En fait, les professeurs paraissaient normaux, un simple commencement de l'année. Les premières années étaient tous alignées, tremblant comme à leur habitude. « Nous ferions mieux d'avoir de nouveaux enfants, nous avons la plus petite maison, n'avez-vous pas remarqué ? » dit en chuchotant Lavender. « Les Slytherins en ont des tonnes, et les Hufflepuff ne sont pas très loin derrière. Nous avons besoin de Gryffindors et de Ravenclaws. »

Ron laissa ses yeux parcourir la salle alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer son estomac grondant. Lavender avait raison, ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Draco était assis en bout de table, semblant froidement satisfait. Il tournait et retournait quelque chose dans sa main, quelque chose de métallique qui saisissait la lumière du soleil couchant, et se réverbérait dans la pièce. Il se tordit pour essayer de voir, puis cligna des yeux de surprise. Cela ressemblait à la lame du couteau qu'il portait dans Diagon Alley, mais Malfoy n'était sûrement pas assez stupide pour apporter ça à l'école, n'est ce pas ?

Un rugissement autour de lui le fit sursauter alors que Atkinson Toby devenait un Gryffindor. Les cris de joie montèrent et descendirent en vague alors que les étudiants étaient répartis, en réponse aux espoirs de Lavender, il y eut plus de Gryffindors et de Ravenclaws que dans les autres maisons, qui fut donc un soulagement. Une armée de Slytherin n'aurait pas été l'idéal. 

Lorsque la répartition fut finalement terminée, le soleil s'était éteint sur l'horizon et les étoiles commençaient à répandre leurs larmes sur le plafond enchanté alors que les bougies envoyaient leur lumière joyeuse à travers la pièce. Le directeur se leva, sa coupe serrée dans sa main, et il regarda le reste de la salle, s'apercevant de la vue devant lui. « Je suis heureux d'accueillir nos nouveaux étudiants, ainsi qu'à tous ceux revenus. J'aimerai féliciter les septièmes années absents pour leurs résultats spectaculaires aux NEWT , et les nouveau sixièmes années pour leurs fabuleux résultats aux OWL. Vous devez tous être très fiers. Maintenant, que la fête commence ! »

La fourchette de Ron était dans sa main, et mettait déjà de la nourriture dans sa bouche avant que Harry est eut le temps de cligner des yeux. Il attrapa rapidement la sienne et commença à attraper toute la nourriture en vue, avant que Ron ne la prenne en premier. 

« Alors Harry. » murmura Seamus, avec une bouche pleine de nourriture. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le Quidditch ? »

« Moi ? Je ne sais pas, le Capitaine va devoir sélectionner cinq nouveaux membres pour l'équipe. »

« Ouais, et tu seras le capitaine. » fit Ron, attrapant une patate de l'assiette d'Hermione lorsqu'elle ne regardait pas. « Je n'ai absolument aucun doute là-dessus. »

« Nous devons organiser des sélections. » se dit Harry a lui-même, arrêtant la main de Ron passant devant lui. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu manges tant ? »

« J'ai raté le déjeuner. »

Secouant sa tête, Harry regarda autour de lui pour découvrir la source de la petite chamaillerie, soulevant ses sourcils de surprise alors qu'il voyait Hermione se battre avec Ginny à cause d'une aile de poulet. 

« Allez, Ginny, je meurs de faim. »

« Tu vas grossir ! » l'avertit la jeune fille, voyant au passage les yeux de Harry tourné vers elle, elle sourit. 

« Je m'en fiche ! »

Regardant ses deux amis, une pièce du puzzle se mit en place. Il ferait mieux de parler très vite au Professeur McGonagall. Il mettrait en jeu tout son coffre à Gringotts que Ron et Hermione étaient à quelques pas de devenir des Animagi, et, si Minerva le savait, elle pouvait les aider à se contrôler lorsque la transformation se fera. 

La nourriture disparue finalement des assiettes et les étudiants se levèrent, massant leurs estomac et montant vers la salle commune. Le Baron Sanglant les dépassa, faisant trembler brièvement Harry avant que la touche légère de Nearly Headless Nick ne saisisse son attention. « Le nouveau mot de passe sera 'erreip elahposolihp' »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, se demandant s'il devait dire, 'A vos souhaits.'

« Dites le simplement, elle vous laissera entrer. » Le fantôme montra la Fat Lady avant de traverses le mur.

« Qui a choisit ce mot de passe ? » se plaignit Neville. « Je l'ai déjà oublié. »

La Fat Lady éclata de rire dans son tableau et s'ouvrit, laissant les Gryffindors passer, faiblement, alors qu'elle se fermait, Harry pensa avoir entendu quelque chose sur les jumeaux Weasley, mais il aurait pu se tromper. 

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers leurs chambres, Harry remarqua l'assombrissement du visage de Hermione. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Herm ? »

« J'ai des maux d'estomac, je n'aurais pas du manger autant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron est probablement dans le même état. »

« Hmm, j'ai remarqué que tu as laissé la moitié de ton dîner, pourquoi n'avais-tu pas faim ? » Elle le regarda prudemment, lui rendant son sourire lorsqu'il sourit. 

« J'ai été dans les cuisines pour manger des desserts. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de place pour le reste. Je te verrai demain. Bonne nuit Gin, Akima. »

« Bonne nuit Harry. » lui répondirent les filles, le regardant monter les escaliers et disparaître. 

« D'accord, tous au lit. » les instruisit Hermione. Essayant de rassurer légèrement les premières années. « On commence tôt demain matin. »

« Je ne veux pas avoir mon emploi du temps. » dit Lavender en soupirant. « Je peux déjà prévoir trois heures de Potions ! »

« Mmm, peu importe, nous le découvrirons demain. »

------

Ron était placé sur son estomac dans son lit, grognant fortement. « Je suis malade. »

« T'aurais pas du manger autant, je voulais prendre des carottes et j'ai faillit me faire transpercer la main. »

« Tu m'as transpercé la main avec ta fourchette, Harry. »

« Tu essayais de me voler mes côtelettes. »

« Et tu ne les mangeais pas de toute façon. »

« Bonne nuit à vous deux. » dit un septième année appelé Steve alors qu'il leur disait en gros de se taire. Dean ricana dans son oreiller avant que tout devienne silencieux. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Neville, s'asseyant sur son lit. 

« Quoi Neville ? » dit Dean en baillant. 

« Shhh, écoutez. Ca. »

Harry ne fit rien d'autres qu'écouter avec attention, avant d'entendre un cri haut perché et le bruit de sabots d'un centaure, ainsi que le hurlement d'un loup, ou quelque chose de similaire. « C'est simplement les animaux de la forêt, ignorez-les. »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

Alors que la pièce redevint silencieuse, Harry restait allongé et éveiller, fixant la voilure de son lit. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il se l'était dit toute la journée. Il n'y avait pas de craquelure dans le miroir ou de sang sur les murs dans la lumière du jour. Si ce n'était pas pour les coupures sur son estomac, il se serait dit qu'il l'avait imaginé. Mais, il était effrayé, nerveux, et sur le point de craquer. Le sommeil lui semblait pratiquement impossible. 

Doucement, pratiquement hors de son écoute, il pensait entendre quelqu'un chanter, un petit air étrange qu'il pensait avoir déjà entendu quelque part auparavant, comme un souvenir, mais un qui remontait à si loin qu'il n'en était pas sûr. Tendant ses oreilles pour écouter, il essaya de distinguer les mots. 

_Baby please cry__ not your sorrow,_

_(Bébé, ne pleure pas de chagrin s'il te plait)_

_I swear that I'll be here tomorrow_

_(Je jure que je serai là demain)_

_Should you wake and find me gone_

_(Si tu te réveilles, et me trouves parti)_

_Know not what deeds have been done_

_(Saches que cela devait être ainsi)_

_Know I died to make you free_

_(Saches que je suis mort pour te rendre libre)_

_Know how much you mean to me_

_(Saches combien tu comptes pour moi)_

_See the light of a brand new day_

_(Vois la lumière d'un nouveau jour)_

_See that good will find a way._

_(Vois que le bien à trouvé sa route)_

_Evil cloaks the world in shadow_

_(Le mal recouvre le monde de son ombre)_

_Killing the light of candle tallow_

_(Tuant la lumière de la chandelle)_

_Only faith will see you through_

_(Seul le destin te verra à travers)_

_Trust me, I have faith in you_

_(Crois moi, j'ai confiance en toi)_

L'air était divinement doux, comme une brise sur sa peau, et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement alors que la chaleur l'entourait. Alors que le sommeil le saisissait pour la nuit, très faiblement, derrière la voix chantante, il pensait avec entendu une horrible voix sifflante en train de dire. 'Cinatas Oriri, Venatio, Intenire, Necare.'

Lèves-toi, chasses, trouves, tues. 

------

« Harry, lèves-toi, lèves-toi, lèves-toi ! » Quelqu'un le secouait si fort qu'il ouvrit ses yeux, ne voyant que le visage rouge et flou de Ginny. 

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dix minutes avant le petit déjeuner, allez, même Ron est déjà debout ! »

S'asseyant, il jura et chercha ses vêtements, se retournant pour vérifier que Ginny était partie avant de s'habiller. Faites lui confiance pour trop dormir le premier jour de la rentrée. Parfois, ce n'était vraiment pas juste ! 

« Ahhhhhh ! Ouch ! » Il glissa sur l'une des chaussettes solitaires de Ron et atterrit sur le sol avec un grand bruit. Grognant de désespoir, il saisit ses robes et les enfila, fixant ses cheveux dans le miroir, et vérifiant qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau. Apercevant Karma alors qu'elle dormait sur l'oreiller, il ignora ses plaintes, et fonça dans les escaliers, et hors de la salle commune. 

Hermione regardait Ginny de l'autre côté de la table du déjeuner. La fille semblait avoir remarquablement rougi, comme si elle avait apprit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du. 

« Ginny, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » articula la fille. « Je vais, um, bien. »

« Il était temps que tu descendes. » dit Ron alors que Harry arrivait, boitant légèrement et grommelant dans sa barbe. « Quel est ton problème ? »

« Quand est ce que tu vas apprendre à ranger tes affaires, il y a des vêtements étalés partout dans notre chambre. » 

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, et en plus, tu es aussi bordélique. »

« Je ne le suis pas. » gronda Harry, s'asseyant pour que Hermione soit entre eux. « J'ai faillit me briser le cou ce matin. »

« Oh, arrêtes de te plaindre. » grogna Ron en tirant sa langue vers son ami, et saisissant son emploi du temps des mains de Seamus alors que Dean le donnait à Harry. 

La paire grommela simultanément. « Trois heures de Potions ! »

Hermione se mit à rire, remarquant que Ginny essayait de se cacher derrière son emploi du temps. « Oh, allez-vous deux, ce n'est pas si grave, comme ça nous n'avons que deux cours différents le lundi. »

« Deux fois trois heures !! » Ron grogna de misère. « Quelle façon de commencer la rentrée. »

« Défense en premier. » dit Harry en soupirant, prenant un bout de saucisse alors que Hermione entamait son petit déjeuner. « Peux tu manger un peu plus silencieusement ? Tu me rends malade ! »

« Désolé. » murmura-t-elle, regardant son visage renfrogné, puis levant les yeux alors que des personnes commençaient à partir. « Allez Défense ! » Saisissant la main de ses deux amis, elle les sortit de table et les tira à sa suite, s'arrêtant simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Ginny, qui souriait et articulait « Je te le dirai plus tard. »

Harry se libéra de la grippe de Hermione, et regarda ses deux amis disparaître, il serait à l'heure en Défense. Il y avait simplement quelque chose qu'il avait vu, quelque chose qui l'avait fait s'arrêter. Un escalier qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, caché dans les ombres. Dans l'épaisseur de la poussière reposant sur les escaliers, était écrit, d'une main tremblante, mais suffisamment lisible pour le refroidir, il l'avait entendu, la nuit dernière, dans son rêve, ou simplement auparavant… 

Un cri derrière lui le fit se retourner et s'éloigner de là, il explorerait plus tard, il le devait, mais pour l'instant, il avait cours. 

La salle de classe était emplie de conversations et de rires lorsque Harry arriva et prit un siège. Ron et Hermione lui donnèrent un regard signifiant « Où étais-tu ? », mais il ne le remarqua pas, il était trop occupé à fixer les flacons bouillonnant sur la table, quelques-uns était indigo, d'autres vert, bleu ou rouge. Des milliers de teintes enfermées dans un verre. 

« Bonjour tout le monde. » dit Lupin en souriant. « J'espère que vous pourrez vous en sortir avec un jour aussi dur, et j'ai bien peur que la Défense et les Potions ne soient en quelques sortes combinée. » Il leva sa main, alors qu'un grognement général se faisait entendre. « Très bien, ce sont les poisons et les antidotes, je vais avoir besoin de volontaires pour en montrer les effets. » Il sourit alors que tout devint silencieux. « Bien sûr pour chaque poison, il y a un antidote, mais les antidotes sont plus durs à fabriquer. »

Les heures de Défense passèrent en un éclair, avec du rire et une panique occasionnelle. Il n'y eut pas un seul étudiant qui ne fut pas empoisonné et soigné à la fin du cours. « Ugh, j'ai un horrible goût dans la bouche. » se plaignit Ron, massant sa gorge. 

« Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que les poisons sont doux, et les antidotes horribles ? » demanda Herm, en souriant. 

« C'est pour boire plus de poison. » répondit Harry, les guidant dans les escaliers, vers les cachots. Ils semblaient vraiment tous les deux malades, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander si Lupin leur avait donné assez d'antidote. 

« Potter, vous êtes en retard ! » cria Snape, fixant le garçon, attendant son regard, une réponse rude, et le soulèvement d'un sourcil de choc, mais il dit simplement « Désolé Professeur. » et alla s'asseoir. Le brouillard qui recouvrait toujours son esprit dans ce cours revint, protégeant son cerveau des mots durs de Snape. Il mélangea ses potions comme dans un rêve, se penchant, mélangeant, et coupant en pilote automatique. Seulement lorsque Ron siffla de surprise, il leva les yeux. 

Hermione tenait fermement un flacon, essayant d'attraper un peu d'herbe dans l'air dans lesquelles elles flottaient. Clignant des yeux, il se demanda si le poison qu'il avait absorbé avait des effets secondaires. Il attrapa inconsciemment un couteau dans les airs, et le posa, regardant Ron dans les yeux alors qu'ils essayaient de le cacher de Snape. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il. 

« Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est ni moi ni elle. » dit Ron en réponse, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsque tous les ingrédients se posèrent. 

Harry regarda dans la pièce, cherchant un suspect, puis grogna. Ils étaient avec les Slytherins, la moitié de la classe était suspecte ! Un bleu glacial attira son attention, le faisant ainsi fixer le regard de colère de Draco. Le garçon le regardait, un petit sourire fixé sur son visage, une lumière argentée tournant encore et encore dans ses mains fit trembler Harry. 

Draco regarda son ennemi, remarquant toutes les choses autour de lui. C'était le garçon qui avait blessé son père, qui avait refusé de mourir, même lorsqu'une dague avait traversé son flanc. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si fort, qu'est-ce qu'il avait toujours ? La Wakimi, le pendentif, ses amis ? Non, cela devait être quelqu'un d'autres. Quelque chose de plus puissant… Ses yeux bleus s'étrécirent alors qu'il le scrutait avec attention. 

Soudainement, Snape leur dit que la classe était terminée, et la tension s'évapora. Le garçon détourna le regard, sa bouche formant une fine ligne, mais l'éclat d'argent continuait encore d'enchanter Harry et de l'effrayer.

« Harry, est ce que tu viens ou non ? »

« Non, oui ? Peut-être ? » Il cligna des yeux, se retournant pour faire face à Hermione qui rangeait ses affaires, et fixait l'air devant elle avec des doutes.

« J'arrive. »

« Bien, dépêche-toi. Nous avons le temps de manger et nous pouvons nous amuser avant le dîner. » dit Ron, se retournant puis s'arrêtant lorsque Lupin se plaça devant eux, son visage inhabituellement sévère. 

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me suivre vers le bureau du directeur s'il vous plait ? »

Les trois amis échangèrent des regards et le suivirent, regardant sa silhouette tendue. Quelque chose énervait le professeur, quelque chose de mauvais. Il semblait au bord de la furie… 

Lentement, ils le suivirent dans les escaliers, s'arrêtant devant la porte de la tour et attendant en retenant leur respiration, écoutant avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix familière crier. 

« Si c'est vrai, je les tuerai tous les trois ! »

------

**Ah ah mais qui est en train de hurler derrière cette porte… difficile à trouver ? Non sûrement pas, par contre qu'ont-ils fait ?? suite au prochain chapitre si vous daignez mettre des reviews…. **

**Tiffany**** : toujours fidèle au poste… faut effectivement pas énerver Herm… elle peut être pire que Voldie parfois… et tout le monde veut espionner le trio… c'est comme ça… (enfin j'ira pas espionner Ronnie et Hermie, je les aimes pas trop…)**

**Miya Black**** : tu aimes ce chapitre ? moi aussi (étonnant non…)… je ne dirai rien pour la flûte… pas que je veuille pas… mais je m'en souvenais même pas alors… qu'est ce qui arrive à la fin du chapitre 7 à Riri ? (*part fouiller dans ses dossiers… ouverture du fichier… lecture…*) Ah oui, il a peur de son reflet… pov' p' t Riri… Bah il survivra… pour le moment… mais il lui arrivera plein de misères comme d'hab …**

**Cassy**** : Ahhhh une revieweuse avec plein d'idée… me demande bien quand tu m'aurais rendu mon pc tient… t'aurais d'abord prit toutes les données… mais qu'a bien pu voir Hermie dans le miroir ?? Une bibliothèque sans fin ? Des bonnes notes partout ? Je ne sais pas si ça a de l'importance pour la suite, m'en souviens plus… (fait un an que je l'ai lu quand même)… désolé j'ai pas de miroir pour toi… mais avoir un Dray et un Riri c'est déjà suffisant … mais faut le partager bien sûr… Je sais plus si y'a des morts… je m'en souviens d'un dans le tome 3 mais c'est tout… je le saurait quand j'y serai… pitié je veux pas que les monstres ressemblent à ceux provenant de Buffy merci bien… dont trop mal fait… Et va terminer HP 5 tout de suite… non mais c'est quoi cette faignante !!!**

**WynZar ****: Voilà la suite… et t'as pas encore vu les chapitres suivants… promettent de jolies choses… d'un certain point de vue… **


	10. Découverte de Magie Noire

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

**Bon j'ai eut un peu plus de review… mais pas forcément pour le chapitre … Alors vous l'aimez plus cette fic… ne me dite pas ça au bout de 40 chapitres soyez chic… **

------

**Chapitre 10 : Découverte de Magie Noire **

------

Harry devint pâle au son de la voix de son parrain. Depuis qu'il connaissait Sirius, l'homme n'avait jamais élevé la voix contre lui, mais maintenant, le ton furieux le faisait pâlir. Jetant un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, il remarqua leurs visages terrifiés. Même de là, de l'autre côté de l'épaisse porte en chêne, ils pouvaient sentir l'atmosphère chargée de colère.

« Nous ne devons pas sauter aux conclusions. » La voix de Dumbledore était coupante et dure, comme s'il essayait de contrôler son tempérament. « Il doit y avoir une explication parfaitement raisonnable pour tout ça. »

« Comment peuvent-ils expliquer ça ? » La douce voix de Arabella était maintenant froide. « La preuve concerne tous ces livres, ces notes, des choses qui peuvent les aider pour ça. La Cristallia montre ça. Ils ne sont pas heureux, ils sont coupables et nerveux, ne pouvez-vous pas voir ça ? »

Lupin regarda les trois adolescents qui se tenaient à côté de lui. Tous se regardaient, confusion et anxiété recouvraient leurs visages. Harry fronçait légèrement les sourcils, essayant de demander aux deux autres s'ils savaient ce qu'il se passait, mais le mystère sur leurs visages lui dit tout ce qu'il fallait. Plissant son front de déception, le professeur poussa la lourde porte et fit entrer les trois Gryffindors, pas trop gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent au centre du bureau de Dumbledore, faisant face aux professeurs rassemblés. 

Harry regarda autour de lui rapidement, se rendant immédiatement compte de la situation, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Il se reprit et fronça des sourcils de surprise. Il avait visiblement été en position dangereuse trop souvent si la première chose qu'il faisait était de chercher une porte de sortie. Il n'y avait pas toute la faculté dans la pièce, mais ceux qui étaient là importaient. Minerva, Arabella et Gus se tenaient avec leurs dos face au feu, bloquant ainsi la chaleureuse lumière alors qu'ils regardaient le trio silencieusement. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, son visage sévère et fermé, toute la chaleur et la joie qui résidait habituellement dans ses traits étaient absentes. Snape se tenait près de la fenêtre observant le sol, la seule personne qui ne leur faisait pas face. A sa droite se trouvaient Sirius et Lupin, le professeur de Défense ayant quitté leurs côtés pour également les observer. 

Le visage de Sirius était un masque de fureur contrôlée, ses yeux marron fixant ceux de Harry, toutes émotions les déchirant comme les éclairs dans une tempête. Il y avait de la colère, de la déception, de la trahison et de l'incrédulité. Quatre émotions qui maintenaient Harry captif. Inconsciemment, le garçon les refléta, les mêmes émotions revenant vers son parrain avec plus de défense. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il se passait, mais les réactions automatiques de Black l'avaient blessé…

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva, marchant devant son bureau, et soulevant un petit livre familier. Ron le reconnut comme celui qu'il avait acheté à Flourish and Bloots et se maudit silencieusement. Bien sûr, c'était à propos de ça. Ils avaient découvert celui là et les sept autres livres, que lui et Harry avaient sur la Magie Noire, et ils avaient sauté sur la plus visible et la plus dangereuse des conclusions. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez des livres comme ça ? » demanda faiblement le directeur, ses yeux bleus perçant examinant leurs traits pour observer un signe de culpabilité. « Vous savez que c'est interdit, et vous savez que leur contenu est dangereux. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire, vous faire renvoyer ? »

Hermione leva les yeux de panique, son visage blanc comme la mort, alors qu'elle essayait de trouver les bons mots pour leur expliquer. Les livres devaient les aider à battre Voldemort. S'ils savaient ce qu'ils combattaient, ils auraient une meilleure chance. Est-ce que le directeur pouvait voir ça ?

« Si c'était juste un livre, j'aurais pu vous pardonner, prendre ça comme une curiosité enfantine. » Dumbledore avait dit le mot 'enfantine' en l'accentuant, comme s'il n'espérait rien de plus d'eux. « Mais il y a assez de livres pour créer une collection assez intéressante, incluant quelques-uns de la section interdite. J'apprécierai avoir une explication sur ce que vous pensiez faire. »

Harry serra sa mâchoire, des milliers de pensées traversant sa tête. Ils pensaient qu'ils travaillaient pour Voldemort. Ils pensaient que Ron et Hermione étaient capable d'aller vers le côté obscur. Après l'année dernière, tout ce qui est arrivé, et tout ce qui avait été prouvé, ils pensaient encore qu'il pouvait se retourner contre eux, et dans l'ombre, devenir un Death-Eater. Un mouvement derrière le directeur détourna son attention. Snape lui faisait face, ses traits normalement durs s'étaient adoucis avec l'inquiétude. Le professeur semblait effrayé, comme s'il pouvait voir où les trois adolescents se dirigeaient, et ce qu'ils deviendraient. Pendant une minute, il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, tremblant en voyant la colère et la douleur avant de détourner les yeux. 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry serra ses dents, retenant sa colère créée par ses mots blessant, et commença à parler d'une voix monotone. « Plus nous en savons sur Voldemort et la magie qu'il utilise, plus nous apprendrons ses faiblesses, et meilleure sera notre façon de nous en défendre. »

« Il nous a terrorisé depuis que Harry a commencé à Hogwarts. » ajouta Ron, croisant ses bras, et se tenant à côté de son ami. « Nous en avons assez. »

« Si nous travaillons ensemble, nous aurons trois fois plus de puissance, et nous aurons une chance de le détruire, mais nous avons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons obtenir, c'est pour cette raison que nous avons les livres. » expliqua Hermione, montrant la pile. 

« Combattre le feu par le feu. » ajouta faiblement Harry, regardant le sol, fixant les cinq entailles sur le tapis, sous ses pieds. 

Lupin cligna des yeux, la culpabilité et la peur passant sur lui comme une vague. Ils avaient sauté si rapidement aux conclusions, ils étaient tous parano. « Vous dites tous les trois que vous voulez le combattre, seuls ? »

« Si c'est simplement nous trois, personne d'autre ne sera blessé. » répondit Hermione, essayant d'empêcher ses yeux de se diriger vers Ron, qui regardait la tête penchée de Harry. 

« Vous n'aurez aucune chance. » dit faiblement Snape. « Ce que vous avez vu, était une fraction de son pouvoir, il a grandit, il est bien plus fort que la dernière fois. » 

« Vous ne pensez pas que nous n'y avons pas pensé ? » demanda Harry. « En plus, il est encore en exil, il a encore une longue route à parcourir. Nous avons assez de temps pour apprendre tout ce qui pourrait nous aider. » 

« Vous ne pouvez pas apprendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin en quelques mois grâce aux livres, vous devrez prendre tout votre temps libre et même en lisant les mots, ce n'est pas la même chose que ce que l'on vous enseigne… » affirma McGonagall, puis elle remarqua la lueur dans les yeux du trio, ce petit éclat d'espièglerie qui lui disait qu'elle venait juste de marcher dans leur piège. « Oh non, je ne vais pas vous aider pour cette folie, ne pouvez vous pas voir que c'est dingue ? Vous n'avez aucun espoir ! »

« Mais avec votre aide, nous pourrions en avoir. » fit remarquer Hermione. « Vous voulez autant que nous qu'il disparaisse, alors pourquoi ne pas nous l'enseigner ? »

Sirius frotta ses yeux avec ses mains, il était heureux de savoir qu'ils ne travaillaient pas plus que lui pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sachant ce qu'ils allaient combattre. « Harry, penses-y. Tu sais que tu peux faire mieux que Ron et Hermione. » Il remarqua le duo se tendre avec irritation, mais il sourit tout simplement et se concentra sur son parrain. « Tu as fait face à Tu-Sais-Qui plus que n'importe qui, est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'ils peuvent faire ça ? »

Harry soupira et regarda la fenêtre pendant quelques secondes. Ses parents avaient pensé pouvoir le détruire, et regardez où ils étaient maintenant. Sirius avait survécu, mais c'était par chance plus qu'autre chose… mais ils avaient été si près. Voldemort n'avait été rien de plus qu'un fantôme, un fantôme grâce à la puissance de la protection de sa mère et aux efforts de James. 

« Maman et Papa ont pratiquement réussis, il était pratiquement parti à jamais, nous pouvons finir ce qu'ils ont commencé, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. Si vous ne le faites pas, nous le combattrons quand même, nous aurons simplement moins de chance. Rien de ce que vous puissiez faire nous fera changer d'avis, tout ce que vous pouvez faire est de décider si vous vous tenez derrière nous, ou sur notre chemin. »

Les yeux de Arabella se posèrent sur l'orbe qui était posée sur un socle, maintenue par les bras tendus de Courage, Charme et Destin. Le vert qui montrait la culpabilité avait disparu, maintenant des flammes oranges, rouges et jaunes ressortaient du centre noir. Ils croyaient vraiment qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Il y avait du doute, mais il était complètement soumis par la toute puissante détermination. Reposant son regard sur Dumbledore, elle vit un léger sourire sur son visage, il savait ce que le trio ressentait, aucun doute, il pouvait se souvenir de Lily et James, se tenant en face de lui, disant exactement les mêmes choses. 

« Je pense que nous vous devons des excuses. » dit le directeur, regardant le sol avec honte. « Nous n'aurions pas du sauter sur de si cruelles conclusions sans vous laisser vous expliquer, et, je ne peux pas parler pour tout le monde, mais je sais qu'ils préfèreraient vous aider, que de se tenir sur votre chemin pour vous arrêter. Il est temps de suivre un conseil qu'un ami m'a donné, mais Harry, tu dois comprendre que nous allons simplement vous enseigner comment vous battre, nous ne pourrons pas combattre pour vous. »

Harry regarda le vieil homme, essayant de lire son expression gardée. « Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ça de vous. »

« Je pense que j'ai besoin de parler de plusieurs choses avec les professeurs en privé, puis-je vous suggérer… »

« Ouais, nous partons. » dit Ron rapidement, saisissant Hermione et Harry et les traînant hors de la pièce, ne relâchant pas sa grippe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans les escaliers mouvant. 

------

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est vraiment confus ? » demanda Hermione, regardant la porte fermée par-dessus son épaule. 

« Non, en colère oui, mais pas confus. » cria Harry, croisant ses bras de manière défensive. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils aient cru que nous étudions la magie noire pour aider Voldemort. »

« C'était une conclusion naturelle, Harry. »

« Oui mais on aurait pu penser qu'ils auraient un peu plus confiance en nous. Spécialement après l'année dernière. »

« J'ai une impression vraiment étrange. » commença Ron, avec hésitation, ses amis le regardant avec sérieux. « Dumbledore le regardait comme s'il savait ce que Harry allait dire, lorsque Sirius lui avait demandé s'il était sûr que c'était une bonne idée, et avez-vous vu le visage de Gus ? Il était vraiment inquiet. Ils ne veulent pas nous aider, mais ils savent qu'ils devront le faire. »

« Pratiquement contre leur volonté ? » demanda Hermione, et ils acquiescèrent. « Je n'aime pas devoir les forcer à faire ça. »

« Nous ne les forçons pas. » Harry se retourna pour leur faire face. « Ils peuvent faire leurs propres choix, et ils pensent que ce qu'ils font est bien. »

« Mais après ce petit discours que tu leur as donné, ils sauront que c'est l'unique bon choix. »

« Ecoute Hermione, nous avons besoin de leur aide, sans ça, nous serons morts en quelques secondes. Je les ai simplement un peu poussé, c'est tout. » Se retournant, il soupira, et continua de marcher jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis ils passèrent les escaliers principaux, vers la Grande Salle. 

« Harry, où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Ron, il pensait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune.

« Il y a simplement quelque chose que je veux vérifier rapidement. Je ne serais pas long. Je vous verrais là haut. »

« Oh non. » cria Hermione. « Je pensais que nous étions une équipe. Cela veux dire, pas d'exploration et pas d'aventure sans nous. Maintenant, dis-nous ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu arrêtes de manger proprement, et pourquoi sembles-tu si pâle et fatigué tout le temps ? »

Harry regarda vers les ombres de l'escaliers, il n'avait pas vraiment écouter, à la place, il fixait les quatre mots. 

'Oriri, Venatio, Intenire, Necare.' C'était répété tous les quatre pas, le même message, encore et encore, jusqu'en haut. Clignant des yeux, il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle disait. « Umm, le stress ? »

« C'est une excuse pour tout, une réponse honnête serait bien. Pourquoi est ce que tu fixait les coupures dans le tapis dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron, se plaçant devant son ami, pour qu'il ne puisse plus monter les escaliers. 

Harry massa ses mains, les passant sur son visage, et soupira. « C'est difficile d'expliquer sans que je ne paraisse complètement fou… »

« Harry, nous te connaissons depuis six ans maintenant, nous savons déjà que tu as un côté un peu fou. Crois-nous. » Hermione lui sourit pour le rassurer. 

« Vous vous souvenez du rêve que j'ai eut, et lorsque je me suis réveillé avec les coupures sur ma joue ? » Il attendit qu'ils acquiescent pour continuer. « J'en ai eut un autre, enfin, dans le même genre, sauf que j'étais complètement réveillé. Je me suis réveillé avec des coupures sur mon estomac et je suis allé devant le miroir. Il y avait cette chose se tenant derrière moi. Elle avait des écailles, des crocs et des serres. Elle allait se jeter sur moi, comme si elle voulait me mordre, mais je me suis retourné, et il n'y avait rien. Quelque chose m'a traversé, comme s'il avait sauté, je me suis retourné à nouveau, et il y avait une craquelure dans le miroir et du sang descendait le mur. »

« C'était dans notre dortoir ? » demanda Ron, son visage horrifié. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? »

« Qu'aurais-tu fait, en dehors de me dire que je perdais l'esprit ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dit ça… »

« De toute façon la nuit dernière je ne pouvais pas dormir, et j'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter. Je connaissais cette chanson. Je connaissais ses paroles mais je ne l'avais jamais entendue auparavant. Juste avant de m'endormir, j'ai entendu une voix sifflante dire quatre mots, puis ce matin, j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient écrits dans la poussière de ces escaliers, qui n'étaient pas là l'année dernière. C'est pourquoi je veux mener une enquête. »

Hermione regardait les instructions sur chaque marche. Inconsciemment elle sortit sa baguette avec une main et celle de Ron de l'autre. « Je suis d'accord pour l'idée de l'exploration, mais nous le faisons ensemble. Cette chose est là pour atteindre quelqu'un. Les mots nous disent quoi faire, et c'est après du sang. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions le laisser seul ? » demanda Ron, prenant la main de Hermione et regardant Harry, qui secoua simplement sa tête. 

« Je veux être capable de dormir la nuit. »

Comme une seule personne, ils avancèrent, leurs pas effaçant délibérément les inscriptions dans la poussière alors qu'ils montaient. La lueur de leurs baguettes éclairait la route, éclairant les murs étroits. L'air était stagnant et sec, une très petite brise soufflait, comme si l'air essayait de s'échapper. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'ils atteignirent le haut, et ils regardèrent autour d'eux, la tension disparaissant. « C'est juste un grenier, il n'y a rien ici. »

« Cela peut se cacher derrière une boîte. » dit Ron, montrant les petits cageots. 

« Ron, il fait au moins 7 pieds de haut, il ne peut pas se cacher derrière cette boîte. » Harry sourit, sentant le soulagement traverser son corps. Ses doigts bougèrent pour retirer la poussière des draps et ainsi découvrir ce qui était en dessous. 

Hermione sourit à ses deux amis, et elle alla vers un côté, plaçant sa baguette sur une ancienne table, et allant ouvrir une malle,  révélant des arcs et flèches d'archer. Elle tira prudemment le fil, le sentant trembler sous le bout de ses doigts. 

« Harry ? » dit-elle. « est ce que Voldemort est mortel ? Peut-il être tué avec une arme ? »

« Je pense. » répondit-il, se retournant vers sa silhouette après avoir examiner quelques lances. Ron était adossé contre le mur en train de la regarder alors qu'elle jouait avec une arme, ne la chargeant jamais, s'entraînant simplement avec l'arc. « Je paris que tu ne peux pas atteindre une cible. »

« Je ne parierai pas ça. » elle eut un sourire mauvais, alors qu'elle remarquait que Ron la fixait. « Est-ce que j'ai de la saleté sur mon nez ? »

« Uh non, rien de ça. » Cillant, il regarda ailleurs, levant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête pour mieux éclairer la pièce. Le cercle de lumière atteignit le mur de pierre, éclairant les signes qui étaient inscrit à sa surface. « Hey, Herm, est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie ? » Il regarda à sa droite, là où elle se tenait, regardant avec ses yeux plissés, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement alors qu'elle essayait de le traduire. 

« Je ne suis pas sûr, ce que je peux lire n'a pas de sens. Je pense que je devrais revenir avec un livre… »

Un cri de surprise provenant de Harry mélangé avec autre chose retentit. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent, leurs mains cherchant automatiquement des armes, alors que leurs yeux s'agrandirent, et que l'adrénaline baissait. 

« Ne me faites pas ça ! » cria la voix de Harry, le faisant trembler alors qu'il essayait de cacher son rire. 

« Désolé Harry, tu m'as pris par surprise. »

Un ricanement du côté gauche de Ron le fit se retourner pour voir Akima en train de les observer, sa baguette brillant dans sa main. Ginny et Harry se tenait tous deux dans un espace vide. S'observant mutuellement avec des yeux riants. Ginny avait un petit couteau dans sa main, un peu rouillé mais toujours aussi tranchant. Harry se tenait contre une lance, la pointe plantée dans les planches du sol, ne pouvant ainsi blessé personne. 

« Comment êtes-vous entrées ici ? » demanda Ron à sa petite soeur, essayant d'ignorer le sourire flirteur sur le visage de son ami.

« De la même façon que toi mon cher frère. »

« Nous avons vu les traces de pas, et avons décidé de découvrir qui était là. Nous ne vous avons d'abord pas vu. » ajouta Akima, regardant autour d'elle avec de grands yeux. « Doug est quelque part par ici. »

« Je suis par là. » dit une voix étouffée. « Mais cet endroit me donne des frissons, n'est-il pas temps de retourner dans la salle commune ? »

« Il a raison, il commence à faire nuit. » fit remarquer Hermione, regardant dans un des nombreux trous du mur. « Si nous n'y retournons pas très bientôt, tout le monde sera suspicieux. »

« Ils le sont déjà. Lavender a entendu Lupin vous dire d'aller dans le bureau du directeur. »

« Oh super. » grogna Hermione. « Toute l'école va le savoir maintenant. »

« Nous pouvons simplement dire que c'était de la routine. » dit Harry, passant devant eux pour descendre les escaliers. « Avec un peu de chance, ils nous croiront et ne poseront pas plus de questions. »

En descendant les escaliers principaux, Doug et Akima essayaient de leur extraire la raison pour laquelle ils avaient du aller voir Dumbledore, mais ils n'eurent que de vagues réponses de la part des adolescents plus âgés. Ce fut Ginny qui dit faiblement à Harry. « Est-ce que cela à un rapport avec les livres que tu as ? »

« Quels livres ? »

« Ne sois pas idiots, les livres que tu as sur la Magie Noire. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Comment Ginny avait-elle appris ça, à moins qu'elle est fouillé dans ses affaires… devait-il lui parler de leurs plans, ou serait ce trop dangereux ? 

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu viens de me donner toutes les réponses dont j'avais besoin. » Ginny sourit alors qu'elle approchait la porte avant de dire le mot de passe 'erriep elahposolihp'. 

Marchant lentement derrière elle, Harry entra dans le bruit qu'était la salle commune. Beaucoup de voix les accueillirent alors que Dean et Seamus levaient les yeux de leurs devoirs de potions. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Oui, quel genre de problèmes avez-vous ? »

« Rien de sérieux ! » dit Ron en souriant, levant ses mains pour atténuer le flot de questions. « C'était simplement une visite de routine pour vérifier que Harry était toujours en un seul morceau, c'est tout. »

« Alors, vous ne savez pas qui est le nouveau capitaine ? » demanda Dean de surprise. 

« Ils ne vous l'ont pas dit ? » Seamus éclata de rire, ses yeux argentés s'agrandissant.

« Non, qui est ce ? Allez dites-le-nous ! » cria Hermione. 

« Vous deux ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron avec incrédulité alors que Harry riait. « Nous deux, mais je pensais que cela ne se faisait pas ! »

« Ouais, mais ils ne pouvaient pas séparer deux grands amis à cause du quidditch, donc vous devrez maintenant être d'accord sur tous les joueurs sélectionnés… »

« Cela veut dire pas de combat, ou de querelles. » dit Hermione, levant son doigt vers eux. 

« Oui maman. » Ron la regarda alors qu'il bougea Zap du fauteuil et s'installa dedans. « Nous n'avons pas de devoir pour demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mais vous devriez les faire dès que vous les avez… »

« Herm, nous n'avons pas le temps, nous avons besoin d'une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch ! » dit Harry, en attrapant du papier et en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil suivant.

« Les hommes. » Ginny sourit, essayant de lire l'expression un peu inquiète de Hermione. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. J'étais simplement en train de réfléchir, c'est tout. Pourquoi est ce que tu as rougit ce matin ? »

Ginny semblait coupable et baissa sa voix. « Je ne peux pas te le dire ici, cela devra attendre. »

« Cela ne peut pas attendre, allez viens. » La tirant vers le dortoir, elle se tourna pour faire face à la fille Weasley et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ce n'était rien vraiment, juste que, et bien, je n'ai jamais, Harry… »

Ron et Harry levèrent les yeux de surprise en entendant le rire hystérique provenant du dortoir des filles. Echangeant un regard, ils secouèrent tous deux leurs têtes, et revinrent sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, essayant d'ignorer les vagues de rires. 

------

Sirius se servit un peu de brandy dans son verre, regardant le liquide ambré couler de façon hypnotique. La majorité des professeurs étaient rassemblés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, aucun d'eux n'avait bougés depuis qu'ils avaient interrogé les adolescents. « A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Lupin, étudiant son ami. 

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Tout ce à quoi je pense est, quand a-t-il grandit ? Est-ce que j'ai cligné des yeux et je l'ai manqué ? Il ressemble tellement à James que c'est effrayant. »

« Je pense qu'il a quelque chose que James n'avait pas. » dit Gus. « Des amis sur qui il peut compter. Il n'y a personne que Harry connaît qui peut devenir un autre Pettigrew. Personne n'oserait le trahir. »

« La question est, est-ce que nous allons leur enseigner ce qu'ils pensent avoir besoin de savoir ? » Minerva soupira, retirant ses lunettes et frottant ses yeux. 

« Je les aiderai à survivre, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir les aider à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » dit Snape de son fauteuil. 

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Sirius, plissant ses yeux. 

« Je sais comment Vous-Savez-Qui pense. Il ne tuera pas ce qu'il peut utiliser. Une de ses armes favorites est un poison qui tue très lentement et qui, en même temps soumet complètement la victime, elles font exactement ce qu'il lui dit. En leur donnant un peu d'antidote universel, nous pouvons empêcher ça. »

« Combien de temps cela dure ? »

« Environ une heure. »

« Je dois aider Harry, il ne sait pas comment contrôler sa forme Animagus, et il a besoin d'être capable de la maîtriser complètement. » Minerva soupira. « Et tu dois les aider. » dit-elle à Lupin. « Tu es probablement un des professeurs qui peut les aider le plus. »

« Sirius en savait beaucoup puisqu'il aidait James et Lily. » Remus se tourna vers son ami. « Tu ne peux pas cacher la connaissance d'eux. Ils en auront besoin. »

« Je sais, je ne suis simplement pas sûr d'être d'accord pour donner à Harry ce pouvoir. Il est toujours un enfant. »

« Mais il est aussi un homme, et il est prêt à prendre ses propres décisions. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, nous ferions mieux de commencer rapidement, d'après le contacts de Dumbledore, Voldemort se dirige déjà par ici. Quand allons-nous leur enseigner tout ça d'ailleurs ? » demanda Lupin, regardant autour de lui. 

« Ils ont plus de temps libre maintenant, avec leurs OWL de passé. » dit Minerva. « Seul le ciel sait quand ils trouveront le temps pour les entraînements de Quidditch. »

Sirius sourit soudainement, regardant les flammes du feu. « Si Harry est comme James, et Ron comme ses frères, ils trouveront le temps, même si cela signifie un entraînement pendant la nuit. »

« Ne penses même pas à ça ! » dit Arabella en riant. « Pouvez-vous imaginez dans quoi ils se sont mis ? »

------

Ron frotta ses yeux et regarda sa montre, grognant d'horreur. « Harry, il est minuit passé. Nous devrions être au lit. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas être capable de dormir de toute façon. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème, même si tu dois simplement t'allonger pour te reposer, en plus Hermione a abandonné il y a des heures. » Il montra leur amie, pelotonnée sur un sofa avec son visage enfouit dans la fourrure de Crookshanks. Karma et Zap à ses côtés, dormant confortablement. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas de sortir avec toi ? » demanda Harry curieusement, regardant son ami rougir légèrement. 

« Quel serait le but ? Elle dirait non. »

« Je te paris qu'elle ne le ferait pas. »

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec toi ? »

« Je le ferai quand je déciderai que j'aime quelqu'un. » répondit Harry, posant le parchemin qu'il avait. 

« Oh, tu aimes quelqu'un… »

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

Ron soupira et se reposa contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « Toi et Ginny. »

« Il n'y a rien entre moi et Ginny ! »

« Si, il y a quelque chose, ne dis pas le contraire. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous balader ensemble et seul durant l'été. »

« Une fois ! Et rien n'est arrivé. » essaya de l'assurer Harry, sentant que le contrôle de son tempérament recommençait à glisser.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de la défendre. »

« Je l'aime ! »

« Aha ! » s'exclama Ron, pointant son doigt. 

« Pas de cette façon ! »

« Oui bien sûr, comme si j'allais te croire. »

Un grand bruit les fit sursauter. Hermione s'était réveillée d'un coup, énervant les animaux autour d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » demanda-t-elle, retirant les cheveux de ses yeux.

« Simplement le bouclier tombant du mur. » dit Harry en soupirant, se levant et le soulevant, regardant la petite lueur sur la bordure curieusement, c'était comme si la lumière était divisée en deux. Sur le point de le remettre sur le mur, il se figea, fixant la surface réfléchissante d'horreur. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui se tient derrière moi ? »

« Non. » répondit Hermione. « Pourquoi ? »

« Venez ici, et regardez ça. »

Prudemment, Ron et Hermione l'approchèrent, leurs yeux suivant son regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils crient d'horreur. Dans le reflet, contre le mur opposé, se tenait la créature que Harry avait décrite. 

Elle semblait furieuse. Ces serres étaient croisées en face de son visage en position de défense alors qu'elle s'accroupissait. Les yeux étaient d'un bleu étonnant, perçant et en colère. Ces écailles bougeaient alors qu'il respirait de façon saccadée. Grondant alors qu'elle attrapait l'épée sur le mur, et la sortant de son fourreau. 

« Baissez-vous ! » ordonna Harry, lâchant le bouclier, qui frappa le sol alors que l'épée passait au dessus de leurs têtes, se fichant dans le mur opposé, transperçant la pierre, et tremblant. Se levant, le trio trembla d'horreur. Peu importe ce que cette chose était, elle était là pour son travail. Un 'whoosh' résonnant dans les airs les fit ciller alors que le bouclier rebondit sur le sol avant de se figer, une craquelure sombre marquant brièvement sa surface avant de disparaître. 

« Je pense que nous devons en découvrir plus sur ça. » dit lentement Hermione. 

« Demain ? » murmura Ron. 

« Non, maintenant. »

------

**Bon z'avez interet à mettre plus de Review la prochaine fois pour 1 seul chapitre … 4 pour celui là … bouhhhh quelle honte … vais finir par attendre le retour de Dod pour les mettre… et elle rentre le 10 aout je crois… A vous de voir …**

****

**Chen**** : **

**Alors ses vacances c'était comment ? Heureuse de rentrer… Non je n'ai pas tué Dod, j'en ai encore besoin pour les autres fics… **

**            Riri et la crème hydratante, quelle jolie image… comme Voldie en Tutu Rose… faut aller dormir quand on est fatigué ^_^**

**            C'est bien voilà quelqu'un qui m'obéit… continu… et t'auras…. Euh… le droit de dormir ? **

**Tiffany**** : Et oui Riri ne connaît que son monde de problèmes… Mais c'est le boulot à Otium… il faut qu'il emmerde Riri… tu deviens Dumbie… aie j'aimerai pas être à ta place (je me passe bien des ennemis mortels) … Dray il sait tout mais il dit rien… **

**Miya Black**** : Mais qui parle !!! Mais Siri voyons … qui pourrait pété les plomb comme ça ? et ben suite dans deux jours… faudrait que je me remette à bosser un peu… **

**Pascale**** : Et une nouvelle une … Alors elle est bien ma fic hein ? Je suis bien curieuse de voir ce que Hermie a vu dans le miroir, mais je peux pas t'aider… je m'en souviens plus… je devrais même avoir honte mais c'est pas le cas… (ouh la la la lumière disparaît, je sens l'orage pété… peur pour internet là… Et voilà c'était la météo en directe) Ginny dira tout… **

**Cassy**** : A ma chère … quelqu'un qui adore ma fic… (ça se voit, j'aime les longues reviews ) … Pour l'instant je n'ai lu qu'une fois le tome 5 … mais quoi que je fasse … *BIP*  reviendra pas à la vie !!! ouinnn … Et non c'était pas Dray… c'était Siri… pour les fourmis… je sais pas tu met un gros tas de sucre dehors… elle rentreront plus… ou un insecticide… tu peux aussi prendre un chalumeau et tout cramer… Effectivement ce n'est pas la bonne fic… peut être qu'il va voir ça dans les chapitres suivant qui sait… **


	11. Le Retour du Demon

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction. 

------

**Chapitre 11 : Le retour du démon. **

------

Ginny mélangeait son petit déjeuner dans son bol inconsciemment, en soupirant légèrement d'irritation. Elle avait Potions en premier et elle ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Le son des discussion et bâillements la fit lever les yeux. Petit à petit, les derniers étudiants arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, et parmi eux, trois avaient de très familiers visages fatigués. Hermione semblait à moitié endormie sur ses pieds, et Ron la guidait tendrement vers la table du petit déjeuner. Son frère avait un regard vitreux, et les traces sur sa joue prouvaient qu'il s'était endormi sur un livre ouvert. Harry avait ses lunettes dans sa main, et frottait ses yeux rouges, vacillant alors qu'il marchait avant de s'écrouler dans un siège avec un grognement. 

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Dean, regardant avec surprise les trois amis.

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas été au lit hier soir vous deux. » Seamus montra avec sa fourchette Ron et Harry, qui ne firent que cligner des yeux et bailler. 

« Nous avions du travail à faire. »

« Du travail urgent. » ajouta Harry au commentaire de son meilleur ami. 

« Mais au moins, nous l'avons fait. » Hermione soupira, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. « Nous savons ce que cette chose est. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire. »

« Rien Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas. Manges simplement ton petit déjeuner. Qu'est ce que nous avons en premier ? » demanda Harry, seulement pour grogner ensuite alors que Dean souriait. « Non, s'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce cours là ! »

« Oh si Harry. Deux heures de Divination, avec plus de prédictions de morts que tu puisses le souhaiter. »

Hermione se sentit mieux et soupira de soulagement. « Cela veux dire que j'ai deux heures avec rien à faire. Je peux aller dormir ! »

« Tu me dégoûtes. » gronda Ron, se levant et attrapant un morceau de pain grillé. « Allez Harry, elle ne remarquera rien si nous nous endormons. Manges ça. »

« Quoi ? » murmura son ami, ayant bougé son assiette pour utiliser la table comme oreiller temporaire. 

« Je t'ai dit debout. » Ron saisit les robes de son ami, réussissant à le mettre sur ses pieds ainsi qu'à lui faire tenir le toast. « Maintenant marche. »

« Ne pouvons nous simplement pas sécher ? »

« Non. Hermione, donnes-moi un coup de main. »

« Harry, lève tes fesses, allez, tu ne peux pas être si fatigué. » gronda la jeune fille, souriant légèrement.

« Ne paris pas ça. » Forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir, il prit son sac de Ron et se concentra à mettre un pied devant l'autre, ignorant les regards curieux de Dean et Seamus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la tour, et grimpait à l'échelle menant à la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney. 

Ron s'assit dans un fauteuil, et ferma ses yeux immédiatement, essayant d'ignorer la pensée insensée dans sa tête voulant le faire renifler. « Je déteste ce cours. » murmura-t-il, souriant en entendant le grondement de Harry en réponse. « Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne façon de commencer les cours de l'année, tu sais. »

« Non, mais arriver en voiture volante ne l'est pas, ainsi que lorsqu'on te dit qu'un meurtrier est après toi. » Harry sourit à ses souvenirs, puis ouvrit un œil alors qu'une gorge s'éclaircissait, pas pour retirer un morceau de biscuit coincé, mais simplement pour annoncer une présence. Donnant un coup de coude dans la hanche de Ron, il s'assit et essaya de ne pas paraître coupable sous le regard inhabituellement perçant du Professeur. 

« Merci de vous joindre à nous Harry, Ronald. » Elle ajusta ses lunettes et commença à marcher dans la salle de classe, sa voix mystérieuse apaisante alors qu'elle parlait des cartes de Tarot et de leurs propriétés en divination.

« Super, tu es près à prendre un pari sur ce que va donner la signification des cartes que nous allons avoir ? » souffla faiblement Harry. 

« La mort sera quelque part, je te paris tout ce que tu veux. » Ron tourna sa tête sur ses épaules et baissa, regardant au passage les yeux de Dean, il sourit. 

Un soudain bruit à la fenêtre, suivit d'un éclair bleu, fit crier Lavender de terreur, et elle évita tout juste Zap. Le Dragon de l'Ame ronronna un peu, et s'installa sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, faisant des bruits intéressés en voyant les cartes dans les mains de Ron. 

« Mr Weasley, est ce que vous voulez bien essayer de contrôler cette créature ? » cria le Professeur, se tenant sur le côté alors que Karma la passait pour atterrir sur les genoux de Harry, moulant ses robes pour se faire un nid confortable. « Comme je le disais… »

Les heures semblaient traîner, et alors que Ron avait prédit la Mort à chaque lecture de Tarot, symbolisant un passage difficile à venir, sans parler bien sûr de la fin de la vie. Signifiant « La mort de tous. »  Finalement le Professeur ramassa les cartes et les autorisa à sortir, ses yeux brillant de sympathie alors qu'elle regardait Harry partir. 

« Encore une fois, Harry, tu seras mort avant la fin de cette année, comme si c'était une grosse surprise ! » ricana Seamus, donnant un coup dans le dos de Harry alors que le garçon plus jeune souriait et secouait sa tête. 

« Elle est incroyable. Le jour où elle dira que je survivrai jusqu'à l'année suivant, je mourrais d'une attaque cardiaque. »

« Et bien, comme Hermione le dit toujours, c'est la branche la moins fiable de la magie ! Allez, nous avons Soin aux Créatures Magiques dehors, peut-être que cela va vous réveiller. Je pensais qu'à un moment, Ron allait ronfler. » Dean éclata de rire, alors qu'il marchait dans la lumière du soleil, protégeant ses yeux et marchant sur le côté du château, là où Hagrid et le reste des Gryffindors étaient assemblés. Les Slytherins faisaient leur truc normal, c'est-à-dire, se tenir dans la foule, fixant tous ceux autour d'eux froidement. 

« Un jour, ils réaliseront combien leur attitude est mauvaise. » murmura Lavender à Ron, qui leva un sourcil et acquiesça, ses yeux cherchant instantanément Draco Malfoy. 

« Harry, on te fixe. » dit-il faiblement, regardant avec attention le visage de son ami. 

« On me fixe toujours. La seule chose qui m'ennuie est le couteau qu'il a. » répondit Harry. 

« Tu as remarqué ça aussi ? Je pensais que c'était simplement mon imagination… »

« De quoi vous parler ? » demanda Hermione, se dirigeant vers eux pour se placer à leurs côtés, suivant leurs regarda, elle siffla d'irritation. « Stupide petite fouine. »

Harry sourit, le souvenir de Draco sous le sortilège délicieusement vicieux de Mad Eye Moody. Cela avait été la meilleur chose qu'il… 

Karma cligna des yeux en voyant la boîte que Hagrid avait placée sur la pelouse, ses yeux violets s'agrandissant alors qu'elle descendait des robes de Harry et marchait lentement sur la pelouse, son nez reniflant l'air avec suspicion. Regardant par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que son maître était là où elle l'avait laissé, elle se plaça sur ses pattes arrière et posa ses mains sur le couvercle, reniflant et regardant par le trou, essayant de voir ce qui était enfermé à l'intérieur. 

« Harry, est-ce que tu peux la tenir une seconde ? » demanda Hagrid. « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment ces choses vont réagir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse blesser. »

« Karma, viens ici. » lui dit Harry, la regardant se tourner vers lui et revenir, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Seulement lorsqu'elle s'installa une fois de plus sur son épaule, Hagrid commença à parler. 

« Les animaux dans cette boîte sont très timides et très susceptibles. Ne les effrayez pas, et je veux parlez de vous Malfoy. Ils vous mordraient en un instant. » Prudemment, il ouvrit la boîte et souleva le couvercle, laissant sortir trois petites créatures, regardant les gens autour d'eux. « On les appelle les Pretazo, des cousins des Wakimi, ils trouvent et tuent des démons. Ils sont très bons pour ça, mais peuvent être très en colère par moment. Vous pouvez les caresser si vous voulez, soyez simplement prudent. »

Un par un, les étudiants vinrent caresser les Pretazo, souriant de leurs cabrioles. Ils ont le même regard félin que Karma, mais pas d'ailes, et à la place d'une fourrure argentée, elle était noire. Leurs mains humaines se tendirent pour attraper des robes ou des cheveux, prenant des choses pour les examiner avec attention avant de les rendre. Karma les regarda, sa tête penchée sur le côté, grognant lorsque l'un d'eux approcha Harry, L'animal fixa la Wakimi, ces yeux gris louchèrent avant qu'il se mette à babiller et bougea ses oreilles, tirant le bas des robes de Harry. 

« Hagrid a dit qu'ils chassaient les démons, nous savons ce que cette chose était la nuit dernière dans la salle commune, est ce que vous pensez que nous pouvons l'utiliser pour tuer le monstre ? » demanda Hermione, caressant gentiment l'animal. 

« Je ne vois pas comment quelque chose d'aussi petit pourrait tuer un truc comme ça. C'est quoi déjà le nom du démon ? »

« Cinatas. » répondit Harry. « Je pense que tu as raison Ron, il serait incroyable que ce Pretazo puisse tuer ça. En plus, il y a des choses à propos de ça que nous n'avons pas découvert. »

« Shhh. » siffla Hermione. « Nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici, il y a bien trop de Slytherin autour de nous. »

« Bon point. Est-ce que tu as Arithmancie après ? »

« Non Ron, je t'ai dit ce matin que mes professeurs sont malades et que les cours ont été annulés. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu ça, probablement trop fatigué. Nous parlerons de ça dans la salle commune alors, je me suis endormi en lisant la nuit dernière en plus. »

« J'ai remarqué. » répondit Hermione alors qu'elle se levait, aidant Hagrid à récupérer les animaux pour les remettre dans la boîte et lui parlant brièvement avant de suivre ses amis. 

« Il a dit que nous pouvons venir les voir quand nous le voulons, et que ce sont seulement des bébés, ils seront beaucoup plus grand. »

« Sept pieds de plus ? » Ron souleva ses sourcils, secoua sa tête en la voyant faire la moue. « Allez, je veux avoir des fauteuils avant qu'ils ne soient tous pris. »

« C'est étrange, comment ces choses peuvent-elles être des chasseurs de démons, mais Karma n'aurait rien pu faire la nuit dernière. » dit Harry pratiquement à lui-même. « Elle doit être une cousine… »

« Mais les chats domestiques sont les cousins des lions, cela ne veux pas dire qu'ils vont aller chasser l'antilope et manger les gens, n'est-ce pas ? » fit remarquer Hermione, maintenant le tableau ouvert. « En plus, son monde entier tourne autour de toi, et c'est mieux que d'être capable de tuer des démons. »

Ron fonça pour sauter dans le fauteuil et s'allonger, prenant facilement toute la place disponible. 

« Bouges toi Fatty. » (fat = gros) lui dit Harry.

« Fatty ? »

« Ouais, tu commences à avoir beaucoup de lard, bouge. »

« Je ne suis pas gros. » dit Ron la bouche pleine, se levant et laissant les deux autres s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'installant confortablement dans la chaleur du sofa. En un clin d'œil, Hermione avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, et des morceaux de papier autour d'elle, chaque page blanche recouverte avec sa petite écriture. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, en prenant un et en l'examinant.

« C'est une incantation pour figer le temps. J'ai cherché tous ce qui pourrait nous être utile. Plus tôt nous nous apprenons, mieux ce sera. »

« Apprenons ? Oh non, cela va être exactement comme des cours supplémentaires, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron soupira, prenant une page et la lisant. 

« C'est le seul moyen Ron, une fois que nous aurons tout appris, nous pourrons commencer à nous entraîner et à les utiliser. »

------

Le soudain silence les fit lever les yeux. Le tableau s'était ouvert et le Professeur McGonagall était entrée. A côté d'elle, se trouvait une jeune fille blonde, habillé en robes ordinaires noires de Hogwarts. Elles mordaient ses lèvres inférieures à cause de l'anxiété, ses yeux grands ouverts, scannant la pièce alors que le professeur parlait. 

« Gryffindors, c'est Tani. C'est une sixième année, et elle a été répartie dans notre maison. Je veux que vous lui souhaitiez la bienvenue et que vous lui montriez la tour. » Le Professeur baissa les yeux vers la fille, qui se tenait timidement à côté d'elle et baissa la voix. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'aurais pas pu être réparti dans une maison plus gentille ou plus fameuse. »

Alors que Minerva partait, la jeune fille sourit timidement, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard et l'approchèrent curieusement. « Hey, Tani, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » répondit la jeune fille, sa voix douce, avec un petit accent n'appartenant pas à l'Angleterre. 

« Je suis Dean, et c'est Seamus, il est un peu idiot mais tu t'y habituersa. »

Seamus gronda à son ami, puis sourit à la fille en face de lui. « Dean s'insulte toujours comme ça, Il le fait par lui-même… Tu as été répartie dans la meilleure maison, crois-moi. Nous sommes les numéros un au Quidditch et nous avons la fille la plus intelligente de l'école ici, n'est ce pas Herm ? »

Hermione rougit et éclata de rire. « Ils exagèrent Tani, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'asseoir ? »

« Merci. » La jeune fille marcha vers elle, puis cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose. « Attendez une minute, nous sommes autorisé à avoir des animaux ici, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, personne n'a de problème avec ça. » répondit Ron, la regardant ouvrir une boîte pour un animal petit, et souleva une minuscule créature. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un nouveau né Wakimi, je l'ai eut il y a seulement deux jours. »

« Oh non, pas un autre. » Lavender soupira de façon théâtrale, souriant et l'approchant. « Oh mais il est beaucoup plus mignon que Karma. »

« Hey. » protesta Harry, se retournant pour le regarder. « Souhaites que Karma ne t'est pas entendu dire ça, elle ne sera pas contente. »

Tani vit la cicatrice et les yeux, mais contrairement à tout le monde qui voyait Harry pour la première fois, elle ne cria pas, elle ne fit que sourire. 

« Heureuse de te rencontrer Harry Potter. »

« Pareil Tani… »

« Mon nom de famille est Knight (vous avez vraiment besoin d'une traduction ? Knight = chevalier) » Elle sourit, et regarda autour d'elle, réalisant que les visages qui l'entouraient faisaient partis des histoire qu'on lui avait raconté. « Vous devez être Ron et Ginny. » dit-elle au frère et à la sœur qui acquiescèrent, légèrement surpris. 

« Comment est ce que tu nous connais ? Je veux dire, Harry c'est compréhensible, mais… » Ginny s'interrompit, laissant la jeune fille parler. 

« Mon père travaillait pour le Ministère de la Magie à Vancouver, il connaissait votre père, pas de vue, mais il était habituellement en contact. Maintenant il est venu travailler ici, donc je l'ai suivis. » 

« Et bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras aucun problème pour t'installer, tu dois simplement t'inquiéter à propos des Slytherins. » la réconforta Dean. 

« Et garder un œil sur ces trois-là, ils sortent toujours et ils ont toujours des aventures sans le reste d'entre nous. » Seamus leva ses yeux au ciel, exaspéré, puis regarda l'horloge de désespoir. « Tani, est-ce que tu as Métamorphose ? »

« Je pense, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est l'heure du cours. Allez tout le monde. »

-----

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent légèrement derrière, remballant leurs affaires qu'ils avaient laissées. « Tani semble très gentille. » dit Hermione prudemment, elle avait remarqué les regards appréciateurs que les deux garçons avaient donnés à la blonde. 

« Oui, elle a une jolie voix. » répondit Ron, une expression légèrement rêveuse sur son visage. 

« Il est étrange qu'elle se fasse transférer ici après le début de l'année cependant. » commenta Harry, essayant de cacher un sourire en voyant la furie sur le visage de Hermione. « Je te paris que c'est une Sorcière (S = plus puissante que s)  et qu'elle a été renvoyée de son école parce qu'elle est différente. »

« Oh, comme si c'était ça ! Pour être une Sorcière, il faut être le huitième enfant d'un sorcier. Elle n'a aucun frère pour autant que nous le sachions… »

« Est-ce que vous venez ? » Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Tani apparaître à la porte, leur faisant un petit sourire. 

« Oui, nous sommes en route. Karma viens ici. » La Wakimi ouvrit un œil et s'étira, s'envolant et s'installant ensuite dans les bras de Harry, ses yeux se fixant sur la créature enfantine qui se reposait dans la poche de Tani, sa tête ressortant alors qu'il était assoupi. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille de Harry. 

« C'est un bébé Wakimi. »

« Très petit, effrayé comme fille. »

« Tani a peur ? »

« Pas fort. » murmura Karma, entourant ses bras autour du cou de Harry, s'étirant puis s'endormant alors que son maître fronçait ses sourcils de confusion. Quelque fois, l'animal parlait en énigme, était ce Tani ou le Wakimi qui n'était pas fort ?

Ses pensées l'envahirent jusqu'en Métamorphose. Le professeur dut attirer trois fois son attention sur ce qu'il devait faire, et graduellement sa colère laissa place à l'anxiété. Ce n'était pas du genre de Harry d'être comme ça, et la peur que quelque chose de sérieux l'ennuyer commença à apparaître, peut-être qu'elle devrait parler à Arabella… 

Son regard se posa sur Tani, qui parlait avec Hermione, son expression calme et douce, alors qu'elle expliquait qu'elle n'était vraiment bonne qu'en Métamorphose et au Quidditch, tout le reste l'irritait. Hermione sourit et répondit qu'elle préférait être meilleur à faire des choses créatives ou pour le sport, les enseignements étaient biens, mais pas vraiment excitants.  Le Professeur sourit faiblement, étrangement, elle avait pensé que ces deux filles ne s'entendraient pas, elles étaient des opposées, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème, peut-être un peu de jalousie de la part d'Hermione, mais Tani attirait certainement l'attention des garçons. 

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle leva un sourcil et haussa la voix. « D'accord tout le monde, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous avez bien essayé. Neville, ne vous inquiétez pas si cela est difficile, vous deviendrez meilleur avec de l'entraînement. »

Harry sortit de son rêve, et soupira, massant sa cicatrice. Il n'avait plus de cours pour le reste de la journée, et étrangement aucun devoir. 

Il ne voulait pas rester à l'intérieur, surtout en voyant que le court été commençait à mourir. 

« Hey Ron, tu veux aller à Hogsmeade ? »

« Ouais, nous y sommes autorisé maintenant, n'est ce pas, je veux dire, nous n'avons plus besoin de quelque chose de signer ? »

« Non. » répondit Hermione « Nous sommes de grands enfants maintenant, ils n'ont pas à garder des tables sur nous. »

« Je pensais que vous étiez une exception à cette règle ! » s'exclama Tani, faisant ainsi rire Dean. 

« Nan, nous pouvons prendre soin de nous, allez Tani, nous allons te montrer le coin. Seamus, Dean, vous venez ? »

« Bien sûr Ronnykins ! »

------

L'après midi était chaud, mais un vent froid soufflait sur la petite ville, transportant ainsi des voix alors que les six adolescents descendaient dans la vallée, parlant, riant et posant à Tani des milliers de question. 

« Honnêtement, la seule chose que je puisse vraiment faire est le Quidditch. Je suis une bonne poursuiveuse. La Métamorphose est bien, mais lorsque je rate, je rate vraiment tout ! »

« Une poursuiveuse de Quidditch ? » demanda Harry. « C'est bien, la majorité de notre équipe est partie, ils ont tous fini l'année dernière, donc moi et Ron commençons à zéro. »

« Quelles sont vos postes ? » demanda Tani, ses yeux regardant autour d'elle alors qu'ils entraient dans Hogsmeade. 

« Nous sommes tous les deux capitaines, je suis le gardien et Harry est l'attrapeur. » répondit Ron. 

« Et ils ont dit qu'ils feraient des sélections pour trouver des batteurs et des poursuiveurs. » dit Dean, montrant les deux garçons. 

« Nous sommes ici depuis seulement deux jours ! » protesta Harry. 

« Une semaine et deux jours. » lui rappela Seamus. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venu plus tôt d'ailleurs ? Vous ne l'avez jamais dit. »

Le son familier de voix se disputant les fit s'arrêter, la bouche de Hermione était à moitié ouverte pour répondre avant que les mots ne restent dans sa gorge. « Est-ce bien qui je pense ? »

« C'est ma chance. » grogna Ron. « Je pensais qu'ils ne seraient pas là avant encore un mois ou deux. »  Marchant au centre de la rue, ils regardèrent le bazar. Des étagères, des placards, et des vieux meubles abandonnés sur les pavés. Des cageots contenant des potions et des grandes boîtes de bonbons menteurs changeants de couleur. Lee était étalé sur le sofa, alors que Alicia, Angelina et Katie étaient toutes assises sur le sol, attendant patiemment alors que les jumeaux Weasley se disputaient sur la position de l'étagère. 

« Des amis à vous ? » demanda Tani, essayant de garder son visage composé. 

« Le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch. » Dean sourit, faisant de grand signe par-dessus les débris jusqu'à ce que Lee lève les yeux et hurle. Les jumeaux s'interrompirent et levèrent les yeux, souriant de soulagement. 

« Ronnykins, excellent ! Nous avons besoin d'aide supplémentaire ! »

« Ah non Fred. » grogna son plus jeune frère. « Je suis trop fatigué pour faire du rangement. »

« Fatigué, attends, si tu es fatigué, comme le sont Harry et Hermione, cela veut dire que vous avez déjà eut des aventures. Allez crachez le morceau, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Katie avec impatience, se retournant pour leur faire face, puis elle remarqua Tani. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Une étudiante transférée, je viens juste d'arriver ici. »

« D'accord, puis je te pardonne pour l'intrusion. » dit-elle en souriant. « Prends rapidement un siège avant que Fred et George ne te demande de venir travailler. »

Harry était sur le point de s'effondrer sur une chaise, lorsqu'il s'interrompit, tendant ses oreilles. Il réalisa d'un coup que Karma n'était pas là. Elle avait été sur son épaule lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le château, mais elle avait disparu. Un petit cri provenant du petit Wakimi dans la poche de Tani le fit trembler de peur. 

« Je reviens dans une minute. Je pense que Karma s'est blessée. »

« Nous devrions aller avec toi. » lui rappela Hermione, pointant son doigt vers lui. 

« Herm, je vais simplement au coin de la rue. » l'assura-t-il, lui montrant sa gauche. « Que peut-il arriver ? » Puis il se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant Dean et Seamus surveillant Hermione et Ron. 

« Que peut-il arriver ? Il demande ça. Et on pense qu'il aurait pu apprendre. »

« Oh Allez Herm, c'est un grand garçon, il peut s'occuper de lui-même. » dit Ron en riant. 

« Tu pourras dire ça à Dumbledore lorsqu'il aura disparu. »

« Si Hermione, si ! » Tani sourit, elle était là depuis seulement une heure, mais elle avait déjà commencé à se rendre compte combien les trois amis étaient proches. La fille était définitivement le cerveau, celle qui pensait aux plans. Ron était le muscle, celui qui était fort lorsqu'il le fallait. Harry était différent, il était puissant, mais la puissance était soumise. Elle ressortait seulement lorsqu'il devait protéger les gens autour de lui. Elle en avait aperçu un peu lorsqu'il avait entendu un cri du Wakimi…

« Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien que nous devrions savoir à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui ? » demanda George à son petit frère, le regardant secouer alors sa tête. « Et vous promettez de ne pas faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide ? »

« Bien sûr, croyez-moi d'accord ? »

« Et bien c'est difficile. » dit Angelina en souriant. « En plus, nous avons loupé une partie de la bataille. » 

Une goutte de pluie sur Alicia, la fit regarder le ciel chargé. « Nous ferions mieux de rentrer ça à l'intérieur, rapidement avant qu'il ne pleuve vraiment… » Alors qu'elle parlait, des rideaux de pluies commençaient à se former, poussant le groupe à agir, soulevant les affaires à l'intérieur sous les ordres des jumeaux, et pour se dépêcher afin d'éviter le déluge. 

Seulement lorsque tout fut au sec, ils prirent une pause pour respirer, s'égouttant sur le sol. « Nous devons rentrer. » dit Hermione. « Avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, sinon c'est une détention automatique. »

« Oui, et bien, tu sais ce que tu disais à propos de Harry… » commença Ron, regardant au-delà de la fenêtre. « Il n'est pas encore revenu. »

« Oh non, pas encore. » dit Dean en soupirant. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

« Tu veux dire en dehors d'être arrogant, centré sur lui-même, et qu'il se volatise toujours ? » cria Hermione, ouvrant la porte. « Allez, nous partons et le cherchons, si vous voyez quelque chose criez. Si c'est quelque chose d'horrible, hurlez. »

« Est-ce qu'elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Tani à Angelina, qui sourit. 

« Je pense qu'elle est pire maintenant, le stress. Nous ferions mieux d'aider, lorsque Harry disparaît, il faut vraiment s'inquiéter. »

Les onze adolescents sortirent, se séparant en petits groupes pour chercher à travers les cinq routes principales de Hogsmeade. La pluie était accompagnée du vent, les gênant pour regarder, et en un rien de temps, ils furent tous trempés. Regardant dans la boue, Fred s'arrêta, donnant un coup de coude à son frère et lui montrant quelque chose. Quelque chose de petit et d'argenté, il envoya des étincelles rouges au dessus de lui, s'arrêtant lorsque son frère dit. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Il faut vraiment espérer que Tu-Sais-Qui ne l'a pas eut. »

« Pourquoi ? »

George leva en silence la baguette d'Harry, qui avait été jeté sur un côté. Le bois avait des éraflures et une légère fêlure due à l'impact. « Il est comme mort sans ça. »

Le son de pas précipité les fit se retourner pour voir les autres. « Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« Non Herm, pas du tout. Il est parti. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous avons trouvé ça, je ne sais pas où il est, mais je pense que nous devrions parler à Dumbledore. »

Ron prit le Curras de son frère alors que Hermione récupérait la baguette. Il avait vraiment, vraiment une très mauvaise sensation à propos de ça… La main de Hermione sur son menton, le força à regarder les vitres à côté de lui. Fixant leurs reflets, il sentit son sang se glacer. Le Cinatas se tenait contre le mur opposé, ses yeux plissés alors qu'il riait, ses serres recouvertes d'un fluide. En un clin d'œil, il disparu,t laissant les adolescents seuls, et soudainement très effrayé. 

« Nous devons rapidement le dire à Dumbledore. » dit Ron platement, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler alors que ses yeux fixaient encore la fenêtre. 

« Il n'y a pas besoin Mr Weasley, je suis déjà au courant. » Se retournant, ils virent le directeur et Arabella, semblant tous les deux pâles et effrayés. La pluie tombait autour de Dumbledore, mais la sorcière n'avait pas jeté un tel sortilège. Ses longs cheveux étaient trempés, et ses robes bleues brillaient à cause de l'eau. Dans ses mains pâles se trouvait un orbe. Les deux tiers étaient gris d'inquiétude, mélangé avec le vert de la culpabilité, la dernière partie était sans couleur, il n'y avait que les ténèbres, un noir profond sans fin, sans aucune couleur, et sans étincelle de vie. 

-----****

**Super… une review de plus qu'hier (Merci KTK d'avoir enfin reviewé après… 40 chapitres) … pas terrible… rentrez !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Mais bon amusez vous quand même pour ceux qui vont partir… et REVIEWEZ !! **

**Tiffany**** : et oui un petit tour des jumeaux Weasley pour changer… les pov… deux cap'taine pour le prix d'un… vont vraiment souffrir … et y'a effectivement de l'amour dans l'air…**

**Chen**** : Et ben bonne chance … mais va dormir quand même… mais va lire mes fics…. Ahhh suis jamais aller en turquie… et y'a pas de mer ici… moi je m'attache à mes reviews…. J'en ai pas beaucoup pour celle là et j'y tient… et y'en a de moins en moins ça s'est vraiment pas cool… je sais que c'est les vacances… mais il doit bien y avoir plus de 5 personnes qui lisent… tu as fini le tome 5 ! Bravo moi aussi… le 23 juin… je suis fiere de toi… j'espère que tu as tout comprit… **

**Cassy**** : Je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça… t'as faillit faire une crise cardiaque … non pas possible … faut pas… qui va reviewé après…??? Mais je peux pas les couper… c'est pas ma faute, sont comme ça… et oui ils ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur dit … et la trahison ça passe jamais… Snape gentil ?? Nan la tu rêves… En général… niveau amour… on essaye de s'en passer, en tous cas moi j'essaye… 4 tomes… 30 chapitres par tome… (enfin jusqu'à 33 je crois…)… sur que partir ça pause problème donc repose toi bien pendant les vacs… et prépares tes nuits blanches… T'inquiètes, mes yeux vont très bien… **

**KTK**** : T'AS JAMAIS LAISSE DE REVIEW !!!!!!!!! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça… allez va en mettre… 39 … bon revenons en à l'histoire… en effet c'est pas souvent qu'on voit ce type d'Animagus pour notre Riri… et j'en ai marre du lion faut bien le dire… Otium il fait peur… perso j'aimerai pas l'avoir dans ma chambre… faut pas regarder Freddy quand on est petit.. (+fait pas la moral… t'avais moins de dix ans quand tu les as regarder… avec Alien, Terminator et Predator…+ * Bon d'accord je me tais… prends pas exemple sur moi… mais j'ai jamais eut de problème avec ce genre de film…*) Et oui tout le monde veux trahir la Dream Team (trio infernale pour ceux qu'on pas lu les livres anglais), c'est pas nouveau… c'est  bien il faut parler… mais là… VA REVIEWER TOUT DE SUITE !! **

**Miya Black**** : Y'a que Siri qui peut faire ça… c'est tous des vilain pas beau… faut pas chercher c'est des idées passagères…COUSIN Voldie ici ^_^. Otium c'est un méchant c'est normal qu'il fasse des attaques dans le dos… **


	12. La Déception de Ginny

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

**Et voilà après un super Week end sans ffnet me revoilà… **

**Bon j'ai remarqué des p't truc sur le net… particulièrement en français alors… pour que le texte soit pas tout cracra dès que vous mettez des accents ou des guillemets… charger votre texte en .htm mais surtout pas en word… (.doc)  et regardez votre préview avant de le mettre … ça sert à ça… **

**C'était le conseil du jour, parce que les textes sont vraiment illisible… **

------

**Chapitre 12 : La déception de Ginny            **

------

Harry grogna à cause de la douleur, sentant un frisson traverser son corps alors que tous les sens clamaient son attention. Il était sur ses mains et sur ses genoux, sa tête penchée alors qu'il prenait une inspiration et osait ouvrir ses yeux pour examiner ses alentours. Tout était gris. D'un ton doux et non distinguable, semblant néanmoins froid dans le silence. Pour autant qu'il puisse le dire, il n'y avait ni plafond, ni sol, simplement du brouillard. Se plaçant sur ses pieds, il sentit son estomac se retourner et sa tête le blesser. En mettant une main sur sa cicatrice, il sentit sa peau irritée sous ses doigts alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de la façon dont il était arrivé là. 

« Harry, où es tu Harry ? » demanda une douce voix, le tremblement de celle-ci trahissant de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Karma se posa à côté de lui, apparaissant comme un fantôme dans les airs à côté de lui. Avant que ses ailes ne s'arrêtent, ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans ses robes et les serraient fermement, se dissimulant ainsi dans le tissu. « Il fait mal Harry et parti. » dit-elle, ses yeux violets rencontrant les siens. 

« Ugh, qu'est ce que c'était Karma ? » grommela-t-il, il avait un vague souvenir de serres et de douleur, mais aucune image claire n'allait avec la sensation de danger. 

« Chose du rêve d'Harry, elle est ici et elle est mauvaise. »

« Elle est ici ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, essayant de distinguer les formes dans le brouillard. Inconsciemment, il saisit sa baguette, seulement pour ne pas la trouver. C'est vrai, il l'avait prit pour jeter un sortilège, et elle avait été prise de lui, ainsi que le Curras, se souvint-il. 

------

Une voix, comme celle d'un serpent, se mit à parler calmement à côté de lui, sifflant dans son oreille. « Et bien, cousin, quelle jolie surprise. » Se retournant Harry sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner de la forme de Voldemort, loin des serres qui s'approchaient. « Allez, est-ce que c'est une façon de traiter ton dernier parent ? » Voldemort sourit cruellement, voyant la haine et le dégoût sur le visage de son ennemi. « Tu peux voir que je ne suis pas armé, je ne peux rien faire pour te blesser ici, je veux simplement parler. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, et je ne veux rien entendre de votre langue menteuse. » cria Harry, continuant de reculer alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avançait. 

« C'est ce que je craignais, malheureusement pour toi, je m'attendais à ces mots. J'ai besoin d'information, et… » Il leva une main alors que Harry commençait à l'interrompre. « Avant de dire quelque chose, je dois t'informer que tu n'as pas besoin de me dire un mot. Je peux le découvrir par moi-même, à tes frais bien sûr. »

Les mots étaient comme une épée à double tranchant, cette once de mal qui activait instantanément les alarmes. « Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda prudemment l'adolescent, sachant que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas une promesse, mais une menace. 

« Laisse-moi te présenter à Otium, tu dois l'avoir déjà vu sous d'autres formes, surtout celle connu sous le nom de Cinatas. »

Du brouillard, apparut une silhouette sombre, et du vent invisible soulevait la robe qui cachait la Chose, essayant de déchirer la façade et de révéler le secret, mais échouant. En quelques pas, il se plaça aux côtés de Voldemort, ne bougeant plus, aussi silencieux qu'une pierre. 

« Otium, Harry ne veut pas nous dire ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. J'ai décidé de lui montrer tes habilités uniques, commence quand tu le désires. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna, s'effaçant pratiquement complètement dans le nuage qui l'entourait, ne devenait rien d'autre que l'ombre d'un souvenir. La chose s'avança, levant une de ses manches, pour toucher le garçon devant lui. Pendant une seconde, Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu les serres aiguisées et la peau écailleuse, mais cela disparut. Le garçon essaya désespérément de s'échapper, levant ses mains pour se défendre, mais découvrant ainsi qu'il était complètement paralysé, incapable de faire quoique ce soit alors que Otium avançait. 

« Je te suggère. » dit une voix froide. « D'essayer de te relaxer. Nous voulons, après tout, que tu survives à ça. »

Aussi rapide que l'éclair une main apparut, les doigts se mettant à toucher la cicatrice et la pressant fermement, traçant la forme alors qu'une note emplie l'air. Harry serra fermement ses yeux, serrant ses mains pour retenir un cri alors que Karma gémit de terreur. Le picotement des doigts devint la brûlure du feu, le crâne s'emplissant de la douleur dont il avait été si habitué durant ses dernières années. Ses genoux cédèrent, mais son corps resta droit grâce à une force invisible, le gardant debout alors que Otium continuait. 

Des images apparurent rapidement dans son esprit, la note devint des conversations, des choses dont il se souvenait à moitié, ou d'autres oubliées, émergèrent en un brouillard technicolor, devenant ainsi un petit film. 

La Forêt Interdite détruite passant sous ses sabots alors qu'il galopait, essayant d'échapper au mal qui n'était pas loin derrière lui. La pluie tombant alors que les éclairs déchiraient le ciel et que le tonnerre grondait à travers les arbres, ajoutant une autre dimension de terreur à l'atmosphère. Finalement il atteignit le bord du gouffre, où l'eau de pluies coulait en petites rivières. Il était en sécurité maintenant, ce qui avait été derrière lui est enfin parti. S'arrêtant à une flaque pour boire, il ne remarqua pas les yeux bleus brillant derrière lui, ne vit pas le couteau approcher de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

Alors que la lame rencontrait la chair dans son souvenir, une douleur traversa le côté droit de Harry, déchirant ses muscles et ses tendons, le faisant crier d'incrédulité et d'horreur. A ce son, l'image changea, remontant le temps, année par année. Chaque mauvais souvenir, chaque cauchemar et toutes les peurs qu'il revivait avec chaque détail, tous ses souvenirs n'étaient que couleur et son. La voix de Voldemort pénétra brièvement son état de torture, le faisant écouter même s'il voulait ne pas entendre ces mots. « Otium, tu sais ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Montres-lui. Il est temps qu'il sache toute l'histoire. » 

Un ciel de nuit apparut dans son esprit, les étoiles étincelant comme des flocons de neiges sur la toile de fond de l'éternité, et derrière leur douce lumière, se trouvait Godric Hollow, un sanctuaire et une cachette. Une des fenêtres était illuminée d'une lumière chaleureuse, demandant à se rapprocher avec ses promesses. Sa vision se rapprocha, pour qu'il puisse regarder à l'intérieur, dans la pièce. Une femme avec de longs cheveux et des yeux verts se tenait devant la cheminée avec lui, Harry, dans ses bras. Elle le caressait tendrement, son visage serein et plein d'amour, mais parcourut également par des lignes d'inquiétude. 

Le son de bruit de pas la fit se retourner, ne voyant rien, mais entendant le son d'une approche avant que la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer un visiteur invisible. Reposant ses yeux sur la fenêtre, il vit son père pousser la capuche de la cape d'invisibilité, et envelopper sa femme et son enfant dans son étreinte. Ses mots n'atteignirent pas les oreilles de Harry, mais il sentit un faible sourire remonter dans son esprit, hors d'atteinte d'Otium. James s'éloigna et prit son fils des bras de Lily, parlant doucement à son fils avant de lui tendre un objet dans la couverture qui gardait le bébé au chaud, embrassant son front non marqué devant sa femme. 

« Ils sont à l'intérieur Maître. » La voix de Pettigrew atteignit ses oreilles et soudainement, Harry sut ce qu'il était sur le point de voir. Essayant désespérément de se retourner, de fermer les yeux, mais comme dans un rêve, les visions ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille. La porte fut sortie de ses gongs par la puissance du sortilège de Voldemort, les fragments de bois craquant comme des os, sous les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plusieurs Death-Eaters le suivirent envahissant les recoins comme les démons en enfer. Harry regarda son père se placer devant sa famille pour la protéger et la défendre, sentit les mots de haine et une obstruction dans sa gorge alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette et James la sienne. 

La lumière émeraude éclaira les traits de Harry, faisant étinceler le vert de ses yeux, reflétant la preuve du sortilège. Sa mère était en train de pleurer, suppliant Voldemort de ne pas blesser son fils. Le sorcier ne semblait pas entendre ses mots, montrant seulement un mélange de haine et de joie à la vue du dernier héritier de Gryffindor. Les rêves du sorcier maléfique pouvaient finalement être atteints, le dernier des Gryffindors allait enfin être détruit. La baguette fit un autre mouvement, et la lumière émeraude fut relâchée pour la seconde fois, arrachant la vie de sa mère comme si cela n'avait aucune conséquence. Les larmes de ses joues brillèrent d'une couleur saphir fantastique l'espace d'une seconde, puis tombèrent sur le sol. Le dernier morceau de vie s'effaçant. 

Voldemort marcha vers le corps de la sorcière puis avança vers le bébé, ignorant ses cris de colère et de douleur. Ignorant la fragilité et l'innocence qui se trouvaient devant lui, ne voyant que le bébé Harry comme que comme quelque chose à tuer, à détruire sans aucune arrière pensée. Alors que sa main se levait au dessus de la tête du sorcier, et que les mots commençaient à traverser ses fines lèvres, quelque chose se produisit. Une très faible lueur, à peine visible et d'un vert étincelant, émergea de sous les couverture, créant un trou dans l'air…

L'éclair d'Avada Kedavra emplit la pièce, retirant tout de vue. 

Pendant une seconde, il n'y eut rien, puis les cris commencèrent. Les cris d'un bébé blessé résonnant en harmonie avec ceux mourant de Voldemort alors que la puissance repartit pour frapper son créateur, déchirant tout sauf l'âme maléfique. Les cris des Death-Eaters ne furent pas entendus par l'adolescent alors que Harry retenait ses pleurs, serrant sa tête alors qu'une douleur la traversait, lui faisant souhaiter la mort. La vision sortit de son esprit alors que Otium retirait sa main du garçon tremblant, s'éloignant pour que son maître puisse avancer. 

« Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas, cousin, une douleur à laquelle tu ne peux pas échapper. » Il s'interrompit, reniflant de colère. « Souviens-toi Harry, souviens-toi de la douleur, crois-moi, elle sera avec toi pour le reste de ta vie. » Les doigts fins et squelettiques apparurent, saisissant l'avant bras gauche du garçon, mordant dans la douce chair. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin Otium ? » demanda-t-il, regardant les traits torturés de son ennemi. 

« Non Maître, il ne sait rien de plus que nous. »

« Oh, je sais ça, nous en savons bien plus que lui, spécialement maintenant. » Avec un sourire cruel, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit descendre de la puissance dans son propre bras, dans celui de Harry, faisant hurler le garçon de douleur. « Au revoir Harry, nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau bientôt, en chair et en os. »

Avec un claquement des mains, il laissa le brouillard gris s'enrouler autour du corps du garçon, le dissimulant de sa vue. « Il est étrange de voir que la réaction instinctive du corps à la douleur est de s'évanouir. » se murmura-t-il. « Je l'ai vu beaucoup de fois, et je suis étrangement désappointé. Peut-être que Potter n'est rien de spécial après tout. » En disant cela, il se retourna, marchant de la couleur argentée vers les Ténèbres de son domaine, où il devenait de plus en plus fort à chaque inspiration. La victoire était à porté de main, et cette fois, il ne la laisserait pas glisser hors de ses mains. 

------

La douce caresse des gouttes de pluie sur sa peau sortit Harry de son état d'inconscience. Cillant des yeux, il resta allongé, regardant les alentours. Le ciel au-dessus de lui était sombre, le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, et les rideaux de pluie descendaient des airs, formant ainsi des ruisseaux. La chaleur de la fourrure de Karma était un poids lourd et mouillé sur sa poitrine, le déchirant à moitié. La créature pleurait légèrement, s'interrompant seulement lorsqu'il leva sa main pour caresser sa tête et la réconforter. Les souvenirs et les visions étaient frais dans son esprit, si vivides qu'ils le rendaient malade, comme la douleur d'un couteau dans sa peau. Sa tête le blessait et alors qu'il se relevait, il sentait une vague de nausée prendre le dessus. 

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il trébucha, et s'appuya ainsi sur le mur de pierre froid derrière lui alors que Karma saisit son menton avec ses petites mains, forçant ses yeux à rencontrer les sien. « Harry bien ? »

« Je pense Karma, et toi, est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ? »

« Pas touché Karma. »

« Bien. » Fermant ses yeux, il leva une main pour retirer l'eau de ses cheveux noirs. Une sensation glaciale lui fit retirer sa paume, la voyant briller de couleur argentée. Sa cicatrice piquait douloureusement, mais était atténué par la pluie froide, laissant sa tête s'éclaircir pour déterminer ainsi où il était. 

S'éloignant du mur, il se retourna pour examiner le bâtiment. De cet angle, les hauteurs impressionnantes d'Hogwarts semblaient menaçantes et intimidantes, montant dans le ciel et déchirant les nuages avec ses tours. Il n'était pas si loin de la porte principale, mais alors qu'il marchait, son cœur s'arrêta. Le portail géant était fermé, verrouillé, et barré, gardant ainsi tout le monde dehors. Soupirant, il plissa son front à cause de la concentration. Il _devait_ y avoir un autre moyen, il y avait des milliers d'entrées à Hogwarts, il ne pouvait simplement pas penser à des alternatives en ce moment. Karma grogna, les cris de peur devenant des cris de frustration et d'inconfort. La pluie trempait Harry malgré ses vêtements, glaçant sa peau alors que Karma devenait de plus en plus trempée. Ils soupirèrent tous deux en même temps, et exposèrent leur dos au portail géant, passant ainsi un autre côté pour découvrir une route alternative. 

Après dix minutes, Harry fut sur le point d'abandonner. Il devait simplement passer la nuit entière sous la pluie. Il était même aller dans la hutte d'Hagrid, seulement pour la découvrir vide et verrouillée. Avec un soupire, il s'appuya sur un autre mur, faisant reposer ses jambes tremblantes alors qu'il essayait de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il devait trouver un abri, c'était sa plus grande priorité, et la nourriture serait également la bienvenue. Une grippe comme le métal autour de ses épaules le fit crier de peur avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la pierre solide. Il y avait une sensation de gravillon et de sable, et finalement, ses grands yeux fixaient le côté sec du mur. 

Se retournant, il se leva, prêt à se défendre contre ce qu'il l'avait saisit, et seulement pour s'arrêter à la vue d'un visage pâle familier. « G…G…inny ? Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas important en ce moment. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'inquiétude alors qu'elle posait un doigt sur sa cicatrice, souriant de soulagement lorsqu'il ne fit rien d'autre que trembler légèrement sous la douleur. 

« Je vais bien, mais cela n'explique pas comment… » Il s'interrompit, pointant par-dessus son épaule, le mur derrière lui, alors que Ginny posait son doigt sur ses lèvres. 

« Tu es complètement trempé, et tu as réussis également à éveiller les pires peurs chez tout le monde. Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il peut maintenant les empêcher de paniquer sur ce qui a pu t'arriver. »

« Mais je veux que tu me dises… »

« Harry, fais ce qu'on te dit. » lui commanda-t-elle, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de méfiance, le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumette, semblant ainsi légèrement niais. 

Lentement, ils marchèrent en silence vers la gargouille qui dissimulait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était déjà sur le côté, et des voix se disputant résonnaient dans les escaliers. Avec un soupir, Harry monta les escaliers. Cela allait demander beaucoup d'explications, et même lui n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui s'était produit. Très gentiment, Ginny toucha sa main pour le rassurer, souriant avec une faible compréhension alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte. « Dis simplement ce que tu sais, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me semble, que de temps en temps, tu lis dans mon esprit ? »

La jeune fille se mit à rire nerveusement, souriant avant de dire. « Ne sois pas stupide, comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ça ? Je te connais simplement depuis suffisamment longtemps pour être capable de dire ce que tu ressens, c'est tout. »

Souriant légèrement, Harry tendit une main et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte, puis sursauta lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. « Où étais-tu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Sirius saisit ses épaules, le vérifiant avec un œil parental critique, remarquant la faiblesse et la douleur dans les yeux du garçon. Sans attendre une réponse, il le guida près du feu, où se tenait Arabella, fixant la Cristallia avec surprise. Il y a seulement dix minutes, elle s'était mise à briller, passant du noir à un rouge profond de colère et de frustration avec une once de couleur. C'était comme s'il avait été pris de ce monde, et puis renvoyé. « Bois ça. » Sirius lui tendit une tasse fumante que Snape avait produite et regarda le garçon fixé la mixture bleue avec suspicion. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à son parrain alors que le Professeur McGonagall et Hagrid entrait dans la pièce, Dumbledore les suivant. Les trois professeurs étaient trempés, et inquiets. 

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça Harry. » le rassura Dumbledore, se plaçant près de la cheminée. « C'est simplement pour te réchauffer plus rapidement, avale-le puis tu pourras ensuite nous dire exactement où tu étais, et j'aimerai que tu commences au début. » Le directeur s'installa dans une chaise alors que les autres adultes de la pièce fixaient leur attention sur Harry. L'adolescent de seize ans soupira et posa la tasse d'un côté, commençant son histoire avec sa recherche de Karma et continua à partir de là. Personne ne l'interrompit jusqu'à ce qu'il parle du Cinatas, lorsque Lupin souleva un sourcil ce qui le fit s'interrompre. 

« Harry, les Cinatas n'existent pas, c'est un démon fictif, l'incarnation des cauchemars. »

« Je te dis que moi, Ron et Hermione avons vu cette chose. Ils le confirmeront si vous leur demandez. » Il remarqua abruptement que ses amis n'étaient pas là. « Où sont-ils, et Ginny. Je pensais qu'elle me suivait ? »

« Ginny était avec toi ? » demanda Sirius de surprise. Aucun des frères Weasley n'avait dit que la jeune fille avait disparu. 

« Elle, um… » Il s'interrompit, peut sûr de savoir s'il devait dire qu'elle l'avait tiré à travers un mur de pierre. « Elle m'a laissé entrer. Elle m'a amené ici,  vous ne l'avez pas vu derrière moi lorsque j'étais à la porte ? »

« Il n'y avait que toi. » dit lentement son parrain. « Je pense que tu dois t'être cogné ta tête, pour autant que je le sache, Ginny est dans la salle commune, ainsi que les autres, qui sont très inquiets par ta disparition. »

Harry cilla des yeux avec confusion, il n'avait pas imaginé sa présence, merde, elle l'avait même touché…

« Black, tais-toi. » dit Gus. « Harry, continues ce que tu disais. Je pense que j'ai une idée de ce qu'il s'est produit après. »

Obéissant, le garçon leur parla du lieu mystique, sans aucun sens de direction ou de réalité. Il parla de l'apparition de Voldemort, et de ses mots moqueurs, et de la chose qu'il appelait Otium. Sirius trembla alors qu'il essayait d'expliquer ce que cette chose avait fait. Comment il avait fouillé ses souvenirs, se concentrant sur les mauvais, remontant le temps jusqu'à cette nuit fatidique. 

« Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé ? » cria Minerva alors qu'il s'était interrompu, incapable de continuer. « Tout ? »

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, son visage devenant pâle alors que la scène se rejouait dans son esprit, le hantant. Seul le juron de Sirius le fit sortir de sa transe, lui faisant lever les yeux. 

« Dumbledore, à quoi joue-t-il ? Pourquoi faire remonter ça dans la tête du garçon ? Harry était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir et c'était mieux ainsi. » 

Le directeur secoua sa tête avec incrédulité, incapable de comprendre les motivations de Voldemort. « Je peux simplement vous dire ce que je sais. Yonoso a parlé de Otium, le démon du temps, qui aidait Voldemort. Il se nourrit de désespoir, un peu comme les Dementors, en fait, ils sont apparentés à ces créatures. Il l'utilise pour chercher dans l'esprit de Harry, la source et le niveau de sorcellerie que Harry peut atteindre, pour la source de sa puissance, et en même temps, il se nourrit des souvenirs de Harry, pire les souvenirs sont, plus de nourriture il a. » Avec un sourire, le sorcier se leva, bougeant pour se tenir devant le garçon. « Je veux que tu me dises honnêtement Harry, est ce que tu penses que si nous vous entraînons, vous pourrez battre Voldemort ? »

Harry y réfléchit, peu sûr de sa réponse. « Je sais que nous pouvons essayer, et je pense que nous avons une chance de gagner. » Dumbledore acquiesça, ses yeux étincelant avec compréhension. « Le fait que Voldemort soit capable de t'atteindre, suggère qu'il se rapproche. Nous avons probablement moins d'un mois pour vous enseigner tout ce dont vous avez besoin. » Se tournant vers les professeur, il dit clairement. « Je suis sûr que vous savez tous que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous ne pouvons pas combattre par nous même Voldemort, mais je pense que Harry, Ron et Hermione sont capables de le faire. Je suggère donc que quelqu'un leur enseigne les connaissances qui pourraient aider à chaque heures de libre, est ce que vous me comprenez ? »

« Oui Dumbledore. » dirent les adultes à l'unisson, un peu comme des enfants dans une salle de classe. 

« Je le penses. » Il sourit avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Pas de douleur ou de blessure ? »

« Non, directeur. »

« Alors je te suggère de retourner dans la salle commune. Je pense que tes amis ont désespérément besoin d'être rassurés. » En acquiesçant, Harry se leva, vacillant légèrement alors que l'épuisement lui retombait dessus. Prenant sa boisson chaude, il l'avala, puis grimaça de dégoût. Gus tremblait et Lupin semblait légèrement vert, même Snape semblait abasourdi. 

« Jamais, depuis que j'existe, je n'ai vu quelqu'un réussir à boire ça d'un coup. » murmura Sirius, ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry alors que le garçon sentait une vive chaleur parcourir son système sanguin. « Allez, il faut qu'on te mette au lit, toi et Karma avant que tu ne t'évanouisses. »

------

Alors qu'il menait Harry dans les escaliers et dans le couloir, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, son visage inquiet et prudent. « Tu a dit que tu as vu tout ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit là, ce qui veut dire que tu as vu Voldemort au sommet de sa puissance. Est-ce qu'il est, est-ce que tu dirais qu'il est… »

« Plus fort maintenant ? Oui, vraiment. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu en réalité, il était bien plus fort. Il pouvait tout détruire avec un mouvement de baguette et il le savait. » répondit Harry, sa voix grave avant qu'il ne pose une question. « Qui, qui m'a trouvé ? Est-ce que c'était toi ? »

« Non, Hagrid t'a trouvé. Il savait que nous devions te trouver rapidement, mais je suis arrivé le plus vite possible, lui prêtant ainsi ma moto. Avant que je ne sois arrêté bien sûr. »

« Mon père m'a donné quelque chose, lorsque j'étais un bébé. Je pense que cela pourrait aider à vaincre Voldemort. J'ai besoin de savoir si Hagrid a trouvé quelque chose. » 

« Demandes-lui demain. » dit gentiment Sirius, faisant mine de ne pas entendre le cri de soulagement de la Fat Lady. « Je penses que pour le moment, tes amis ont besoin d'entendre ton histoire. » Il passa sa tête à travers le passage du portrait, où des voix chuchotantes pouvaient clairement être entendues. « Bonne nuit Harry, à demain, et si tu as un rêve, dis-le-nous. »

« Je le ferai, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne nuit Sirius. »

Il poussa lentement le portrait et passa. La potion l'avait très fatigué, et vaguement désorienté, et le soudain impact d'Hermione en train de l'étreindre avec soulagement le secoua. « Harry, je suis si contente que tu ailles bien ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Nous l'avons vu. » dit Ron. « Le Cinatas, juste après avoir découvert ta baguette et le Curras. Nous avons pensé que tu étais mort. »

« 'Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.' Tu dis. » fit remarquer Fred. « Comme si tu avais besoin de demander. »

« Cela ne fait que appuyer mon point de vue. Nous avons besoin de te surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept. » ajouta George, regardant le visage de l'ami de son frère, essayant de lire son expression. 

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda gentiment Angelina, regardant avec attention le garçon. 

Harry soupira et passa ses mains sur ses yeux. « C'était simplement Voldemort faisant des jeux d'esprit, vraiment, rien de trop sérieux. » il s'arrêta pendant une seconde, essayant d'organiser ses pensées troublées  et impossibles à saisir. « Je pense que je suis… umm… trop fatigué pour en parler tout de suite mais je vous le dirai. » il s'interrompit, essayant de réfléchir clairement. « Dumbledore, cela ira bien. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis observèrent Harry. Ses mots commençaient à être bafouillés, et ses yeux à regarder dans le vague. Sans un mot, ils se placèrent de chaque côté de lui, et le portèrent pour monter les escaliers du dortoir, retirant ses robes trempées et l'installant dans le lit avec son jean et son tee-shirt. Dean et Seamus se réveillèrent alors qu'ils leur parlaient, et soupirèrent ainsi de soulagement lorsqu'ils virent que Harry était de retour. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Oui, enfin c'est ce que nous pensons. On devra attendre jusqu'au matin avant de pouvoir vraiment découvrir ce qui est arrivé. »

« Nous avons un peu de temps libre en premier, donc nous pouvons nous reposer. » les rassura Hermione, se tournant vers Ron et le rapprochant, chuchotant dans son oreille.

« Essayes de garder un œil sur lui. Je sais que tu es un gros dormeur mais… »

« Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit Herm, dors bien. »

« Bonne nuit. »

------

Derrière la porte, Ginny se cachait dans les ombres, mordant ses lèvres alors qu'une minuscule flamme brillait dans se mains. Elle se demanda si Harry avait parlé à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle espérait vraiment que non, parce que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait expliquer. Elle ne savait pas comment les gens réagiraient, et encore moins Harry, sa confusion de tout à l'heure était simplement une fraction de l'horreur qu'il pourrait exprimer s'il connaissait la vérité… Pressant les paumes de ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour éteindre la lumière et se dépêcha de revenir dans sa chambre, d'aller au lit rapidement avant que Hermione ne rentre. Brièvement, ses yeux réfléchir la pluie argentée à l'extérieur avant de siffler un petit air pour elle-même et de fermer ses yeux. Tout serait sauf, enfin pour l'instant, aucun cauchemar ne briserait la paix, elle s'assurerait de ça. 

------

**Tiffany********: Le trio a tjs une sale tête après des trucs comme ça… Ahh Dumby sans sa petite étincelle… le monde va s'écrouler sous nos pieds… je ne sais franchement plus qui est cette nouvelle… il va donc m'être difficile de te répondre… **

**Pat 06**** :**

** Mais oui je me rappelle de toi (je ne ferai pas de réponses sarcastiques… tu l'as déjà faite… maintenant on me pique mes répliques…) Ce n'est pas moi qui frappe… c'est Dod et t'es à l'abri jusqu'à la fin des temps pour cette fic… et oui elle en fait plus les chroniques snif… (et pis elle est en vacances…) Excuse du bac de français refusée… trouve quelque chose de plus crédible… Va lire Dragon Fugueur va… très bonne fic… ahhh les slash, je m'amuse bien en lisant ça c'est vrai… et arrête de faire des bisous baveux je suis toute trempé… pas vrai ça… j'ai plus qu'à me trouver une tenue… **

**            Tiens te revoilà… deux reviews d'un coup…faut sortir le champagne… mais Harry ne peut PAS avoir la vie calme… y'aurait plus d'histoire après… **

**Cassy**** : Ahhh ffnet m'a bien fait chier aussi… parce que personne ne met son texte dans le bon format et résultat je lis plus rien en français… c'est incompréhensible… Non Tani n'est pas la huitième enfant des Weasley… tu t'es trompée… recommence… malheureusement la p't bénédiction que Moman a donné à Riri est à double tranchant… et oui elle a pas lu le post scriptum…  Attention s'il reçoit un Avada Kedavra… il aura tout les malheurs du monde… fait gaffe à ce que tu dis … vas y avoir Lockhart qui va venir te repêcher à force de dire des choses comme ça… ben disons que s'attaquer aux gens quand ils dorment c'est le meilleur moyen de réussir… c'est pas un tatouage en forme de serpent… c'est un crâne avec une langue de serpent… va lire l'histoire de gentil Dray ^_^**

**Lunenoire********: **

**Je me souviens même plus de la question… j'ai vraiment honte… et elles étaient bien tes vacances ?**

**Et oui tout le monde est parti en vacances sauf moi… comme d'hab mais c'est parce que je le veux… Riri aller du côté obscur… faut voir… **

**Rahhh**** faut emmener un pc pendant les vacances… tu veux vraiment savoir s'il vont survivre… Et non à la fin tout le monde crève et Tonton voldie règne sur le monde (+ je crois que tu t'es gouré d'histoire là + *La ferme… moi au moins je l'ai lu… et je peux toujours changer la fin… personne ne s'en apercevra*)**

**Ben les Wakimi sont rares… mais bon on s'en fou… Bliss en a mis deux dans le coin et basta **

**KTK ****: Tu veux pas que je fasse du mal à Riri… tu me donnes koi en échange ? Ton âme ? Bah faut pas avoir peur de ce gentil Freddy, et puis t'en a vu un et on peux dire que t'as tout vu… **

**Phénix 20**** : encore quelqu'un qui ne fait que passer… personne ne veux me remplacer ??? Non… z'êtes vraiment pas gentil… bien triste… ben passes de bonne vacances en tous cas… **

**Umbre**** 77**** :  **

**Le retour !!!!!!!! alors ces vacances ? bonne j'espère… et ce chapitre 17 il est fini ? Tu es pas de bonne humeur… bah c'est pas grave… destroyons les persos… tu n'imagines pas comme une plume peu faire mal…. Tonton voldie va mourir de rire avec ça… (faudra que je prenne une photo pour ma collection)… perso je préfère lâcher une Umbridge sur lui… Et oui Ron ne sait pas ce qu'est un livre… on se demande s'il connaît Hermione… où il doit avoir une mémoire sélective… composé de 3 cases… Amis, Ennemis, Araignées… Hermione aurait pété le miroir avec ses hurlements, ça aurait été bien triste… elle se voit sûrement en train d'avoir les meilleures notes partout…  Faut pas faire de bobo à Riri… il va être tout moche après… mais je préfère des licornes avec des tâches… **

**            Ron se réveille et Harry il est pas là… le drame… mais que se passe-t-il entre eux ? Révoltante cette pensée… Eux je peux le déposer ce jeu… on fait 90 / 10 c'est bon ? même avec ce petit chiffre t'es sur de gagner des millions… Je suis pas sûr que des plantes puissent pousser sur Ron… y'a rien de nutritif la dedans…Mais non Neville va réussir à tuer Dumbledore d'abord… et comme ça Voldie dansera sur sa tombe et sera frapper par un éclair et crèvera…enfin heureux… y'a déjà un cafard… araignée plutôt… serait vachement comique… Malfoy va se transformer en ton furet… tu pourras l'avoir toute la journée pour toi… et bien non tu sauras rien du tout !!  Va falloir attendre… elle est super longue cette liste… y'a tout les mecs dessus parce que leur nana les ont abandonné pour ce gringalet… **

**            Va manger c'est bon la nourriture… t'as vu des mages noirs !!! t'as pas confondu avec du pétrole… (Crois pas qu'il y en ait eut dans le coin mais bon…) Il est vrai que l'endoloris est convaincant… devrait peut être l'utiliser sur mes profs…. Dumbie aurait piqué mes consoles ??? oups j'aurai pas du dire ça… Les Gryffindors vont perdre… c'est vrai presque toute l'équipe est nouvelle… et y'a plus les supers jumeaux… Où va le monde ? **

**            Et la p't dernière pour aujourd'hui… Et oui Harry ne va pas finir l'année … y'a quelque chose de nouveau là dedans ? Ils ont oublié de préciser que Riri était un zombie… 12 perroquets chez toi… t'arrives à dormir ?? (*Répétez après moi… Umbre va écrire ton chapitre… Umbre va écrire ton chapitre*) Et oui on les a pas abandonné les anciens… tu crois franchement qu'avec un mot de passe pareil on les avait laissé tombé… ?? dispareur… quel beau métier… c'est bien payé ? vivement le 12 … suis sur que tu l'as déjà lu… oups j'aurai pas du dire ça… **

**            T'es sûr que t'avais oublié ?? pas bien de mentir ma petite revieweuse… 100 èm  *clap clap clap* champagne… Arrête de transpercer Dray… il pisse le sang partout (heureusement que ma moquette est bordeaux) et pis exclu la religion… suis Athée ^_^ (mais vous pouvez pratiquer celle que vous voulez… aucun problème avec moi… même si vous avez pas besoin de ma permission) Arrête de te garder Riri pour toi… non mais… **

****

**Kyzara**** : Tu veux pas rencontrer Otium… c'est bête… j'en avais fait l'élevage… 10 000 euros l'unité… fait tout ce que vous voulez… massage… meurtre… espionnage… du papier… une lampe torche… des raviolis… oups c'est ma liste de course… **

**Chen**** : et oui ffnet ça marche jamais… bien pour ça qu'on a fait une ML (pile la veille du jour où il fut en panne en prime…) donc si vous voulez être sûr d'avoir un chapitre… allez vous inscrire… Moi j'avous, il m'a fallu deux jours et demi… j'étais en week end chez ma mère et elle voulait que je fasse autre chose que de lire toute la journée… donc c'était du samedi 21 juin au soir au lundi 23 juin fin d'après midi… en fait moins de deux jours… **

**Miya Black**** : Et oui Riri a encore disparu… (Faut pas le dire il est à côté de moi… )  Il te fait peur le Cinatas… que c'est triste… (Miya… sort de sous le lit…) Mais qui est donc cette Tina… réponse … je sais pas … **


	13. The Lion's Silver

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR, ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

**Bon alors, nouveau planning, cette fic sera publié au minimum à 1 chapitre par semaine, puisque je commence à bosser à partir de demain et pendant 5 jours par semaine… L'update se fera le dimanche pour cette fic… le mercredi pour Dragon Fugueur … et Pour Double O Seve…rus, ça sera le jour même ou le lendemain de la sortie anglaise… et vous avez intérêt à aller lire cette fic et à laissez des reviews… (moi menacer ? ou vous voyez ça…)**

------

**Chapitre 13 : The Lion's Silver (faute de mieux… j'arrive pas à le traduire… suggestion ?)**

------

« Donc, tu as tout vu ? » demanda Ron, le vent frais de l'automne ébouriffant ses cheveux roux alors qu'il fixait le terrain de Quidditch, ses yeux dans le vague, ne faisant pas attention à la nouvelle équipe sélectionnée, qui s'entraînait depuis l'aube. « Tu l'as vu détruire ta famille. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. La nouvelle matinée avait amené la clarté de ses pensées qui avait été diminuée par la potion qui lui avait été donnée auparavant. Il se souvenait de toute la scène comme si c'était un film qui continuait de repasser dans son esprit, le tourmentant, sans aucune possibilité de le repousser. 

« Tu as dit que ton père t'avait donné quelque chose ou l'avait placé à tes côtés ? » demanda Hermione avec une voix douce, éplorée et inquiète par la douleur que son ami ressentait. « Est-ce que tu as vu ce que c'était ? »

« Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que cet objet est suffisamment petit pour être caché dans la main. Je dois aller parler à Hagrid, peut-être qu'il l'a trouvé en même temps que moi. »

« Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que c'est. » dit Ron. « Cela pourrait très bien être la clé pour tuer une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort. » Il se tourna vers Harry, étudiant le visage du garçon attentivement. « Est-ce que ça ira ? Je veux dire, tout ce dont Herm et moi parlons est de la façon de tuer Voldemort alors que tu viens de traverser quelque chose d'horrible. »

« Je vais bien, c'est simplement étrange. Je sais que c'est arrivé, je sais comment mes parents sont morts, je ne connaissais simplement pas les détails, et je n'ai jamais pensé que je les connaîtrais. »

A côté de lui, Hermione trembla, serrant un peu plus ses robes autour de son corps. « S'il est plus fort maintenant, et qu'il pouvait tuer deux personnes parfaitement entraînées, il peut également nous effacer de la planète. Peut-être que nous sommes vraiment fous. »

Un silence tomba alors que les deux garçons réfléchissaient. « Donc, tu vas abandonner, après tout le temps que vous avez passé à me convaincre que nous pourrions réussir, tu vas partir simplement à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 16 ans ? »

« Cela a un rapport avec le présent Harry. Je suis effrayée. »

« Nous sommes tous effrayés Hermione. » assura Ron, regardant son visage baissé vers le sol et passant un bras sur ses épaules. « Mais nous devons faire quelque chose. »

Un cri provenant des airs les fit lever la tête, et scanner les balais. Akima vacillait dangereusement de son balai, qui tremblait et descendait comme s'il essayait de la faire tomber. « Tiens bon ! » hurla Harry alors que Ron sautait sur son balai et fonçait vers elle, saisissant la main de la jeune fille et la plaçant derrière lui alors que le vieux balai de l'école ne bougea plus et s'écroula au sol, éclatant sur la pelouse du terrain. « Merci. » dit la jeune fille faiblement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les restes de son balai. « Cela n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. »

Tani fit un virage et se plaça à côté d'eux. « Cela peut arriver lorsque la puissance du charme diminue, mais normalement c'est un lent processus. A moins que quelqu'un n'ait touché nos balais… »

« Qui veut parier avec moi que c'est Malfoy ? » demanda Seamus, sa joie habituelle effacée par ce qui a faillit être un accident. 

« Ce n'était probablement personne. » dit Harry du sol, étudiant les visages de ses amis. « Si tu y penses, les Slytherins veulent que les Ravenclaws perdent, donc ils ne trifouilleraient pas nos équipements. Pour l'instant, nous devrions simplement prendre une pause. »

« Mais nous avons un match dans deux jours ! » commenta Doug atterrissant doucement. « Tu dois admettre qu'aucun de nous n'est aussi bon que ceux de l'équipe précédente. »

« L'équipe précédente a mis des années pour devenir aussi bonne. » fit remarquer Ron. « Et vous ne serez d'aucune utilité si vous vous brisez les os parce que vos balais tombent du ciel, nous allons tout vérifier avant l'entraînement de demain. »

L'équipe acquiesça, massant tous doucement leurs mains. S'asseoir sur un balai pendant des heures perd tout intérêt lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune montée d'adrénaline et de plus, ils manquaient tous d'entraînement. Tani était probablement la meilleure d'entre eux mais ses performances étaient encore plutôt basses si  on la comparait aux anciennes poursuiveuses. Doug et Akima avaient fait de leur mieux, et ils seraient bons une fois qu'ils se seraient souvenus qu'ils faisaient parti de l'équipe, mais ils avaient la mauvaise habitude de regarder le jeu plutôt que d'y prendre part. Dean et Seamus étaient cirés et lisses, ils travaillaient ensemble parfaitement, avec simplement le charme en moins des jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que le tir parfait avec les Bludgers. Harry sourit gentiment alors qu'il se détournait d'eux et commençait à marcher vers  le château. Un match et ils s'amélioreraient rapidement. Leur vitesse augmenterait ainsi que leur précision. Ils feraient un entraînement parfait la prochaine fois plutôt que de faire des erreurs un peu partout. Après tout, pensa-t-il avec une grimace, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait lui-même besoin d'entraînement supplémentaire. 

Se baladant sans aucun but dans les couloirs principaux de l'école, il soupira. Tout était vraiment silencieux, enfin une heure avant que le petit déjeuner soit servi, et il savait que tout le monde était encore en train de s'étirer dans leur lit. Les seuls bruits qu'il pouvait entendre était les 'clanks' provenant de la cuisine et les bruissements de plume de la volière. Il s'arrêta au bas des escaliers, levant les yeux vers la tour. Il n'avait pas vu Hedwig depuis longtemps, elle apportait son courrier de temps en temps et il l'a félicitait, mais elle semblait plus être un objet pratique qu'un animal, Il escalada rapidement les escaliers et entra. Ses pieds faisaient voltiger les plumes alors qu'il s'arrêta finalement, fronçant les sourcils de perplexité. Pas un seul hibou n'avait remarqué sa présence. Ils étaient tous en train de fixer une silhouette qui était assise les jambes croisées sur le sol, ses cheveux roux descendant dans son dos alors qu'elle caressait le petit Pigwidgeon, murmurant doucement à la créature. 

Il l'approcha silencieusement, remarquant les larmes coulées sur son visage, et le bol d'eau à côté d'elle, dans lequel flottaient trois petites flammes dansant l'une autour de l'autre, et déployant leur douce lumière dans la volière. « Ginny, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Sa tête se retourna soudainement, ses yeux s'agrandissant lorsqu'elle le regarda, ses larmes incessantes tombant sur la tête plumée de Pig. « Harry, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je suis simplement venu pour voir Hedwig… » dit-il, levant automatiquement son bras, laissant la chouette atterrire sur son avant-bras et s'installer. « Ginny, que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'agis pas du tout comme toi-même. » Il s'interrompit, puis s'assit à côté d'elle, essayant d'étudier son visage. « Tu semble contrôler plus de magie que tu ne devrais en être capable. » Il montra le bol, regardant ainsi les flammes vaciller et mourir.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute… » murmura-t-elle, retenant ses larmes. « Je ne peux pas arrêter ça. Je ne sais même pas comment cela se produit. » Sa voix craqua alors qu'elle enfonçait sa tête dans ses genoux, se pelotonnant et se rapprochant de Harry alors qu'il mettait un bras autour d'elle.

« Allez, tu es une sorcière, et les pouvoirs varient en fonction des personnes, peut-être que tu es plus forte que la moyenne. Allons là où il fait chaud, et tu pourras essayer de me l'expliquer. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça et se leva, saisissant sa main tendue avant de se retourner vers Pig pour lui dire de retourner sur son perchoir. Le petit hibou les regarda à moitié endormi avant d'obéir, jetant un coup d'œil à Hedwig et regardant son fantôme voler au plus haut de la tour. 

Mettant une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille, Ginny regarda le visage de Harry. Il ne semblait pas être effrayé par elle. A la place, il semblait voir qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était différente. Il ne savait peut-être pas pourquoi elle était venue mais il ne s'était pas détourné d'elle. Soudainement, sa main tenait la sienne de manière réconfortante, chaude et forte. Il la guida tendrement vers la salle commune, ne la menaçant d'aucune façon, aidant simplement. Son visage était pensif et il s'arrêta devant le tableau, se tournant vers elle. « Ginny, est-ce que tu as déjà eut un autre grand frère ou une autre grande sœur, est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Je pense que maman a perdu un bébé une fois, il avait attrapé une maladie magique lorsqu'il était très petit. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? » Elle le regarda acquiescer et froncer les sourcils de confusion. « Harry ? »

« Cela a du sens. Cela ferai de toi la huitième enfant. » Ses yeux verts se fixèrent sur son visage, et il sourit, son expression légèrement incertaine, mais toujours rassurante. « Une Magicienne, la plus puissante sorcière connue. Tu as tant de force en toi, Ginny, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ! »

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, et tendit une main pour toucher sa cicatrice. « Pas tout Harry, je n'aurai pas pu survivre à ça lorsque j'étais simplement un bébé. Cela doit demander un certain type de puissance pour réussir ça. » Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent, essayant de lire les émotions dans les yeux de l'autre, et réussissant simplement à se perdre dans leurs profondeurs colorées. 

« Tu devrais… probablement le dire à quelqu'un. » dit faiblement Harry. « Quelqu'un comme Dumbledore, il a besoin de savoir. »

« Je le ferai, à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Laisses-moi t'aider à tuer Voldemort, je veux te savoir en sécurité. » La main de Ginny traça tendrement la cicatrice, sentant l'argent réagir à son toucher. 

« Désolé de vous interrompre. » dit une voix amère provenant du tableau, les faisant sauter tous les deux et s'éloigner, afin de regarder Ron. 

« Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là ? » demanda Ginny, son visage rougissant. 

« Depuis au moins trois minutes, tu ne vas pas nous aider à tuer Voldemort, même si tu crois vraiment toute cette histoire sur le huitième enfant, et que tu penses vraiment être une Magicienne. Je ne te laisserai pas te suicider. »

« Je ne vais pas me suicider, je serai prudente, je veux simplement aider, m'assurer que vous ne vous blessiez pas ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ron, une once de colère dans sa voix. « Il y a seulement une minute, la seule personne que tu voulais protéger était Harry. »

« Ron, laisse tomber. Ce qui est important est de donner des explications à Ginny. Nous pourrons discuter plus tard. » Harry regarda son meilleur ami soupirer et serrer les dents avant de rentrer dans la salle commune. « Gin, peux-tu aller voir Dumbledore toute seule où veux-tu que j'y aille avec toi ? »

« Je peux réussir, je pense. Mais s'il te plait, ne t'éloignes pas de moi à cause de Ron. »

« Je ne le ferai pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'aiderai toujours, je le jure. » Secouant sa tête, il la poussa gentiment dans la bonne direction. « Vas-y, il reste encore une demi-heure avant le petit déjeuner, tu dois te dépêcher. »

Se retournant, il étudia pendant un moment ses pas hâtifs, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle se dirigeait dans la bonne direction avant d'entrer dans la salle commune pour faire face à Ron. Son meilleur ami était enfoncé dans un fauteuil, ses yeux assombris par la colère. « Elle ne nous aidera pas. »

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que tu peux l'arrêter ? » lui demanda doucement Harry, apercevant les yeux inquiets de Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait et jouait avec sa baguette. 

« Cela serait foutrement plus facile si tu ne l'encourageais pas autant ! » cria Ron, se levant, pour faire face à son ami. « Elle est seulement une enfant, elle n'a aucune chance, elle n'est pas aussi puissante que toi. Tu peux survivre à tout, tu l'as déjà prouvé. Quelques fois je me demande si tu es mortel, ou même humain. »

« Quoi ? » La question de Harry fut formulée à voix basse, et ses yeux exprimaient ses doutes. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« C'est toujours toi, tu es celui qui sauve toujours le monde, pour l'amour de Dieu, tu es même revenu du royaume des morts. Les gens ne font pas ça Harry. »

« Vous m'avez ramenez. Auriez-vous oublié ça ? »

« Je me demande si c'était la bonne chose à faire, tu as toujours des secrets, je paris que lorsque tu seras au combat contre Voldemort, tout te sera apporté. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous essayer de m'aider ? » demanda Harry, avant de soupirer et se détourner. « Je ne vais pas discuter de ça. Je vous verrais plus tard. Dites à Snape que je suis malade s'il demande la raison de mon absence dans son cours. »

Hermione regarda Harry partir avant de fixer son regard sur Ron qui massait son front, semblant confus. 

« Je… Je ne voulais rien dire de ça. » murmura-t-il, se rasseyant, « Merde, de quoi est ce que j'ai parlé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Hermione, soupirant, faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette et regardant une petite étincelle tombée sur le sol et disparaître. « Peut-être que tu es simplement fatigué et grognon, tu pourras t'excuser plus tard. »

« Merde. » murmura Ron. « Allez, si nous manquons tous le cours, Snape aura vraiment des soupçons. »

------

Harry traîna ses pieds sur le sol de la bibliothèque, cherchant avec attention la trappe. Dans sa main se trouvait le livre de sa mère, ouvert à la page qui l'avait laissé curieux la nuit précédente. Elle avait écrit que plusieurs baguettes pouvaient se combiner en une. Le sortilège demandait beaucoup de puissance, mais le résultat final en valait la peine, les meilleures propriétés des baguettes se combineront. Son père et sa mère avaient été si proche de battre Voldemort, avec les leurs, et la puissance ajoutée de la plume de phénix jumelle de sa baguette, cela serait suffisant, après tout, après les mots durs de Ron, il se demandait s'il aurait ses amis pour se battre à ses côtés. 

Un goût amer apparut dans sa bouche, apporté par les émotions plutôt que par la sensation. Le concept de la revanche brûlait fortement, un enfer de flammes dans son âme, se mélangeant avec la confusion envers ses amis. Cela serait sa revanche pour l'annihilation de sa famille, une vengeance depuis longtemps désirée… « Et la puissance ! » sembla murmurer une douce voix, ne ressemblant à aucune autre, dans son oreille. « Penses-y, tu seras celui qui va le détruire, le sorcier le plus puissant connu, si tu le détruis, que vas-tu devenir ? »

Une douleur intense fit éclater la subtile voix. L'une qui pénétra son majeur jusqu'à son épaule. L'agonie d'une lame déchirait ses nerfs. Baissant ses yeux, Harry souleva la manche de sa robe, examinant la chair pâle avec attention. Il n'y avait aucune ombre, aucun tatouage des ténèbres. Cela devait être son imagination, cela devait l'être. 

Ses pieds touchèrent le coin de la trappe, le faisant tomber. La douleur disparue de son esprit alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. Entendant des voix distantes, il se dépêcha de lever la trappe et de se glisser dans les ténèbres. Alors qu'il descendait, son esprit fut à nouveau empli d'inquiétude pour Ron et Hermione, à ses yeux, ils étaient plus que capables et étaient plus confiants que lui, et la force de l'amitié qu'il avait autrefois lui manquait. Parfois, son futur semblait si incertain que le présent devenait un rêve, et maintenant, il semblait qu'il n'avait plus leur force pour le soutenir. Peut-être que si les choses avaient été différentes, mais, personne ne souhaiterait porter la charge d'effacer le mal de la société, et de devoir vivre avec la présence du mal, qui détruisait des vies et les réalités… 

« Harry… » dit une voix sévère et horriblement familière, interrompant son esprit à moitié hystérique. Levant ses yeux du sol, il réalisa qu'il était entré dans la salle bleue, et devant lui, se tenaient Snape et Sirius, le regardant avec sévérité. « Je pensais, Mr Potter, que vous étiez supposé être à mon cours. » lui demanda Snape. 

« Je… vous… j'étais… j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait aider, pour, pour le combat. » bégaya-t-il, bougeant le livre dans sa main et regardant vaguement autour de lui. 

« Harry, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles un peu perdu. » Sirius marcha vers lui, et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, réalisant tout d'un coup que le garçon était pratiquement aussi grand que lui-même. 

« Non, je vais bien, curieux plus que perdu. » Il tendit le livre à Sirius sans rien dire, laissant son parrain le prendre et lire. Snape se rapprocha silencieusement, ses yeux sombres scannant la page. 

« Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant que ce livre existe ? » lui demanda Sirius, puis il secoua sa tête. « Mais il y a plus important, où l'as-tu trouvé ? Je ne savais pas qu'il était en possession de James et Lily. »

« Il était avec leurs baguettes. » répondit Snape pour Harry. « Je leur ai dit de le mettre ici, en sécurité, dans l'espoir que personne ne le trouverait. » Sa voix avait prit un autre ton, qui allait mieux avec sa sinistre apparence. « Je ne suis même pas sûr que Voldemort ait la puissance pour faire fusionner des baguettes, Harry c'est plus complexe que tu ne peux l'imaginer, je te pousserai bien à essayer mais… j'ai peur des conséquences, les baguettes pourraient se retourner contre toi ou détruire celui qui essaye. »

« Il a raison pour une fois. » murmura Sirius. « Promets-moi que tu n'essayeras pas Harry, s'il te plait, pas encore. »

Le garçon fronça légèrement des sourcils et haussa les épaules. « Très bien, je suppose. » le ton maussade dans sa voix provoqua un échange de regard entre Snape et Black avant que le Maître de Potions ne se tourne vers lui. « Puis-je suggérer, Mr Potter, que vous retourniez dans la salle commune afin de commencer votre essai sur les racines de bettlewarp et ses propriétés, comme punition pour votre absence d'un de mes bons cours. »

« Oui sire. » Alors que le garçon se retournait pour partir, il revint, leur donnant à tous deux un regard pénétrant. « Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de faire ici au fait ? »

« Simplement umm… » commença Snape. 

« La paix et le silence, ranger, ce genre de chose… Maintenant pars rapidement ou tu auras une détention dans la forêt. » dit Sirius, essayant de dissimuler la panique dans sa voix. 

Les yeux de couleur émeraude les regardèrent avec suspicion, puis il se tourna et partit, murmurant le sortilège de lumière alors qu'il traversait l'étroit passage. Alors, maintenant, les professeurs cachaient quelque chose, c'était probablement de petite importance, mais quelque chose due à la panique dans la voix de son parrain faisait résonner ses alarmes. 

Atteignant la salle commune, il regarda autour de lui, et soupira. Complètement vide, et paisible pour une fois. Scannant la pièce, il vit Karma, tenant le petit tuyau que Ron avait trouvé, plaçant ses doigts sur certains trous, et plissant son front. Levant les yeux, elle ronronna avant de dire avec excitation. « Karma va bientôt évoluer. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par évoluer, ma chérie ? » demanda-t-il curieusement. 

« Wakimi change, devienne humain. Encore quelques lunes et je serai comme toi. »

« Lunes, tu veux dire nuits ? »

« Non, une lune se compose de beaucoup de levers et couchers de soleil. »

« Donc, encore quelques mois. » Harry sourit, réfléchissant, son évolution serait donc aux alentours de Noël.

Tous les Halloween revinrent automatiquement à son esprit, c'était dans seulement quelques semaines, et d'ici là, lui, Ron et Hermione seraient capable de jeter le sortilège, ou ils manqueraient l'opportunité de l'année, il devrait vraiment se renseigner plus… 

Un cognement sur la porte le fit se retourner vers la porte fermer, s'ouvrant ensuite pour révéler le visage ébouriffé de Hagrid. « Harry, est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ? »

« Non, Hagrid, entrez, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai vous demander en plus. »

« Je sais, Harry, je sais. Tu veux savoir si j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur toi lorsque tu étais un bébé. » Il fouilla dans sa poche. « Tout ce que j'ai trouvé près de toi, était ça. » Il sortit un lapin avec de la fourrure rose, légèrement trempé et sale. « Je l'ai vérifié et il n'est pas enchanté, donc peut-être que ton père a simplement touché ton visage. »

Harry sourit faiblement, il semblait avoir la bonne taille, pas plus grand que son poing. « Merci Hagrid, c'était simplement une petite chance. »

Le géant s'arrêta et se détourna, regardant le garçon qui caressait la tête du lapin. « Ca va aller ? »

« Oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Harry savait qu'il ne semblait pas convaincu, mais Hagrid savait parfaitement que le garçon avait besoin d'être maintenant seul. 

Alors que le tableau se fermait, Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil, examinant le lapin, c'était un jouet typiquement pour enfants, un jouet qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, un souvenir de quelque chose dont il ne pouvait se rappeler. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, pour sa taille, le lapin semblait un peu trop lourd. Le tournant dans ses mains, il passa ses doigts sur la couture du dos, sentant un petit trou, percevant derrière quelque chose de plus dur, il introduisit sa main, discernant quelque chose au toucher, serrant ses doigts autour, et le sortant, pour finalement le placer sur la table. Puis il le souleva, retirant les fils et la fourrure du lapin avant de le replacer sur la table. 

Il tendit prudemment la main, et prit un coin du morceau de papier, s'arrêtant lorsque quelque chose tomba sur la table. Un anneau argenté brillait à la lumière du feu, le regardant avec innocence. Harry détourna ses yeux, et déplia lentement le papier, ses yeux scannant le texte. 

_ « Si tu as trouvé ceci, alors j'espère croire que Harry, mon fils, a survécu au combat entre Voldemort et nous-mêmes. Mais je m'attends à ce que nous ayons péri dans le combat. Harry, si c'est toi qui lis ça, saches que nous t'aimons, et que nous t'aimerons toujours. L'anneau, ainsi que notre amour, t'as sauvé de l'Avada Kedavra. L'anneau de Godric détient le pouvoir de protéger ses porteurs, ainsi que de le rendre pratiquement invincible, mais seul le Lion de Gryffindor peut libérer de plus grands pouvoirs, mais nous ne les connaissons pas. Nous serons toujours à tes côtés, peu importe l'endroit où nous sommes.  _

_Lily et James »_

-----

Lorsque Hermione et Ron revinrent dans la salle commune, ce fut pour voir un Harry assit, les jambes croisées sur le sofa, essayant de recoudre le dos de ce qui semblait être un jouet en forme de lapin. 

« Harry, je suis, je suis désolé pour ce matin… » bégaya Ron, se demandant si Harry était toujours énervé. 

« C'est bon, aucun problème, tu es sûrement descendu de ton lit du mauvais côté. »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, c'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait espéré… « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione. « Et pourquoi ? »

Harry la regarda, son visage avec un sourire joyeux. « Ceci. » Il montra le lapin dans sa main. « C'est ce que Hagrid a trouvé sur moi lorsque j'étais un bébé. Et ça. » Il montra l'anneau et le parchemin sur la table, « est ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. »

Ses deux amis commencèrent par lire le mot puis regardèrent l'anneau. Hermione le souleva et regarda l'intérieur. 'Missenna du leo quoimperium voluntas servire.' « Je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela signifie. »

« C'est du latin, enfin ça y ressemble. » affirma Ron, regardant Harry finir les derniers points. « Et je pense, qu'il est très facile de savoir qui est le lion, n'est ce pas Harry ? »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr Ron, mais pour l'instant, personne ne va le toucher, avant de faire quelque chose, nous avons besoin de mettre une protection sur chacun de nous, ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire avant trois semaines. »

La paire soupira et s'affala dans le sofa à côté de leur ami. « Et pendant ce temps, que faisons-nous ? » se plaignit Ron, puis hurla lorsqu'un oreiller volant le frappa dans la tête. 

« S'entraîner Ron, s'entraîner. »

------

« Comment ce miroir peut-t-il être cassé, aucun d'eux ne le ferait. » murmura Sirius. « Et Arabella a vérifié, il n'y a aucune culpabilité dans la Cristallia. »

« Ce n'était personne de la faculté. » ajouta Lupin. 

« Et ce n'était pas un Dragon de l'Ame. » finit Gus, regardant le directeur caresser sa barbe alors qu'il réfléchissait. 

« Messieurs, mesdames, il y a une chose que Yonoso nous a dit en avertissement, et ce n'est pas plaisant. Otium commence à se libérer de Voldemort, et il a utilisé le miroir comme portail pour entrer dans cet endroit. Il pourrait être caché dans les ombres, ou dans l'esprit ou la forme de quelqu'un. Nous devons le trouver et le détruire, aussi rapidement que possible. Voldemort ne remarquera pas son absence, puisqu'il apparaîtra quand même à ses côtés. Nous sommes les seuls qui le suspections d'être ici. Si nous ne le détruisons pas, il nous détruira nous, ou pire, les étudiants. 

------

**Que dire à part un manque certain de Reviews… C'est les vacances mais c'est pas une raison… j'en veux pour toute mes fics… (que je suis exigeante…) Ca sera super bien de les lire en rentrant chez moi… me détendra… et me forcera peut être à aller traduire… Bon prochain chapitre… Maximum Dimanche… Dépends de mon humeur et de ma motivation… **

**Umbre**** 77 : Ma chère Umbre… ça faisait si longtemps… t'as décroché de Souvenir Souvenir ? Je crois que je rêve… Oh c'est pas une ouverture de mer ? Hum… vivre avec Voldie… j'éviterai quand même… faut surtout qu'il se tire des Dursley … ce qu'il a déjà fait… Bah elle devait vraiment être dégeue cette potion… (Oh du vomi partout…) … Et j'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus … T_T Veux pas aller bosser demain… **

**Chen**** : C'est plus les vacances pour moi… et les fics vont être effectivement plus lente à lire… mais je n'abandonne pas, mais là j'aurai un peu de mal… t'inquiète la première partie du livre m'a bien fait ch*** … donc la suite de ce chapitre… dimanche prochain… **

**Miya Black**** : Y'a pas de repos pour Riri… T'arrives à respirer avec tout les trucs que tu as installé dans ta chambre… ??? Mais que donne Jamie à Riri, et ben t'as la réponse… **

**Lunenoire**** : Elle est effectivement autre chose qu'elle ne le parait… **

**Tiffany**** : il y a une prophétie, me souviens plus du chapitre par contre… op donne à Voldie la potion de Neville de Mon nom est Severus… Ahhh c'est bcp mieux… **

**KyZaRa**** : Pourquoi tu veux pas être à la place de Ginny… *Op se désincarne et se met dans le corps de Ginny … * Et voilà tout à moi… **


	14. Quidditch Kisses

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

**Bon alors petit trucs… suis déjà en pétard contre ffnet pour avoir gentiment changé mon pseudo en Leena2, autant dire qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps comme ça… je me forge un nom, c'est pour le garder donc dès que je peux le faire (quand les settings remarcheront… j'espère surtout qu'on peut faire une modif de pseudo…) ça sera ' Leena Asakura' voilà donc retenez le… **

------

**Chapitre 14 : quidditch kisses**

------

Dumbledore examina ses professeurs rassemblés. La présence du démon, Otium, et la menace qu'il posait, avaient visiblement rendu la nuit blanche pour tout le monde, et avec les leçons annulées de la journée pour le Match de Quidditch, la plupart d'entre eux acceptèrent de chasser la créature. 

"Elle ne peut pas être si difficile à trouver." affirma Sirius soudainement. "Je veux dire, même si elle se cache, Hagrid a ses Pretazo qui la chasseront en quelques secondes." 

"On ne sait pas dans quelle forme elle sera." fit remarquer Lupin. "Le démon prendra une forme qui instillera de la peur, et accumulera de la puissance que sa forme génèrera." En voyant le regard perplexe de son ami, il soupira. "Nous ne savons pas ce que nous recherchons, elle pourrait très bien être devenu sa propre entité, ou être à l'intérieur de l'un d'entre nous. Nous ne saurions pas si elle est là et nous ne serons pas capables de faire quelque chose pour ça."

"Il a raison." dit McGonagall. "Nous ne pouvons rien faire jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'ait vu..."

"Et nous savons." dit Snape faiblement. "qui elle est susceptible d'attaquer. Mr Potter est sa principale victime, nous avons besoin de savoir s'il a vu quelque chose... de plus inhabituel que d'habitude. Il l'a vu en tant que le Cinatas, je le sais, mais nous avons besoin de plus de détail."

"Ron et Hermione l'ont également vu, nous aurions pu dire que cela était un fragment de leur imagination, mais il s'est révélé rapidement, que c'était un risque réel, et nous devons faire quelque chose à ce sujet !" conclus Gus. 

Le son de voix discutant à l'extérieur provoqua le pivotement sur ses talons de Dumbledore et il fixa le terrain de Quidditch, où les préparations avaient déjà lieu. "Le jeu est dans deux heures, nous ne pouvons pas distraire nos équipes maintenant." Il leva un sourcil alors que quelqu'un faisait un piqué avec son balai, et descendait en spirale vers le sol. "Nous leur demanderons après le match, s'ils survivent à celui là."

"Bien sûr qu'ils survivront, ce sont des Gryffindors, et ils jouent à nouveau contre Ravenclaw, je doute qu'il y ait un problème." dit McGonagall fièrement, avant de murmurer, "Il n'y aura aucune tricherie de toute façon."

Snape souleva un sourcil, puis sourit légèrement, ignorant l'allusion à sa maison, il marcha vers la fenêtre, posant ses mains sur le bord et regardant vers le sol. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose, quelque chose de puissant et de fort, et cette chose attendait que le garçon fasse une erreur.

*

"Remonte, remonte!" hurla de terreur Ron à son co-capitaine, regardant son ami piquer, tête la première, vers lui, à seulement quelques secondes de la collision. Fermant ses yeux, il attendit l'impact, puis les ouvrit lentement pour voir Harry flotter à seulement trente centimètres de sa tête.

"Ils semblent bons pour les piqués..."

"Et s'ils n'avaient pas été le wonder boy, notre équipe n'aurait pas pu être complète avec deux capitaines morts."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça Ron, l'équipement, en tout cas pour l'instant, est bon, mais notre équipe, c'est une autre histoire."

"Nous pourrions être bien, cela dépend de la forme dans laquelle sera Ravenclaw, aussi longtemps que tu ne fantasmes pas sur Cho."

"Je suis au-dessus de ça, ce qui est plus que je peux le dire pour toi et Hermione."

"Ecoute, je lui demanderai au bon moment, d'accord?"

"Tu veux dire que tu vas vraiment le faire?" demanda Harry avec surprise, la dernière fois qu'il avait suggéré ça au garçon plus âgé, il avait refusé fermement. 

"Peut-être." concéda Ron, levant les yeux avant de dire à Akima qu'elle avait besoin de se coller au Quaffle comme à de la glue, peu importe quelle équipe avait la balle. La fille aux cheveux sombre acquiesça et entreprit de suivre la balle principale comme une ombre, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. 

"Nous sommes encore la meilleure équipe." dit Harry, changeant son opinion précédente. 

"Comme je l'ai dit." dit Ron en souriant. "Nous sommes simplement un petit peu rouillés, c'est tout."

Seamus s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers ses deux amis, puis à côté d'eux, vers la silhouette solitaire traversant le terrain. "Les ennuis arrivent." murmura-t-il, signalant aux autres membres de l'équipe de se poser. Ravenclaw, qui s'entraînait de l'autre côté du terrain s'était interrompu pour regarder avec curiosité, prêt à aider si cela déraillait. 

Draco arriva près des buts tandis que Harry descendait de son balai et gronda. "Que veux-tu Malfoy?"

"Oh, rien de particulier Potter, j'ai simplement pensé que je te regarderai perdre, je veux dire, jouer."

"Tu es un petit peu en avance, non ? Le match ne commence pas avant deux heures." affirma froidement Ron, ses yeux chocolat figés alors que les gris se tournaient vers lui. 

"Qui t'a demandé ton avis ? Je suis surpris que tu puisses te permettre d'acheter tes livres cette année Weasley, tout le monde sait combien ta famille est la plus pauvre."

"Ferme-là Draco et pars." l'avertit Harry, avançant en signe de menace, ses poings inconsciemment serrés. 

"Je ne demanderai pas un combat si j'étais toi Potter, je doute que tu en sortes vivant." une étincelle argentée dans la main du garçon montra la lame cachée, dépassant à peine de son poing, mais vicieusement affûtée. 

"Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien tu peux être stupide, si quelqu'un sait que tu as ça ici.." siffla Ron, et sautant en arrière de surprise alors que Malfoy attaquait, manquant son visage de seulement quelques centimètres. 

"Ne me dis pas ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire. Je te suis tellement supérieur, Weasley que tu pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas exister. Toi et tes amis mudblood serez bientôt morts, crois-moi. Et quant à toi Potter comme je l'ai dit l'an dernier, tu mourras de la même façon que tes parents, comme des échecs."

Harry explosa et saisit la robe de Malfoy. "J'en ai assez de toi, et de tes menaces à voix basse sans aucun sens, et de tes mensonges, tu joues un jeu que tu perdras Draco, tu es à sept contre un. Sors d'ici, avant que je ne t'enlève ta capacité de marcher, et crois-moi." renifla-il. "Cela ne sera pas des dommages réparables."

Libérant ses robes, le garçon blond siffla quelque chose qui ne put être entendu que par les sept personnes. "Tu paieras ça Potter, pour ce que tu as fait à ma famille, et à mon père, il n'y aura aucune pitié ou de soulagement dans l'enfer que tu vivras à la fin de l'année, et je serai celui qui te punira." Avec ça, il partit, la tête haute et fière, le léger tremblement que Harry avait détecté dans sa voix était invisible dans sa silhouette. Se tournant vers l'équipe, il regarda leurs visages. "Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ce que j'ai vu lorsqu'il a frappé Ron ?"

"J'ai vu un tatouage." dit Tani, regardant autour d'elle avec curiosité. 

"Ce n'était pas un tatouage." dit sombrement Dean. "Il travaille pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Tu avais raison lorsque tu pensais que tu l'avais vu l'an dernier."

"Est-ce que nous devons le dénoncer?" demanda Ron, soulevant un sourcil de surprise lorsque Harry secoua sa tête. 

"Je préférerai qu'il soit là où je peux le voir plutôt que d'être autour de Voldemort, dans les ombres. Essayez de l'ignorer, nous avons un match à jouer."

Les deux heures passèrent comme un éclair, avec un entraînement continuel jusqu'à ce que l'équipe marche finalement ensemble. La foule finit par arriver pour leur dire qu'il était temps de se poser et de se changer, avant d'aller dans les vestiaires et d'attendre patiemment. « Je me sens vraiment malade. » se murmura Dean. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que jouer un match était comme ça Harry. » 

« Tu iras bien, tout le monde a les nerfs à vif lors d'un premier match. Souviens-toi simplement que nous sommes une équipe et que nous pouvons gagner. » Cependant, repassant à l'arrière de son esprit se trouvait le visage hanteur de Draco et ses menaces, et, regardant vers Ron, il put voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tracassé par cela. 

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils clignèrent des yeux à cause de la lumière automnale, regardant la foule et le ciel couleur saphir, occasionnellement interrompu par des nuages blancs. Les feuilles des arbres dans la forêt n'étaient plus vertes mais d'un marron clair, et un souvenir harcelant de ce moment s'immisça rapidement dans l'esprit de Harry. 

« Très bien, je veux un jeu correct, pas de tricherie, pas de coups tordus, et essayez d'avoir le moins de blessures possibles. » dit Madame Hooch, avant que le cri perçant de son sifflet emplisse l'air et que le Quaffle s'envole. Les deux Bludgers le suivirent, partant alors que le Snitch disparaissait de vue. 

« Et que le premier jeu de la saison commence ! » dit une voix familière, faisant ainsi tourner la tête de Ron et le faisant grogner à la vue de l'équipe précédente de Quidditch levant les bras comme des fous, alors que Lee Jordan était une fois de plus en train de commenter. 

« Est-ce que la nouvelle équipe de Gryffindor, composé de jeunes joueurs enthousiastes, va être capable de continuer le succès de leur prédécesseur, ou Ravenclaw va-t-elle obtenir la victoire sur les puissants lions ? »

Il y eut une interruption alors que la foule hurlait pour supporter leur équipe, puis les commentaires continuaient. « Et c'est David Riley avec la balle, sa passe est interceptée par Akima Montgoméry, qui montre ainsi tous les talents d'une vraie professionnelle, elle la passe à Doublas Mulder, Ohh ! Qui évite le Bludger. Maintenant, c'est Gia Russo de Ravenclaw qui a le Quaffle et qui fonce vers les buts de Gryffindor, est-ce que quelqu'un pourra l'intercepter, est ce que le gardien Ronald Weasley pourra l'arrêter ? Non ! Dix points pour Ravenclaw ! »

Ron cligna des yeux, il pensait à Malfoy, et comment il pourrait être plus fort si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était si loin, il avait été distrait mais il aurait juré qu'il l'intercepterait correctement… Secouant sa tête, il reporta son attention sur le jeu, se forçant à se concentrer. 

« Et Tani Knight à la balle, une fille bien faite venant d'un échange d'étudiants, provenant de l'ouest du Canada, elle les évite sans aucun problème, mais Akima et Doug sont complètement bloqués par les membres de l'autre équipe, Seamus et Dean se débrouillent plutôt bien avec ces Bludgers, mais les Ravenclaws sont tout aussi bons ! Ohh ! C'était un blocage difficile par Rebecca Wolfe et Tani a perdu le Quaffle récupéré par cette jeune femme adorable, qui à nouveau peut… est-ce que Ravenclaw est aussi bon que… ? Oui ils le peuvent ! Ils marquent à nouveau, qu'arrive-t-il à nos lions ? » 

« Oui, que se passe-t-il ? » murmura Fred aux autres. « Harry et Ron ne sont pas concentrés sur le jeu, ils sont inquiets à cause de quelque chose de proche, et s'ils ne travaillent pas ensemble, ils perdront. »

« Le Quidditch n'est pas tout Fred. » fit remarquer Angelina, recevant ainsi un regard dégoûté de George. 

« Retire ça femme, le Quidditch est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

L'ancienne équipe reporta son attention sur le terrain, tous perplexes envers la faible performance de leurs amis. 

Harry secoua sa tête mentalement, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre, ce n'était simplement pas bien ! Malfoy avait probablement fait ça délibérément, simplement pour que Ron et lui perdent leur concentration… « Akima, souviens-toi de suivre le Quaffle. » cria-t-il, en gardant un œil sur Cho. « Doug, reste libre pour la passe, et Dean et Seamus, essayez de les défendre d'accord ? »

« Seulement si vous vous concentrez, Ron et toi ! » hurla Seamus en retour, souriant légèrement avant d'envoyer un Bludger vers Riley. 

« Et les Lions ont la balle ! Mudler la passe à Montgoméry, qui va vers les buts, bon sauvetage de ce Bludger, Dean ! Et oui Akima marque ! Le score est donc de 10 à 20 ! Et pratiquement instantanément, Tani clame la balle… »

Ron sauva deux autres tirs, bloquant tout ce que les Ravenclaws lui envoyaient, alors que Harry parcourait le ciel pour trouver le Snitch. Les Gryffindors réussirent à marquer deux autres fois, leur donnant ainsi dix points d'avance. 

Exactement au moment où Harry aperçut un scintillement doré, un hurlement de Seamus fit s'interrompre tout le monde, alors que son balai était hors de contrôle, montant et descendant, avant de tomber comme une pierre. Le garçon irlandais se jeta sur celui de Dean, attrapant le manche alors que le sien tombait vers le sol. Lorsqu'il soupira de soulagement, Dean poussa un autre cri alors que leur balai commençait à vaciller dangereusement. « Tiens-toi bien ! » cria Seamus alors qu'il essayait de se balancer. « Il ne répond pas ! » Dean baissa la tête, sautant sur le sol alors que le second balai mourrait également. Un gros bruit à côté d'eux leur annonça l'arrivée de Dave Riley alors que le balai volait vers la forêt. Se relevant, il regarda autour de lui avant de demander. « Que se passe-t-il ? Nous ne pouvons pas jouer comme ça ! »

Un mouvement sur le côté de sa vision attira l'attention de Harry et il vit Cho se précipiter vers le Snitch, qui volait autour d'elle. Accélérant légèrement, il tendit une main pour l'attraper, seulement pour jurer lorsque la minuscule balle tomba, ses ailes ne volant plus. « Vite, attrape-le ! » cria Cho, serrant son balai, qui tremblait vicieusement, essayant de la désarçonner. « Ils coûtent une fortune et il mourra s'il frappe le sol ! »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait, gagner le match n'était plus important, il était presque sûr que cette apparente victoire serait ignorée. Penchant son balai pour faire un piqué, il s'aplatit sur le manche, tendant une main alors qu'il se penchait, la douceur du Snitch toucha ses doigts avant de se placer dans le creux de sa main. Le sifflement du sifflet de Madame Hooch atteignit ses oreilles quelques secondes plus tard, le faisant légèrement sourire. Il teint fermement le manche, puis se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il tombait toujours vers le sol. Un cri de Ron lui dit que son ami avait aussi été désarçonné, et d'un coin de son œil, il vit le garçon aux cheveux roux heurter le sol, tête la première. Relâchant le manche, il sauta sur le sol, grognant lorsqu'il toucha le sol et qu'il se réceptionna dans une position douloureuse. Son Firebolt, ayant un peu de sens de préservation, s'arrêta avant de toucher le sol, restant en un seul morceau. 

Se levant, il frotta son épaule meurtrie, et fonça vers Ron, qui gisait sur le sol, grognant de misère. « Et bien, au moins, tu es encore en vie, c'est une bonne chose. » dit Harry d'un ton rassurant. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des pas de la foule alors qu'il aidait le garçon à se lever, fixant la bosse ensanglantée sur sa tête. Hermione fut à leurs côtés en quelques secondes, harcelant Ron avec ses mots de sagesse avant de l'aider à marcher lentement vers l'infirmerie. 

Madame Hooch courut après eux, suivie par l'équipe de Ravenclaw et ceux qui restaient de Gryffindor. « Je pensais que vous, les Capitaines, deviez savoir que Ravenclaw vous donne la victoire, après tout vous étiez en tête et vous avez eu le Snitch. »

« Bravo Harry, et toi aussi Ron, vous êtes une bonne équipe, mais l'année prochaine, nous vous battrons. » dit Cho en souriant alors que le reste de l'équipe faisait de même. 

« Nous verrons Cho, nous verrons. » dit Harry en souriant en retour. « Est-ce que quelqu'un de ton équipe a été blessé, et Seamus et Dean, vous allez bien ? »

« Ebranlés, c'est tout Harry, et Riley a quelques bleus, mais ça va. » répondit Dean. 

« Bien, allez dans la salle commune, pour célébrer ça, nous amenons Ron à Madame Pomfrey. »

« Harry ! » fut le cri d'alarme de Hermione, le faisant se retourner pour voir Ron évanoui dans ses bras. Le saisissant par les jambes, il l'aida à le soulever vers le refuge du sanatorium. 

Alors que l'infirmière rouspétait, et se mettait à tourner autour de Weasley, Hermione parla faiblement à Harry. « Je pensais que vous aviez vérifié l'équipement ! »

« Nous l'avons fait Hermione, encore et encore, il n'y avait vraiment rien de mauvais avec eux au début de la journée. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Fred et George arrivent. » leur dit Madame Pomfrey. « Même si j'aurai pu jurer qu'ils me laisseraient en paix lorsqu'ils seraient partis ! Cependant je ne sais pas où est passée Ginny. »

« Je la trouverai, si elle vient ici, dites-lui que nous avons gagné. » dit Harry par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il passait la porte.

------

C'était vraiment une de ses mystérieuses silhouettes sombres, décida Ginny alors qu'elle la suivait sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'était tenue là, cachée sous les buts de Gryffindor à la fin du jeu, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée. Seulement lorsque le dernier balai était tombé sur le sol s'était-elle retourner pour commencer à marcher vers le château, peut-être que c'était à cause d'un sentiment de bravoure, ou d'une curiosité désespérée, mais elle était là, parcourant un couloir poussiéreux, priant pour qu'elle ne la remarque pas, et espérant qu'elle révélerait ses secrets à ses yeux attentifs. 

Lentement, elle approcha une armure et tendit un membre qui, à son horreur, n'était pas une main, mais une serre, manger par la corrosion. Plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles et fermant ses yeux, elle retint sa respiration. Le terrible bruit s'arrêta finalement, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour crier de terreur. La silhouette encapuchonnée avait retiré sa robe et se tenait à un mètre d'elle, ses narines bougeant et ses crocs laissant tomber la salive. Les yeux serpentins clignèrent une fois, puis il se leva de toute sa hauteur, un terrible grondement sortant se sa gorge, semblant faire gronder le tonnerre. 

Ginny et le monstre étaient tous deux figés, la fille tremblait alors que la créature la jaugeait. Très lentement, il avança, ricanant froidement lorsqu'elle recula, sa main tendue devant elle. « S'il vous plait. » bégaya-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas vous blesser, je voulais simplement voir… » elle s'interrompit lorsque la créature éclata de rire, puis se pencha vers elle, la faisant une fois de plus reculer et tomber sur le sol. 

« Toi… » commença-t-il, ayant des difficultés à parler avec ses crocs. « Tu m'as blessé, tu pourrais être une petite magicienne, mais tu es simplement humaine ! » 

Ginny hurla alors qu'elle levait ses serres, et entaillait son cou, pleurant en sentant le sang chaud couler sur ses robes. Prenant de courtes respirations, elle rampa pour s'éloigner, essayant de penser, essayant d'ignorer la terreur la consumant pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. 

La chose l'attaqua à nouveau, coupant sa joue cette fois, profondément, elle pouvait la tuer en un simple coup, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. « Peut-être lorsqu'ils te découvriront, ils réaliseront à quoi ils font face… » Il s'arrêta, regardant les ombres autour de lui. « Rien ne peut me contrôler, même pas ce supposé Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, à qui vous vouez votre peur respectueuse. »

« Respectueuse ! » hurla la jeune fille, se sentant consumée par la haine que le nom faisait apparaître, révélant sa bravoure. « Moi respecter cette chose ? Je le détruirais, et même si vous êtes plus fort, je peux encore vous faire tomber, et souvenez-vous que la fierté vient avant la chute. » 

Se concentrant, la plus jeune Weasley forma une image dans son esprit, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à concentrer ses pouvoirs, et commença à murmurer une douce incantation. « Animai du Patronus, Cinatas delere. » Le Cinatas renifla, se retournant et fonçant vers la surface réfléchissante de la vieille armure. Regardant une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule, il cria de douleur alors que la silhouette argentée du Patronus de la magicienne l'engloutit, mais ce n'était pas un Patronus normal, il aurait tué toute l'espèce des Dementor, pas seulement la cible, avec ses contours bleus et blancs alors que l'argent le faisait briller de vie. L'énorme lion sauta, mordant avec ses dents virtuelles la peau de cuir, faisant ressortir le sang et des cris de douleur alors que le démon disparaissait, laissant le sang du mal sur le sol, et le lion se dissipa, un rugissement frustré emplissant les airs, douloureux et menaçant. 

Pleurant de choc et de douleur, Ginny toucha son cou et sa joue, les coupures étaient profondes, mais pas mortelles, elle se sentait simplement faible et malade. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna, les mots de la même incantation sur ses lèvres avant de bégayer. « Harry, comment ? »

« Tu cries aussi fort que tes frères ronflent. » répondit le garçon au cœur léger, essayant de cacher son inquiétude. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Inspirant profondément, Ginny raconta son histoire, ne laissant rien de côté, tremblant lorsque Harry plaça un bras sur ses épaules et la guida loin de la scène alors qu'elle parlait. Lorsqu'elle termina, Harry fronçait les sourcils de colère, ses yeux s'assombrissant furieusement. 

« Cette chose devient vraiment ennuyeuse. Nous avons vraiment besoin de nous en débarrasser, avant qu'elle ne cause plus de dommages. Elle aurait pu tous nous tuer sur le terrain aujourd'hui, et elle semble avoir essayé sur toi. Je vais demander de l'aide à Hermione. » Il tendit doucement une main pour examiner les blessures de sa joue, et regarda sans le vouloir ses yeux marron, sans y penser, il pencha sa tête en avant, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Une douce chaleur parcourut son corps, et le feu rapide de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de bien plus puissant, le suivit. Il approfondit un peu plus le baiser, se laissant partir avec la douce sensation, avant que d'un seul coup il ne s'interrompe. 

« D… D…Désolé Ginny, je ne voulais pas, je veux dire, je le voulais mais… oh merde. » murmura-t-il à son visage choqué.

« Je, Je l'ai plutôt aimé. » dit-elle faiblement, prenant sa main avant de le tirer et de l'embrasser en retour, l'émotion de ce baiser parcourant son corps. Lorsqu'elle arrêta, Harry essaya de réorganiser ses pensées, essayant désespérément de définir ses priorités. 

« Nous devons t'amener à l'infirmerie. » dit-il. « Pour qu'elle s'occupe de tes coupures, et Ron s'est évanoui mais il ira bien… » Il arrêta de parler, remarquant son sourire. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne le dirai pas à mes frères si tu ne le fais pas. » dit-elle en souriant, voyant son regard coupable. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils réagiraient très bien en apprenant que tu m'as embrassé. »

Harry sourit faiblement, c'était vrai ! Prenant sa main avec la sienne, il embrassa sa joue non blessée, et la guida vers le couloir principal. 

Gardant sa voix basse, il dit. « Je t'aime vraiment Ginny. Je ne pensais simplement rien faire. »

Ginny ricana faiblement. « Tu sais que je t'aime depuis que tu as onze ans, la première fois où je t'ai rencontré, mais c'est différent maintenant, je ne sais cependant pas de quelle façon. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Harry lâcha la main de Ginny. « Ne leur dis pas d'accord ? »

« Très bien, oh et Harry ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Merci de veiller sur moi, j'apprécie. » elle se retourna et passa la porte, tremblant beaucoup moins qu'avant, mais laissant Harry avec un sentiment d'incertitude. Marchant près d'une des grandes fenêtres, il regarda dehors, examinant ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

Il avait passé des heures à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait envers Ginny, et avait découvert qu'il voulait être plus près d'elle qu'avant, plus qu'un ami. Mais en même temps, il y avait de la tension, beaucoup de tension, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle, et cette tension venait de ses frères. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de l'embrasser, et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit si agréable, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, quelle était sa place ? Si lui et Ginny n'étaient pas prudents, cela parcourait Hogwarts en seulement quelques heures. Secouant sa tête, il réalisa qu'il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait dire avec certitude, il voulait l'aide de Ginny, comme une amie, et peut-être plus, et rien n'allait l'arrêter, pas même ses frères aînés ! 

------

**Tiffany**** : Donnons la potions à Neville… faut rigoler de temps en temps… Neville le martyr… Et Ron il se lève TOUJOURS du mauvais côté de son lit… je te rassure ça sera pas un couple Cho/ Riri (* comment tu sais ça toi* J'ai lu la fin de ce chapitre débile *…*)  **

**Chen**** : et oui une fois par semaine… mais faut comprendre que je bosse et j'ai quand même quatre histoire que je fais en même temps… (c'est pas que j'attends le nouveau chapitre du Pêché pour demain…) … Je suis de très mauvaise humeur… je dois bien le dire puisque ffnet a décidé de changer mon pseudo… et y'a des reviews que je n'ai pas reçu et qui ne s'affiche pas sur ffnet… mais je le publie quand même (j'ai été harcelé…) **

**Lunenoire**** : Et oui on saura tout sur Ginny, un jour, c'est pas encore maintenant… désolé pour l'attente mais c'est nécéssaire puisque les deux autres fics font quand même de 16 pages à 20 à traduire… et vous remarquerez que je sors Double O Seve…rus au même moment que la version anglaise (enfin quelques minutes plus tard)… donc je bosse vite pour ça… et j'ai plus de temps à moi avec le boulot… **

**Cassy**** : bouhhh faut pas oublier les reviews … j'aime les reviews… Ginny n'est pas nette on le savait tous… (op fouille dans sa malle et trouve des herbes… pas clair tout ça… ah non Sevie jr est passé par là… *c'est pas la même histoire* ah… oui c'est vrai) … L'est pas gentil Otium… il a découpé Ginny en p't morceau… (*non c'est pas massacre à la tronçonneuse*)**

**Ron est con… il veut protéger sa p't sœur du méchant Riri… je l'aime pas non plus… (*tu l'as jamais aimé…*) et c'est pas près de changer… fait gaffe Otium se nourrit du malheur des gens… alors il est pas à un miroir près… je sens que tes nerfs seront mis à rude épreuve surtout dans les derniers chapitres du troisième tome… **

**Phénix 20 : merci c'est un job à plein temps pour la traduc… j'en suis capable la preuve… il sort comme prévu. **

**Sarah : La voilààààààààà, je sais mais je peux pas faire autrement donc c'est un par semaine pour chaque fic… donc euh que dire… t'as déjà surement tout lu… va lire celle de Umbre et Ccilia si c'est pas fait… **

**Nadia : et oui ceux qui ne sont pas Riri ne peuvent pas le comprendre… donc il tourne le dos… malheureusement ils vont pas partir si facilement… je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Ginny et Riri (*qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?*) … va lire toute les traduc que j'ai faite t'en aura déjà pour un bon bout de temps…**

**Pat06 : Y'a pas que mon boulot derrière, y'a celui de Ccilia aussi en ce moment… et je l'empêche de mettre des mise à jour (c'est ce qu'elle me dit… ça prend plus de temps…) donc me trucider pas si ses fics sont plus lente (*en plus tu ne l'as pas obliger à corriger…*)**


	15. La Chute du Démon

**Voici le p't chapitre de la semaine… comme d'hab… et encore en pétard contre ffnet qui m'envoie plus mes reviews… saleté… **

------

**Chapitre 15 : La Chute du Démon**

------

Dans la soirée Hermione trouva Harry dans la salle commune, et sursauta de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne portait que son pantalon, et la lumière du feu éclairait la peau nue de sa poitrine. Sur le point de le réprimander, elle s'arrêta, remarquant le grand sac à glaçon qu'il pressait contre son épaule, et le regard distant sur son visage. S'approchant de lui, elle retira doucement le sac et remarqua le gros bleu au niveau de l'os de son omoplate, le sortant ainsi de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle le toucha doucement. 

"Ouch, sois prudente, ça fait vraiment mal."

"Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que tu es besoin de glace." Son attention se reporta sur le sac de glace alors que de l'eau gelée coulait sur sa manche. "Enfin, ce qu'il reste de glace. Mets simplement un tee-shirt dessus parce que ces premières années ne peuvent pas détourner leurs yeux de toi !"

Harry eut un léger sourire, murmurant quelque chose qui semblait être "Ouais, bien sûr!" avant de prendre son tee-shirt et d'y passer la tête, jurant faiblement lorsque son épaule se plaignit. 

"Comment va Ron ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, ses yeux revenant vers les flammes couleur ambre vacillantes du feu. Pas un Weasley n'était entré dans la salle commune de la soirée. 

"Encore inconscient, mais Ginny, Fred et George le veillent. Apparemment, ils ont été autorisés à revenir à l'école, du moment que les sièges des toilettes ne disparaissent pas. Je pense que Dumbledore a réalisé que depuis l'année dernière, ils se considèrent comme une partie de la mission."

"Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser être une partie de la mission, Ginny je peux voir pour quoi, parce que c'est nécessaire, nous avons besoin de puissance, mais pour les autres, il y a bien trop de risque que quelque chose arrive, que quelqu'un meurt."

"Attends une minute. Ginny ? Ginny en fait aussi partir ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était une véritable Magicienne Harry."

"Peu importe ce qu'elle est en ce moment, elle est plus forte que je ne l'aurai cru possible. Elle peut vraiment aider. Elle a battu le Cinatas d'elle-même tout à l'heure. Elle a utilisé le plus puissant Patronus que j'ai jamais vu, et la créature était terrifiée."

"C'est ce qui est arrivé à son visage ?" demanda faiblement Hermione, posant inconsciemment sa main sur sa joue. "Elle l'a attaqué?"

"Oui, elle l'avait suivit du terrain de Quidditch, elle était la cause de ce qui rendait l'équipement fou, ce n'est plus simplement une horrible vue maintenant, elle est dangereuse. Nous devons faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne tue quelqu'un."

Hermione acquiesça, ses pensées bougeaient comme une tempête. Elle était inquiète pour Ron, il avait reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, et ce Cinatas l'avait causé. Elle aurait pu le tuer très facilement. "Le meilleur endroit pour commencer est de regarder dans le grenier que nous avons trouver, et à chaque endroit où l'on peut trouver une grande surface réfléchissante. Mais c'est pour demain Harry, il commence à être tard, et je préfère chercher à la lumière du jour. Si tu me promets de te lever tôt, nous pourrons même commencer avant que le cours de Potions ne commence.

Harry hocha la tête et prit Karma du dossier de la chaise, la tirant fermement pour que ses doigts se décrochent. "Allez Karma, c'est l'heure de dormir!"

Karma ne fit que ronronner, et ouvrir ses yeux violets endormis. Lui jetant un autre coup d'oeil, Harry remarqua que sa fourrure, qui brillait d'un étrange vermillon, mélangé à de l'écarlate, elle semblait dangereuse, mais calme et placide à la fois. La relâchant gentiment, il soupira, secouant sa tête. "Très bien, dors ici alors. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit Harry" dit une voix féminine dans la salle commune vide. Se retournant, il vit Fred, George et Ginny à l'entrée. Les jumeaux étaient en train de faire leurs au revoir à leur soeur. "C'était juste aujourd'hui Harry, tu as faillit perdre!" plaisanta George, souriant machiavéliquement avant de donner un coup de coude à son frère. "Allez, il y a une longue route jusqu'à Hogsmeade." Fred acquiesça, levant une main en au revoir, et fermant le portrait derrière eux, laissant les deux étudiants seuls.

"Comment va Ron, et comment vas tu?" demanda Harry en l'approchant, et en caressant la peau douce de sa joue, la où la coupure s'était trouvée. 

"Il devrait être réveillé demain, et je vais bien, pas une marque sur moi. Merci."

"Aucune inquiétude, Ummm, est ce que tu peux me faire une faveur demain, est ce que tu peux aller à l'infirmerie avant les cours et d'essayer de garder un oeil sur Ron. Moi et Hermione allons essayer de trouver ce Cinatas."

Le visage de Ginny passa du calme à l'inquiétude, mais elle bégaya son consentement. "Je ... je peux faire ça, s'il te plait, sois simplement très prudent, d'accord. Je ne veux pas que toi, qu'aucun de vous ne soyez blessé."

"Nous irons bien, et si nous avons des problèmes, j'ai entendu Hermione crier, je m'attends à ce que l'école entière vienne à notre aide!"

Ginny sourit gentiment, avant de bailler et de regarder longuement les escaliers de son dortoir."

"Allez." Harry la poussa doucement, tapotant le bout de son nez alors qu'elle se retournait pour protester. " Je peux dire que tu es fatiguée, tu as eut une longue journée aujourd'hui. En plus, tu as Soin aux Créatures Magiques en première heure demain, et tu as besoin de dormir." Il pencha doucement sa tête vers l'avant, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, entourant son dos avec ses bas, et la tenant fermement avant de la relâcher, lui souhaitant "Bonne nuit Ginny, dors bien."

"Toi aussi Harry."

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers vers sa chambre, Ginny sourit en sentant un frémissement parcourir ses veines. Cela avait été si chaleureux et sans danger, et paisible dans les bras de Harry, et elle se sentait si protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait la blesser. C'était comme si elle avait été retirée temporairement du monde réel, et transportée au paradis dont elle n'avait jamais réalisé l'existence. 

S'allongeant dans son lit, elle ferma ses yeux, ne se rendant pas compte de la légère rougeur sur ses joues, ou du doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus deux yeux verts, des yeux souriants, la regardant dans les ténèbres, ou un doux et triomphal « Oui ! » provenant du lit de Akima. Puis la lumière de la lune soyeuse éclairait la pièce d'une couleur platine, et le sommeil emplit la tour de Gryffindor. 

Le château entier était silencieux, perdu dans le berceau de la nuit, tous, sauf pour une pièce, emplie de voix d'adultes, parlant et riant, la menace du Cinatas oubliée temporairement. 

------

« Que veux-tu dire Arabella ? » demanda Gus, fronçant les sourcils de perplexité en voyant le visage illuminé de son amie.

« Regardez. » Elle leva la Cristallia, leur montrant le bleu profond de l'inconscience de Ron, l'argenté montrant Hermione en train de dormir, et le rouge doré de Harry. 

« Et bien, qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » demanda Snape. La Cristallia l'avait toujours fasciné, la puissance qu'elle détenait et les informations qu'elle pouvait donner. 

« Cela veut dire que Harry ressent une émotion qu'il ne peut pas identifier, quelque chose qui est probablement très proche du véritable amour. » 

« Attends, tu veux dire amour comme dans aimer une fille ? » demanda Lupin, la surprise emplissant sa voix alors que Sirius recrachait son brandy. « Avec qui ? »

« Trois galleons que c'est Granger. » dit Snape. « Ils ont l'air très proche. »

« Non, cela ne peux pas être Hermione. » raisonna McGonagall. « Cela annihilerait leur amitié, en plus, je pense qu'elle ressens quelque chose pour Ron. »

« C'est cette Ravenclaw. » dit Lupin. « Cho Chang, il a toujours ses yeux posés sur elle. »

« Non Harry ne la mentionne plus du tout, et ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des rivaux lors du dernier match de Quidditch. » articula Flitwick. 

Et donc, le jeu de la recherche et des paris, des rires et des discussions continuèrent, donnant un ton joyeux au silence de Hogwarts, se blottissant dans les montagnes, ave le lac brillant comme un miroir dans la lumière de la une. 

Mais à l'intérieur de ce miroir, des rides d'eau dérangeait sa surface, formant de petites vaguelettes se brisant sur le bord, grignotant le sable et les cailloux. Un fort grondement emplit les airs, provoquant un plissement léger des arbres, comme s'ils essayaient d'échapper à ce qui apparaissait. Alors que les rides devenaient plus fortes, une ombre sauta de sa surface, atterrissant sur le sol solide, de l'eau  coulant sur ses écailles. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge alors que ses poings et serres déchiraient les ténèbres, Bientôt, bientôt, il aurait son festin, et bientôt, il s'échapperait de l'influence de Voldemort, et cette fois, rien ne le bannirait.

------

Harry ouvrit un œil, et regarda les ténèbres de la pièce. Il s'était forcé à se lever si tôt pour une raison… Cherchant dans son esprit, il grogna faiblement lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui l'avait sorti de son lit. Son épaule le tuait, une douleur permanente pénétrait l'os et le fait de bouger son bras gauche était une agonie. Cherchant autour de lui ses vêtements, il commença à essayer de les mettre dans le noir, voyant la première ligne argentée de l'aube sur l'horizon. Une fois qu'il eut mis ses robes, il descendit les escaliers vers la salle commune, où Hermione attendait patiemment, baillant. « Est-ce que tu es prêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le voyant acquiescer à la lueur du feu. « D'accord, allons-y. »

Hogwarts était étrangement silencieux pendant les heures de la nuit, pas même le chuchotement des fantômes ne pouvait être entendu. Les portraits dormaient dans leur tableau alors que les deux amis descendaient les escaliers vers la Grande Salle, et vers les marches fantômes qui menaient à l'étrange grenier qu'ils avaient découvert. 

« Que faisons-nous si nous le trouvons ? » siffla soudainement dans le silence. 

« L'ensorceler je suppose, essayer de le bannir pour l'empêcher de revenir. »

« Et si cela ne marche pas ? »

« On court. » dit Harry platement, comme si c'était évident. 

Alors que le duo atteignait le bas des petites marches, ils s'arrêtèrent, écoutant le moindre son, mais n'entendirent rien. Harry leva sa baguette brillante, et regarda au dessus, avant de commencer à monter les escaliers, sentant la chaleur de Hermione derrière lui. Alors que la pièce s'ouvrait devant eux, ils purent voir les premiers rayons de soleil pénétrant la pièce par les trous du mur, illuminant les étranges inscriptions que Hermione avait dit pouvoir traduire. 

« Je travaillerai dessus plus tard ! » siffla-t-elle, ses yeux regardant les ténèbres, et le petit couloir formé par les cartons. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas Herm, nous devons chercher. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble ou que l'on se sépare ? »

Hermione retint sa respiration, et se tint de toute sa hauteur. « Nous pouvons nous séparer, je ne suis pas _si _effrayée, Harry. »

« Bien, on se retrouve ici, hurles si tu la vois. »

Hermione acquiesça avant de partir vers la droite, tremblant légèrement à cause de l'appréhension. Si Ron avait été là, il aurait admis qu'il était effrayé et qu'ils devaient rester ensemble. Ron pouvait vraiment être peureux par moment. Au moins, aucun des garçons ne l'avait taquiné à cause de sa peur.

Alors que les recherches continuaient, la lumière du soleil emplissait la pièce, et le duo devenait graduellement conscient qu'il n'y avait rien ici en dehors de cartons et d'étagères pleines de poussières. Lorsque Harry retrouva Hermione, il lui dit l'idée qu'il avait eut. « On est à quelques jours d'Halloween, et nous avons vraiment besoin de faire des recherches pour tenir tête à Voldemort. Ca serait un bon endroit pour s'entraîner. Si nous retirons les cartons et le reste. »

« Tu as raison, c'est paisible, il n'y a simplement besoin que de nettoyage, c'est tout. » Elle regarda à travers les vitres sales. « Et peut être que quelques cartons pourraient être utilisés pour colmater les trous ! »

« Cependant, nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le Cinatas, et nous n'avons pas non plus déjeuné. »

« Et bien, nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça maintenant. » fit remarquer Hermione. « Nous devons aller en Potions avant les dix prochaines minutes. » 

Remontant rapidement dans la salle commune, ils prirent leurs affaires, s'assurèrent qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, incluant deux rouleaux de parchemin de leurs devoirs, avant de foncer vers les cachots. Lorsqu'ils les atteignirent, ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec surprise. 

« Où sont-ils ? » se demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils de confusion. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est la bonne heure ? »

« Non. » admit-elle, se sentant coupable, avant de sursauter alors qu'un gros bruit résonnait dans les cachots de Snape. « Qu'est ce que c'était ?!? »

« Allons-y. » Laissant son sac devant la porte, il l'ouvrit prudemment, ses yeux s'agrandissant devant la scène devant lui. Sa nuque était contre le mur, son visage fière et sa baguette menaçant le démon en face de lui, qui cassait des bouteilles et des chaudrons par sa frustration. « Où est-il Death-Eater ? » renifla-t-il. 

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais quelqu'un va bientôt te bannir, même si ce n'est pas moi. » gronda Snape, ses yeux s'agrandissant lorsqu'il vit Harry et Hermione au niveau de la porte, leurs baguettes directement pointées sur le démon. 

« Un Patronus l'a banni hier, peut-être que le notre le ralentira. » murmura-t-il à Hermione, qui acquiesça, saisissant sa baguette, il crièrent à l'unisson. « Expecto Patronum ! »

Deux formes distinctes argentées bondirent hors de leurs baguettes, se dirigeant vers le démon avec vitesse, le faisant renifler et crier lorsqu'ils frappèrent sa peau, la fendant. Mais le Cinatas n'alla pas se mettre à l'abri, à la place, il se tourna vers eux, ses dents serrées et ses yeux flamboyant. Ses serres fendirent l'air avant qu'il ne recule et saute, frappant Harry en plein dans la poitrine alors que Hermione criait de terreur. Alors que Harry tombait sur le sol, quelque chose tomba de sa poche, rebondissant sur le sol de pièce, roulant, pour finir par s'arrêter aux pieds de quelqu'un. 

Ron se tenait au pas de la porte, son sac abandonné sur le sol, la bouche tombante en voyant ce qui se déroulait devant lui, il était arrivé là pour le cours de potions qu'il pensait avoir, et à la place, il avait découvert ses amis en train d'être attaqué par le Cinatas. Il se baissa automatiquement pour ramasser l'anneau, cherchant sa baguette au même instant. Sa tête lui faisait légèrement mal alors qu'il se penchait et le ramassait, et il crut d'abord voir des choses, avant de laisser tomber sa bouche de choc. 

L'anneau se déformait dans sa paume, le métal parcoura sa peau et encercla le majeur de sa main droite, se solidifiant en anneau solide. A ce moment là, un frisson parcourut son corps, il sentit un étrange fluide, et quelque chose ressemblant à de la douleur l'envahir, reculant, il hurla de douleur, mais à la place, un rugissement sortit de sa poitrine, faisant sursauter le garçon de peur. 

Harry et Hermione fixèrent l'endroit où leur ami s'était tenu, et où était assis maintenant, semblant confus, un jeune lion fort et inspirant la peur, avec sa fourrure dorée, des yeux marrons, et une posture imposante. Le Cinatas se leva, et commença à reculer, loin de la créature, semblant horrifié. Voyant un avantage, le lion avança, faisant ressortir ses crocs en avançant avec menace, les muscles puissants de ses flancs se tendaient alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse et sautait, déchirant le Cinatas avec ses griffes, déchirant son visage amphibien et arrachant ses écailles. Le démon hurla de furie et de douleur, pressant ses blessures, et haletant, reculant de confusion avant de sauter dans un petit fragment de verre, qui était étalé sur le sol, éclatant alors que le démon disparaissait. 

Il y eut un silence choqué alors que tout le monde essayait de comprendre les évènements. Ce fut Hermione qui approcha le lion, alors que Harry se levait et massait sa poitrine, avant de traverser la pièce pour aider Snape. 

« Ron, tu es un Animagus ! » dit Hermione en souriant au lion, avançant prudemment pour caresser sa crinière. « Et, et tu l'as effrayé ! »

« La question est. » commença ¨Harry. « Est-ce que tu peux te remétamorphoser. »

Le lion regarda Harry comme pour dire. 'Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis transformer en ça, comment veux tu que je reprenne mon apparence ?'

Snape regarda les deux étudiants et le lion, tremblant suite à sa lutte. « Je pense que nous devrions amener Mr Weasley au Professeur McGonagall, cela ne serait pas bon qu'un lion traîne autour de l'école. »

« Mais et les potions ? »

« Le cours sera annulé ce matin, Miss Granger, comme vous pouvez le voir. » Il fit un signe de la main, montrant la salle de classe démolie. « Cela correspond difficilement à une classe pour enseigner. »

Prudemment, Snape les guida dans le couloir et dans deux escaliers, vers le bureau de McGonagall. A son abrupt « Entrez », Snape ouvrit la porte, et commença à expliquer les évènements qui avaient eut lieu dans les cachots. Minerva regarda le jeune lion et souleva un sourcil. « Comment est ce arrivé ? » 

« Ron a mit l'anneau que j'avait trouvé, et, enfin, c'est plutôt l'anneau qui s'est mis sur Ron, et cela l'a fait changer. » expliqua Harry.

« Et Cinatas ? »

« Parti, pour le moment en tous cas, Professeur, Ron l'a bien blessé, je ne pense pas qu'il aura la force de revenir avant un bon moment. » prédit Hermione s'éloignant du lion lorsque McGonagall se mit à approcher.

« Et bien, Mr Weasley, je suppose que cette transformation me concerne, il est visible que vous avez maintenant tous les trois besoin de leçons privées sur les Animagi, et être enregistrés, c'est pourquoi je dois aller parler avec Dumbledore. » Prenant sa baguette de son bureau, elle toucha le front du lion et dit, « Imagine toi avec ton corps normal Ron, et essaye de devenir cette forme, je vais t'aider. »

Ce fut un grandissement fluide, doux et contrôlé, qui laissa Ron debout, se sentant phénoménalement confus. « Je suis un Animagus ? Mais comment ? »

« C'est une habilité que tu développes avec le temps Ron, une que peu de gens peuvent atteindre, j'en déduis que je dois vous féliciter pour cette habilité et votre bravoure pour avoir attaquer ce démon, vingt points pour Gryffindor. »

« Merci Professeur. »

« Et pour cet entraînement supplémentaire… » commença Harry, regardant sa directrice de maison devenant gêné. 

« Moi et les Professeurs planifions ça. Je crois que le Professeur Snape est en train de mélanger un antidote universel pour vous aider, Lupin est d'accord pour vous aider à augmenter votre connaissance sur la Magie Noire ainsi que pour vous entraîner sur votre habileté pour la télékinésie. Hagrid est d'accord pour vous aider dans tout ce qu'il peut. Nous sommes tous là pour vous aider. Maintenant, vous avez quelques heures de libre, je vous suggère de partir prendre votre petit déjeuner, puisque je sais que vous n'avez pas été vu à la table des Gryffindor ce matin. »

Le trio sortit du bureau alors que Snape continuait à parler avec elle, sa voix basse et anxieuse, mais apparemment soulagée. Marchant vers la Salle commune, Harry leva les yeux vers les escaliers ténébreux menant au grenier. « Il semblerait que nous ayons besoin d'un endroit plus tôt que nous le pensions, et les gars, ça vous dit d'aller à la cuisine, pour prendre de la nourriture ainsi que des produits d'entretien, pendant que je commencerai à déplacer les cartons. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron avec confusion. 

« Je t'expliquerai sur le chemin, à plus tard Harry ! » dit Hermione en souriant, sa voix atteignant ses oreilles, alors qu'elle parlait de leurs idées à Ron, et parlait également de combien sa forme Animagus était bien, mais sans jalousie apparente, puisqu'elle n'est plus que la seule à ne pas s'être transformée. 

------

Relevant les manches de sa robe alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il jeta un coup d'œil aux cartons. La première chose, retirer les draps pleins de poussière. Retirant le lourd tissu des boites, des meubles, des lumières, il toussa en aspirant la poussière, avant de plier le tissu et de former une pile dans un coin. Marchant vers une grande fenêtre tachée, il l'ouvrit et laissa entrer la fraîche brise automnale, chassant l'air renfermé et laissant entrer la lumière du soleil, éclairant également les inscriptions du haut sur le mur, les faisant étinceler. 

Prenant une vieille hache, il la plaça au dessus du cadenas d'une des malles et l'abaissa, entendant la serrure craquer, il l'ouvrit. Regardant à l'intérieur, il souleva un sourcil à la vue de vieux livres de sortilèges, et de rouleaux. Vidant avec prudence le contenu, il forma une autre piles de livres et ouvrit au fur et à mesure d'autres cartons, quelques-uns ne contenaient que de l'air, d'autres de vieilles robes, un snitch avec seulement une aile et une paire de Bludgers usés et fatigués. Une fois que toutes les boîtes furent vides, il les empila les unes dans les autres et les poussa dans un coin de la pièce. 

Les meubles qu'il avait découverts, malgré leur état abîmé, étaient d'une couleur riche et semblaient neuf. Il y avait quatre fauteuils et une table circulaire, ainsi qu'un grand sofa qui était situé en face d'un foyer. Il y avait des étagères, des tapis, des tapisseries, des armes ornementales et des équipements de divination variés. Des bruits dans les escaliers annoncèrent l'arrivée de Hermione et de Ron qui regardaient maintenant les meubles avec surprise. 

« D'abord. » dit Hermione, lançant un balai à Harry. « Nettoyons le sol ! »

Les quelques heures qu'il avait de libre passèrent en un clin d'œil, en nettoyant, frottant, balayant et riant. A la fin, ils furent tous les trois recouverts de saleté, mais content de leur réussite. 

« Encore un peu dans la soirée, et cet endroit sera prêt pour que nous puissions nous entraîner. » dit Ron en souriant, impressionner par son travail fait à la main. 

« Ce qui est un soulagement, sinon nous aurions du parler de notre idée à toute la maison. » dit Harry en soupirant, se reposant et s'étirant, sa colonne vertébrale craquant lorsqu'il le fit. 

« Allez, nous avons DCFM dans quinze minutes, peut-être que cette fois, il n'y aura pas de démon nous attendant dans la salle de classe. »

Hermione sourit, attendant que les garçons partent avant elle, avant de jeter un dernier regard dans la pièce, soupirant de contentement, avant de fermer la porte, et de laisser la brise jouer comme des chatons avec les rideaux, et les moutons de poussière continuant leur danse joyeuse de liberté 

------

**Les review… que j'ai reçu… ça fait toujours plaisir de pas les recevoir et surtout quand elle s'affiche pas … alors pour celui ou celle qui en a envoyer une pour Double O Severus… ça serait bien de me la renvoyer… ou qu'au moins je sache qui c'est… **

**Relena**** : Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que cela viens de Shaman ? (combien de personne ont ce nom…. Yoh, Hao, Papi, Mami, Popa… Anna un jour… Spirit of fire aussi…) Très bonne série d'ailleur… (m'énerve j'arrive pas à avoir le 62…) **

**Enfin quelqu'un qui connaît shaman (*yeux qui pétillent*) … Bon revenons en au reste… il va effectivement y avoir une histoire entre Riri et Gin (un peu visible non ?) je suis contente que cela te plaise jusque là…. **

**Lunenoire**** : et oui mais fic sont toujours là… Ben pov Riri il risque d'avoir des pbs avec les jumeaux… même s'ils sont partenaires… **

**Miya Black**** : **

**Tiens une revenante… **

**Peu de gens aime Cinatas (étrange non ?)… vrai qu'une tête de mort avec un serpent en guise de langue c'est pas super comme tatouage… un bo dragon serait mieux… **

**Phénix 20 : Ca le sera rassure toi… **

**Ryan : Tout les dimanche… mais va voir les autres fics ^_^**

**Nadia : Fait trop chaud, y'a pas d'oiseau… (faut dire que mon chat a pas laissé de survivant… )… Donne moi ton mail et je répond à ta question mais il me semble que cela avait déjà été mentionné dans les chapitres précédents… **

**Tiffany**** : C'est pas grave l'important c'est de le faire (et de les avoir…) T'es sûr la bonne voie avec tes suggestions mais c'est pas encore maintenant … (j'ai pas lu le chapitre 4 de souvenir… pas taper) **

**Loumiolla**** : Tiens quelqu'un de nouveau… Et ben comme d'hab dimanche pro… et en koi se métamorphose Ron, et ben la réponse était là… Herm, ben faut pas être débile pour deviner ^_^**

**KyZaRa**** : Ouais Ginny est Magicienne (même si le terme me plait pas…) elle pique pas la vedette rassure toi… j'espère bien que c'est compréhensible… (j'ai fait les deux première pages durant ma pause de deux heures samedi sans dico… ) **


	16. Magie Animale

**Alors j'ai fait ce chapitre à 6 h du mat… j'espère que vous le comprendrez… on sait jamais j'avais pas l'esprit clair… mais bon la grande Dod est passé derrière moi… **

------

**Chapitre 16 : Magie Animale**

------

Hermione était assise en train de mâchouiller le bout de sa plume, regardant Ron avec intérêt. Il était penché sur son essai de potions, fronçant ses sourcils de concentration alors qu'il écrivait. La lumière du feu sautillait formant ainsi des ombres et de la lumière dans ses cheveux, qui passait également dans ses yeux, l'obligeant à les cligner de frustration… Secouant sa tête mentalement, elle reporta son attention à sa lecture, écoutant d'une oreille Harry alors qu'elle essayait de déterminer ses pensées. 

« Cela ne semble pas vraiment très compliqué, c'est simplement très spécifique. Cela doit être fait durant la nuit de demain, à minuit dans la lumière de la lune. » Il fronça les sourcils envers le journal de sa mère, déchiffrant son écriture. « Apparemment, nous avons simplement besoin de joindre nos mains et de dire à l'unisson l'incantation. » Il grogna alors qu'il laissait tomber son stylo, le regardant rouler sous la table. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! » Se mettant sur ses mains et sur ses pieds, il rampa vers le petit espace sombre où son stylo s'était réfugié, alors qu'il le faisait, il entendit Hermione fermer son livre. 

« J'en ai simplement marre d'attendre ! » s'exclama-t-elle. » Ron, est ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

La tête de Harry se cogna contre le dessous de la table par surprise, le faisant jurer et tenir son crâne douloureux, avant de ressortir et de fixer ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron avait rougi jusqu'aux racines des cheveux, mais il avait tout de même réussi à faire un grand sourire avant de se lever et de passer ses bras autour des hanches de Hermione. 

« Bien sûr que je le veux Herm. » Penchant sa tête, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis plus fermement alors que Harry essayait de trouver un endroit où poser ses yeux. 

« Umm, d'accord, et bien je vous laisse. Je vais simplement laisser cette incantation sur la table, vous avez besoin de la connaître. Et je pars. » Lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse, il déchira un peu de parchemin et écrivit le court sortilège deux fois, avant de saisir le livre de sa mère et de partir rapidement. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il réalisa qu'il souriait comme un fou, il était temps, il aurait du deviner que Hermione perdrait sa patiente et demanderait à Ron en premier. 

Maintenant ils s'embrasseraient absolument partout et jouerait les amoureux transis. Soupirant, il sentit qu'il avait une once de jalousie, pas parce qu'il voulait Hermione, mais parce que Ron n'avait pas six frères plus âgés dont il devait se cacher. Harry devait encore rencontrer Ginny en privé, s'il voulait l'embrasser ou la tenir dans ses bras, et il détestait ça. Riant silencieusement, il haussa les épaules, s'il pouvait battre Voldemort, alors les six Weasley ne devraient pas être un problème, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il passait la porte du bureau de Lupin, il entendit la douce voix de Ginny. Frappant doucement, il attendit, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Lupin demande « Qui est ce ? »

« Harry. »

« Oh, exactement le garçon que je voulais voir, entre Harry. » Alors qu'il entrait, il vit le regard calculateur de Lupin, et souleva un sourcil. « Alors Harry, est-ce que tu penses qu'il est vraiment judicieux de laisser Ginny prendre part à nos plans ? »

La regardant, il la vit sourire d'inquiétude, visiblement, elle pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal. « Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, même si la majorité de cette école ne crois pas en la Sorcellerie (nom de dieu y'a pas assez de mots en français pour exprimer ça…), j'en ai assez vu pour savoir que Ginny est assez forte pour nous aider, même si nous n'avons pas encore dit ça à Ron. » ajouta-t-il en sous-entendu, écoutant le petit rire de Lupin. 

« Et bien, si tu es sérieux pour ça, vous devriez le laisser savoir, ou bien cela se retournera contre vous plus tard. Maintenant, je sais que vous voulez vous entraîner, quand pensez-vous que cela sera le mieux et surtout où ? »

« Nous avons en quelques sortes, arranger une salle. Nous avons trouvé un vieux grenier, et l'avons nettoyé, les elfes de maison viennent allumer le feu et font quelques trucs pour nous, et c'est plutôt grand, cela sera super pour s'entraîner, et pour quand, le Professeur McGonagall est d'accord pour les lundis, puisque Ron a déjà réussi à se métamorphoser, elle a réalisé combien c'était urgent, donc le meilleur jour de la semaine serait le jeudi, je suppose. »

« Très bien, le jeudi, dans l'après midi, d'accord. » Lupin soupira et regarda par là fenêtre vers la lune montante. « Je dois sortir de ce bureau, je peux difficilement respirer à cause de toute les corrections que j'ai à faire, je vous verrais tous les deux demain. »

Il les poussa rapidement par la porte, la verrouillant derrière lui, et se dirigeant vers la statue qui camouflait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, criant un 'Bonne nuit' avant de tourner le coin. Ginny vérifia ce qui les entourait, avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds, et d'embrasser Harry tendrement sur ses lèvres, le sentant sourire alors qu'il répondait. 

Du bruit les fit se séparer, pour fixer Peeves passant à travers le plafond en train de ricaner, mais par chance, il ne sembla pas les avoir vu. « Stupide fantôme. » gronda Harry, prenant la main de Ginny et marchant avec elle vers le tableau à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffindor. « Au fait, pour que tu le saches, Hermione a demandé à Ron de sortir avec elle un peu plus tôt. Donc ils vont être très sentimentaux. »

« Vraiment, je ne peux pas le croire ! Oh c'est super ! » cria de joie Ginny, passant le portrait, et attendant qu'il la suive. 

« Oui je suppose. De toutes façons, nous devons trouver comment nous allons dire à Ron que tu fais partie de l'équipe. »

S'asseyant en face du feu, le reste de la soirée passa en rires et discussions, et, alors que les autres rentraient des cours ou des détentions, les discussions s'accrurent, avant que la fatigue ne commence à emplir la tour, et que les gens ne souhaitent des bonne nuit à moitié endormis, en baillant et montant les escaliers. L'excitation due à la fête du lendemain fut écrasée par le besoin de dormir, et aucun des étudiants ne réalisa, qu'au douzième coup de minuit, le jour suivant, que des évènements qui pourraient faire gagner ou perdre la guerre se mettraient en place. 

-

La lune brillait d'une couleur brumeuse argentée, alors que Hermione, Ron et Harry se glissaient hors de Hogwarts et traversaient le terrain illuminé, leur estomacs encore en train de digérer après la fête. 

« Il est onze heures cinquante cinq. » les avertit Ron alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour garder une distance de sécurité du château. 

« Vous avez tous les deux mémorisé l'incantation, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, envoyant au duo un regard perçant. 

« Oui, Harry. » l'assura Hermione. Tendant ses mains pour que les deux autres la tiennent. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'eux, remarquant la légère lumière de l'anneau argentée sur le doigt de Ron, qui apparaissait avoir fusionner avec sa peau, et refusait d'être retirer, et le 'Curras' de Harry, qu'il ne retirait jamais. 

« Prêts ? » demanda-t-elle. « Maintenant. »

« Iungere usa in anima du servare use mortasa, hic et ora rogatato qui fatala. »

Les mots semblèrent tomber de leurs lèvres, mais aussi flotter comme la fumée dans l'air gelé. Il y eut un moment d'absolu immobilité, rien ne faisait de bruit, rien ne bougeait ou ne respirait. Puis lentement, il y eut une sensation étrange de perte, comme si chaque individu avait perdu quelque chose et qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas réaliser. Ouvrant ses yeux, Harry se sentit soudainement malade, il y avait un cercle flou d'images grises, quelques-unes de lui-même, d'autres de Ron et de Hermione, le cercle les traversa tout les trois, les joignant dans un brouillard fantôme épais. 

La douleur les saisit simultanément alors que la lumière vive, provenant du centre du cercle, les forçait à séparer leurs mains et à tomber sur le sol, où ils essayaient alors de reprendre leur respiration sur le sol froid, fixant avec choc les étoiles au dessus d'eux. 

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » articula Harry, essayant de respirer et de se concentrer. 

« Je sens que je vais être malade. » grogna Ron, le visage sur le sol, reprenant sa respiration dans la pelouse. 

« C'était vraiment la chose la plus étrange à laquelle j'ai été confrontée. » articula-t-elle, puis se levant sur ses pieds, elle regarda ses deux amis. « Est-ce que vous pensez que cela a marché ? »

« Possible, nous pouvons nous couper la poitrine et le découvrir. » murmura Harry alors qu'il aidait Ron à se redresser, qui se tu promptement. 

« Il devrait y avoir un avertissement pour ne pas réaliser ce sortilège avec un estomac plein. » grogna son ami aux cheveux roux. 

« Allez, retournons dans la salle commune, et au lit. » ordonna Hermione, passant devant eux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la pelouse, quelque chose était subtilement différent, comme si la balance avait été modifiée, mais que cela soit en leur faveur, elle ne pouvait le dire. 

-

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit ses yeux le matin suivant, ce fut pour grogner lorsque la lumière du jour frappa ses yeux et lui donna mal à la tête. Sa gorge était en feu, et sa poitrine semblait encombrée. Alors qu'elle sortait de son lit et passait ses robes, elle commença à tousser, ce qui réveilla les filles autour d'elle. 

« Herm, est ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Ginny avec inquiétude. « Tu ne parais pas bien. »

« Oui. » ajouta Akima. « Tu es pale et sembles vidée. »

Hermione, qui était en train de brosser ses cheveux eut un faible sourire et dit. « C'est probablement un coup de froid, ça ira. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas une pause ? Reste au lit aujourd'hui. » l'encouragea Ginny, tenant les couvertures de son lit pour garder la chaleur autour d'elle. 

« Non, vraiment. Merci quand même, mais je ne peux pas échouer. Je ne veux pas tout rater maintenant ! »

Ginny eut un petit rire. « Et bien, tu n'as pratiquement pas de cours aujourd'hui de toutes façons, je doute que cela soit un problème. »

Elles descendirent toutes deux les escaliers, pour découvrir que Harry et Ron étaient assis sur le sofa, semblant désolés.

Alors que Hermione approchait Ron pour l'étreindre. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu as besoin de rester une semaine au lit. »

« Merci. » dit-elle sarcastiquement, avant de soupirer. « Je vais bien, plus tôt le jour sera fini, mieux se sera. »

Avant qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ce fut l'après-midi, et il fut temps pour leur rencontre avec le Professeur McGonagall dans le grenier, qui leur en apprendrait par chance un peu plus sur les Animagi. 

Alors qu'ils montèrent les escaliers, ils furent accueillit par la sorcière qui leur souriait. « J'aime ce que vous avez fait à cet endroit, c'est pratiquement ce à quoi cela ressemblait avant ! » 

« Que voulez vous dire professeur ? » demanda Hermione, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil et observant sa directrice de maison. 

« Et bien, il y a très longtemps, lorsque j'avais votre âge, c'était la salle commune des Gryffindor, mais les dortoirs étaient un peu trop dangereux puisque la maçonnerie commençait à s'écrouler, et elle fut abandonné. Un peu plus tard, je crois que cette pièce est devenue la salle de réunion des Maraudeurs, cet endroit rappellera vraiment des souvenirs à Lupin ! »

Les yeux du trio s'agrandirent, les Maraudeurs avaient été ici, pour ne pas mentionner une maison entière, il y a longtemps ! Cette pièce avait vraiment une histoire. 

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que cela signifie professeur ? » Ron montra les inscriptions sur le mur, qui brillaient faiblement. 

« Pour autant que je le sache, il n'y en avait pas lorsque j'étais ici, donc vous devrez demander à Remus. Bon, revenons à nos affaires. »

Elle se leva et regarda Hermione. « Vous, jeune dame, êtes la seule à ne pas vous être encore métamorphosée, et en considérant que Ron et Harry ont réussis, cela ne peut pas être si difficile. Bien sûr, cela viendra en temps voulu, mais peut-être que si je le pousse dans la bonne direction… »

« Maintenant, ce que je veux est que vous vous imaginiez vous-même dans une forme différente, et de vous pousser dedans. Vous avez besoin d'essayer de sentir votre corps devenir comme de l'eau et de vous laisser couler. »

Pratiquement une heure d'essai, et de nombreux aides de ses deux amis et du Professeur, Hermione s'écroula, épuisée sur le sofa. 

« S'il vous plaît. » supplia-t-elle. « Est-ce que nous pouvons recommencer une autre nuit ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de combien cela peut-être épuisant ! »

« Très bien. » dit McGonagall en soupirant. « Je sais que cela ressemble beaucoup à de la métamorphose, mais si vous lisez le dernier chapitre du livre, vous comprendrez ce qui vous arrive si et quand vous vous métamorphosez. Je vous verrai au cours de demain. Dormez bien ! » Sur ce elle disparut par les escaliers, ne laissant que le son du feu emplir le silence. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Hermione. Cela arrivera. » l'encouragea Ron, s'allongeant derrière elle et la rapprochant de lui. 

« Ou peut-être que tu n'es simplement pas une Animagus. » fit remarquer Harry, puis recula en entendant son grondement.

« Je peux le faire, et je le ferai. Maintenant, passes moi ce livre ! »

Quelques heures passèrent dans une solitude paisible, Crookshanks et Karma, qui avaient décidé de suivre leur propriétaire dans leur cachette, étaient endormis près du feu. Tous les devoirs étaient complètement finis, les rouleaux étaient étalés sur la table en train de sécher, alors que les trois amis somnolaient paisiblement. 

Un grondement emplit la pièce, les réveillant.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » cria Ron, regardant autour de lui. 

« Mon estomac. » répondit Hermione, hoquetant alors que de la fumée passait par ses narines. 

« Uh, Herm, est ce que tu vas bien, tu n'as pas chaud ? » demanda curieusement Harry, se demandant si son amie était sur le point de faire une auto combustion. 

« Non, j'ai simplement mal partout ! »

La jeune fille tremblait de la tête aux pieds, tremblant et semblant plutôt secouée. « Peut-être que nous devrions aller voir Madame Pomfrey… » Alors que Harry finissait ses mots, Hermione hoqueta à nouveau, et pleura de douleur, ses lignes devinrent à nouveau floues, et elle commença à grandir. En un clin d'œil, ils fixaient un dragonnet surpris sur le sofa, qui grogna sous son poids. 

« Ou peut-être le Professeur McGonagall. » finit Ron en souriant. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Alors qu'il partait, Harry approcha le petit dragon, il ressemblait à un bébé, âgé de seulement quelques mois, mais puisque c'était la forme animagus de Hermione, il ne grandira jamais, ce qui était probablement un soulagement. « Tu as la créatures la plus cool pour te métamorphoser, tu sais ? Nous devrons être prudent, ou Hagrid voudra que tu sois son familier ! »

Des bruits de pas rapides dans les escaliers, suivi par un cri de joie, annonça l'arrivée de McGonagall.

« Vous voyez, Miss Granger, ce n'était pas si difficile, vous aviez simplement besoin de temps pour y penser. Maintenant pour redevenir comme avant. » Touchant le front du dragonnet, comme elle l'avait fait pour Ron, elle instruisit Hermione avant de reculer pour permettre à la jeune de retrouver sa taille normale. 

« Bien sûr, vous devez tous vous enregistrer, mais pour le moment, je vous suggère de vous détendre, et de ne pas essayer de vous métamorphoser à nouveau, si vous le faîtes, appelez-moi, je vais discuter de ça avec Dumbledore. » Lorsque les enfants acquiescèrent, le Professeur se retourna et sortit de la pièce, un petit sourire éclairant son visage. 

Cela prit une heure, ce qui les amena à huit heures, et les nouvelles se répandirent dans Hogwarts, à chaque coin, des discussions de dragon, lion et licorne avec un pelage noir. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune de Gryffindor, il y eut des applaudissements et des rires, alors que Seamus, Dean, Tani, Ginny, Akima et Doug étaient tous assis autour du feu, discutant de la tournure qu'avaient prit les évènements.

« Je savais qu'ils seraient les premiers à le faire ! » affirma Seamus, semblant satisfait. 

« Ils sont déjà probablement enregistrés, vous savez comment Dumbledore réagit à propos de ça. Et ces trois là doivent être l'exception à la règle. » ajouta Ginny. 

« D'étrange formes en tous cas. » dit Akima. « Il y avait une prophétie que nous avons trouvée dans la bibliothèque, et qui dit. « _'Trois puissantes créatures, nés de destin, courage et sagesse feront fuir le mal de la réalité mortelle durant les premières années du millénaire, libérant la lumière de la tyrannie du mal._' » Elle s'interrompit, essayant de se souvenir si Hagrid l'avait rapporté à la bibliothèque. « Les trois créatures sont une licorne noire, un dragonnet blanc et un lion. »

Il y eut une brève pause alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle avec fascination. « C'est bien eux. » affirma Tani. « Est-ce que vous leur en avez parlé ? »

« Non, je n'ai jamais eut le temps. »

« Et bien peut-être que nous devrions le faire. » décida Ginny. « Allez. »

« Mais nous ne savons pas où ils sont. » se plaignit Doug. 

« Si nous le savons, ils doivent être dans la salle d'entraînement. »

« Oh, c'est pour ça qu'ils se glissent dans ces horribles escaliers. » réalisa Akima, souriant alors qu'elle suivait ses amis hors de la pièce. 

Harry les entendit approcher des escaliers, et sursauta de son état de somnolence. Il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un savait qu'ils étaient ici. Regardant vers Ron et Hermione, il les vit serrés l'un contre l'autre, endormis paisiblement. Secouant sa tête, il sourit et leva les yeux vers le petit groupe qui entra dans la pièce.

« Comment avez-vous… »

« Su que vous étiez là ? Nous vous avons vu tous les trois monter ici une centaine de fois. » sourit Ginny. 

« Nous sommes venus ici pour dire deux choses. » commença Seamus. « Premièrement, nous voulons faire partie du plan. Même si nous ne vous aidons qu'à vous entraîner, nous ferons au moins quelque chose. Deuxièmement, nous avons découvert une prophétie sur vous. »

Akima répéta les mots qu'elle leur avait di, regardant leurs visages exprimés la surprise. Hermione, qui s'était éveillée avec Ron lorsque Ginny avait parlé la première fois, regarda les inscriptions sur le mur, qui luisaient maintenant légèrement. « Je ne sais toujours pas ce que cela signifie exactement, mais elles ont définitivement quelque chose à voir avec ces trois animaux, c'est tous ce que nous avons été capable de traduire jusque là. » Regardant ses amis, elle ajouta. « Je suppose que si vous voulez vraiment nous aider, vous pouvez aller à la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre ou deux pour moi. »

« Nous voulons faire plus que ça. » commença Dean, pour seulement se faire interrompre par Ron. 

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous voulez aider, mais ce n'est pas simplement un jeu, c'est vraiment dangereux. Diggory a été tué par Vous-Savez-Qui, et il essayera toujours de nous tuer. Harry a peut-être survécu avant, mais c'est simplement parce qu'il est, et bien il est spécial, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ron, nous ne voulons pas nécessairement vous rejoindre au combat. » commença Ginny. « Même si nous déciderons cela plus tard. Sois simplement d'accord pour nous laisser vous aider à vous entraîner et à chercher des trucs, s'il te plait ? »

Ron regarda ses yeux de chien battu et soupira, il détestait être mené de cette façon. « D'accord, vous pouvez nous aider pour l'entraînement, du moment que ces deux là sont d'accord… »

« C'est bon. »

« Pas de problème. »

Ron fixa Hermione et Harry, qui faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas rire. « Mais pas ce soir. » continua-t-il. « Je suis trop fatigué, cela m'a pris des heures pour faire cet essai de Potions. »

Tani fut d'accord pour aller chercher les livres dont Hermione avaient besoin, alors que Dean et Seamus décidèrent qu'un voyage vers les cuisines était nécessaire. Leurs rires se réverbéraient dans les couloirs et les passage, alors que l'excitation et la peur de ce qui se trouvait devant eux emplissaient chaque personne. 

-

Très loin, dans les ténèbres, une voix glaciale cria de rage. « Ils se sont tous métamorphosés, tu avais dit que tu n'avais pu trouver aucune bête comme celle de la prophétie, mais elles sont là, prêtes à détruire toutes mes chances. » Il s'arrêta fixant tous les Death-Eaters  autour de lui. « Cette victoire aurait pu aussi nous aider, mes frères, mais vous êtes aussi ceux qui l'ont laissé passer ! »

S'arrêtant pour sourire, un sourire pratiquement fou. « Pour votre punition, je vais envoyer quelques-uns d'entre vous, ainsi que Otium, pour détruire les enfants, les attraper par surprise. » Se tournant vers le démon, il dit. « Tu es libre de partir, et étale la pestilence sur cette terre, nourris-toi et grandis où tu le peux, si tu es celui qui capture Potter, ramène-le-moi, et tu seras bien récompensé. »

Les yeux bleus à l'intérieur de la capuche étincelèrent de triomphe, et la forme de la créature sembla grandir avec de la vitesse. « Merci, Maître Voldemort. » dit-elle, sa voix calme et claire comme le cristal. « Je n'échouerais pas comme ces humains. Le garçon sera très bientôt votre. »

Et à travers le monde muggle et sorcier, les ténèbres commencèrent à s'étaler, se nourrissant de la peur et de la douleur où elle pouvait, se dirigeant vers une dernière destination. Hogwarts. 

------

**Alors … 4 reviews sans compter celle de Umbre… (elle en a fait trois aujourd'hui… ) Non mais vous avez pas honte ??? Bon passons… mais j'en veux plus… toujours plus… faut que l'on dépasse le nombre de reviews que j'ai pour le pouvoir de la trahison… (je place pas la barre très haute, j'aurai pu en demander 700 jusqu'à la fin… )**

**Tiffany**** : Tu tapes pas youpi !!!!!! enfin quelqu'un de censé… enfin… dans un certain sens… lol et encore quelqu'un qui veut garder tous les bo gars de HP … pas juste… laisse en pour les autres… hummm j'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre une barre de lion et Ron… ça a du sens… voilà pourquoi on est tjs de mauvaise humeur !!!!!**

**KyZaRa**** : et oui j'ai aussi constaté qu'elle était pas impressionnante… mais bon c'est Ron… tu veux remplacer Ginny hein ? Trop tard déjà fait…**

**Lunenoire**** : la plupart du temps, ça crève les yeux sauf aux personnes concerné… ben là c'est l'inverse… ils sont tous trop bêtes…**

**Chen**** : Bienvenue au club anti Ron… mais tant qu'il est pas mort… on sera obliger de le voir… et faut pas le ressusciter si on peut… tout sauf lui… comment ai-je le courage de traduire quatre fic à la fois… bonne question… avec bcp de volonté… mais j'en traduis que 3 selon moi… peu pas dire que y'a bcp de chapitre du pêché d'un père en ce moment. **

**Umbre**** 77 :**

**            Umbre !!!!!!!! faisait longtemps dis moi… comment va ? trois reviews dans une même journée… bravo… et je sens que c'est pas fini… étrange… c'est ta fic préférée ?? tu préfère pas le pêché ou mon nom est Severus ? Ah non c'est marqué plus loin oufffff … comment j'ai pas travailler cette fic… tu irai plus vite que moi peut être ??? un par semaine… je sors trois chapitre par semaine de trois fic différente… ce qui au moins amène à un total de …. 40 pages sans sauté une seule ligne…**

**            Et oui il s'embrasse !!!!!!!!!! et juste après s'être fait destroy la tronche !!! 30 chapitres dans le premier livre… TUEZ RON !!!! C'est mon but dans la vie… l'aime vraiment pas…**

**            Tu vas taper une page de ta fic… quel courage…. Et moi faut que je me mette à traduire les 20 pages de Dragon fugueur demain…vais m'amuser comme une folle… sais même pas le titre du chapitre et ce qu'il y a dedans… Ron garde l'anneau… peut pas faire autrement, il peut pas le retirer… je peux être le lapin (*_*) Bah Harry doit juste se débarrasser de 6 frères féroces… le pov… Otium en rose et distribuant des bonbons ??? Oh la la va te coucher Umbre… c'est grave là… **


	17. Lames et sang

**Pas de réponses pour ce soir… il est 23 h 35, je vais en plus avoir des pb pour aller bosser demain avec ma mob … et oui j'ai pas de voiture… alors … c'est tout… **

------

Chapitre 17 : Lames et sang 

------

Le temps entre Halloween et Noël sembla s'envoler alors que le temps devenait graduellement froid et humide, jusqu'à ce que de minuscules flocons de neige tombent comme des étoiles dans le ciel. Ce fut lors de la seconde semaine de Décembre que l'excitation fut à son comble, tout le monde attendait la fin des cours, pour voir à nouveau leurs familles. Quelqu'un avait enchanté des écharpes, qui volait dans l'école, s'entourant autour des pieds des gens et atteignant leurs visages, causant généralement le chaos, pendant que au moins quatre paires de gants mettaient continuellement des claques ou chatouillaient les oreilles des gens. 

Harry s'effondra dans la salle commune des Gryffindors, se réchauffant auprès du feu alors qu'il pensait à leur victoire récente au Quidditch. Ils avaient joué contre Hufflepuff, et cela avait été fantastique, la maison du blaireau avait vraiment joué rapidement et furieusement, mais les lions gagnèrent tout de même à la fin. L'équipe de Gryffindors s'était vraiment unie, et travaillait ainsi comme une machine bien huilée. Il n'y avait aucun trou dans la défense, les attaques étaient très précises et ciblées… Ils avaient donc une très bonne chance de gagner encore la coupe de Quidditch cette année. 

S'étirant et baillant énormément, il fut surpris en se rendant compte de combien il avait été occupé ces derniers temps, il y avait toujours tant de travail qu'il pouvait tout juste respirer entre deux parchemins, l'entraînement de Quidditch prenait au moins deux soirées par semaine, McGonagall et Lupin les faisaient s'entraîner sur des charmes et sur la métamorphose autant qu'ils le pouvaient, et entre tout ça, il réussissait quand même à trouver le temps de manger et dormir. 

Le portrait cachant l'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ron et Hermione dans la chaleur à l'intérieur. Le couple se tenait les mains et parlait avec des voix rapides, faisant ainsi soupirer Harry. Regardant de l'autre côté de la salle, là où Ginny était assise, en train de travailler sur un des devoirs de potions, il se demanda pourquoi, lorsqu'il était là physiquement auprès d'elle, quelque chose l'entravait pour aller lui demander de sortir avec lui, ou quelqu'un apparaissait pour interrompre le moment. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, pas en se tenant par la main ni en s'embrassant sauf en privé, mais Harry avec la vague sensation que Ron voyait combien son meilleur ami et sa sœur étaient proches. 

Ginny leva les yeux, ses yeux marron brisant ses pensées alors qu'elle souriait et lui faisait des clins d'œil joyeusement, son visage légèrement rose, avant de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et  de continuer son travail. 

Souriant, Harry se retourna vers le feu, ses yeux à moitié fermés avant qu'il ne saute d'un coup lorsque Karma tomba du plafond sur ses genoux. 

« Ahhhh ! Oww ! » Il fixa la petite créature féline, qui riait avant d'escalader sa poitrine et de caresser sa joue avec son visage en fourrure. 

« Désolé Harry. »

« Oh c'est bon, d'où viens-tu ? »

« Je regardais tout le monde, les gens sont si drôles. »

« Hmmm, je pensais que tu allais devenir quelqu'un bientôt. »

« Je vais, j'espère. » Le petit animal se pelotonna joyeusement et commença à s'endormir alors que Ron et Hermione rejoignaient Harry près du feu, lui offrant un chocolat chaud avant de se rapprocher des flammes. 

La salle commune était emplie d'enthousiasme, et par le silence lourd d'un plan secret. Tous ceux qui avaient dit qu'ils aideraient le Trio avaient véritablement appliqué leurs mots. Snape leur avait donné l'antidote universel. Sirius travaillait dure pour leur donner des informations de l'intérieur. McGonagall et Lupin continuaient de les entraîner, alors que leurs amis les encourageaient et les supportaient, et apprenaient quelques sortilèges utiles par la même occasion. Et, alors que la lumière du feu dansait sur le visage du Trio, il devint clair que rien n'allait gâcher leur bonheur de Noël. 

-

Une semaine plus tard, Lupin était assis à côté du bureau dans les petits quartiers du Trio, qu'ils avaient joyeusement nommé le zoo pour aussi bien les étudiants que les professeurs, puisque ces trois-là étaient des animagi qui pouvaient souvent être trouvés dans la chaude chambre, s'entraînant ou travaillant. 

« Vous avez était exceptionnellement bon, et je suis très fier de vous. Vous êtes devenus bien plus fort que pratiquement tous les étudiants de cette école, et vous pouvez probablement tenir tête à la plupart des professeurs. »

« Spécialement Filch. » murmura Harry, en regardant Ron sourire. 

Lupin le regarda, essayant d'être sévère, mais il ne réussit qu'à être amusé. « Vous pouvez tous vous métamorphoser parfaitement maintenant, à la grande joie de Minerva, et vous avez complètement maîtriser vos pouvoirs de l'esprit, vous pouvez les utiliser comme bouclier alors que vous faites des charmes, et cela vous aidera également à soulever des objets. Je pense que nous allons nous cesser jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée. »

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête alors qu'il leur disait au revoir et descendait les escaliers, fredonnant joyeusement l'air de Noël  en s'éloignant. Au moment où le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna, ils furent remplacés par six autres paires de pieds, et le reste de leurs amis entra dans la pièce. 

« Est-ce que le sortilège que j'ai mis à l'entrée marche correctement ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Comme un charme ! » répondit Tani. « Les marches sont complètement invisibles à moins de prononcer 'Phoenix' et elles apparaissent en un éclair, simplement pour montrer où elles sont. » 

« C'est un soulagement, la dernière chose que nous voulons est qu'un Slytherin soit ici ! »

Hermione et Tani s'installèrent pour traduire les inscriptions sur les murs, elles venaient juste de réaliser combien d'informations ils contenaient, et cela leur prendrait des jours pour découvrir ce qu'un simple symbole signifiait. Au même moment, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Doug et Akima revoyaient leur dernier succès au Quidditch, le moral au plus haut par leur performance fantastique dans le jeu. Harry s'excusa et alla à la bibliothèque pour prendre quelques livres sur l'Ozinisme, l'étude des cicatrices, puisque Dumbledore lui avait dit l'année dernière, que chaque action de sa cicatrice pouvait être l'avertissement d'un danger à venir, et pour la troisième fois cette semaine, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle était devenu argentée. 

Une demi heure après que tout le monde se soit installé dans la routine des soirées habituelles, de gros bruits à l'extérieur attirèrent leur attention, comme si une bagarre se déroulait. Ron descendit en premier les escaliers, ses yeux s'agrandissant en voyant ce qui se tenait devant lui. Malfoy avait poussé Harry contre le mur, une main contre la gorge du garçon, le choquant. Ron pouvait simplement entendre les menaces rapides que le Slytherin murmurait, l'abus sur les parents de Harry, et la cruauté de sa moquerie. Grâce à sa vue de profil, il put voir les profonds yeux verts du garçon aux cheveux sombres, qui ne quittaient jamais ceux de Malfoy, et une colère froide et calculatrice qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son ami auparavant. 

Harry ne bougea pas alors que l'autre main de Draco apparut avant de la faire descendre sur la joue droite de Harry, formant une ligne de sang sur la chair. 

« Je vais te tuer Potter, je jure que je vais le faire ! »

Exactement au moment où Ron s'apprêtait à intervenir, il vit la bouche de son ami faire quelque chose, et regarda Draco en train de trembler, puis crier de douleur, relâchant la gorge de Harry et agrippant l'avant-bras droit du garçon aux cheveux noirs avant de tomber sur le sol, complètement rigide. 

Ron descendit sur la dernière marche, regardant le corps de son ami furieux, Hermione et les autres l'avaient suivis, voyant la scène avec de la fureur et de la peur. 

« Je pense que tu avais peut-être raison Ron. » renifla Harry, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler de rage. « Je pense qu'il est temps de parler de ça à Dumbledore et d'expulser la petite fouine. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à le porter au bureau du directeur ? »

« Bien sûr Harry, pas de problème, est ce que tu es sûr que nous ne devrions pas tout d'abord aller voir Madame Pomfrey ? »

« Ca ira. » dit le garçon rapidement. « Allez. » 

« Attends. » commença Ginny, puis elle s'interrompit, alors qu'elle essayait à la formulation qu'elle devait employer. « Je pense que je devrais venir avec toi, comme ça tu auras un autre témoin de ce qui est arrivé, en dehors de tes deux meilleurs amis. » fit-elle remarquer alors que Hermione avait aussi commencé à les suivre.

« D'accord Ginny, mais personne d'autre, ou bien cela deviendra un peu trop compliqué. »

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Draco lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Dumbledore, tournant les coins, et se dissimulant pour ne pas être vus. 

« Cela sera trop compliqué à expliquer si quelqu'un nous voyait comme ça, pour tout le monde, ce serait un corps mort. » raisonna Hermione, avant de demander. « Quel sortilège as-tu exactement utiliser sur lui Harry ? »

« Mortis, c'est simplement un sortilège très fort pour figer, c'est tout. »

« Est-ce que tu en ai sûr ? » demanda Ron, regardant les yeux froid de Dracon qui fixait le plafond sans le voir. « Il semble un peu mort pour moi. »

« Si je ne lui avais pas fait ça, il aurait pu me réduire en mille morceaux, et c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit en dehors du sortilège de mort. » 

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Harry. Il semblait un peu épuisé, son visage était pâle et ses yeux brillant, comme si il ne s'était pas vraiment concentrer sur le monde autour de lui. Ginny tendit prudemment sa main et prit la sienne, ignorant Ron et Hermione, et le guida doucement vers la statue qui dissimulait les escaliers du bureau du Directeur. 

« Des idées pour le mot de passe ? » murmura Harry, fixant ce qui se tenait devant lui. 

« Cela doit être quelque chose comme grappe de cafards. » répondit Ron, souriant lorsque la statue bougea. « Il semblerait qu'il ne l'ait pas changé depuis l'année dernière. »

Marchant sur les escaliers mouvants, ils s'assurèrent que la tête de Malfoy ne pouvait pas toucher la pierre avant d'attendre impatiemment qu'ils soient déposés devant la porte, qui était grande ouverte. 

« N'est ce pas un peu inhabituel ? » demanda Hermione. A chaque fois qu'elle avait été là, c'est-à-dire à peu près deux fois, les quatre pouces (12 cm) de la solide porte en chêne étaient fermés au reste de l'école. Harry et Ginny de leur place, pouvaient voir Snape et Dumbledore en train de les attendre en haut des escaliers, comme s'ils savaient exactement ce qui était arrivé. 

« Rentrez rapidement à l'intérieur, pour que nous puissions retirer le sortilège de Mr Malfoy et que vous expliquiez sur ce que vous pensiez faire. » dit sèchement Dumbledore, fixant son regard bleu sur Harry qui ne semblait pas seulement voir sa peau, mais son âme. 

« Anima de Draco. » dit Snape, regardant le garçon blond cligner des yeux de surprise, puis se mettre sur ses pieds. « Que, qu'est ce que je fais ici, Potter, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« CE n'est pas ce que Mr Potter a fait à toi dont nous parlons. » renifla Snape, ses yeux impardonnables et froid alors qu'il fixait le garçon de sa maison. « C'est pour ce que je crois que tu lui ai fait. »

« Ron et Ginny, peut-être qu'il serait mieux que vous nous disiez ce que vous avez vu. » leur dit Dumbledore, regardant le frère et la sœur réfléchir. 

« Je pense que Ron a vu pratiquement tout directeur, tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis le début de l'année, Draco porte un couteau avec lui, et qu'il dit fréquemment qu'il va blesser ou tuer Harry. »

Ron interrompit sa sœur. « Nous étions dans la seconde salle commune lorsque nous avons entendu des bruits à l'extérieur, au moment où nous sommes arrivé, Malfoy avait immobilisé Harry contre le mur, et était en train de murmurer des menaces, puis il a coupé la joue de Harry avant de dire qu'il allait le tuer, et c'est à ce moment là que Harry l'a figé, et l'a apporté ici. »

« Je vois, Mr Potter, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda Snape, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage anormalement rouge de Draco. 

« Pas vraiment monsieur. » La voix de Harry était plate et sans émotion, ses yeux complètement dans le vague et sa main tenant son avant bras droit. « Simplement qu'il m'a menacé depuis la première année, mais que maintenant, c'est différent, c'est moins une menace, mais plus un danger fatal. »

« Très bien. » dit Dumbledore en soupirant. « Mr Malfoy, est ce que vous avez quelque chose à dire ? »

Les yeux bleus de Malfoy passèrent sur les visages assemblés, ses lèvres bougeant alors qu'il pensait. « J'ai été, j'ai été faussement accusé, Potter m'a soumis au sortilège de l'Imperius, il essaye simplement de me faire renvoyer. Il m'a fait faire ça. »

« Sautez Mr Malfoy. » commanda Snape, sa voix sifflante et douce. 

« Quoi ? »

« Sautez. »

« Non, pourquoi, pourquoi le ferais je ? »

« Parce que, Mr Malfoy, s'il est vrai que Mr Potter vous a soumis à un des sortilège impardonnable, il n'aurait pas eut le temps de le retirer avec le sortilège Mortis, et il serait toujours en train de vous affecter, donc vous êtes un menteur, et vous voulez devenir un tueur, vous me désappointez. Vous n'auriez jamais du être attrapé. »

« J'ai bien peur, Mr Malfoy, que vous ayez repoussé les règles de Hogwarts un peu trop loin. » soupira sombrement Dumbledore, secouant sa tête. « Votre famille sera informée de votre expulsion immédiate. Accio baguette. » La belle baguette lisse vola dans les airs pour rencontre la main de Dumbledore alors qu'elle fut brisée en deux. « Professeur Snape, je vous suggère d'amener ce garçon à Hagrid, vos affaires seront rangée Mr Malfoy, un convoi spécial vous ramènera à votre maison. Maintenant partez. »

Draco fut tiré de force, en criant quelque chose sur son père et son prestige, ainsi que sur sa revanche, hors du bureau et à travers les escaliers, laissant Dumbledore seul avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry. 

« J'ai simplement une question. » commença Dumbledore, les regardant. « Pourquoi aucun des professeurs ne fut informé que Mr Malfoy transportait une arme ? »

Harry commença rapidement à expliquer, essayant de faire disparaître la sensation de confusion et de désorientation. « Je savais que vous le renverriez à cause de tous les problèmes qu'il a causé. » Fermant ses yeux, il secoua légèrement sa tête, essayant d'empêcher la pièce de trembler. « Je pensais que cela serait mieux de, de savoir où il était parce que… »

Les cris d'alarme de Ron et de Ginny pénétrèrent à peine le brouillard qui emplissait son esprit, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il disait, il ne put même pas se souvenir de tomber sur ses genoux. La cicatrice entre ses yeux faisait mal, mais c'était incomparable par rapport à la douleur phénoménale qui traversait son bras, brouillant complètement son esprit. 

« Harry. » dit la voix qui parvint à l'atteindre. « Essayes de rester éveillé, nous allons t'amener à Madame Pomfrey… Peut-être que c'est la perte de sang. »

Essayant de soulever ses paupières, il réalisa que, peu importe combien il essayait, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir ses yeux, et son esprit voulait un sommeil paisible, et que les gens autour de lui arrête de s'occuper de lui et de lui poser des questions. Malgré mes cris de tout le monde, il perdit lentement conscience, son corps se laissant aller alors que son esprit abandonnait le monde réel. 

L'infirmière tournait autour de son lit, prenant son pouls, la pression du sang et sa température, alors que les autres se tenaient là, sans pouvoir l'aider. « Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Ginny à Ron avec inquiétude, des larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'elle regardait. »

« Cela pourrait être la perte de sang, ou peut-être que Malfoy a empoisonné la lame, cela pourrait être le choc. »

« Ce qui signifie. » traduisit Hermione. « que Ron n'en sait pas plus que toi. »

« Nous avions pratiquement été jusqu'aux vacances. » murmura Ron. « Pratiquement jusqu'au vacances, et il n'avait pas été blessé. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela est quelque chose à voir avec la coupure sur sa joue, tout ce que nous pouvons voir est que son bras droit est gonflé, je vous suggère de le laisser en paix et de laisser son corps se soigner. Avec un peu de chance, il sera éveillé dans la matinée. »

« Et s'il ne l'est pas ? »

« Nous verrons Miss Weasley, maintenant, laissez-le se reposer. Vous aussi, Directeur. »

Alors qu'elle les poussa à l'extérieur, dans le couloir, Dumbledore essaya de les rassurer, leur disant de se reposer, alors qu'il marchait vers sa statue. « Je vous verrais assez tôt demain matin, je n'en ai aucun doute. » Les laissant revenir à leur salle commune, Dumbledore entra dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son siège, massant son visage avec ses mains. Un grondement provenant du feu lui fit lever la tête, voyant les formes animagus d'un loup argenté et d'un chien noir, qui devenait rapidement Sirius et Arabella, semblant tous d'eux anxieux et épuisé par le voyage. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la sorcière. « J'ai perdu toute clarté avec la Cristallia, il y avait trop d'interférences pour voir proprement. »

Dumbledore raconta une fois de plus les sombres évènements qui s'étaient déroulé, les regardant s'écrouler dans des chaises alors qu'ils réfléchissaient. 

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec la marque des Ténèbres, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Sirius, ses yeux sombres chercheurs. 

« Vous savez que cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais cela pourrait l'être. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ressurgir ça, est-ce que vous avez découvert quelque chose ? »

« Je sais que le démon que Voldemort utilisait a été lâché et envoyé ici, avec aussi une vingtaine de Death-Eaters, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire après qui ils en ont. »

« Harry. » grogna Dumbledore de frustration. « Un démon n'est pas un problème, et les Death-Eaters peuvent être facilement maîtrisé, mais les mots d'avertissement de Yossonno m'empêche de régler ce petit problème sur le chemin de Harry. »

Arabella se leva, et marcha près du feu, ses yeux cherchant les flammes alors qu'elle faisait apparaître une tasse de café pour elle-même. « Je pense que Harry est là pour combattre ces choses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoie. Cela donnera à Harry une idée de sa force, et Voldemort une idée de ce à quoi il fait face, si nous sommes toujours là pour protéger le garçon qui a survécu, Voldemort pensera qu'il est une cible facile. »

« Donc tu dis que nous devrions le laisser faire face aux dangers que Voldemort lui envoie ? » demanda Sirius d'incrédulité. 

« Nous serons là pour lui, pour lui offrir notre soutien, mais le meilleur entraînement que nous pouvons lui donner, est de le laisser se battre seul, sans notre aide. »

« Tu es folle. » gronda Sirius, mettant sa tête dans ses mains. 

« Je pense que Arabella a raison. » dit Dumbledore alors que la sorcière souriait. « Harry apprend très vite, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, nous serons toujours là pour eux, mais cette fois, ce combat est vraiment le leur. Nous ne pouvons plus les arrêter maintenant, ils sont assez vieux pour se lever et combattre. »

-

Alors que l'aube apparaissait sur le dernier jour de cours, l'enthousiasme habituel fut brisé par les nouvelles d'une expulsion. La table des Slytherins n'arrêtait pas de fixer les Gryffindors pendant le petit déjeuner, et Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ignorant les murmures sifflants et les menaces de l'autre côté de la salle, ils avalèrent leur petit déjeuner et foncèrent vers l'infirmerie, pour voir que Madame Pomfrey se tenait au dessus de la forme de Harry. 

« Je ne comprends pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle approchait le lit. « Tout va bien avec lui, alors pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ? »

« Alors, il ne va pas mieux. » dit Hermione en soupirant, fixant le visage immobile de son ami. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous ne voyons pas. »

« Oui, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose, un problème récurrent provenant de l'année dernière je pense » Dumbledore traversa la pièce, leur indiquant de reculer avant de se tourner vers l'avant bras droit de Harry. 

L'horrible Marque était sur sa chair, comme si elle venait juste d'être mise, sanglante sur l'extérieur. « Je crois qu'elle a été réveillé par Mr Malfoy, et qu'un petit enchantement a été placé sur Harry pour qu'il soit dans le même stade qu'il a mit Draco, il n'est pas endormi, mais figé. »

Alors que les doux doigts de Dumbledore touchèrent la peau, un tremblement traversa la silhouette du garçon, et les yeux émeraude apparurent lentement. 

L'expression sur le visage d'Harry fut complètement alarmante. 

« Où suis-je, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Harry, tout va bien. » l'assura Ron. « Tu es à l'infirmerie. »

Le garçon regarda avec attention ses amis, avant de se lever et de grogner en voyant les pyjamas qu'il portait. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. » cria-t-il, se dirigeant vers la salle commune avant que l'infirmière n'attrape son bras droit. 

Sa réaction fut instantanée, un cri de douleur résonna, et il s'éloigna d'elle, reculant, et la fixant comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas. « Ne faites plus jamais ça. » renifla-t-il, regardant autour de lui, avant de sortir de la pièce avec fracas. 

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il sentit sa colère disparaître, il se sentait désorienté et légèrement malade. Son avant-bras droit lui faisait mal et il savait ce qu'il y trouverait, il ne voulait simplement pas confirmer sa présence. Il savait pourquoi il avait été en colère contre l'infirmière. C'était parce qu'elle l'avait regardé sans aucune confiance. Comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire, et cela le blessait plus que son bras. 

Se changeant rapidement, il soupira en pensant à ses cours, il n'en avait qu'un aujourd'hui, et il avait une excuse valable… Donc, au lieu d'aller dehors, il alla dans la salle commune secrète, s'installant dans un des fauteuil et souriant en voyant les petites paillettes qui avaient été installées. Hedwig et Pig étaient posés sur le bord de la fenêtre, leurs plumes légèrement recouvertes de poussière. Karma et le petit Wakimi de Tani, qui pour une étrange raison, avait été nommé Nova, s'étaient fait un nid avec une grosse boule de paillette et avaient étalé les décorations de noël sur le sol. La paix et le confort de la scène le faisaient se sentir comme à la maison, après tout, il restait ici durant les vacances comme d'habitude. L'ancienne équipe de Quidditch revenait dans le château vide (la boutique de Fred et Georges avait souffert d'un accident violent) et Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient dit qu'ils resteraient, ainsi que les deux orphelins Doug et Akima. 

Soulevant la manche de son pyjama, il fixa avec dégoût la marque, et puis, il se souvint des livres sur l'Ozinisme, ils ne pourraient peut-être pas l'aider pour ce problème particulier, mais il pourrait en découvrir un peu plus. 

Il ne réalisa pas que les heures de la journée s'écoulaient, il ne fit pas attention aux demandes de son corps, seule la douce voix de Ginny atteignit ses oreilles, et il leva les yeux. 

« Tu sais que tout ira bien, n'est ce pas ? »

« Désolé, quoi ? »

« La marque des Ténèbres. Personne ne panique à propos de ça, nous savons que ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. »

« Oh et bien, c'est bon, je suppose. »

S'asseyant à côté de lui, elle plaça ses bras autour de lui et s'installa confortablement contre son corps. « Nous savons que tu ne deviendras pas mauvais Harry. Tout le monde sait ça, spécialement moi. » L'embrassant doucement, elle soupira de contentement, alors qu'il mettait ses bras autour d'elle et la rapprochait. 

« Tu sembles fatigué, fermes tes yeux et dors. » murmura-t-elle. 

« Et bien, c'est pratiquement l'heure de dormir, tout le monde est parti il y a des heures. » Ginny bailla. « Nous devons être prudent, les autres… » Ses mots s'interrompirent alors que ses paupières tombaient et qu'elle s'endormait. Posant ses livres, Harry plaça sa tête sur la sienne, et laissa son esprit gambader, essayant de ne pas penser ou de s'inquiéter à propos du mal qui se rapprochait alors que le sommeil l'engouffrait lentement. 

A peu près une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione montèrent les escaliers, et s'arrêtèrent avec surprise en voyant le duo serrer confortablement. 

« Je savais que quelque chose se passait. » murmura Ron avec triomphe. « Tu me dois cinq galleons. »

« Donc nous ne sommes pas supposés démembrer Harry ? » demanda Hermione. « Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Je suppose que non, je veux dire, cela allait arriver, je me demande ce que vont dire Fred et George. »

« Je suppose que nous le découvrirons demain. » dit Hermione, soupirant, alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement dans le sofa, et tenant sa main dans la sienne, regarda la lune se lever, alors que la lumière traversait la fenêtre révélant l'harmonie de Noël qui se tenait comme une promesse dans la pièce. Demain, ils pourraient poser toutes les questions qui leur traversaient l'esprit, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient en paix. 

Mais à l'extérieur, voyageant dans l'air frais de la nuit, volant parmi les flocons, devenant noir à son toucher, la main du mal entrait, et pénétrait à l'intérieur du château lui-même, se nourrissant de la peur et de la douleur qu'il pouvait trouver. Cela n'allait pas être un Noël joyeux, il y mettrait le désespoir dont il avait besoin pour se nourrir et devenir fort, alors qu'à l'intérieur de son étreinte, ses ennemis faiblissaient, afin de pouvoir être finalement détruits. 

------


	18. Magie Wakimi

**Et voilà un new chapitre !!!!! **

**Bon comme je l'ai dit pour Double 0 Severus, nous avons, Dod, Aya, et moi crée un site !!!! et oui… pour allez le voir il vous suffit de cliquer sur ma bio… et Ombre et Folie vous apparaîtra dans toute sa splendeur… **

------

**Chapitre 18 : Magie Wakimi**

------

Otium regarda le château de la lisière de la forêt, regarda alors que la faible lumière caressait l'herbe gelée de la pelouse et qui faisait étincelée la pierre grise. La lune était en train de disparaître à l'horizon alors que le soleil commençait à montrer son visage, et sa lumière, la forme du démon. 

Il a mis de côté le concept du Cinatas, sachant qu'il serait trop facilement reconnaissable, et à la place, il semblait pratiquement humain. Ses mains étaient agiles, minces, rapides et habiles, ses bras étaient forts, et facilement capables de soulever le poids d'un humain. Des cheveux bruns tombaient sur son front, devant ses yeux, qui était la seule fenêtre pour apercevoir l'âme en dessous. Sauf que, bien sûr, Otium n'avait aucune âme, il y avait une forme d'iris, mais c'était la seule différence dans ses yeux, les orbes étaient complètement blanches avec un cercle noire, et un trou noir pour la pupille. 

Ce n'était pas un homme âgé, il semblait tout juste avoir l'âge de quelqu'un venant de quitter Hogwarts, mais cette image de jeune avait une dure détermination installée sur ses traits. Tournant son visage vers les Death-Eaters assemblés, il parla. « Je crois qu'il y avait une cave, une cave que Voldemort a utilisé comme repère l'année dernière. Nous allons à nouveau prendre résidence ici. Je suis en train de rassembler ma force, et une fois que je serai prêt, nous tromperons ceux qui veulent défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les détruirons. »

Avec son dos faisant face à la splendide aurore, il marcha dans les ténèbres, ne se rendant pas compte de la beauté de l'aube, et de six silhouettes approchant Hogwarts, tremblant dans leurs robes alors qu'elles frappaient à la porte. 

------

« Allez, allez. Je gèle dehors ! » murmura Harry, piétinant dans le froid. « Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous aider à installer la boutique à nouveau. »

« Et bien, tu pourrais toujours avoir ton propre emploi. » fit remarquer George, souriant de sa grimace avant de lever les yeux vers les hautes portes en chêne. « Je parie qu'ils sont encore tous au lit… » Levant son poing pour à nouveau frapper sur la porte, il s'arrêta lorsqu'elle craqua pour enfin s'ouvrir, les laissant ainsi voir les yeux fatigués de Lupin. 

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'à l'aurore c'est un peu trop extrême ? » demanda sa voix alors qu'il ouvrait les portes les autorisant à marcher dans le hall d'entrée. 

« Fais-nous confiance. » dit Lee en tremblant. « Il fait si froid à leur boutique que Chaos n'a pas bougé depuis des jours, elle ne peut jamais avoir l'énergie parce qu'il ne fait jamais suffisamment chaud. » 

Lupin cligna des yeux. « Et bien, la plupart d'entre nous avons été debout toute la nuit de toutes façons, nous sommes tous dans la Grande Salle. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous été debout si longtemps ? » demanda Katie, ses yeux s'étrécissant alors qu'elle observait le professeur. 

« Pour écourter l'histoire, Draco a essayé de tuer Harry, et il a été renvoyé pour ça. Mr Malfoy nous a donné beaucoup de mal, et au dessus de tous ça, la marque des Ténèbres est réapparue, et nous ne pouvons pas trouver si cela signifie que Voldemort se rapproche, ou si c'est Draco qui l'a déclenché à nouveau. Ca, et nous avons tous essayé d'aller dormir, et avons fini par avoir des cauchemars, donc nous sommes tous redescendu à nouveau. » 

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la Grande Salle, ils furent soulagés de sentir la chaleur, provenant du grand feu, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement, puisque c'était maintenant la première fois en plusieurs jours qu'ils arrêtèrent de trembler. 

« Bienvenue ! » dit Dumbledore en leur souriant. « Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous ennuyer de cet endroit, n'est ce pas ? » 

La vieille équipe de Gryffindor sourit. « C'est plutôt parce que nous n'avions pas assez de chaleur. » dit Fred, retirant sa cape et s'installant confortablement. Les tables ont été arrangées pour qu'une grande table circulaire entre dans la pièce, c'était pour cela que la plupart des professeurs y étaient assis, sauf le professeur McGonagall qui était assise sur le coin d'une table, ses pieds reposant sur une chaise alors qu'elle était entourée d'une couverture. 

Des tasses fumantes de café et de chocolat chaud apparurent soudainement et furent acceptées avec grâce. George était en train de penser à ce que Lupin avait dit, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment trouver de réponse aux problèmes auxquels il avait fait face. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que nous devons savoir sur eux ? »

« Le trio vous voulez dire ? » demanda McGonagall. « Et bien, ce sont tous des animagi enregistrés, et ils peuvent se transformer quand ils le veulent… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pas possible !!! » Les exclamations de surprise continuèrent dans la pièce avant que Alicia ne demande « Quelles sont les formes de Hermione et Ron alors ? »

« Hermione est un dragonnet blanc, et Ron un lion. »

« Cool, peut-être qu'il nous fera la faveur d'attraper la souris que nous avons dans notre boutique. » murmura Fred, lêchant la moustache au dessus de ses lèvres. « Il y a quelque chose d'autres ? »

« Leur entraînement se déroule bien. » dit Lupin, souriant alors qu'il se souvenait combien ils s'étaient améliorés. 

« Entraînement ? Un entraînement pour quoi ? » demanda Lee. « Est-ce que vous voulez dire au Quidditch ? »

« Ahh. » cria le Professeur Flitwick. « Je ne crois pas que Harry et les autres ont encore révélés leurs plans. »

« Quels plans ? » grondèrent Fred et George à l'unisson. 

Les professeurs regardèrent leurs visages en colère, puis Snape éclaira sa gorge. « Peut-être que vous devriez aller leur demander, je crois que si vous marcher dans le hall d'entrée et que vous criez 'Phoenix', un petit escalier se révélera, montez et vous trouverez la vieille salle commune des Gryffindors, qu'ils semblent avoir adopter comme leur quartier de rassemblement. »

Il y eut soudainement des bruits de pas, et la voix de Akima déclara. « Professeur, vous ne devriez pas révélez des secrets comme ça, vois ne savez pas qui pourrait écouter. » son visage elfique était déformé, avec une grimace de réprimande alors qu'elle tapait son pied nu contre le sol de pierre froid. 

« Bonjour Akima, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Arabella, ses yeux fatigués fixant sa tasse vide. 

« Très mal. J'étais sur le point d'aller découvrir si Harry avait eut des cauchemars ou non. » 

« Oh, c'est la chose à laquelle nous n'avons pas pensé. » réalisa Minerva, se levant sur ses pieds, et se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la salle, alors que les autres suivaient. 

Ils escaladèrent l'escalier secret et emplirent le grenier confortable, fronçant les sourcils en voyant qu'il se révélait être vide.

« Où sont-t-ils ? » se demanda Lupin. « Nous avons été là toute la nuit, et je ne les ai jamais entendu sortir en douce. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont se montrer… enfin pratiquement sûr. » dit Snape. 

------

« Je pense que cela va très mal se passer. » l'avertit Hermione alors qu'elle regardait Ginny se concentrer. 

« Ecoutes, Ron m'a demandé de prouver que je suis une magicienne, et maintenant je vais le prouver. Il faut un sortilège phénoménalement fort pour soulever toute l'eau du lac ! »

« Mais est ce que cela ne va pas la geler ? »

« C'est déjà gelé, en tous cas sur le dessus. » dit remarquer Harry de là où il se tenait, emmitouflé dans ses robes avec une écharpe autour de son cou. 

« Cela se répand Ginny, mais c'est tout ce que ça fait. » dit Ron, et d'un coup il recula alors qu'un pilier d'eau sorti du lac, et que le niveau de l'eau commençait à diminuer. 

Karma cria de panique alors que le calamar géant sortait ses tentacules, essayant d'attraper Ron. 

« OKAY, GINNY, C'EST BON, TU AS REUSSI ! »

Le pilier d'eau s'arrêta pendant un moment, et la masse se suspendait dans le ciel, avant de s'écrouler dans le lac à moitié rempli. 

« Oh NON ! » cria Hermione, couvrant sa tête, alors que des tonnes d'eau frappaient d'autres tonnes, et que le résultat les recouvrit. Tout le monde ferma ses yeux alors que des gouttes commençaient à tomber, puis que l'eau leur tomba dessus, les laissant tremper jusqu'au os, et tremblant. 

« Lorsque j'ai imaginé comment seraient mes vacances de Noël, ce n'était pas l'image que j'avais. » dit Harry dans une voix plate, alors qu'il avait des frissons parcourant son corps. 

« Désolé tout le monde, je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber. » s'excusa Ginny, poussant ses cheveux trempés de ses yeux, puis riant de Harry. Ses lunettes gouttaient, ses cheveux, puisqu'il avait secouer sa tête il y a quelques secondes, allaient littéralement dans tous les sens. Karma, qui était assise sur son épaule, était une toute petite chose mouillée, semblant plutôt irritée. 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ris. » gronda Harry, essayant de cacher son sourire. « Tu as du mascara qui coule sur ton visage ! » 

« Quoi ? Oh non ! »

« Allez, je dois essayer de faire quelque chose avec mes cheveux. » dit Hermione en soupirant, tremblant alors qu'elle pensait combien ils allaient friser. 

Ron resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, mais il fit prudemment. « Je pensais que les mages étaient un mythe. »

« Je pense que cela a simplement disparu. » dit Harry. « Puisque de moins en moins de personnes ont de grandes familles. »

« Oh et bien, Gin, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu bizarre. » dit le grand frère, riant alors qu'il entrait dans la salle, et se dépêchait de monter les escaliers pour se tenir alors face à face à la dame en rose. 

« Mon dieu les enfants, que vous est-il arrivé, peu importe le mot de passe, rentrez simplement et réchauffez-vous ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle chaleureuse, et, alors que les filles foncèrent ainsi vers les escaliers pour remettre leur maquillage, Harry saisit quelques serviettes pour sécher ses cheveux, et en jeta une à Ron pour finalement s'installer devant le feu. Posant une Karma contrariée sur ses genoux, il commença à parcourir sa fourrure avec la serviette, ignorant ses complaintes persistantes, et l'instruisant d'étirer ses ailes. 

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu aimais Ginny ? »

Harry se sentit soudainement pris au piège, et leva ses yeux vers Ron, qui était en train de sourire. « Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas entendre ça. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment ennuyé par ça, les autres cependant, pourraient l'être, quand est ce que tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ? »

« Umm, en fait, je ne l'ai jamais fait, officiellement. J'allais le faire, mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé, il s'est produit quelque chose. »

« Donc tu bécotes ma sœur, mais tu ne sors pas avec elle. » dit Ron platement. « Je vais te faire une suggestion, demande-lui avant que Fred et George ne le découvre, quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne vont pas réagir autant si tu l'as auparavant rendu officiel. »

« D'accord, je le ferai plus tard. » Harry s'interrompit pour réfléchir. « Ils ne savent encore rien sur toi et Hermione, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, et je ne suis vraiment pas d'accord pour leur dire, ils pourrait se moquer. »

« Pourquoi nous moquerions nous de toi Ronnikins ? » demanda Fred alors qu'il entrait par le passage, suivit du reste de l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch. 

« Umm, rien ? »

« Non, tu dois nous le dire maintenant. » répondit George. 

« Il sort avec Hermione. » dit Harry, recommençant à sécher Karma, qui était maintenant allongé sur ses genoux. 

« Hey ! » cria Ron, en grondant. « Et bien, Harry sort en quelque sorte avec Ginny ! »

« Ron ! » dit Harry en le fixant, il regarda ensuite les autres qui avait la bouche tombant à cause duc choc. 

« Quand est ce que cela est arrivé ? » demanda Lee. « C'est comme si, j'avais cligné des yeux et que soudainement les petits enfants étaient devenus de grands enfants maintenant ! »

« Oh mon dieu, allez les filles, nous devons les torturer de toutes les façons possibles pour avoir tous les détails. » cria Angelina, alors qu'elle fonçait vers le dortoir, laissant les garçons ensemble dans la salle. 

George tendit sa main. « Donne-moi 20 galleons, je t'avais dit qu'ils auraient tous les deux des petites amies avant Noël. »

« Vous avez parié sur le fait que nous allions avoir des petites amies ? » demanda Harry. 

« Ouais, même si je pensais que cela serait probablement Cho Chang plutôt que ma petite sœur. » murmura George. 

« Est-ce que cela ne vous ennuie pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas une 'nous ne t'aimons pas.' C'est un 'nous sommes inquiet que Ginny se fasse blesser d'une façon ou d'une autre.' Plutôt. » expliqua Fred. « Et Charlie aimait vraiment cette idée, contrairement à Bill, mais c'est parce que Ginny sera toujours sa toute petite sœur, et je ne sais pas, il est un peu surprotecteur d'une façon bizarre. » expliqua Fred, puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils, « Nous sommes aussi un peu surprotecteur envers vous les gars, pour de nombreuses raisons, et maintenant, c'est quoi cet entraînement ? »

Ron soupira. « Est-ce que vous êtes sur de vouloir savoir ? Vous n'allez pas aimer ça. »

« Déballez tout. »

Cela leur prit dix minutes, avec des interruptions constantes, pour expliquer leurs plans pour tuer Voldemort et finalement finir le cauchemar perpétuel qui pend au dessus du monde sorcier. 

« Mais, mais… »  George s'écroula dans une chaise et mis sa tête dans ses mains. « Mais vous allez finir sur le sol, il va vous annihiler complètement. »

« Merci pour ce vote de confiance. » dit Ron, regardant Fred alors qu'il faisait des allés et retours dans la pièce. 

« Laisse-moi te le dire directement, c'est trois enfants adolescents, se faisant encore entraîner pour devenir sorciers, contre le tout puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres sans merci ? Dans vos rêves les gars. » 

« Dumbledore est d'accord avec nous. » fit remarquer Harry, les regardant réfléchir. 

« Il semblerait que vous perdez finalement la raison ! »

« Ou. » interrompit la voix de Hermione. « qu'il vient juste de réaliser l'étendu de nos pouvoirs, nous pouvons nous métamorphoser complètement, nous avons des pouvoirs psychokinetique, suffisamment forts pour contrôler un barrage d'armes si nous le voulons, nous avons mémorisé des enchantements et incantations qui vont nous protéger et nous défendre, nous avons un Parseltongue parmi nous. Nous sommes plus forts que nous le paraissons. »

« Et il y en a d'autres qui vont nous aider. » ajouta Ron. 

« Donc vous êtes d'accord pour risquer la vie des autres ainsi que la votre ? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sérieux pour ça ? » demanda George, essayant de lire leurs visages. 

« Oui, mortellement sérieux. » dit Harry. 

« Je vais vous dire. » dit Fred, une note intelligente entrant dans sa voix. « Nous ne le dirons pas à maman, si vous nous laissez vous aider. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une armée ! » s'exclama Ron. 

« Je le dirai à maman ! »

« Oh très bien, mais Ginny nous aide aussi. »

« Mais c'est une fille ! » dit George, évitant plusieurs oreillers envoyé dans sa direction. « Je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas physiquement suffisamment forte. »

« Fred, George, est ce que vous vous rappelez de Steven ? » demanda prudemment Ginny. 

« Le bébé que maman a eut entre Ron et toi ? Oui, vaguement. »

« Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler des mythes sur le huitième enfant d'un sorcier et d'une sorcière ? »

« Si tu veux parler de mage, cela n'existe pas Ginny. » dit platement George. 

« C'est ce que je disais, mais elle a réussi à soulever l'eau du lac ce matin avec un simple sortilège. Si elle n'est pas une magicienne, alors elle est la plus forte sorcière que j'ai vue. » répondit Ron, défendant sa plus jeune sœur. 

Les jumeaux semblaient avoir des doutes pendant un moment, puis ils secouèrent leurs têtes à l'unisson. « Vous devez vraiment nous garder informer, il y a beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup. »

« Désolé. » s'excusa Harry, puis il poussa un petit cri lorsque Karma saisit son bras. « Oww, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça. »

« A quoi ressemble la Marque des Ténèbres ? » demanda curieusement Lee, prenant le bras du garçon et l'examinant. « Huh, ça ressemble à mon tatouage, tout sanglant et horrible parce qu'il vient d'être fait. »

« Cela fait vraiment mal, et je souhaite qu'il disparaisse, cela me met de mauvaise humeur. » se plaignit Harry, puis il s'interrompit, baissant les yeux vers la Wakimi, qui se tenait sur le sol en face de lui. « Karma, est ce que tu vas bien ? »

La petite créature trembla alors que tout le monde se rapprochait pour mieux voir. Sa fourrure étincelait et brillait, alors que ses yeux passèrent du violet à l'azure. De petites lumières commencèrent à se diriger vers elle, venant de nulle part, devenant rouge pourpre et doré en rentrant et changeant alors qu'un réseau de lumière multicolore l'avait rapidement enfermé, pendant que du bleu et du doré, ainsi qu'un liquide argenté spirallait là où la créature avait été. Alors qu'ils regardaient, la lumière sembla grandir, avant qu'elle n'explose sans son et se dissipe dans l'air. 

Où Karma s'était trouvée, se tenait maintenant un jeune enfant, de six ou sept ans. Debout sans dire un mot dans une robe complètement blanche qui atteignait ses hanches, elle leur sourit. Ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un bleu étincelant de vie, et de doux cheveux tombait au-delà de ceinture en de petites vagues. Elle avait quelques tâches de rousseur sur son nez, qui était petit et camus. 

« Vous semblez tous moins grand maintenant. »

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise, puis il lui donna un énorme sourire. « Tu avais raison Karma, tu peux vraiment évoluer en humains, de petits humains je l'admet, mais tout de même humains. » Etirant sa main, elle la prit avec confiance et marcha pour se placer à côté de lui. « Est-ce que tu veux toujours t'appeler Karma ? » lui demanda-t-il, la voyant acquiescer avec enthousiasme. 

« Est-ce que celui de Tani va changer aussi ? » demanda Ginny. 

« Eventuellement je suppose. » Harry haussa les épaules, regardant la petite fille en face de lui. « Je pense que j'aurai peut-être du faire un peu plus de recherche sur les Wakimi avant que cela n'arrive… »

« Tu dois maintenant penser à ce que tu dois faire, comme où est ce qu'elle va dormir, et ce qu'elle va faire pendant que nous sommes tous en cours. » dit remarquer Hermione, avant de se faire interrompre par Ginny. 

« Il y a un lit de libre dans le dortoir des filles, et pour une étrange raison, il a toujours été là, elle peut dormir ici sans problème. »

« Et, je ne suis pas comme les enfants humains, je peux lire et écrire, et je peux vous aider dans les recherches dont vous avez besoin. » La jeune fille montra ses yeux rusés et conscients. 

Hermione sembla douter pendant une minute, avant de hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers Harry. « Tant que tu dis ce qu'il se passe à Dumbledore ou McGonagall. »

« Je le promets. » Il regarda solennellement vers son ami aux yeux sombres, voyant son regard d'incrédulité. 

« Vous voyez, dès que nous passons les portes du château, d'étranges choses commencent à arriver, vous tombez tous amoureux, Karma se change en humaine, et après ? » demanda George de stupéfaction. 

« Nourriture. » dit Ron, les guidant vers les cuisines, les cavernes souterraines emplies d'elfes de maison, et qui est toujours l'endroit le plus chaud qu'il y est. Il y avait déjà de la nourriture de préparée, douce et savoureuse, ainsi que de la bière au beurre, du chocolat chaud, du thé ou du café. Le groupe d'amis s'étala sur l'énorme table de la cuisine, quelques-uns étaient perchés sur la surface plate et polie, d'autres s'étaient installés dans des chaises, alors que les petits elfes tournaient autour d'eux, continuant leurs préparations. Ginny regarda le bol d'eau onduler lorsque Harry et Ron sautèrent sur la table en même temps, le retournant pratiquement. L'attrapant rapidement, la jeune fille attendit qu'ils s'installent avant de replacer le bol et de prendre du chocolat chaud. 

« Donc le plan c'est de battre l'imbattable et invincible Seigneur des Ténèbres, avez-vous pris en compte qu'il pourrait être entouré par de très vilains Death-Eaters très en colère ? » demanda Fred, la bouche pleine de gâteau à la crème. 

« Oui. Nous avons une liste pour contrer les sortilèges aussi longue que nos bras, tous nos bras mis ensemble. Et nous pouvons utiliser nos esprits comme bouclier pour la plupart des choses. » raisonna Ron, grognant à son grand frère. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours être si protecteurs ? 

Hermione et Ginny avaient été en train de fixer le bol d'eau. Les ténèbres dans les cuisines le faisaient apparaître noir et sans fond, et une simple flamme de bougie était réfléchie comme une petite lumière brillant sur sa surface. Alors qu'elles regardaient, la lumière sembla ressortir, de petites étincelles blanches passaient sur la surface, alors qu'une neige couvrant une forêt fut révélée. A l'intérieur de cette scène, approximativement une vingtaine de silhouette encapuchonné s'y trouvaient, toutes rassemblées autour du feu et trépignant sur leurs pieds. Une autre personne se tenait là avec une certaine distance, sa capuche abaissée, révélant un beau visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés alors que la neige poussée par le vent tombait dans ses cheveux. Il semblait être en train de se concentrer sur quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'était pas à l'intérieur de la lumière. Alors que les deux filles regardaient l'image, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant leurs blancs, et elles entendirent sa douce et gentille voix dire. « Venez me chercher les enfants, venez combattre le mal. »

Les deux filles crièrent et reculèrent du bol avec horreur. « Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de la forêt. » dirent-elles à l'unisson, avant que Hermione ne continue précipitamment. « Harry ! Voldemort a envoyé quelqu'un après toi, un apprenti ou quelque chose comme ça, il y a à peu près une vingtaine de Death-Eaters avec lui ! »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons en maîtriser autant ? » demanda Ron à son ami, qui était assis pensivement. 

« Nous le pouvons probablement, mais nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus, après tout, c'est toujours vous deux qui me dites de ne pas tout faire par moi-même. Hermione, Ginny, vous avez vu à quoi ressemble l'apprenti, allez voir si vous pouvez trouver quelque chose dans la bibliothèque là-dessus. Ron, nous avons besoin d'être un peu plus spécifiques sur les sortilèges que nous connaissons, donc nous allons chercher ça. Si nous pouvons nous débarrasser de ce qui est dans la forêt, nous serons capable de montrer à Voldemort de quoi nous sommes fait, ce qui nous permettra de gagner un peu plus de temps. »

Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, laissant les autres confus et inquiets, alors que la stabilité de leur réalité fut une fois de plus secouée par la touche du mal. 

------

« Oui, s'il vous plait, inquiétez vous pour la sécurité de vos amis. Nourrissez moi. » siffla Otium, la voix étrangère à sa forme humaine. « Tous les 'Et si » que vous pensez, me donne de la force supplémentaire ! Les humains n'accréditent pas leurs émotions avec suffisamment de puissance, ils ne réalisent pas qu'en s'inquiétant pour leurs amis, ils les guident vers leurs propres morts ! »

Se tournant vers ses serviteurs, Otium sourit. « Préparez vous pour la bataille, serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre ennemi va bientôt nous faire face sur notre terrain, et si nous sommes victorieux, rien ne se tiendra sur notre route, pour contrôler tout ce que nous souhaitons. 

------

**Les reviews !!!!! Et oui je les fait cette fois… désolé pour les autres… mais on peut pas tout faire… donc deux semaines à rattraper youpiiiii !!!**

**Umbre**** 77 : Elles avaient pas commencé les épreuves ?? c'était koi avant alors ? Un test… tu t'es fait frapper par Trelawney ? mais où va le monde… Y'a plein d'idées qui jaillissent de ma tête comme ça … très étrange… mais je m'inquiète pas pour mes autres fics… un jour j'aurai toutes les reviews… me rappelle d'ailleurs que j'ai une review à faire sur un certain chapitre de 43 pages… étrange… qu'est ce que cela pourrait être… Et oui Hermie est un Dragon…net… pas pousser non plus… c'est plus marrant une version mignature… et plus mignon… pkoi c'est pas Dray T_T… tes jeux de mots sont nuls… mais ça je le savais déjà… donc je ne tiendrai pas ça contre toi… et Hermie est effectivement disjoncté… je ne sortirai pas avec ça pour tout l'or du monde… (j'éviterai de faire un jeu de mots là-dessus, je pourrai être méchante…) toi t'es un perroquet… pas un lapin ^_^. **

**Lunenoire**** : **

**Dur dur la prophétie… j'y comprend rien… non je plaisante… faut pas pousser… elle est aussi transparente que le cristal… moi aussi j'aime bien ce chapitre mais ceux à venir… umm… j'en frémis d'avance ^_^**

**            Tu aimes pas trop Malfoy visiblement ? (Lisez Dragon Fugueur et reparlez moi après… on verra si vous le détestez tjs pour les autres…)… ben cette réaction… fut… on ne peut plus… plate… dirons nous… **

**Tiffany**** : **

**Et oui y'a un couple… et DEUX !!! Ce sont pas encore fait tuer… et visiblement c'est pas près d'arriver… c'est plus qu'un quatuor à la fin… même si vous ne savez rien encore niark niark niark … **

**            Et non Riri va rester en un seul morceau… dingue non ??? Dray… Dray… Dray… et ben oui on le reverra… mais je ne dis rien de plus… préservons le suspens… Et oui les adultes se décide… encore un truc fou !!! vrai qu'elle est moche cette marque… doit pas être bo à voir … et faut pas rêver… Riri et ses compagnons ne sont jamais tranquilles…  **

**Lywen**** : Salut à toi Lywen… nouveau membre de notre secte… j'ai pas prévu d'arrêter pour le moment… donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir… et ben pour la traduction… je sais pas si c'est vraiment bien… puisque j'ai un peu l'impression de changer beaucoup de chose… **

**Vert : Koi t'aimes pas Hermie en dragonnet… ça peut être drôle… c'est marrant dès que j'essaye de visualiser sa forme… c'est tjs un mini Dragon de cartoon qui apparaît… je n'ai pas lu de Terry Pratchett… enfin je crois pas… (j'ai honte…. *regarde ses piles de books sur son bureau… soupire*) **

**KyZaRa**** : Harry est mature… c'est normal … après tout… y'a un mec qu'à essayer de le tuer un bon nombre de fois… y'a toutes les emmerdes du monde qui le poursuivent… ça l'a forcément changer… **


	19. Visions et Voix

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

**Une mouche vole… Cinq reviews… de pire en pire… Vous l'aimez pas cette fic ? Snif … me casse la tête à la traduire… et y'a que cinq personnes qui mettent des reviews… snif snif… **

------

**Chapitre 19 : Visions et Voix **

------

Les doigts de Harry passèrent sur les pages du journal de sa mère et sur le livre de sortilège avec rapidité, tremblant. Cela faisait six jours que Hermione et Ginny avait vu l'apprenti de Voldemort et ses serviteurs dans la forêt, six longs et terribles jours. Des cauchemars emplissaient les esprits des professeurs et des étudiants encore là. Personne ne passait plus d'une heure à dormir par nuit, tout le monde était ainsi facilement énervé. 

Akima et Doug avaient décidé de rester avec les professeurs dans leurs quartiers alors que Noël approchait, prenant Tani, Seamus et Dean avec eux. Zap, le petit dragon de l'âme avait été temporairement pris par Hagrid, qui avait remarqué que Ron n'avait plus de temps pour le dragon, et il ne s'était pas plein d'avoir à surveiller la petite créature. 

Les frères de Ron et leurs amis étaient en train d'aider autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais cela n'avait échappé à personne que Harry était devenu frénétique, comme si quelque chose le tourmentait et le poussait, ne le laissant pas s'arrêter dans son état agité demandant de la connaissance. Il portait un tee-shirt et un jeans dans la chaleur de la salle commune, et sur son bras, la marque des ténèbres brûlait avec puissance. Le sang n'en coulait plus, mais la peau autour d'elle restait blanche, et les spasmes des muscles de son avant-bras montraient la douleur qu'il endurait. 

« Est-ce que vous allez vous la fermer. » Les mots hurlés par Harry firent lever les yeux de tout le monde, pour le voir fixer l'air vide devant lui. « Je ne vous rejoindrais jamais, je ne vis que pour vous détruire ! »

Fred échangea un regard avec George alors que Lee murmurait. « Je me souviens d'un film muggle, quelque chose ayant à voir avec les étoiles dans l'espace et une force. » Il s'interrompit, réfléchissant. « Quelque chose à propos de la haine menant au côté obscur. Vous ne pensez pas que cela arrive avec Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est attiré par le mal simplement pour détruire Voldemort, et qu'à la fin, il ne sera qu'un remplaçant plus puissant. » 

« NON. » cria Ron, son oreille ne ratant pas les peurs dans la voix de Lee. « Harry ne ferait jamais ça. Rien ne peut le tourner contre nous ! »

Ginny se leva du sofa et approcha son petit ami, alors qu'il fermait le livre et le posait à côté de lui, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux désespérément. 

« Harry, à qui parles-tu ? »

« Cet apprenti. Je sais que c'est lui parce que ce n'est pas la voix de Voldemort. » Les mots de Harry étaient monotones et sans sentiments. Ses yeux ne la regardaient pas, mais à travers elle, vers quelque chose, elle le savait, qu'elle ne verrait jamais. Tendant ses mains, elle recula alors qu'il bougea sur le côté. « Je vais au lit. » A nouveau d'un ton monotone, qui déchirait son âme. « Vous feriez mieux de faire de même, ils pourraient s'ennuyer d'attendre. » Attrapant ce qui ressemblait à un assortiment de livres, de la grande pile qu'il avait accumuler, il se mit à courir en montant les escaliers, laissant les autres trembler en entendant le bruit de la porte du dortoir se fermer. 

La voix d'Angelina exprima en premier ses inquiétudes, ses mots étaient doux alors qu'elle étreignait Karma qui tremblait. « Il n'est vraiment pas lui-même. Avez-vous remarqué ? Durant les deux derniers jours, il n'a pas été dans le monde réel. Tout ce qu'il voit ce sont les livres dans lequel il cherche, et quelque chose d'autre. Ce qu'il cherche semble le terrifier. Il ne mange même plus. »

« Il va sûrement avoir un combat. » Ron soupira. « J'ai essayé de lui demander ce qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière et tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est 'La Prédiction du Professeur Trelawney. Si réelle maintenant.' »

« C'est les seuls mots qu'il a dit ? » demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ça. « Pas d'autres indices ? »

« Rien. Après ça, il est retourné se coucher. Il n'a cependant pas fermé ses yeux. C'était comme si son corps était allé dormir, mais que sa conscience n'y avait pas été, comme si son cerveau travaillait encore. »

« Et bien, il a raison pour une chose. » dit George en se levant et s'étirant. « Ils pourraient être là demain, ils pourraient essayer d'attaquer le château, et si nous n'essayons pas au moins de dormir, nous ne serons pas prêt pour eux. »

Un par un, ils se glissèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent, se disant bonne nuit, alors que Ginny était en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons, ses yeux scannant les hauteurs alors que son esprit travaillait. Harry n'était pas Harry en ce moment. Cela l'inquiétait, mais cela ne lui donnait aucune douleur émotionnelle. Quelque part cependant, dans les instincts de son être, elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose allait se produire cette nuit, quelque chose qui déciderait la route incertaine de la destiné. 

-

Harry était allongé sur son lit, le livre serré entre ses doigts alors que son esprit réfléchissait. Devant ses yeux, il pouvait voir les Ténèbres à l'intérieur de la forêt recouverte de neige. Les capes, et les visages blancs. Il pouvait voir les yeux blancs derrière les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, et pouvait sentir le mal qui le pénétrait, le priant et l'amadouant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se rende compte de rien d'autre. 

Avec un étrange sens de détachement, il se demanda s'il était devenu fou. Il savait qu'il ne voyait pas la réalité. Il pouvait sentir la douleur de la marque des ténèbres, mais cela n'était pas enregistré par sa conscience, seul son corps répondait avec des spasmes. Sa vue était ailleurs, son écoute occupée. Il y a quelques jours, sa bouche s'était emplie du goût métallique du sang, et ses narines ne pouvaient que sentir l'odeur de la mort. Son sens du toucher, était la seule chose qui le connectait à la réalité, l'autorisant à passer livres après livres alors que dans la profondeur de son esprit, les sortilèges s'y gravaient, attendant d'être utilisés. Les mots de chaque volume s'étaient imprimés sur ses visions de la forêt, disparaissant une fois mémorisés. En tout cas, c'était ce que ça faisait la plupart. Mais hier, durant le cinquième jour de recherche frénétique, il était tombé sur une prophétie, qui tourna son sang en morceaux de verre, froids et aiguisés. 

« La Licorne noire reviendra vers le mal qui l'avait engendré, et la mort pleuvra sur le lumière. »

C'était simplement une prophétie, une parmi tant d'autre, mais probablement loin d'être précise. Mais ces doutes restaient et étaient engravés dans son esprit comme des mites autour d'une simple flamme. Leur quantité menaçant d'éteindre la lumière à jamais. Secouant sa tête, il força ses yeux à se fermer, et les muscles tendus de son corps à se détendre. Il sentit quelque chose ressemblant à du succès, et trembla de terreur lorsqu'il vit brièvement à travers les yeux de son ennemi. 

La neige de cristal s'installant sur les branches, les capes noires, une couverture qui recouvrait tout. 

Une vague de force et de puissance, émanant du château, lui permit de regagner conscience. 

L'épaisseur et la puissance de l'émotion dans l'air. 

La douce odeur de la peur. 

La réalisation atteignit Harry alors que son esprit épuisé tirait les rideaux sur son monde, et une chose resta dans son esprit conscient, passant et repassant. L'apprenti était trop puissant pour être détruit, et la puissance qu'il gagnait de cette émotion irrépressible de toutes les personnes présentes dans le château était énorme. Les inquiétudes, la douleur, la peur, et même la faim. Rien ne pouvait prendre sa force. La lumière avait complètement perdu sauf pour les faits. 

-

Arabella ne pouvait pas retirer ses yeux du Cristallia, des couleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant dansaient sur sa surface, se mêlant comme si c'était de la peinture. 

« Je ne suis pas sur de ne lire que Ron, Hermione et Harry maintenant. Il semblerait qu'elle prend nos peurs et notre manque de sommeil également. Mais… »

S'arrêtant, elle se retourna pour faire face à Sirius qui lui offrait du brandy. « Il semble y avoir un sentiment de triomphe et de force, et je suis sûr que cela ne peut pas être trouvé à l'intérieur du château. »

« Le garçon était dans la salle commune durant toute la semaine, son nez plongé dans un livre. » dit Snape. « Son cerveau est probablement si englobé par les faits, qu'il ne sait sans doute plus quoi penser. »

« Est-ce que vous avez remarquer, » commença Gus, dans son fauteuil près de la chaleur du feu. « que si vous essayez de lui parler, il se concentre à la place sur quelque chose derrière vous ? »

« Et il se parle à lui-même. » ajouta Lupin. « Je l'ai rencontré dans les couloirs la nuit dernière, et je n'ai pas pu déterminer s'il était éveillé ou non. Il ne me voyait pas du tout, mais il avait ses lunettes, et ses yeux grands ouverts. Il continuait de dire qu'on le laisse tranquille, donc je l'ai laissé passer. »

Dumbledore se retourna, il avait été en train de caresser les plumes de Fawkes, et fit face à toute la faculté. « Gardez un œil sur eux. Ils ont été très bon jusque là, dites nous tout ce qu'ils font en classe jusqu'à l'évolution de la Wakimi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Harry soit encore avec nous. Si vous remarquez un étrange comportement, apportez-moi la partie de lui qui est dans le monde physique. J'espère seulement que sa mentalité unique n'a pas été envahie par quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus dangereux que nous devrons combattre. » 

-

Il était tôt dans la matinée lorsque Harry sentit son corps se redresser, comme s'il était diriger par des fils invisibles. Ouvrant ses yeux, il réalisa qu'il avait du s'être endormi avec ses lunettes, alors que les murs du dortoir apparaissait. Un éclair traversa son corps alors qu'il réalisait que la vision de la forêt et celle des Death-Eaters avaient disparu, et que la réalité était revenue. Ses pieds nus le sortaient du lit et de la pièce, mais, lorsqu'il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucun de ses muscles qui lui répondaient. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger la tête sur son cou alors qu'il se glissait par l'entrée de la salle commune, laissant la Fat Lady en rose ronfler dans son tableau. Ses pieds sentirent passer le tapis et les escaliers du hall principal, où le froid le faisait trembler alors qu'il portait ses jeans et son tee-shirt. 

La marche lente sur le sol de pierre prit un long moment, alors qu'il essayait mentalement de se libérer de ce qui contrôlait son corps. 'Cela me rend fou.' La voix dans sa tête dit. 'En fait, peut être que je le suis déjà.' Harry regarda alors que ses mains se tendaient et soulevaient le bois lourd qui retenait la porte, les laissant ainsi s'ouvrir, et laissant passer le vent mordant de l'hivers dans la salle. Son corps ferma tout de même la porte derrière lui alors qu'il sortait. Ses pieds nus engourdis alors qu'il marchait dans la neige atteignant ses hanches. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au lac, où il s'arrêta. Il n'avait aucune sensation en dehors du froid, et ne se sentait pas plus en contrôle. 

Dès qu'il essaya de lever sa main vers son visage en train de geler, sa tête fut déchirée par la douleur. C'était comme si une main glaciale avait entouré ses doigts autour de la chaleur de son esprit, et qu'ils essayaient de déclencher quelque chose, en retournant son esprit douloureusement. Alors qu'il était là, serrant sa tête, il sentit une sensation familière de changement, son corps coulant comme l'eau et prenant une nouvelle forme. Sa peau commençait à se recouvrir de fourrure noire, alors qu'il sentait une corne sortir de sa tête et que quatre sabots brûlant touchaient la neige, transformant les flocons en eau. 

Pendant un instant, l'animal magnifique se tint là sans bouger, ses sens aiguisés étudiant ce qui l'entourait, avant que ses muscles ne se tendent et qu'il ne saute, de la fumée et de la neige montant dans les airs en cascade alors qu'il fonçait vers les arbres, se perdant dans l'ombre des ténèbres et le mal. 

Derrière la forme différente de Harry, la neige continuait à tomber, couvrant les empreintes de sabots qui brillaient pendant un bref instant, avant d'être recouverts de neige gelée et perdus dans la nuit. 

-

Ron se réveilla sous la lumière grise de l'aube, tremblant alors qu'une vague de froid parcourait son corps. Restant allongé, il pouvait sentir son pyjama tremper par la sueur de ses cauchemars, et chacun de ses muscles tendus et prêts pour l'action. Ses mains se serrèrent, prêtes à se battre contre la menace invisible. Une de celles contre laquelle il ne pourrait jamais faire face. 

S'asseyant sur son lit, il regarda par la fenêtre vers l'horizon monotone, et vers la blancheur de la neige tombante. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose de déplacé. Levant sa baguette au dessus de sa tête, il murmura « Lumos » et soupira de soulagement alors que la lumière révélait une pièce sans araignée géante. 

Son soulagement cependant, fut de courte durée, alors que ses yeux tombaient sur la forme du lit vide de Harry. Les vêtements du jeune garçon étaient sur le sol, ainsi que ses chaussettes et sa robe chaude d'hiver. Contre toutes ces évidences, Ron se sentit mal, le fait qu'il soit pieds nus et ne porte qu'un tee-shirt et un pantalon, suggérait que le jeune sorcier n'était pas allé loin, mais il y avait une sensation de perte et de vide à l'intérieur des murs du château, plutôt dérangeante. 

Sortant de la chaleur de son lit, Ron ne sentit presque pas le sol de pierre sous ses pieds alors qu'il fonçait vers la salle commune, où il trouva le tableau d'entrée grand ouvert. Allant de l'autre côté, il se plaça devant la dame en rose, qui s'excusait avec des larmes aux yeux, mais déclarait qu'elle avait été endormie et qu'elle n'avait pas vu Harry. Secouant sa tête, Ron fonça dans le couloir, remarquant de temps en temps les empreintes sur les tapis. Elles le menèrent d'un coin après l'autre, et descendaient les escaliers avant de disparaître dans l'entrée. 

Ron regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un signe de son ami. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la barre de la porte. Il savait qu'elle était extrêmement lourde, et que parfois, deux personnes étaient nécessaires pour l'ouvrir. Elle avait toujours été fermée la nuit contre les intrus. Harry s'était aventuré sans aucun doute dans l'hiver au-delà des murs du château. 

Il se mit alors à foncer vers les cuisines, évitant les elfes de maison qui étaient en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et attrapant une casserole et une cuillère. Il remonta rapidement les escaliers et entra dans la salle commune, alors que la cuillère se cognait contre les bords métallique de la casserole, réveillant ses frères et Lee, avant qu'il ne prenne les escaliers, les montant deux par deux, et rentrant dans le dortoir des filles. 

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour regarder la pièce douce et parfaitement propre alors que la panique le faisait foncé vers les lits, secouant chaque fille pour les réveiller. 

« Allez, vite, lèves toi ! »

« Ron ! » cria Hermione. « Tu ne devrais pas être là, c'est contre le règlement de l'école. »

« Balances les règles Herm, Harry est parti, il a passé les portes du château et personne n'a vu ce qui est arrivé. » Il tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce, redescendant les escaliers, vers l'endroit où ses frères se tenaient, le visage pâle, Lee assis dans un fauteuil, sa tête entre ses mains.

« Nous avons entendu ce que tu as dit. » dit Georges à Ron alors que le plus jeune Weasley ouvrait sa bouche pour parler. « Pourquoi serait-il sorti sans nous ? »

« Probablement un de ses trucs normaux de 'sauveur du monde' et il ne voulait pas que nous soyons blessé. » cria Fred, ses pieds ne se reposant pas alors qu'il allait et venait sur le sol. « Il n'est vraiment nulle part dans le château ? »

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai suivi ses empreintes de pieds du tapis et elles m'ont mené dans le Hall d'entrée, où les portes principales n'étaient pas verrouillées et la barre levée. » expliqua Ron. 

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que nous attendons ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, portant une cape sur les vêtements les plus chaud qu'elle avait pu trouver. « Nous devons le trouver avant que les Death-Eaters ne le trouvent. »

« Ce n'est pas si facile Ginny. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de dire où il est allé au-delà des portes, la neige a sans doute recouvert ses traces. »

Karma dévala les escaliers, ses grands yeux ouverts, et sa petite silhouette tremblant. Elle portait un des vieux pulls de Harry, qui atteignait pratiquement ses genoux, ses jeans tombaient sur le sol, mais au moins, cela la gardait au chaud sous la robe d'hiver qu'elle portait. 

« Tout ce que je peux voir, ce sont des arbres. »

Son affirmation provoqua la confusion chez les autres.

« Enfin… » commença à expliquer lentement Lee. « Tu es dans la salle commune. »

« Non, je veux dire que tout ce que je peux voir à travers les yeux de Harry, ce sont des arbres. Ils bougent rapidement, comme s'il courrait, mais parfois, ils ne bougent pas. »

« On dirait qu'il va quelque part alors. » Angelina soupira. « Il n'est pas sorti pour une balade. »

« Il cherche quelque chose. » confirma Hermione « Et tel que je connais Harry, il cherche un combat contre l'apprenti du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Ron s'assit sur l'un des accoudoirs, frottant ses yeux. « Nous avons deux choix. Nous en parlons à Dumbledore, ou nous allons chercher Harry seuls. »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que Hermione ne parle. « Dumbledore ne sera pas toujours là pour nous, nous devons faire des choses seuls. Je vais chercher Harry. »

« Mais c'est dingue ! » déclara Katie.

« Et bien, je vais avec elle. » dit Ron, marchant vers la fille alors que Ginny hochait la tête et faisait de même. 

« Nous n'allons pas vous laisser faire ça ! » cria Fred. « Que dira Maman si vous mourrez et que nous lui disions que vous n'avez pas été voir Dumbledore ? »

« Si vous êtes si inquiets, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Dumbledore, vous pourrez ensuite venir dans la forêt avec nous. » gronda Ron. 

« Nous laisserons une marque sur un arbre sur dix. De cette façon, vous pourrez voir où nous sommes allés. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre ? » supplia George. 

« Non. Il se pourrait qu'il soit déjà mort. Etre en retard n'est pas suffisamment bon. » dit d'un coup Ginny, montrant son dos à ses amis, et sortant de la pièce, laissant les autres la suivre. 

-

Il y avait une odeur glaciale dans l'air, mélangé avec celle de feu et de sang. La licorne noire marchait patiemment dans la neige et à travers les arbres, sentant la faible lumière du jour pénétrer la forêt. Ce qui l'avait forcé à se métamorphoser l'avait relâché, mais n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il redevienne normal. Dans cette forme, il était plus rapide et plus grand, il se sentait plus fort, et par-dessus tout, en sécurité. 

Autour de lui, les animaux commençaient à s'éveiller. Occasionnellement, il voyait la forme d'un centaure, ou bien son opposé en pureté, les licornes. D'étranges cris d'oiseau qu'il n'avait jamais entendu retentissaient d'un côté de la forêt vers l'autre alors que ses sabots le guidaient à l'intérieur. 

Il n'y avait aucun mouvement humain, aucun signe de cape noire, ou de masque blanc. Aucun signe d'oeil aveugle qu'il avait appris à craindre. S'arrêtant à côté d'un arbre afin d'y frotter son dos, il poussa un hennissement. Une licorne s'arrêta pour le fixer, puis se mit à galoper, ne lui laissant voir que la neige et la poussière s'envoler. 

Harry se mit une claque mentalement. Les licornes n'aimaient apparemment pas les garçons, puisqu'ils étaient sales et impures. Cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui était appelé une fille vierge. 

Une sensation d'enserrement autour de son cou le fit se cabrer. Alors que ses yeux tournaient comme des fous à cause de la peur, il vit un Death-Eater de l'autre côté de la corde dans ses mains, tirant fermement alors qu'elle se resserrait autour du cou de la licorne. 

Même si la licorne posait ses sabots ou sa corne dessus, rien ne brisait la corde ou ne faisait lâcher prise au Death-Eater. Après seulement quelques secondes, il ressentit la grippe familière saisir son esprit et ses muscles, enfermant sa conscience, et prenant le contrôle. Des mots ne venant pas de l'air résonnèrent dans ses oreilles. 

« Mien à commander et à contrôler, mien à tuer et à détruire. Mon esclave. »

------

**Trois p't review sur ffnet…. Que c'est triste… **

**Lunenoire**** : C'est pas l'amour fou… pas très grave… il est plus là dans ce livre… Et ce chapitre tu l'as aimé ?? Pov Riri est dans la merde… encore… Un bébé entre Ginny et Ron… J'ai des doutes que cela arrive un jour… En revanche Ginny et Riri… mais c'est effectivement un peu court… peu importe pour qui… et ça va pas arrivé… **

**Tiffany**** : Et non les jumeaux… c'est les jumeaux… Otium a effectivement prit les devant… pas gentil… Op j'offre un sèche cheveux pour ces p't gars… les pov vont attrapé froid… **

**KyZaRa**** : Karma est humaine !!!!! Et oui, m'a l'air toute mimi dans des affaires trop grande pour elle ^_^ Visiblement z'ont pas eut bcp de temps… **

**Miya Black**** : Je t'ai pas oublié !!!! C'est dingue… pas dure… y'a tellement peu de review que je pense à regarder la ML… des yeux blancs… ça fait peur… **

**Lywen**** : Oh la la ça fait un bail que je fais plus de latin… mais c'est normal de changer les traducs… mais faut reconnaître que pour celle là… j'ai vraiment l'impression de modifier… **

**Bon, s'il vous plait… aller faire un p't click en bas à gauche… et laissez un p't mot… sinon je vais croire qu'il n'y a que cinq personnes qui lisent…  **


	20. L'apprenti

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss sauf la traduction 

**Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre… ça va l'attente a pas été trop longue… que voulez vous… pas moi qui est fait la fin… Et là je trouve que ce chapitre est absolument mal traduit… mais là c'est que moi… (eut trop trop de mal avec la VO)**

------

**Chapitre 20 : L'apprenti**

------

Le soleil glacé d'hiver passait lentement à travers les nuages de neige. Déchirant le monde blanc avec des couteaux éblouissants. Un éclat de lumière tomba sur trois jeunes silhouettes, enveloppées dans le noir de leurs capes d'hiver. Ils se tenaient au milieu d'un champ de neige, leurs pas partant du château derrière eux. Devant eux, dans toute sa gloire se tenait la forêt. Un mur impénétrable et ténébreux d'arbres, cruel et maléfique. 

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est le chemin qu'il a emprunté ? » demanda Ron douteusement, tremblant de mal aise dans la neige. 

« Pratiquement sûr, après tout, Karma a dit qu'elle pouvait voir des arbres. » confirma Hermione, se tournant vers lui et prenant sa main. « Allez, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne sommes pas préparés à ça, nous nous sommes entraînés depuis des mois. »

« Mais, est ce que vous pensez que cela sera suffisant ? » demanda Ginny par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle commençait à marcher lentement vers les arbres, permettant aux douces ombres et au profond silence de l'envelopper. 

« Il vaudrait mieux. » soupira Hermione. « Parce que pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que nous avons. »

Personne ne dit un mot pendant un moment. Quelque chose dans les ténèbres perpétuelles de la forêt semblait demander le respect, et il y avait la sensation distincte que les mots prononcés tomberaient dans l'air et s'enterreraient dans le sol de peur. 

« Pouvez vous sentir ça ? » murmura Ginny, de façon pratiquement inaudible. 

« Quoi ? » 

« Il y a quelque chose dans l'atmosphère, un sentiment de confusion. Je pense que Harry est allé dans cette direction. » Elle montra les ténèbres sur sa gauche, où la forêt devenait dense de façon impossible. « Il ne voulait pas y aller non plus, quelque chose l'y a forcé. »

« Cela signifie qu'ils l'ont, et si les Death-Eaters le retiennent, Voldemort le retient, donc il se pourrait qu'il soit mort. » grogna Ron, un petit cri étranglé de désespoir sortant de sa gorge. 

« Pas nécessairement, il se pourrait qu'il n'y est que l'apprenti ici. Je pense que Voldemort doit encore arrivé, il rassemble encore ses forces dans un petit coin très très sombre du monde. Maintenant, allons-y. » lui dit Hermione, suivant Ginny. 

Ils semblèrent marcher pendant des heures dans ces profondeurs, contournant les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leurs marques, il ne savait pas s'ils se dirigeaient du bon côté, où s'ils seraient obligés de marcher dans ce cauchemar à jamais. Un soudain éclair de couleur fit sursauter Ginny avec un cri étranglé, se cognant contre la poitrine de son frère, alors que Hermione levait sa baguette éclairée et essayait de penser à un sortilège convenant à la situation. Le centaure sembla vaguement offensé, et les approcha lentement, comme il le ferait pour un petit groupe d'animaux effrayés. 

« Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. » dit l'animal. C'était une femelle, avec une petite silhouette elfique et de long cheveux noire, qui volait jusqu'au bas de son torse et tombaient sur son corps sombre. Ses yeux avaient une couleur ambré, et rusé lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le trio devant elle. 

« Si vous chercher la licorne de Minuit, vous devez vous diriger vers le soleil couchant. Mais ce que vous trouverez n'est pas ce que vous connaissez. Il est parti. » Sur ce, elle sauta et galopa, sortant de leur vue, laissant les enfants debout et figés. 

« Parti ? Que veut-elle dit par parti ? » demanda Hermione avec confusion, ses yeux commençant à paniquer. 

« Ne pense pas à ça. » dit Ron « Comment savons nous où l'ouest est ? »

« Nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. » dit Ginny s'asseyant dans la neige pour reposer ses pieds. 

« Regardes autour de toi Ginny, quel soleil ? Il y a des nuages partout et une faible lumière du soleil. » Ron frotta ses mains, essayant de ne plus frissonner. « Hermione, est ce que tu connais un sortilège qui pourrait nous donner la direction du nord ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit, cherchant dans ses souvenirs, avant de se lever, et de placer sa baguette sur le sol. Elle plaça sa main, paume face au sol. « Ambitus. », murmura-t-elle, regardant le petit bâton de bois trembler et commencer à tourner, jusqu'à ce que un trait bleu sorte de sa pointe, déchirant la forêt de ténèbres. « Ceci. » commença-t-elle. « est le nord, nous avons donc besoin d'aller à nouveau sur notre gauche. »

Se frayant un chemin dans la neige, ils commencèrent à trembler. Il y avait une autre sensation ici, une qui n'inspirait que de la peur. Doucement, comme une voix fantôme, de profonds murmures et des bruits de neige remuer atteignirent leurs oreilles. La fumée du feu passant les arbres picotèrent leurs nez et touchaient leurs yeux. 

« Baissez-vous. » indiqua Ron, sa main descendant vers le sol. Se penchant, ils allèrent vers les troncs, traversant le brouillard des ténèbres avec prudence. 

Les flammes du feu augmentèrent soudainement lorsque du bois fut ajouté à la pile. Environ trente silhouettes étaient placées autour de lui, se parlant à voix basse. Regardant de plus près vers les flammes, il fut possible de voir du vert et de l'écarlate, suggérant que le sortilège continuait, pendant dans l'air comme du gaz. Les yeux marron de Hermione regardèrent dans la clairière, et se posèrent sur la créature, ses sabots attachés ensemble, et son cou était attaché au gros tronc d'un arbre. La licorne était debout sans bouger alors que des flocons de neige tombaient sur son dos, mais ses yeux émeraudes étaient figés et vides, fixant froidement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux, parlant doucement, sur un ton bien trop bas pour être entendu à cette distance. 

« Nous devons sortir Harry de là ! » murmura Ginny, bougeant aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait dans la neige vers son frère. 

« Attends, ne sois pas si pressée. » Il tendit la main et attrapa son bras pour arrêter son action. « Si nous nous rapprochons suffisamment pour entendre ce que dit l'apprenti, nous pourrons découvrir les faits importants. »

« Comme quoi ? » siffla Ginny. 

« Si Harry est toujours de notre côté, ou si son esprit à quitter son corps, et qu'il n'y a plus maintenant qu'un cheval extrêmement rare avec une corne, et où est Voldemort exactement. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron. » concéda Hermione. « L'un de nous dois se rapprocher le plus possible, sans être vu. »

« Je vais le faire. » dit Ron, se portant volontaire. « Vous pouvez courir plus vite que moi vers Hogwarts pour demander de l'aide si je suis attrapé. »

Hermione grogna mais acquiesça tout de même. « Bonne chance. »

« Sois prudent, je en veux pas dire à Maman que tu as des problèmes… » ajouta Ginny. 

Ron sourit légèrement avant de se dissimuler dans les ombres et de ramper dans le périmètre du feu. Grognant envers ses pieds, il bougea sa baguette vers le bas, murmurant « Silencio ! » Le bruit de pas dans la neige disparut instantanément hors d'atteinte d'oreille humaine, une douce lumière bleue entourait ses pieds, étincelant et mourrant à chaque pas. Finalement, il fut si proche de Harry qu'il pouvait pratiquement tendre la main pour caresser son dos. Les oreilles de la licorne bougèrent, se rendant compte de sa présence, mais l'apprenti ne remarqua pas l'ombre silencieuse, accroupi derrière l'arbre et écoutant les mots. 

« Harry, ce n'est pas bien de prétendre que tu es simplement une licorne. Je suis au courant de l'entraînement que tu as eut. Je l'ai appris à travers tes rêves Harry, chaque nuit, je me cachait dans ton esprit et apprenait tout ce que tu savais, j'ai vu tout ce que tu voyais. Tous cela était très utilise. Je connais toutes tes forces, et je sais comment les détruire. Je connais toutes tes faiblesses, et je sais comment les exploiter. » Le jeune homme s'arrêta brièvement, tendant une main pour toucher le museau de l'animal. Il recula alors qu'il se mit à se débattre contre les liens, essayant de s'échapper. L'apprenti attrapa sa crinière, et fit descendre sa tête, jusqu'à ce que les yeux émeraude soient au même niveau que ses orbes vides et blancs. « Ecoutes-moi Potter, tu as deux choix. Tu peux changer ta forme maintenant, et me faire face, ou tu peux attendre que Voldemort arrive, et faire face à ta mort. »

L'atmosphère sembla s'épaissir avec la tension, et la licorne tira sur la corde le liant à l'arbre, montrant sa réponse. 

« Un bon point Potter, je dois dire que ta forme Animagus est bien plus luisante et intéressante que ta forme humaine. » Avec un claquement de doigts, les liens à ses pieds disparurent et la corde se désintégra. Sa silhouette fut flou alors que Harry redevenait humain, et se tenait avec défiance dans la neige. 

Comme observateur extérieur. Ron fut libre de remarquer que l'Apprenti et Harry avaient approximativement le même age, en apparence en tous cas. Alors qu'ils les regardaient, il remarqua que Harry leva ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes, dans une posture se voulant menaçante qui ne passa pas inaperçu par l'Apprenti de Voldemort. 

« Je ne pense pas que me combattre est ce que tu veux Harry. Quel bien cela ferait-il à tes amis ? Tu serais mort avant que la guerre ne commence. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu es si puissant ? Voldemort ne peut pas me tuer, pourquoi le pourrais tu ? »

Les yeux blancs allèrent d'un côté à l'autre, et les lèvres fines formèrent un sourire. « Nouvelle Magie, Harry. Tous les jours, de nouveaux sortilèges apparaissent dans nos vies. De puissants sortilèges maléfiques. Bien sûr, Voldemort ne fait que vraiment confiance aux bons vieux sortilèges, mais j'ai changé avec les époques. »

« Comment peux tu en savoir tant ? Tu n'es pas plus vieux que moi. »

« Correction, mon garçon, je n'apparais simplement pas plus vieux que toi. Je suis le démon du temps, lorsque le temps est né, moi aussi, et alors que le temps grandissait dans les dessins complexes de l'espace, je suis devenu plus puissant. Penses-tu que Voldemort me contrôle vraiment ? »

Harry bougea dans la neige. « Bien sûr que tu n'es pas contrôlé, j'ai la plus étrange sensation que Voldemort n'est que seulement humain, tandis que tu n'es que démon. Tu l'utilises comme hôte, tu gagnes de la force à travers lui, comme tu gagnes de la force par la peur et l'inquiétude qui emplies Hogwarts. »

« Très rusé. Mais vois-tu, Voldemort a quelque chose que je veux, il a une soif intense de revanche, il est la meilleur source de nourriture pour moi, et plus près il est d'atteindre sa revanche, plus je réussi. »

« Quel genre de succès ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux regardant les silhouettes en robes près du feu de camp, essayant de décider combien il était difficile de leur échapper s'il fonçait vers le château. L'apprenti avait le pouvoir de contrôler l'esprit, et pouvait donc diriger les mouvements de Harry avec peu d'effort. Mais il avait aussi une âme, une personnalité, il jouait avec les gens. Il avait cinquante pourcent de chance de pouvoir courir vers le château et d'y arriver. 

« Et bien Harry, je vais essayer de t'expliquer avec des termes que tu as une chance de comprendre. Pour que le 'bien' existe, il doit y avoir le 'mal'. L'un ne peut pas exister sans l'autre, comme le yin yang de Chine. Voldemort veut détruire le 'bien' par sa soif de vengeance, mais en faisant ça, il va détruire le 'mal' qu'il représente. Cela laissera un monde vide. Il y aura des plantes, des animaux, mais aucuns humains à qui parler, laissant le monde libre à contrôler pour mon espèce. »

« Ton espèce ? » demanda Harry, regardant encore son entourage. 

« Les démons. »

Derrière son arbre, les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent. Avant que sa vision ne voit l'image d'ensemble. Lorsqu'elle apparut, il comprit que Voldemort n'était qu'un pion d'un plus grand plan. Ce que l'apprenti disait pouvait marcher des deux façons. S'ils tuaient Voldemort, ils casseraient la balance et détruirait tout, parce qu'ils auraient détruit le mal qui dominait le monde. 

Harry avait entendu une respiration provenant de la cachette de Ron, et ses yeux avaient du montrer quelques chose, puisque l'apprenti se précipita derrière l'arbre et essaya d'attraper le garçon. Ron recula et fonça, évitant et sautant entre les troncs, essayant de s'échapper. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les cris confus des Death-Eater, et la voix énervée de l'apprenti, criant des ordres. 

La neige craquait sous ses pieds alors qu'un bruit rythmé emplissait ses oreilles. Est-ce que c'était son battement de cœur, ou les bruits d'une poursuite ? Sa cape se déchira que les arbres qu'il passait alors que des éclairs de sortilèges illuminaient les ombres derrière lui. 

Il commença à paniquer, il pouvait toujours courir dans cette forêt, sans jamais en trouver la sortie. Il serait chassé par les serviteurs de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il meure d'inanition ou qu'il soit mangé par une bête affamée. Ses pieds rencontrèrent une racine et il tomba sur le sol. L'étreinte de la neige emplie son nez et sa bouche brièvement avant qu'il n'en libère son visage. 

Levant sa tête, il cria de surprise, à seulement quelques pas de lui se trouvait la faille que Harry avait crée l'an dernier, lorsque la terre avait été déchiré par le tremblement de terre. Si cette racine n'avait pas été là, il serait tombé à l'intérieur…

Il se plaça sur son dos, retenant un cri lorsqu'il fit fasse à la licorne noire qui ralentissait sa course. Elle secoua sa crinière et s'abaissa, attendant anxieusement que Ron monte alors qu'elle regardait par-dessus son épaule. 

« Je pense que je tomberai Harry. » commença Ron, seulement pour s'arrêter lorsqu'un sabot rencontra le sol impatiemment. Tremblant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Ron monta sur le dos de la licorne et prit la crinière entre ses doigts, s'y tenant comme si sa vie en dépendant alors qu'elle se relevait. 

L'apprenti sortit des arbres, ses mains levées et une incantation passant sur ses lèvres. Harry partit sans même s'arrêter pour penser, la neige cascadant de ses sabots alors qu'il revenait dans la forêt, rejetant les liens provenant du contrôle de l'esprit que le jeune homme essayait de lui mettre et chargeant vers le château. 

Le cri des Death-Eaters s'effaça avec la distance, alors que la licorne allait plus vite, le bruit de ses sabots devenant un staccato constant, vaguement étouffé par les étoiles de neige. Finalement il y eut de moins en moins d'arbres, et une étendue blanche apparut, avec les portes du château grandes ouvertes pour les accueillir. Deux balais vinrent se placer de chaque côté de la créature galopante, révélant les visages inquiets de Fred et George.

« Ron, que se passe-t-il ? Nous nous sommes levés et vous étiez parti ! »

« Les filles sont revenus il y a quelques minutes, nous n'avons rien compris de ce qu'elles nous ont dit. »

Ron ne fit que secouer sa tête, montrant ce qui se trouvait devant lui, et murmurant. « Attention au mur. »

Les balais s'écartèrent alors que les jumeaux essayaient de les arrêter, et que Harry montait les marches, s'arrêtant dans le hall principal. 

Ron glissa de son dos, et descendit au sol, légèrement surprit. « Nous nous sommes échappés. »

« Echappés de quoi exactement ? » demanda le Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce avec les autres membres de la faculté. « Mr Potter, s'il vous plaît, utilisez votre véritable forme. »

Harry se métamorphosa et aida Ron à se lever, secouant sa tête d'incrédulité. « Cela a un peu gâché notre plan. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Hermione. « Nous nous sommes enfouis lorsque nous avons entendus les cris. »

Harry raconta rapidement tout ce que l'apprenti leur avait dit, regardant leurs visages se déformé avec la confusion. 

« Donc, nous ne pouvons pas détruire Voldemort à cause d'une balance cosmique ? » demanda Ginny, secouant sa tête avec incrédulité. 

« Malheureusement, c'est le cas. » répondit Dumbledore. « Mais cela ne concerne pas la destruction de ce que nous voulons, nous avons simplement besoin d'un peu plus de travail pour pouvoir réussir. » Il mit ses doigts en face de son nez crochu et regarda les étudiants devant lui. 

« Voldemort devra ouvrir un portail vers la dimension des démons, pour laisser Otium passé. Otium devra le laisser ouvert pour laisser passer son espèce, puisque Voldemort n'est pas tous ce qui est maléfique dans le monde. 

« Et fermer le portail ? » demanda Hermione soulevant un sourcil. 

« Vous avez détruit celui qu'il avait laissé ouvert. Maintenant, je suggère que nous nous calmions, et essayons de nous amuser pour le reste de Noël, en sécurité sachant qu'il y a une menace dehors. » dit il en montrant la forêt. « Qui n'est pas un danger si nous restons ici. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, les yeux bleus du directeur semblait pensif, les jeunes sorcières et sorciers échangèrent un regard en voyant cette distraction. 

« Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas blessés ? » demanda Remus, regardant avec ses yeux argentés tous le groupe.

« Je pense que nous ne le sommes pas, simplement fatigué et secoué. » dit Ginny pour les autres, les laissant simplement acquiescer. 

« Tant que vous êtes sûr. » dit McGonagall. « C'était complètement fou de partir comme ça sans un mot. Tu aurais du en parler à quelqu'un ! »

« C'était ma faute Professeur. » dit Harry. « Enfin, en quelques sortes. L'apprenti démon a contrôlé mon esprit. Cela peut être combattu, mais cela demande beaucoup de détermination. Il peut aussi contrôler les mouvements et les sortilèges que l'on connaît. »

« Je pense que ce soit disant apprenti pourrait apprendre les manières. Je vous suggère de trouver tout ce que vous pouvez, et bien sûr, nous vous aiderons. » Elle leva une main vers les adultes réunis. « Pour l'instant, je vous suggère d'aller dans la salle commune, pour vous reposer. C'est pratiquement Noël après tout ! »

En moins d'une heure, ils furent tous installés, se réchauffant auprès des flammes, et parlant à voix basses. « Je ne suis même pas sûr que Voldemort se montre. Il semble qu'il y ait des problèmes parmi les Death-Eaters. » dit Harry en soupirant. 

« De ce que tu nous as dit, ce n'est pas à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous devons nous inquiéter, mais de son apprenti. »  fit remarquer Angelina, posant son regard sur Fred et George qui revenait de la cuisine. 

Le duo étala la nourriture avec un mouvement de baguette, souriant en voyant ce qu'ils avaient. « Mangez tous, et dites-nous ce que vous comptez faire. »

« Ce que nous comptons faire ? » murmura Harry, se reposant contre son dossier. « Le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est de faire des recherches sur cet apprenti, et il n'y a rien sur lui dans la bibliothèque, sinon je m'en souviendrais. »

« Chercher à nouveau ne fera pas de mal. » répondit Ron. « Et est ce que la pièce bleue n'était pas pleine de livres, celle sous le sol ? »

« C'est vrai, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose là dedans. » continua Harry, avant de s'arrêter, réfléchissant, traçant inconsciemment le dessin de sa main droite, où la marque de la Terre était incrusté. « Arabella, est-elle une sorcière ou une magicienne ? »

« Je pense qu'elle est une sorcière spécialiser dans plusieurs domaines. » dit Ginny avec une bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat. 

« Je pense qu'elle est celle qui nous aidera à trouver ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. »

Les autres le regardèrent. « Pourquoi elle ? » demanda Katie.

« Il y a simplement quelque chose sur elle, elle semble en savoir plus qu'elle ne le dit. »

------

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Arabella marchait, ses yeux remarquables plissés alors qu'elle réfléchissait. « S'il est capable de contrôler l'esprit, il a beaucoup de puissance. Est-ce que Harry a dit qu'il pouvait y échapper ? »

« C'est ce que McGonagall a dit. » répondit Sirius, regardant la coupe vide de café, jusqu'à ce que Gus en place une autre dans ses mains.

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux les aider 'Bella ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, mais oui, Gus, je pense que je peux les aider. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Je vais faire une petite excursion ce soir dans la forêt. »

« Et bien, si tu le fais, sois prudente. Il te sentira probablement venir. »

« Mon cher Remus, n'ai-je pas toujours été prudente ? »

------

Des yeux blancs fixaient le ciel sombre, un petit sourire parcourant ses lèvres expressives. Ses traits magnifiques formaient un sourire, avec une étincelle malicieuse. « Oui, petite louve, ma magnifique sorcière Animagus. S'il te plaît, viens en découvrir plus sur moi. Je serai… enchanté de te faire connaître le score. »

Joignant ses mains, il fit apparaître une flamme de l'enfer, écarlate et vermillon, et brûlant de rage, alors que dans le ciel du soir, Mars versait des larmes de guerre sur la terre froide.

------

**Je suis complètement crevé… mais je vais quand même répondre aux reviews… donc si je suis à côté de la plaque… plaignez mon cerveau…**

**Tiffany**** Shin : Oui visiblement Dod n'a pas vu ça… faut-il que je change de bêta ? J'ai pas envie… vais lui donner le bénéfice du doute… (et qui voudrait être ma bêta avec tout le boulot qui va avec ?) Le mal avance effectivement, et c'est pas encore la fin… **

**Lunenoire**** : Je m'en doute… mais l'idée aurait pu être marrante… mais je ne dirai rien… visiblement il s'en est sorti… **

**Phénix 20 : on se doute du pourquoi de ta demande… pas sympa de rester à ce point avec le 19 … particulièrement avec la dernière phrase…. **

**Arwen**** Potter : **

**Tiens je te retrouve là… (peut être reviewer avant mais j'ai la flemme de regarder là… j'écris ça et je vais dormir…) la suite la semaine pro… **

**Je mets ces chapitres à une fréquence d'un par semaine… faut comprendre que y'a pas qu'elle comme histoire… et je l'ai traduis que hier soir… **

**Vert : Je sais c'est horrible… va donc trucider l'auteur (elle a fini la fic… y'a pas de danger…) alors t'as lu la suite en anglais… mais où va mon boulot… plus personne va lire… **

**Lywen**** : Et si tu en as été capable… dingue non ? Hummm me semble que pour Otium étant l'apprenti, c'était dans les dernières phrases du chapitre 18 ou 17… sais plus trop… il ne faut pas insulter ces p't lecteurs trop timides pour mettre des reviews… ils en mettront encore moins… loll je ferais sans doute une pause entre le livre 2 et 3 … un peu de repos ça fait pas de mal… **

**Lune d'Argent : ahhh au moins quelqu'un qui est franc… sur que ça fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu… suis heureuse que tu aimes ^_^**


	21. Rouleaux de Noel

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction 

**Bon ben j'ai pas grand-chose à dire … Reviewez ? **

------

**Chapitre 21 : Rouleaux de Noël**

------

Le soleil de la veille de Noël se leva sur une étendue blanche. Un ciel bleu et fragile flottait au dessus de la neige couvrant le terrain, et le soleil glacial se glissait dans le dortoir des garçons, caressant les paupières de Ron, et traversant ses mèches jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience. S'asseyant doucement, il s'étira, sentant différents os se remettre en place. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, il remarqua que le soleil était bas sur l'horizon, donc la matinée était à peine entamée. Se tournant pour regarder vers le lit de Harry, il sourit en voyant le garçon paisiblement endormi, et ricana malicieusement, se retournant, et prenant lentement son oreiller de plumes.

Harry se réveilla d'un coup sous l'impact d'un objet lourd. « Hey, quoi ? »

« Allez, c'est l'heure de te lever. Nous avons des recherches à faire maintenant, il n'y a aucun doute pour que Hermione soit déjà dans la salle commune. »

Se libérant de ses couvertures, Ron examina la forme de son pyjama, remarquant à peine le fait qu'il était maintenant bien trop petit. « Quand est ce que je suis devenu plus grand que tout ce que je possède ? »

« Je suis pas sûr. Est-ce que tu peux me donner un mouchoir ? »

« Voilà. » Ron lui tendit la boîte, et puis vit la trace de sang sur le drap. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, La marque des Ténèbre a été, tu sais, un peu maléfique. » Harry leva son bras et montra l'image sanglante. La peau sur laquelle elle était placée tremblait, en même temps que le pouls de Harry.

« Tu ne te sens pas, mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Ron, c'était probablement l'apprenti. Quelque chose en moi réagit en sa présence. »

« Cela m'a vraiment rendu ma confiance. » murmura Ron sarcastiquement. « Allez. »

Harry enfila son jean et un tee-shirt, avant de passer ses robes. Le château était peut-être confortable, mais les matins d'hivers gelaient les os. Il attendit patiemment que Ron finisse de se laver dans le bassin d'eau chaude (probablement amené par les elfes de maison fantômes) avant de prendre sa place et d'examiner son reflet dans le miroir. La cicatrice était normale, son visage était normal, ses yeux semblaient fatigués, mais il n'y avait absolument rien de remarquable. Détournant son regard, il regarda Ron s'agiter dans la pièce, mettant de côté ses chaussettes, s'asseyant sur le lit, se relevant…

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ? D'habitude, tu n'es pas si actif dès le réveil. Nous devons habituellement t'arracher du lit. »

« Je me sens un peu inutile. » dit platement Ron. « Je veux dire, nous avons tout de prêt dans les moindre petits détails. Et maintenant, il y a un obstacle massif, et tous nos plans sont maintenant inutiles. »

« Non il ne le sont pas. » répondit Harry, mettant un peu d'eau sur son visage, puis soupirant, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi avec ses lunettes, et qu'elles étaient maintenant couverte d'eau savonneuse. « Les plans sont des choses flexibles qui ont besoin d'être adaptées, tu sais, faire coller. »

Regardant autour de lui, Ron fronça des sourcils de confusion. « Est-ce que Seamus et Dean sont montés la nuit dernière ? »

« Je pense qu'ils sont restés dans la salle commune, les cauchemars ne font aucun bien, et si nous restons ensembles, il est plus facile d'être brave. »

« Et bien, ils ont plutôt intérêt à nous donner un coup de main. Tani peut nous aider également, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible. »

« Je suis surprise que Hermione ne soit pas encore là à nous pousser. Allez, descendons. »

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune, Fred et George tournèrent la tête, avec des yeux brillant et avalant du café. « Bonjour. »

« Vous ne semblez vraiment pas bien. » dit Ron, regardant ses deux grands frères.

« Seamus ronfle. Je ne sais pas comment Lee et Dean ont pu dormir avec ça, » grogna George.

Harry se pencha vers son ami bruyant et pinça doucement son nez, souriant du résultat.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'aide pour la bibliothèque. »

« Trop fatigué ! »

« Cela arrêtera les cauchemars. » répondit Ron, le regardant réfléchir. Lee et Dean s'assirent dans leurs couvertures.

« Comptez sur moi. » dit Lee. « Si je continue à rêver du Professeur Trelawney, je vais devenir fou. »

« Moi aussi, même si mes rêves ne sont pas aussi effrayants, » murmura Dean, se levant. « Je dois d'abord prendre un petit déjeuner cependant. »

Ron remarqua l'absence de Tani, Hermione et Ginny, ainsi que de Akima et Karma. « Est-ce qu'elles sont toutes dans le dortoir ? »

« Yep, encore bien endormies. » murmura Fred avec jalousie. « Angelina, Katie et Alicia sont dehors sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

« Retrouvez-nous dans la bibliothèque dans une demi heure. Nous allons réveiller tout le monde. » Harry leva un pouce vers le haut alors que Ron se dirigeait vers les escalier.

« Hey, attendez, vous ne pouvez pas aller dans la chambre des filles. » s'exclama George.

« Vraiment George, tu me surprends, toutes ces farces et attrapes, mais tu n'as jamais été dans le dortoir des filles. Nous allons fermer nos yeux s'il y a quelque chose que nous ne devons pas voir. » Ron sourit, regardant Lee sur le point de rire, et les jumeaux rougirent légèrement. « Harry, attends. »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit la porte lentement et regarda à l'intérieur, observant le dortoir. Il sentait l'air frais et un doux parfum, des vêtements étaient sur les chaises, plutôt qu'empilés sur le sol. Il y avait un bureau couvert de brosses, de maquillage, et de choses horribles, qui, il en était sûr, appartenaient à une chambre de torture. Ron le rejoignit et poussa un petit sifflement. « Comment peuvent-elles garder ça si propre ? » murmura-t-il.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, elles ne sont probablement pas humaines, » plaisanta Harry, se dirigeant vers le lit de Ginny, et examinant sa forme endormie.

Ses cheveux étaient enchevêtrés sur l'oreiller, et ses cils tombaient doucement sur sa joue. Elle s'était pelotonnée dans le duvet pour se protéger du froid, donc, la couverture était jusqu'à son nez, mais un petit rose sur ses joues indiquait qu'elle avait eut à un moment un cauchemar.

Se penchant doucement, il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, et regarda ses yeux marron s'ouvrir. Elle baissa le duvet pour révéler tout son visage et fit la moue. « Est-ce que tu devrais être là ? »

« Et bien, tous les autres sont réveillés, et nous avons besoin de personnes pour chercher, est-ce que tu vas aider ? »

Elle sourit et rapprocha sa tête vers elle. « Bien sûr que je vais le faire Harry. » L'embrassant sur les lèvres, elle sourit de contentement, avant de dire. « Si tu pars, je me lève. »

« Aucun d'eux ne devraient être là. » La voix de Hermione était pleine de reproche alors qu'elle étreignait Ron.

« Nous voulions simplement vous réveiller, c'est tout. Cela serait une veille de Noël ennuyeuse sans vous. » Ron sourit à sa petite amie. « Réveille les autres, il y a également Fred et George qui vont nous retrouver dans la bibliothèque après le petit déjeuner. »

« Nous serons là dans dix minutes. »

Des voix rapides vinrent d'en bas, ce qui les fit foncer dans les escaliers pour voir Angelina traîner Fred vers  la porte. « Vite, il doit avoir si mal ! »

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un loup, simplement allongé dans le hall d'entrée. »

« Tu ne penses pas ? » commença Harry. « Est-ce que c'est la pleine lune ? »

« Non, cela ne serait pas lui. »

« Alors qui ? »

Ils foncèrent tous hors de la salle commune, se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée, où ils virent un petit loup, complètement argenté, avec des yeux gris vert remarquables, respirant avec difficulté alors qu'il était allongé sur son côté.

Lee l'approcha prudemment, caressant son museau avant de se tourner vers Fred et George. « Allez chercher le directeur, ce n'est pas un loup sauvage, je pense que c'est un animagi. »

« Comment peux tu dire ça ? » demanda Seamus.

« Un loup sauvage aurait déjà essayé de me tuer, ou de s'enfuir, qu'il soit blessé ou non. »

Lee examina l'animal avec attention, passant sa main de haut en bas sur le côté pour le rassurer. Il y avait de grosses coupures sur son flanc, des serres avaient visiblement tranchées. Du sang recouvrait sa fourrure, mais après une inspection, Lee décida qu'il n'y avait aucun os de brisé.

Des bruits de pas rapides annonça l'arrivée des jumeaux, ainsi que de Dumbledore, Sirius, et Gus.

« Oh, espèce d'idiote. » Gus soupira. « Nous avions dit d'être prudent. »

Le loup leva les yeux légèrement surpris avant de se mettre debout, boitant douloureusement vers Sirius, s'écroulant sur ses pieds avec misère.

« Lee avait raison alors, c'est un Animagus. » demanda Ron.

« Une. » répondit Sirius. « Dumbledore nous a tous réunit pour vous aider l'année dernière, enfin Harry. Elle est restée pour vous surveiller, s'assurer que vous alliez bien. »

« C'est un système d'alarme en avance. N'est-ce pas Arabella ? » demanda Gus au loup, qui grondait doucement vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu peux te métamorphoser ? » demanda Harry à la créature, qui secoua misérablement sa tête.

« Nous allons nous en occuper, merci Harry. » Dumbledore eut un petit sourire. « S'il vous plait, continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire, j'ai remarqué l'odeur d'un petit déjeuner dans la bibliothèque lorsque je suis passé devant. »

Sirius souleva prudemment le loup, et prit le chemin vers le bureau du directeur, où Lupin attendait anxieusement avec Madame Pomfrey. La déposant dans un fauteuil, il l'a regarda s'écrouler sous la douleur. Dumbledore pointa sa baguette, et murmura une incantation compliquée, qu'aucun n'autre mage n'avait déjà entendu, ni s'en souviendrait, et recula, pour donner plus d'espace à la jeune femme.

Arabella mit sa main sur son côté, et cria ses remerciements au directeur. Ses robes avaient été déchirées, là où les griffes avaient déchiré sa chair, et Madame Pomfrey se précipita à son aide, avec des bandages, des habits, et des sortilèges. Alors que l'infirmière travaillait, Lupin lui offrit un verre.

« Non merci, je pense que ça ira. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Gus. « Cela ne te ressemble pas de te faire attraper. »

« Il savait que j'allais venir, et il m'a attendu dans sa forme démoniaque avant de m'attaquer. Tout ce que j'ai découvert, c'est qu'il ne courait pas vite, et pas aussi intelligent lorsqu'il est dans cette forme. »

« C'est mieux que rien, Arabella, Merci. Est-ce que tu es gravement blessée ? »

« Je pense que ça ira Directeur. »

« Avec du repos, vous le serez. » dit Poppy. « Je ne vous recommande pas de quitter ce bureau avant au moins une semaine. » Elle soupira, avant de continuer son explication. « J'ai soigné les tissus endommagés mais votre corps à besoin de récupérer suite au choc, et une activité difficile ne ferait que vous fatigué inutilement. »

« Merci Poppy. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que cet apprenti peut être battu ? » demanda Dumbledore à la femme, qui passait une main sur son visage.

« Il n'est pas humain, nous savons ça, mais il a quand même une grande maîtrise de la magie, il utilise des sortilèges qui me sont inconnus. Dans sa forme humanoïde, il peut contrôler ces sortilèges mais il est physiquement plus faible, lorsqu'il sent qu'il se fait menacer, il se change dans sa forme démonique. C'est alors qu'il n'a qu'une force brute, plutôt que la connaissance et la magie pour l'aider. S'il peut être battu, je pense que la seule possibilité pour le faire est de piéger la forme humanoïde pour qu'il change, puis du moment que l'on ne s'approche pas de lui, il y a une chance qu'il puisse être tué. »

« Tu dois dire cela aux enfants. » dit Sirius. « Si nous devons croire Yonoso, et le conseil qu'il nous a donné au début de l'année scolaire, il n'y a rien d'autre que nous puissions faire, à part les conseiller. Nous ne pouvons pas nous placer devant eux. »

« Lorsque je me sentirai mieux, Sirius, j'en parlerai à Harry, mais j'espère qu'à ce moment-là, qu'aucun assaut n'aura était fait contre le château. » répondit Arabella, souriant lorsque Gus réapparut avec un duvet en plume, et qu'il l'entoura autour de sa silhouette tremblante.

« Faites comme à la maison, ma chère, aucun des livres ne va vous blesser, mais vous pouvez augmenter vos talents en les lisant. Nous serons dans le coin, mais il y a les décorations de Noël à faire. »

« Le moment que j'aime le plus de l'année. » dit en souriant Gus. « A plus tard 'Bella. »

« Est-ce que vous penser que les enfants veulent nous aider ? » demanda Sirius alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

« Peut-être, je crois qu'une fois qu'ils auront entendu le fracas que les préparations provoquent, ils accourront. » répondit joyeusement Dumbledore alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle, et agitait ses mains, créant de petites étincelles sur le bout de ses doigts.

-

Harry souleva la trappe dissimulée sur le sol de la bibliothèque pour révéler les marches silencieuses qui menaient dans les ténèbres. Après trois longues heures de recherche à travers tous les livres disponibles, ils n'avaient rien découvert. Maintenant, le groupe était rassemblé autour du trou.

« Tu veux que nous descendions là dedans ? » demanda Katie.

« C'est bon, il n'y a pas de monstres, ou de plantes bizarres, ou encore quelque chose de menaçant. » les rassura Harry.

« Cela semble un petit peu plus poussiéreux que la dernière fois. » ajouta Ron suspicieusement.

« Ecoutez, nous n'avons pas le temps de rester là pour discuter. » Hermione leva sa baguette, et commença à descendre les escaliers, sa voix revenant vers eux. « Si nous ne trouvons rien sur ce démon, nous allons garder cette menace jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. »

Regardant vers ses amis, Harry haussa les épaules, et la suivit lentement, écoutant les pas terriblement inaudibles des autres le suivant. Cela prit dix bonnes minutes pour arriver dans le sous-sol, avec ses virages, avant que la pièce bleu n'apparaisse devant leurs yeux. Ron, Harry et Hermione se mirent instantanément au travail, fouillant parmi les piles d'objets posés sur le sol, mais leurs amis regardèrent la pièce avec surprise, incapables de croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Pour eux, les murs étaient comme de l'eau, mais laissaient passer des lumières écarlates. Des rayons de soleil passaient sur le sol, sans source apparente, et le plafond était si distant, qu'il était logique qu'il ne puisse pas faire parti du château.

« C'est incroyable ! » cria Tani alors que son petit Wakimi volait autour d'elle.

« Pas le temps de regarder, nous devons vraiment trouver ces livres ! » Les mots de Hermione les firent entrer en action, et tout le monde commença à chercher, prenant des livres, et parcourant des pages avant de les reposer. Seule Akima resta figée alors qu'elle marchait dans la pièce, se baignant de lumière alors que ses mains passait sur les murs frais. Ses doigts découvrirent une séries de petits renfoncement, qui, de plus près, se révélèrent être des mots en latin, gravé avec attention sur la surface fluide.

« Que veut dire 'Draco et Phoenix petere eorum mortus prope ille daemon nidus' ? » Les mots de la fille étaient hésitant, mais Hermione leva les yeux, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

« En gros, cela veut dire que le dragon et le phoenix vont trouver leur mort près du nid du démon. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que nous recherchons ? » demanda Douglas. « Un portail vers le monde des Démons ? »

« Et bien non, nous espérons le fermer à la fin. » corrigea Harry. « Nous cherchons quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à tuer l'apprenti et à fermer ce portail. »

« J'ai trouvé ! » Le cria de jubilation de Tani fit lever les yeux de tout le monde. « Ecoutez : 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va prendre un apprenti, mais son contrôle échouera, et le démon deviendra plus fort dans le but de détruire l'humanité. Seul le…' oh !' »

« Qui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Seamus fonça à côté d'elle et grogna de désespoir. « Quelque chose à été étaler sur la page, c'est pratiquement illisible. Les seuls mots que je peux voir c'est 'ép' et 'lion' »

« Fantastique. » grogna Hermione. « Continuez à chercher. »

Ron s'arrêta abruptement, et prit Harry sur un côté. « Souviens-toi de l'année dernière lorsque nous avons trouvé la vieille bibliothèque avec toutes ses gravures. Il pourrait y avoir quelque chose là-bas. »

« Ron la plupart des choses là-bas sont dans un langage incompréhensible. »

« C'est le dernier espoir que nous avons Harry. » Ron regarda autour de lui, avant de dire. « Harry et moi remontons, Et nous pourrions nous réunir ensuite dans le grenier dans une heure ou deux. »

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda curieusement Ginny, qui sortit d'une pile de pages.

« Il y a encore un endroit à fouiller, nous ne serons pas long. » l'assura Harry avant de suivre son ami dans le passage.

Derrière eux, leurs amis se regardèrent, avant que Fred n'hausse les épaules. « Ils savent ce qu'ils font. Allez, c'est le dernier jour où nous pouvons vous aider avant que nous devions rentrer au Terrier pour Noël. »

« Est-ce que vous prenez Ron avec vous ? » demanda Hermione anxieusement, n'aimant pas l'idée de passer Noël sans lui.

« Non, nous déposons simplement les cadeaux, et vous abandonnons à votre quête de connaissance. » George éclata de rire. « Mais souvenez-vous qu'après le Nouvel An, nous serons au village, si vous avez des problèmes, vous savez où nous trouver. » réconforta Fred. « En plus, nous ne voulons pas manquer le fun d'un combat ! »

Ils continuèrent leurs recherches jusqu'à ce que toutes les pages furent scannées et rejetées, discutant alors qu'ils faisaient cela. Hermione leur parla de la fois où ils avaient trouvé cette pièce pour la première fois, de l'épée, et des baguettes des parents de Harry.

« Comment a-t-il réagit à ça ? » demanda Lee.

« Plutôt calmement. » répondit Hermione. « Il a été un peu énervé pour le journal de sa mère, c'est quelque chose proche de lui, vous savez ? »

« Oui, je ne peux vraiment pas penser à ce que cela pourrait être. » dit Katie, soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il en souffre. » fit remarquer Tani. « Il semble très heureux avec la famille qu'il a ici. »

« C'est vrai. » Fred sourit. « Il ferait mieux de revenir chez nous pour l'été, c'est vraiment vide sans lui maintenant ! »

Finalement, ils abandonnèrent leur lecture incessante, et repassèrent dans les escaliers mal éclairés. « Il y a quelque chose sur cette pièce qui ne va pas. » murmura Alicia alors qu'ils partaient. « C'est bien trop grand pour tenir dans le château. »

« Beaucoup d'endroit sont comme ça par ici. Tu sais ça ! » George lui sourit, lui donnant une réponse égale.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, et furent bouche bée en voyant les énormes pins. Ils étaient ornés de babioles de la couleur de pierres précieuses, et de multitude de lumières féeriques autour de la pièce. La douce odeur de la neige atteignit leur nez, alors que Hagrid apportait le dernier arbre, et le redressait.

« Vous allez bien les enfants ? » demanda-t-il, voyant leurs visages figés.

« C'est fantastique Hagrid ! »

« C'est comme ça chaque année. » dit-il. « Vous n'avez jamais remarqué avant ? »

« Je suppose. » dit Hermione en souriant. « Mais nous avons toujours aidé pour la décoration, c'est une grande surprise là ! »

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Harry et Ron ? »

« Ils sont sur les escaliers avec Arabella et Sirius regardant quelques vieux rouleaux. »

Fouillant dans les boîtes de décoration, et sous d'énormes arbres, le quatuor était installé confortablement. Arabella était emmitouflée dans ses couvertures et était entourée par Madame Pomfrey.

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Ginny, alors que Fred et George se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, suivit par les filles, et Lee, laissant Akima, Doug et Tani écouter anxieusement.

« Et bien, cela pourrait être intéressant pour vous. » Ron tendit un exemplaire du diagramme familier, avec la traduction marquée à côté.

Hermione le récupéra de sa main, faisant tomber le rouleau sur le sol, et ouvrant le parchemin.

« Les inscriptions sur le mur dans le grenier, nous pouvons déterminer ce qu'elles signifient. » Sans s'arrêter, elle fonça entre les arbres, et des bruits de pas furent entendus en train de monter vers la salle secrète.

« Et bien, cela l'a rendu heureuse. » dit Sirius, souriant alors qu'il scannait les textes.

« Il est facile de lui faire plaisir. » Ron ricana avant de se retourner vers ses trois amis restant. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment trouvé autre chose, il en reste encore trois. »

Des heures passèrent alors qu'ils lisaient avec attention chaque passage, et le château se transforma peu à peu en splendeur magnifique. Des couleurs ressortaient des murs et pendait dans les airs comme du brouillard, la joie de Noël se faisant sentir, rendant joyeux tout le monde, donnant du rire et de la joie. Les ombres de la nuit ne devenant que peur, alors que le confort et le contentement bannissaient les futurs cauchemars.

« Je l'ai ! » Hermione atterrit au bas des escaliers avec grand bruit, secouant une feuille de parchemin. « C'était sous notre nez depuis tout ce temps ! »

« Et bien ? » Harry arrêta sa course. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« L'épée, l'épée de Gryffindor, 'L'héritier doit brandir l'épée de Gryffindor sur le démon du temps. Le dragon et le lion doivent être ses gardiens puisque dans sa forme humaine, il est le seul à pouvoir châtier la menace sur la terre entre le paradis et l'enfer ! »

-

Les ombres de la forêt étaient en train de se rassembler alors que des yeux blancs étincelaient de terreur et de furie. « Ils ont peut-être trouvé la source de ma puissance, et ma méthode de destruction, mais Noël passera et la misère reviendra, et je ne serais plus assez fou pour montrer à Harry Potter, l'héritier et le destructeur, ma vraie forme. Je réussirais sans échouer. » Se retournant, il fit face à ses Death-Eaters, levant sa voix afin d'être entendu au dessus du bruit du feu. « Votre seigneur des Ténèbres va bientôt se trouver devant nous, et lorsqu'il sera là, nous lui donnerons ceux qui menacent de défier sa puissance. Le lion courageux, le dragon blanc et la licorne de Minuit seront sien à détruire, et la Nouvelle année lui amènera, et vous, ses frères, aurez le contrôle du monde ! »

------

**Miya Black**** : Et non, ça se relâche en ce moment tssss mais je te pardonne… **

**Lunenoire**** : Sur que j'adore sa forme d'animagus ^_^… Pourquoi ils se feraient punir… ils sauvent le monde… faut bien avoir une petite compensation ? Visiblement c'est très dangereux pour elle… faillit les garder jusque dans sa tombe… **

**KyZaRa**** : C'est parce que je sais ce que j'ai modifié… j'ai des scrupules à rajouter des phrases pour que l'histoire colle… **

**Tiffany**** : Riri il a un bol monstrueux, rien à voir avec le fait d'être un boss… ça serait effectivement la solution de facilité… tu verras ça… dans le tome 3 ^_^**

**Zorbas**** : lolll Je met licorne de minuit tu remarqueras… mais je préfère mettre Midnight Unicorn… ça fait plus classe… **

**Pascale : Sur qu'elle est pas très facile cette fic… mais elle est très bien ^_^ Elle aurait pu chercher dans le tome 4 c'est vrai… mais vois tu … jusqu'à ce que tu me le rappelles, je m'en souvenais pas… alors… c'est surement son cas… **

**Phénix 20 : ouaissss… j'ai plus de 5 review… mais faut reconnaître que c'est un peu désespérant… je vais effectivement pété les plombs si j'ai trop de traduc à la fois… mais on verra… je commence les cours lundis… **


	22. Les Feux de l'Ame

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss sauf la traduction

Voilà un p't chapitre qui a mis du temps à venir… mais le voilà… alors amusez vous bien…

------

**Chapitre 22 : Les feux de l'âme. **

------

De maigres doigts squelettiques tapotaient le tatouage sur le bois de peuplier du bâton serpent, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Il avait réalisé que Otium avait un autre plan, et qu'il faisait cela ce que lui voulait contre son gré, mais le plan avait été si délicieux, si fatale que les traits de Voldemort formèrent un sourire. Le démon avait avec raison assumé qu'il était le mal dominant du monde, mais hélas, il n'était pas la seule âme ténébreuse qui marchait sur la Terre. Exactement comme Harry Potter n'était pas le seul être pur et lumineux. S'il détruisait Potter, il ne modifierait pas la balance, il n'y aura rien de libre pour les démons. 

Il autoriserait Otium à garder les Death-Eaters qu'il lui avait prêté, autoriserait le démon à déchirer ce vieux fou de Dumbledore en petits morceaux, et finalement, lui, Voldemort, serait capable de tuer Potter sans aucun obstacle sur sa route. Mais si le démon était annihilé, alors il devrait entrer en jeu pendant que l'opposition était affaiblie, pour ne pas leur donner le temps de récupérer leur force. 

Dans les sombres ténèbres, les yeux rouges brillaient comme des bijoux, s'étrécissant alors que l'esprit détestable réfléchissait. Une chose le rendait perplexe. Après tous ces efforts l'année précédente pour détruire l'amitié qu'entretenaient les enfants Gryffindors, ils semblaient se rapprocher les uns des autres, l'amitié devenant une romance timide, ou un renforcement de leur fraternité, jusqu'à ce que le commencement d'une puissante force d'opposition apparaisse. La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu et s'était ensuite renforcée sur le bras du garçon, mais elle n'était pas vue comme une menace, plutôt une simple curiosité. 

Une idée le frappa, transmise par les mots de Otium envers le Garçon Qui a Survécu*. Il y avait une nouvelle magie dans le monde, et peut-être que parmi tous ces sortilèges élémentaux, peut-être qu'il y en avait un dont le garçon ne se relèverait pas. Il y en avait sans doute un qui sortirait la vie de son corps, lentement, ou rapidement. Il le trouverait, et si Otium échouait, il l'utiliserait. 

------

Dans le château, la ruée et l'affairement du moment de la rentrée étaient revenus, alors que Noël passait en un coup de vent de joie festive et de soulagement. Les arbres s'élevaient splendidement alors que les cadeaux étaient échangés et déballés à la lumière du feu. Des baisers sous le gui avaient été entourés des ombres silencieuses de la nuit, loin des yeux inquisiteurs, et des estomacs gonflés des festins de Noël qui avaient lentement disparu. Le flux et le reflux des cours passaient en puissants battements, dictant à nouveau la vie des étudiants. 

Le trio marchait dans un couloir. La première semaine avait été pour eux épuisante. La routine des leçons semblait encore plus dure qu'avant. Un mouvement de cape noire les fit s'arrêter par peur instinctive, et fixer Severus Snape. 

« Je crois que le professeur Lupin vous cherche. » Lorsque ses mots rencontrèrent le silence, il observa le trio d'un œil critique. 

« Je crois que votre réponse devrait être 'Merci' et de partir à la recherche du professeur. »

« Merci Professeur. » bégaya Hermione, détournant ses yeux des orbes sombres. 

Ron et Harry imitèrent sa réponse, et le regardèrent s'éloigner dans le couloir, la foule se divisant sur son passage. 

« Est-ce qu'il a été… pratiquement gentil envers nous ? »

« Non, Ron, pas gentil, poli, enfin presque. » répondit Harry, en essayant de maintenir sa pile de livres. 

Hermione ramassa une plume qu'il avait fait tombé et la plaça entre ses lèvres, souriant en apercevant son regard furieux. 

« Allez, nous ferions mieux d'aller trouver le Professeur Lupin afin de voir ce qu'il veut. »

Ils foncèrent vers son bureau et frappèrent poliment à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Le trio entra rapidement, posant leurs affaires sur les tables les plus proches alors qu'il soulevait un épais volume et en feuilletait les pages. 

« J'ai trouvé un vieux mythe qui a quelque chose à voir avec les origines de l'épée de Gryffindor. Cela pourrait ne pas être vrai, mais on doit le prendre en compte. »

Il regarda leurs visages perplexes et commença à expliquer. 

« Il y a une théorie rare concernant le commencement du monde. Certains disent qu'il est né du Chaos et que les Dieux Elementaux y ont apporté les créatures. Le soleil fut apparemment volé des cieux, et les ténèbres tombèrent sur tous ceux parcourant cette lande. 

« La déesse du soleil, Seiko, forgea une épée des restes de cette lumière, et l'envoya sur terre, entre les mains des mortels, qui devint connue sous le nom de 'Duem Quietors' ou 'Le jour des Chercheurs'. Elle leur ordonna de trouver le voleur, et de le détruire, permettant à son sang de teinter l'épée et de rendre la vie au soleil. 

A la fin de leur quête, ils découvrirent que Vannii, dieu de la mort, avait dérobé le soleil afin d'apporter sa chaleur dans son labeur éternel. Lorsqu'il fut face à face avec les courageux mortels, il leur arracha l'épée, et la jeta dans les feux des âmes. »

« Que sont-ils ? » demanda Hermione. Elle avait un vague souvenir, ayant lu quelque chose de similaire, mais ce terme ne lui était pas familier. 

« Dans la mythologie, lorsqu'une personne meurt, son esprit retourne à l'âme de la terre, qui est le feu. » répondit Lupin, se renfrognant alors qu'il continuait à lire. « Cela devient de moins en moins clair, mais en gros, cela dit que l'épée naquit à nouveau, la lame teintée par le sang de toutes les personnes mortes depuis la création. Elle siffla avec la force combinée et le courage de ses âmes et transperça Vannii, le détruisant et récupérant le soleil, qui revint à sa place. Seiko reprit l'épée et la cacha dans une pierre, une de ces pierres qui, un millénaire plus tard, servit à forger l'école. Lorsque l'épée fut sortit de la roche, sa lame n'était plus teintée, et elle devint le symbole de la puissance et du courage de Godric Gryffindor. » Fermant le livre, il soupira et se frotta les yeux. « Tu dois être prudent avec ça, cette chose est entourée de mystère. Cela n'a peut être pas eut d'effet sur Godric, mais James l'a une fois touché, et elle semblait le faire se comporter étrangement. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux s'étrécissant alors qu'il écoutait. 

« Il devint enragé, assoiffé de sang, et très vengeur. Elle pourrait faire la même chose avec toi. Traites-la avec précaution, d'accord ? »

« Je le ferai. »

Alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, ils remercièrent le professeur Lupin, et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, avant de se diriger vers la salle commune. Une fois là, ils purent s'écrouler sur les canapés confortables, et soupirèrent de soulagement. Cela semblait affreusement silencieux. Fred, George et les autres étaient rentrés à Hogsmeade une fois que l'école avait recommencé, et avaient continué avec enthousiasme la construction de leur boutique de farces. 

Akima et Karma étaient assises à l'un des bureaux. La fille de douze ans était devenue une bonne amie de la Wakimi humaine depuis que Douglas se tournait de plus en plus vers des garçons qu'il connaissait, et maintenant, elle restait avec la petite fille à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Depuis sa transformation, Karma avait souvent exprimé son dégoût de ne pas être capable de s'asseoir durant les cours à côté de Harry, et de partager ses opinions avec tout le monde. Les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient encore trop grands, mais Harry leur avait jeté quelques sortilèges pour au moins réduire leur taille. Elle était maintenant confinée dans la salle commune, et passait la plupart de ses journées à, soit s'occuper de Zap, qui restait près de la cheminée, acceptant les gâteaux de Ron, soit à lire à la bibliothèque, un trait que Harry pensait être la faute d'Hermione. 

Les deux filles regardèrent les autres enfants, qui apparaissaient s'être glissés dans un état comateux. 

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda Akima, regardant Hermione se retourner lentement afin de leur faire face. 

« Oui, nous sommes simplement très, très fatigués. » 

Harry leva une main vers son cou, et chercha la chaîne maintenant le 'Curras', et se renfrogna lorsqu'il ne sentit aucune froideur métallique. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Ron alors que le garçon retirait ses robes. 

« Est ce que tu as vu le 'Curras' ? »

« Tu le triturais avant le déjeuner, je me souviens simplement de ça. » répondit Hermione.

« Peut-être que tu l'as retiré lorsque tu es revenu ? » suggéra Ron, regardant son ami qui montait pour aller vérifier. 

Karma ferma abruptement le livre qu'elle lisait sur le bureau, fixant les murs opposés. 

« Je déteste être humaine, je ne peux plus faire ce que je veux, et je ne peux plus être avec Harry. »

« Il y avait un moment où c'était tout ce que tu voulais. » dit Ron gentiment, regardant attentivement ses traits. 

« J'ai changé d'avis. » dit-elle, fixant le garçon aux cheveux roux, alors que Harry revenait dans la pièce. 

« Karma, je parlerai aux Professeurs. Il savent comme tu es, je suis sûr que cela ne les dérangera pas, enfin, la plupart d'entre eux. »

Son visage s'éclaira d'un seul coup, puis elle reprit l'épais volume, feuilletant les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à l'endroit où elle était, murmurant un petit « Merci » à son ami. 

Harry tourna sa tête à côté de lui, reconnaissant le livre que Dumbledore lui avait donné il y a un an sur 'l'Ozinisme', l'étude des cicatrices. 

« Où était-ce Karma ? »

« Dans ta chambre, je cherchais quelque chose à lire, cela te dérange ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur ? »

La jeune fille se renfrogna, 

« Ta cicatrice a fait ça plus d'une fois. » fit remarquer Ron alors que sa petite sœur entrait dans la pièce et allait aux côtés de Harry.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Ma cicatrice a, une fois de plus, saignée de ce truc argentée c'est le signe d'une progression magique. » 

Ginny leva une main, et traça doucement l'éclair, souriant lorsqu'elle le fit. Levant son doigt, elle le mit dans la lumière, et en effet, de petites traces argentées brillèrent sous la faible lumière de janvier. 

« Je pense qu'elle fera toujours ça. Je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière puisse arrêter d'apprendre et de progresser. »

« Tu as probablement raison, Ginny. » Hermione sourit, tapotant ses genoux pour faire venir Crookshanks, qui relâcha promptement la fourrure couleur gingembre de la cape de Ron. 

« C'est dégoûtant. » grommela le garçon, attrapant ses affaires mangées, alors que Harry et Ginny s'installaient à côté de lui. 

Le silence régna pendant un petit moment, alors que tous regardaient le feu, et Harry pleurant la disparition de son 'Curras' alors que les autres pensaient au futur incertain. 

« Nous attendons qu'il fasse le premier pas, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron. 

« Oui. »

« Juste pour vérifier. »

« Nous pouvons toujours l'attaquer je suppose. » suggéra Ginny, ses yeux marron distants. 

« Cela nous donne un désavantage. Si il réagit le premier, nous savons à quoi nous attendre. » répondit Harry, retenant sa respiration, et la relâchant lentement. 

« Est-ce que tu sais comment utiliser une épée Harry ? » demanda Hermione curieusement. 

« Tu la bouges en quelques sortes d'un côté vers l'autre, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. Je vais aller demander aux professeurs si l'un d'entre eux à de l'expérience, et s'il peut t'aider. Si tu n'es pas prudent, tu vas te couper tes propres jambes. » 

Ron ricana légèrement à l'idée, puis s'adossa au siège, passant un bras sur les épaules de Hermione, et la rapprochant alors que sa sœur se détendait sur Harry. 

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire en dehors d'attendre, et d'espérer qu'ils seraient prêts lorsque cela sera finalement le moment.

------

Hagrid s'assit près du feu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il s'était toujours sentit mal à l'aise ici depuis que sa baguette avait été brisée en deux, et que son expulsion avait été annoncée à tous. Les anciens directeurs étaient assis et en train de lire, le regardant, ou s'endormant, alors que Fawkes se mit à voler pour s'installer à côté du gardien, et chanter joyeusement, les plumes chaudes s'ébouriffant sous la main d'Hagrid. Sa barbe était légèrement recouverte de glace qui fondait rapidement sous la chaleur. 

Sirius et Arabella entrèrent dans la pièce ensembles et sourirent au demi géant. « Dumbledore sera là dans une minute. » lui dit Sirius alors que Arabella se baissait prudemment dans une chaise, les coupures sur son côté la faisant encore souffrir. 

« Est ce que tu as été dans la forêt ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement, se penchant. 

« J'y ai été, mais ce n'est plus pareil. Les animaux disent qu'il n'y a rien là-bas, aucun homme, aucun mal. Ce qui était dans la forêt a disparu. »

« Vraiment Hagrid. » demanda la voix de Dumbledore derrière eux, les faisant tous tourner la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je crois que je préférerais savoir ce que les serviteurs de Voldemort font sur le pas de ma porte, plutôt que de ne pas savoir au moins où ils sont. »

Le Directeur s'assit dans sa chaise, ses doigts entortillés alors qu'il pensait. « Nous devrions dire à Harry que nous ne sommes plus au courant de l'endroit où se trouve l'apprenti. Hagrid, gardez vos yeux ouverts, si vous découvrez quelque chose de nouveau, avertissez-nous. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Arabella, Sirius, s'il vous plait, passez le message au reste de la faculté. Je parlerais à Harry un peu plus tard. Je crois qu'il devrait être présenté à l'épée de Gryffindor, cela fait un long moment qu'il a du utiliser une arme, mais je suis sûr que je peux l'aider si personne d'autre ne le peut. » Les yeux bleus étincelèrent avec une lueur d'espièglerie qui avait disparu durant un long moment, leur profondeur azur revivant la scène s'étant, il y a longtemps, déroulée, puis ils se retournèrent à nouveau vers le présent.

Ses collègues se dispersèrent à travers le château après être passés par la porte, murmurant sur le chemin d'avertir les professeurs si quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Les fantômes saisirent les mots et passèrent les murs, discutant des rumeurs avec leur attitude habituelle de mort alors que la tension montait lentement.  

------

Ginny regardait dehors, dans la nuit, ses yeux posés sur la Forêt Interdite. L'endroit semblait sérieusement dérangé depuis qu'elle était arrivé, une partie était complètement tombée l'année dernière, et la cicatrice vivide de la faille que Harry avait crée coupait les bois en deux. Mais, il y avait encore les arbres qui dominaient le terrain, se dirigeant furieusement vers le ciel. Bloquant l'horizon de vue avec leur densité. La terreur ramena de terribles souvenirs, de combien ils avaient été prêts à perdre la guerre à jamais. Des doutes emplirent son âme. Et si le garçon ne réussissait pas seul, ou même avec tous l'entraînement que ses amis lui avaient offert ? Il avait eut tant d'aide de tout le monde, mais il y avait cette terreur comme quoi rien ne pouvait arrêter l'avancée du mal vers le monde sorcier. 

Posant son regard sur la lune, elle fixa la lumière ascendante, se perdant dans l'ancienne lumière. Sentant les douces voix des créatures magiques dans la forêt appeler l'orbe dans le ciel, il y en avait tant qui vivaient. Le lien puissant semblait tous les embrasser alors que les caresses de la lumière se posaient sur le sol d'Hogwarts, les recouvrant. Fermant ses yeux, et respirant l'air frais, Ginny se sentit vraiment détendu. 

Le claquement du tableau résonna à travers la salle commune, et le cri effrayé d'un petit Wakimi emplit la pièce. La petite créature en forme de chat, qui n'avait pas encore d'ailes complètes sauta de l'épaule de Tani et s'enfuit de l'autre côté de la pièce, montant sur les genoux de Karma et se mettant à trembler de peur. 

« Très bien stupide créature, va vers elle, tu es inutile de toute façon ! » cria la fille blonde, sa silhouette tremblant de rage. « Qu'est-ce que vous regarder ? »

« Rien, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Ginny, ses sens frissonnant. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette fille, de la façon dont elle se tenait, et de la façon dont elle parlait, cela n'allait pas avec la personne plaisante qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt cette année. 

« Cela ne te regarde pas, espèce de curieuse ! »

Elle monta dans le dortoir, laissant Karma et Ginny bouche bée de choc. La petite Wakimi était en train de pleurer, et était affolé, son corps tremblait de peur. Karma la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit, se tournant vers Ginny, commençant à parler. « Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas. Quelque chose chez cette fille ne va pas. Cela ne va peut-être pas rester, mais nous devrions être prudents. » Tournant son attention vers la Wakimi, elle lui parla doucement, promettant d'en prendre soin et la serrant dans ses bras enfantins. 

------

En dessous de la bibliothèque, dans la pièce emplie de lumière bleue, une petite musique douce emplissait l'air, une note pure qui secouait n'importe qui. Dans un endroit contre le mur, l'épée de Gryffindor trembla, la lame brillant même légèrement à l'intérieur des murs du sanctuaire, sentant le sang d'un démon, et assoiffé par une ancienne revanche. 

Née du feu du soleil et de la flamme de l'âme dont une seule personne avait la puissance pour la manier, et dont une seule personne ne pouvait pas être affectée par le sortilège fatal contenu à l'intérieur du métal brûlant. 

----- 


	23. Nemesis Vengeur

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss sauf la traduction**

------

Chapitre 23 : Nemesis Vengeur 

------

« Parti ? » Harry fixa le directeur avant de détourner ses yeux vers la fenêtre, regardant la forêt. « Il ne peut pas être parti, il a un camp énorme. Cela lui prendrait des jours pour le déplacer, des personnes le remarqueraient. Nous aurions entendu n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas Harry, un démon avec une telle puissance serait capable de déplacer beaucoup de personnes sans que nous le remarquions. » Dumbledore regarda le garçon s'écrouler dans le fauteuil face au feu, le petit livre sur l'Ozinisme se dégageant de ses mains. 

Les flammes se reflétaient sur les verres des lunettes du garçon, envoyant une douce lumière dans ses yeux brillant, entourés de sombres paupières. Son jeune visage portait un froncement de colère et pensif alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses options. Les cheveux noirs pendaient dans ses yeux, l'obligeant à ciller alors qu'il ouvrait sa cape afin de capter la chaleur de la pièce. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il prévoit ? »

Dumbledore sourit avant de demander. « De qui parles tu, le Maître ou l'Apprenti ? »

« Otium n'est pas l'apprenti de Voldemort, il est tout à fait visible que le démon est celui qui est en charge. » fit remarquer Harry. « Et je paris que Voldemort sait ce qu'il se passe, il va simplement s'asseoir, se détendre, et laisser Otium et moi nous entretuer. »

« Je pense que tu as raison. Une fois que le démon reviendra, et une fois que tu gagneras la bataille contre lui, il faudra se préparer à une attaque imminente du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Vous ne voulez plutôt pas dire, si je gagne la bataille contre le démon ? »

« Je suis très confiant sur le fait que tu gagneras Harry. » Le directeur s'assit sur la chaise derrière son bureau, ayant d'abord prit des doigts non résistants de Harry. « Est ce que cela a aidé ? »

« A un certain degré, il a expliqué le sang argenté, mais pas grand chose d'autre. »

« Cela t'a certainement prit beaucoup de temps à lire. » Les yeux bleus étincelant regardèrent le garçon par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, riant silencieusement de son malaise. 

« Je l'ai en quelques sortes, oublié. Ce fut Karma qui en a fait la lecture. »

« Ah oui, la fille Wakimi. J'en ai parlé aux professeurs. Il n'y en a que deux que le fait qu'elle s'asseye en classe dérange. Le Professeur Snape, et le Professeur Sprout. »

Harry eut un sourire de soulagement, pensant à la petite fille irritable dans la salle commune. « Tout ce qu'elle a fait pendant des semaines, c'est lire.  Je suis surprit qu'elle n'est pas encore fini la bibliothèque. Elle à découvert beaucoup de mythe sur l'épée de Gryffindor, mais ils étaient bien plus en morceaux que l'histoire que le Professeur Lupin a trouvé. »

« Il y a beaucoup d'histoires derrière cette arme, mais connaissant son passé, cela ne t'aidera pas à l'utiliser. Miss Granger a exprimer son inquiétude sur les talents caché de ton été, et m'a demandé de t'aider. » Voyant le regard inquiet sur le visage du jeune garçon, Dumbledore sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne vais pas te faire des démonstrations. Je sais que tu apprends très vite, et je suis sûr que tu vas réussir avec mes conseils. Maintenant, debout. »

Pendant des heures, Harry se battit avec l'énorme épée, essayant de balancer son poids dans ses bras, apprenant les mouvements basiques, comme tournant avec la lame encombrante. A chaque seconde, il était conscient d'un sifflement indistinct, et d'un léger réchauffement de reconnaissance de la poignée. C'était comme si l'épée appartenait à sa main. Lorsque le métal froid toucha sa peau, des pensées inutiles disparurent, et il put se concentrer sur son but ultime. 

Les mots sages de Dumbledore le guidèrent à travers divers exercice, et les divers étapes alors que l'après midi passait, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne puissent plus le supporter. 

« S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de repos. »

« Bien. » Dumbledore sourit. « Tu as besoin de connaître tes limites, tu as besoin de savoir combien tu peux le supporter. » le vieux sorcier tendit le fourreau à Harry, entendant le sifflement désapprobateur du métal alors qu'il y était glissé. « Tu dois la prendre avec toi, si d'autres étudiants la touche, ils pourraient ressentir d'étranges effets. Tu dois la garder avec toi tout le temps, sans exception. »

Harry passa la sangle par dessus son épaule, sentant le fourreau s'installer entre ses omoplate, alors que le bout de l'épée se pressait contre le bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Merci monsieur. »

« De rien. Souviens toi de t'entraîner, et parles aux autres des événements dans la foret.

Harry passa par l'énorme porte, et descendit les escaliers. Alors qu'il marchait dans les ombres  des couloirs, il remarqua les regards d'un groupe de quatrième année, et réalisa qu'il était en train de se parler avec colère de l'apprenti. Leurs yeux effrayé allèrent de son visage calme vers le fourreur de l'épée sur son dos, avant que le groupe ne s'éloignent en parlant. Soupirant, il continua de marcher jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffindor, murmurant le mot de passe, et entrant dans la salle commune bruyante. 

« Hey Harry. » l'accueillit Ron du sofa, criant par dessus le bruit de Dean et Seamus en train de mélanger leurs devoirs de Potions. Tu n'as pas l'air plus dur ? »

Ses amis se retournèrent pour l'examiner, leurs yeux s'agrandissant en voyant l'épée sur son dos. 

« Est ce que c'est ce que je pense ? » demanda Dean. « Est ce que c'est l'épée de Godric ? »

« Malheureusement oui, je dois la porter avec moi. Personne n'y touche d'accord, ce sont les ordres du Directeur. »

Il tomba à côté du sofa, s'asseyant à côté de Ginny, se penchant pour se rapprocher de ses amis. « L'apprenti et tous les Death-Eaters ont quittés la forêt. Personne ne sait où ils sont parti. »

« Je pensais qu'ils allaient nous attaquer ! » s'exclama Ron. 

« Apparemment, ils ont pensé que se cacher était une meilleure idée. » murmura Harry. 

« Et bien, nous devrions pensé que c'est une bonne idée. » dit Ginny, regardant leurs visages assombris. 

« Une bonne chose ? »

« Nous avons plus te temps pour apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges, apprendre à utiliser l'épée, fonctionner mieux ensemble, plus de temps pour que Ron et Hermione s'entraînent à leur transformation… »

« Je me transforme très bien, merci ! »

« Mais Hermione, lorsque tu as des problèmes, ce n'est pas à la première chose que tu pense. Tu te tournes en un dragonnet blanc. Un grand animal qui est pratiquement indestructible et qui peut voler ! »

« J'ai simplement oublié que j'avais ces habilités, en plus, Ron peut seulement se transformer à cause de l'anneau. »

Ron arrêta de trifouiller la bande argentée autour de son doigt et regarda sa petite ami. « Je me suis simplement métamorphoser une fois, et c'était simplement du à ça. « Il tendit son doigt, et regarda la faible lumière se refléter sur le métal froid. « Harry, c'est le meilleur à ça. »

« Penses simplement à l'eau, qui prends d'autres formes. »

« En parlant d'eau. » Ron lécha ses lèvres. « J'aimerai vraiment avoir une Bière au Beurre. Est ce que cela dirait à quelqu'un d'aller voir Fred et Georges ? »

« Désolé Ron, nous devons finir cette potion. » Dean soupira alors que Seamus retirait la suit de son visage. 

« J'ai deux rouleaux à finir. » ajouta Ginny. « Cela sera seulement vous trois. »

« Hermione, Harry ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, s'enveloppant dans leurs capes d'hivers avant de suivre leurs amis hors de la salle commune, avant de quitter le château dans l'après midi avancé.

La descente vers le village fut d'un froid glaciale. Le ciel était d'un bleu pâle fragile avec des nuages blancs. Ils descendirent joyeusement, contemplant leur futur. 

« Cela ne devrait pas être un problème Hermione, nous avons les bases. » dit Harry. « C'est simplement de l'entraînement. »

« Je ne vois pas quel est ton problème, tu peux te transformer en un clin d'œil. »

« C'est vrai, est ce que nous sommes autoriser à nous métamorphoser en publique ? » commenta Ron, se redressant pour voir les petites lumières du village. 

« Je pense que nous sommes tous déjà enregistrer. » dit Hermione, avant d'ajouter avec doute. « Mais ne le risquons pas, on ne se métamorphose qu'en cas d'urgence. 

-

Lee leva les yeux en entendant des voix approchantes, souriant par dessus sa tasse à café. La boutique était affreusement froide alors que Fred et George 

Passait leur temps éveiller à travailler, et tout le monde était occuper à nettoyer les années de poussière. 

« Salut tout le monde. » cria-t-il dans la boutique, regardant ses amis lever les yeux de confusion. « Nous avons des visiteurs ! »

« De bon ou méchant visiteurs ? » voulu savoir George. 

« Oh, ils sont vraiment méchant, l'un deux à même une épée. »

Ils se rassemblèrent près de la porte, souriant alors que les trois étudiants approchaient.

« Sécher les cours Ron ? Je le dirai à maman. » lui dit Fred, regardant son frère changer d'expression.

« Allons Fred, nous ne ferions jamais manqué un cours à Hermione ! Nous avons cet après midi de libre chaque semaine. »

« Rentrez les gars, c'est bien plus chaud à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. » dit en riant Katie, remarquant leur visages gelés. « Fred, va chercher de la bière au beurre de l'auberge des Trois Balais ? Nous avons besoin d'un verre chaud. »

« Oui M'dam. » murmura Fred, sortant rapidement. 

« Alors Harry, pourquoi est ce que tu portes une arme de mort ? » le questionna George, s'asseyant sur un groupe de boîtes.

« C'est ce qui tuera l'apprenti, mais je ne peux laisser personne la toucher parce qu'apparemment, cela les rend un peu, bizarre. » dit-t-il alors qu'il retirait le fourreau et posait l'épée contre le mur. 

« Est ce qu'elle siffle ? » demanda Alicia se penchant pour mieux écouter.

« Je pense qu'elle le fait, mais cela deviens plus fort à côté du château. » dit Hermione. « J'ai l'intention de l'examiner, mais j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait que moi qui l'entendait. »

« Non, elle fait vraiment du bruit. » répondit Angelina, alors que Fred revenait et distribuait des verres chauds. 

Ils parlèrent des évènements s'étant déroulé à Hogwarts, de la nouvelle boutique, et des examen s'approchant pendant pratiquement une heure. Seulement, lorsque Lee leur murmura de regarder par là fenêtre, ils s'arrêtèrent. 

« Est ce que c'est Malfoy ? » demanda Ron, regardant la silhouette dissimulé rencontrant deux étudiants Slytherin musclés. 

« On dirait, et est ce que ce n'est pas Crabbe et Goyle. »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? »

Alors qu'ils regardèrent Goyle retirer quelque chose de sa poche, le laissant pendre de sa chaîne, étincelant dans la lumière du soleil. 

« Hey c'est à moi ! » siffla Harry, regardant son 'Curras' en train d'être placé dans les mains tendus de Draco. « Ce petit serpent voleur ! »

« Vas y et attrapes le. C'est seulement Malfoy » murmura Fred. 

« Malfoy n'est plus simplement un Malfoy. C'est un Death-Eater rancunier. Il est désespéré, et veut retirer le visage de Harry de la planète. » répondit Ron, se tournant pour faire face à Harry, réalisant qu'il n'était plus à ses côté. 

« Harry ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'était rapproché de la porte, et regardait les trois garçons se séparer, les deux étudiants repartant vers le château alors que Draco tournait le coin et disparaissait de vue. Il s'avança vers la porte, mais une main sur son épaule arrêta son mouvement. 

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Je le suit. Si nous pouvons l'attraper, nous serons peut être capable de découvrir qui est l'apprenti. »

« Bien. Si tu veux être stupidement brave alors vas y, mais nous venons avec toi. »

Les trois amis sortirent pratiquement silencieusement de la boutique, et parcourèrent la rue, se serrant sur les murs et se dissimulant dans les ombres. A une petite distance derrière eux, de vieux sorciers les suivaient, gardant un œil attentif. 

Tournant un coin, Harry vit un morceau de robe noire disparaître derrière un autre mur, et accéléra en conséquence son allure, désespéré de rattraper l'ex Slytherin visqueux. Tournant et retournant dans les petites rues, ils commencèrent à courir, regardant tous les embranchement et dans toutes les allées dans leur confusion. C'était comme s'il avait simplement disparu. S'arrêtant face à une impasse, Harry grogna de frustration. 

« Bonjour Potter. »

Se retournant, Harry renifla en voyant l'expression distante de Malfoy. Le garçon semblait pâle et épuisé, des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux, mais à l'intérieur des profondeurs bleu froide brillait une fière lueur de rage. 

« Je pense que cela t'appartient, n'est ce pas ? » Le garçon tendit le 'Curras' le laissant briller pour le taquiner. 

« Rends le moi Malfoy. »

« Tu dois me le prendre Potter, sans l'aide de tes petits amis. Le garçon se retourna, sa baguette pointée vers les silhouettes approchantes de Ron et d'Hermione. « Accio baguettes ! »

Les deux bâtons de bois volèrent dans les airs, atterrissant dans les mains de Malfoy. Sans s'arrêter, il les pointa vers leur propriétaire. « Allez, placez vous aux côtés de votre ami, autant que vous mourriez ensemble.3

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Mortum Cutio ! » Malfoy éclata de rire alors que le sortilège se dissipait et que la baguette de Harry volait également dans sa main. « Est ce que tu es vraiment si stupide Potter ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné d'immense pouvoirs. Rien ne peut m'arrêter, pas même les autres Weasley et leurs amis. »

Draco se retourna à nouveau, à l'instant où les jumeaux approchaient, baguettes sorties, et des sortilèges perchés sur leurs lèvres. « Paralysum Totalis. » 

Un éclair bleu brillant apparu, se dirigeant vers le groupe et les figeant, les empêchant de bouger, et les faisant souffrir. 

« C'est simplement trop facile. » renifla Malfoy. « Regardez vous, vous êtes tous sans protection devant moi. » Il se dirigea lentement vers le trio. 

« Ne t'ai je pas dit Potter, ne t'ai je pas dit que tu mourras comme tes parents, comme des échecs ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu me tueras Draco, pas avec la magie. Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Je ne pousserai vraiment pas ta chance si j'étais toi Potter. Je vais bien sûr te ramener à Voldemort, mais j'adorerai l'expression de ton visage lorsque j'annihilerais tes amis, un par un, et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. »

« Est ce que c'est une urgence ? » murmura Ron à Hermione, qui acquiesça silencieusement, fermant ses yeux, et se concentrant sur la sensation de brûlure dans son estomac. 

Ron serra sa main en un poing, sentant le feu froid de l'anneau contre son doigt. Même si lentement, il sentait qu'il était en train de couler, prenant une nouvelle forme alors qu'il sentait une montée de puissance le traverser. Ouvrant ses yeux, il examina la silhouette de Hermione à côté de lui. Le dragonnet blanc soufflait des flammes blanches chaudes, écorchait les murs de briques formant un enfer servant d'avertissement. 

Le lion se rapprocha de Draco, qui était bouche bée, et avait de grand yeux en les voyant. Ouvrant sa bouge, il rugit. « Death-Eater ! »

Ils semblèrent sortirent des ombres, bloquant le garçon et les deux animaux, leurs baguettes tendues. Leurs masques étaient blanc dans le coucher de soleil, les bouches ouvertes, et des yeux sombres squelettiques. De derrière ses boucliers, étaient murmurer des mots de sortilèges, doux et sibilant. 

Sans attendre une autre seconde, le lion bondit, la gueule ouverte ses mâchoire alors que ces griffes sortaient pour déchirer le torse et le visage du premier Death-Eaters, retirant son masque, et faisant crier l'homme de peur. 

Le dragonnet rugit, ses fines ailes battant pour maintenant sa balance alors qu'il relâchait un autre jet de flamme blanc, mettant le feu à plusieurs robes d'autres Death-Eaters avant de chasser les silhouettes fuyantes. Les trois Death-Eaters restant se rapprochèrent de Draco, fixant le dernier animal avec prudence. 

La licorne noire se tenait seule, défiante et fière alors que le soleil se tenait derrière elle. Les sabots et la corne recouverts de flammes non terrestre, alors que des yeux verts durs contemplaient les personnes restantes. Les Death-Eaters se retournèrent pour fuir, laissant Draco debout dans l'allée sombre. 

A la moitié de son saut, la licorne revint abruptement dans sa forme humaine. Les doigts de Harry entourèrent le cou de Draco, alors qu'ils s'écroulaient tous deux sur le sol. Renforçant sa tenu, Harry regarda le garçon blond échouer lamentablement, entendant vaguement le bruit des baguettes alors qu'elles tombaient de ses mains. 

Un grand coup se connecta avec la tempe de Harry, le faisant pencher d'un côté, et faisant apparaître des étoiles en face de ses yeux. Il se fit rouler pour éviter le coup de la lame du couteau, et frappa le poignet de Draco, le désarmant avec efficacité. Attrapant le garçon, il l'immobilisa contre le mur, s'assurant que le Death-Eater ne pouvait bouger. 

« Ecoutes Malfoy. Ne nous sous-estimes pas. Nous sommes plus puissant que tu le penses. Tu va faire ces trois choses. Tu va me rendre mon 'Curras'. Tu vas relâcher les autres du sortilège de paralysie, et tu vas retourner dans le trou ténébreux d'où tu viens, est ce que tu comprends ? »

« Tu ne sembles pas penser Potter, si je pars maintenant, je reviendrais simplement plus fort, et quand à toi, dans ton futur, il n'y a que faiblesse. Tu échoueras Potter, et tu mourras. »

Le garçon jeta le pendentif sur le sol et s'éloigna, disparaissant dans la poussière alors qu'un petit soupire signalait que les sorciers plus âgé sortait de leur état de paralysie. 

« Est ce que vous allez bien ? » leur demanda Harry alors que Ron et Hermione retournait à leurs formes humaines et les rejoignant. 

« Ouais. » dit en soupirant Fred, avant d'ajouter. « C'était super ! »

« Tu vois, je vous ai dit que nous n'avions pas besoin d'entraînement. » remarqua Hermione, passant sa main en face de son visage, pour retirer les traces de fumée qui sortaient de ses narines. 

« Est ce que cracher du feu ne fait pas mal ? » questionna Angelina, fléchissant ses muscles, et regardant dans sa direction. 

« Non, je suppose que lorsque tu es un Animagus, c'est une métamorphose biologique complète. »

Ron regarda autour de lui vers les ombres. « Nous devrions retourner à l'école. Je ne veux pas être dans le coin si Malfoy revient. »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai simplement besoin de revenir et de récupérer l'épée, en espérant qu'aucun rat ne l'ai touché. »

Le groupe fonça vers la boutique de Fred et George, fixant les ombres grandissantes avec prudence. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, ils se dirent au revoir rapidement, et commencèrent la longue route vers le château. 

« Est ce que tu pense qu'il va nous avoir ? » demanda Hermione, tremblant alors qu'elle serrait sa cape autour d'elle. 

« Non Hermione, il est parti depuis longtemps maintenant. » la réconforta Ron, accélérant tout de même son allure. 

« Les gars, il y a quelque chose de bizarre. » Harry sortit l'épée de Godric de son fourreau. Le sifflement emplit l'air pratiquement instantanément, et la lame devint rougeoyante. 

« Plus que bizarre tu veux dire ? » Ron éclata de rire, essayant de dissimuler sa peur, et essayant de garder à l'esprit que le château devant eux était un sanctuaire pour se protéger de la terreur que l'obscurité apportait. 

-

Tani rentra dans le dortoir, ses yeux frénétiques alors qu'elle se cognait dans le bureau et renversait le pichet d'eau. 

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »

A ses oreilles, sa voix semblait basse et sibilante, pratiquement monstrueuse. Jetant un coup d'œil au miroir, elle hurla envers son reflet. Quelque chose avait prit son corps, et son esprit. Elle pouvait le sentir accroché à sa conscience, absorbant sa personnalité et se nourrissant d'elle. 

« C'est ça ma chère, tu es à moi, tu m'appartient, et tu vas devenir un de mes serviteurs. Tu vas les tuer pour moi, tu vas les détruire pour moi. »

Baissant ses yeux vers ses mains, elle cria en voyant du sang noire sortir de la blessure qu'elle s'était faite, ce n'était même pas humain, cela devait arrêter !

Sa tête tournant, et ses poumons cherchant de l'oxygène, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, laissant les rayons mourrant du soleil l'a recouvrir, mettant le feu à ses cheveux avant de tomber dans les ténèbres. Un étendard de lumière dans les ombres de la mort. 

-

Merci à tous les reviewers … et surtout à Dod que je surchage comme une malade… 


	24. Suicide d'une Ame

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR et à Bliss sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 24 : Suicide d'une âme. **

------

Alors que Hermione s'approchait de Hogwarts, elle accéléra son allure, poussant les garçons à la suivre. « Vous savez que si nous ne sommes pas de retour avant la nuit, nous aurons de gros problèmes. »

« Calme-toi Hermione, nous y arriverons. » la rassura Harry, haussant les épaules malgré le poids de l'épée sur son dos. 

D'un coin de l'ombre, Ron vit une ombre fuyante dans le crépuscule. Il se tendit automatiquement, la panique emplissant son corps alors qu'il se rapprochait de ses amis. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Quelque chose se trouve par là, près des murs du château. »

Harry suivit le doigt de Ron, et serra sa baguette, quittant le petit chemin, passant les arbres, alors que son ami le suivait de près. 

La voix de Hermione les suivit, très douce. « Où allez-vous ? »

« Ron a vu quelque chose. »

Ses bruits de pas les poursuivirent alors qu'elle les rattrapait, et pas à pas, ils approchèrent des murs du château, les yeux de la jeune fille examinant le sol sous leurs pieds, et le ciel mystérieux au dessus de leurs têtes. 

« Là ! » Le doigt fin de la jeune fille montra deux formes indistinctes allongées à trente centimètres du bâtiment. 

Clignant des yeux, Ron sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge, et son estomac se retourner. Un tremblement parcourut son corps alors qu'il murmurait. « Est-ce une personne ? »

« Oui. » répondit Hermione, sa voix précipitée et son visage pâle. « C'est… c'était Tani. »

La jeune fille gisait sur le sol blanc, ses cheveux blonds étalés autour de sa tête dans un halo glorieux qui saisissait la dernière lumière du crépuscule. Sa tête était penchée bizarrement d'un côté, une légère bosse montrant la cassure sur la colonne vertébrale au niveau de son cou. Du sang s'étalait sur ses lèvres, sorti de son corps sous l'impact alors que ses yeux fixaient les cieux, dépourvus de vie. Sa robe couvrant la plupart de son corps, comme un linceul, la couvrant dans la mort. Autour de son corps, couvrant le sol, se trouvait une flaque de fluide sombre, qui suçait et recouvrait tout, se dirigeant lentement vers les ombres du monde souterrain.

« Revenez ! » cria Harry aux deux autres, sentant l'épée trembler, sous l'envie de frapper. « Allez chercher de l'aide ! »

« Pourquoi ne viens tu pas ? » questionna Ron, ne voulant pas rester, mais ne voulant pas non plus laisser son ami à côté d'un corps de mort. 

« L'épée agit de nouveau étrangement. » Il la sortit de son fourreau, ou elle combattit sa main, le sabre luisant et sifflant violemment. « Si je la rentre dans Hogwarts, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Je vais rester ici, et je la garderais sous contrôle. S'il vous plaît, partez ! »

« Très bien, mais ne touches pas à ça ! » lui ordonna Hermione, montrant le liquide disparaissant. « Et ne le touches pas non plus tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver. » 

Ron la suivit, laissant Harry s'adosser contre le mur du château, tenant fermement l'épée, et fixant le corps. 

Etrangement, la jeune femme ne semblait plus humaine, comme si, avec son âme disparu, elle n'était maintenant rien d'autre qu'un objet inanimé. Ses yeux vacants étaient immobiles, d'un bleu monotone, et sa peau devenait graduellement plus pâle, alors que son sang cessait lentement de circuler et de réchauffer sa chair. Les dernières gouttes du fluide noir tombèrent dans les ténèbres, disparaissant à la vue de Harry. Bougeant par curiosité et compassion, il s'agenouilla prudemment sur le sol, et tendit lentement un doigt tremblant pour toucher sa peau. Son visage restait chaud selon ses sens, comme si elle ne faisait que dormir. Elle ne pouvait être tomber qu'il n'y a que quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. 

Des bruits de pas rapides amenèrent Sirius aux côtés du garçon, Dumbledore le suivant à une allure plus réduite. 

« Est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda son parrain. Ses yeux sombres cherchant le visage de Harry avec attention alors que l'homme gardait une distance respectable du corps. 

« Non. Ron a vu un mouvement et a enquêté, nous n'avons vraiment pas vu sa chute, tout ce que nous avons vu, c'était une ombre bougeant dans le crépuscule. »

« Je pense que nous devrions déplacer le corps de Miss Knight dans le sanatorium. » dit Dumbledore calmement, ne montrant aucun signe de son état de choc. « Vous avez dit qu'il y avait une ombre autour d'elle ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « C'était comme de l'encre, en plus épais. »

« Elle a disparu il y a quelques minutes, mais l'épée y a réagit violemment. » ajouta Harry, regardant avec attention la nouvelle nuit, se sentant de moins en moins en sécurité alors que les dernières lueurs disparaissaient à l'Ouest. 

« Cet occurrence est grave, et très étrange. » dit Dumbledore, se renfrognant sous le chagrin et par contemplation. « Je pense que pour ce soir, nous devrions essayer de nous reposer. Les conclusions nous viendront à la lumière du jour. » 

Sirius souleva le corps de la jeune fille doucement, pratiquement respectueusement alors que Harry tenait son cou brisé, empêchant sa tête de tomber. Ils allèrent lentement vers l'aile de Madame Pomfrey, évitant tous les étudiants qu'ils pouvaient. A leur arrivée, l'infirmière soupira, malheureuse, sachant immédiatement qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour soigner le corps, et lui rendre son esprit. Avec attention, elle arrangea le corps de la jeune fille sur le lit, serrant ses bras et ses jambes, avant de fermer doucement les paupières de ses yeux vacants, et plaçant le drap au-dessus de sa tête. 

« Retournez dans la salle commune, prenez un peu de chocolat et essayez de dormir un peu. » leur dit-elle, poussant les enfants vers la porte, avant de la fermer derrière eux. 

Ils restèrent debout à l'extérieur, silencieux, et immobile, sentant le froid de la nuit emplir les couloirs, et tremblants. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle d'après vous ? » demanda Hermione à voix basse.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ron, il n'y a personne dans le château capable de meurtre, je suis prête à parier mon dernier knut que Tani a sauté de la fenêtre du dortoir. »

« Elle agissait de façon plutôt étrange, bien plus violemment que lorsqu'elle est arrivée. » dit Harry. 

« Quelque chose la conduit à sauter de cette fenêtre, et j'ai l'intention de le découvrir. » continua furieusement Hermione. 

« Oh non, tu ne le feras pas. » Ron saisit sa main fermement, et attrapa son menton. « Ce soir, amour, nous dormons. Demain, nous chercherons, et nous découvrirons ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »

------

Dehors, dans les ombres de la nuit, deux yeux vides et blancs fixaient le château, réfléchissant avec colère sur le prochain mouvement à faire. Pourquoi devaient-ils être si nobles, si honnêtes, et si loyaux ? Il l'avait pratiquement eut, elle avait pratiquement été sous son contrôle, mais, avec son dernier acte de défiance, elle s'était ôtée la vie, et l'avait laissé sans hôte. Maintenant, il n'y avait personne. Là, ils étaient forts, la mort de la jeune fille les avait laissé fragiles, et faciles à infester, les autres étaient bien plus forts qu'elle, et bien plus confiants. Il chercherait, et il trouverait une faille, une qui conviendrait avec la peur de son corps, et qui servirait son but.

Le soleil passa ses doux rayons dans le bureau du directeur, où les professeurs fatigués s'asseyaient autour de la cheminée, essayant de comprendre les évènements de la nuit précédente. 

« C'était sans aucun doute un suicide. » les informa le professeur McGonagall. « La pièce n'était pas détruite, il n'y avait pas de sang, et il y avait ses traces de pas sur le rebord de la fenêtre. »

« Si c'est ça professeur, alors nous devons nous demander ce qui a poussé une jeune sorcière avec autant de potentiel à retirer sa propre vie. » Dumbledore soupira, passant et repassant dans son bureau. 

« Elle se comportait de façon plutôt inhabituelle. » leur rappela Snape. « Obstinée, rude, et parfois violente. »

« Tu veux dire comme la plupart des adolescents ? » demanda Gus, fixant son verre de Whisky et remuant le fluide ambré.

« Mundigus, est-ce que tu as regardé autour de toi ? » siffla Snape. « Elle se comportait comme l'image que les adultes ont des adolescents, mais lorsqu'on la compare aux autres autours d'elle durant les dernières semaines, son comportement a été énormément différent. »

« Il a un point Gus. » remarqua Arabella. « Peu d'adolescents ici sont si intolérables. »

Dumbledore repensa à ce que les étudiants avaient décrit. « Je pense que l'apprenti démoniaque n'est peut-être pas parti comme nous l'avions pensé. »

« Vous pensez qu'elle a été infesté ? » s'enquit Lupin, pensant à la jeune fille blonde des dernières semaines. Son attitude avait distinctement subit un changement abrupt…

« Un fluide noir a été découvert autour de son corps mutilé. L'abandon du démon de l'hôte mort a été décrit comme 'l'ombre du mal quittant l'âme'. L'épée de Harry a également réagit violemment, et s'il y a une chose pour laquelle cette épée est connue, c'est pour sa soif de sang du monde souterrain. »

« Elle veut tuer des démons ? » demanda Sirius, ses sourcils se levant sous la surprise. 

« Si tu te souviens de la prophétie que Lupin a découverte, le premier sang qu'elle a goûté était celui d'un Seigneur du Monde Souterrain. Cela a continué tout au cours de son existence, elle se souvient de ce sang, et elle en cherche toujours plus, » éclaircit le directeur, remarquant que plusieurs professeurs tremblèrent de dégoût à cette idée. 

« Si le démon a quitté Tani, ne va-t-il pas chercher un nouvel hôte ? » demanda Arabella, regardant le sorcier acquiescer.

« Oui, il cherchera jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un, nous devrons mettre en place un sortilège de bannissement autour du château, chaque étudiant étant exposé à un grand risque. Cela prendra au démon plusieurs semaines avant de contrôler entièrement leurs esprits, mais une fois qu'il les a, ils sont à lui, et feront tout ce qui leur sera demandé. » Dumbledore regarda autour de lui. « Nous avons tous des cours à enseigner aujourd'hui, mais les étudiants seront mis au courant, et je chercherai un sortilège suffisamment puissant. »

« Est-ce que nous devrions le dire à Harry, Ron et Hermione au sujet de l'infection de Tani ? Ils méritent de le savoir, » fit remarquer Sirius. 

« Ils doivent savoir, ainsi que Ginny, Seamus, et Dean, puisque leurs intentions sont d'aider le trio. Je vais les informer. »

Un par un, les professeurs disparurent, vaquant à leurs devoirs, alors que l'humeur dans Hogwarts devenait grise. Tout le monde était affecté par la mort de Tani. La peur, le silence, et l'obstination des étudiants, parlant à voix basse du tourment silencieux dans leurs esprits. Alors que janvier devenait février, la paranoïa augmentait, et tombait comme des vagues. Chaque semaine, quelqu'un allait voir l'infirmière, lui disant entendre des voix leur disant ce qu'il devait faire, se disputant avec elles, ils parlèrent aussi d'une ombre noire qu'ils voyaient au coin de leurs yeux, chassant parfois leur propre silhouette. Pour tous ces étudiants, une vile potion leur était donnée, et ils furent tous sous observation durant plusieurs jours. A la fin de cette durée, l'infirmière voyait toujours la même encre, tombant des couvertures des lits, fuyant l'hôte maintenant inapte. 

Alors que février passait, ces évènements devenaient moins réguliers, alors que lentement, mais sûrement, le démon manquait de candidats aptes. Ceux qui avaient été infectés étaient souvent absorbés par leurs groupes d'amis. Chaque étudiant comprenait la situation, et des plaisanteries étaient souvent faites pour alléger la terrible peur. 

Durant la troisième semaine du second mois de l'année, une fois que la Saint Valentin fut passée dans un vent de rose et rouge, les Gryffindors se retrouvèrent assis dans le cachot de Potions, regardant le professeur Snape avec attention, en train de former une potion 'curant tout'. 

« Il est très important, Mr Longbottom, que vous ajoutiez ça lentement, ou bien nous souffrirons de vos erreurs. »

L'homme passa autour de la classe avant de murmurer « Commencez. »

--

A l'instant où il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à son bureau, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, et le petit Wakimi entra en riant. 

« Mr Potter ! » gronda Snape, évitant le félin volant. « Est-ce que c'est de votre responsabilité ? »

« Désolé Professeur Snape monsieur. » dit une petite voix féminine de la porte. La silhouette de Karma se tenait dans la lumière, son jean trop grand couvrant ses chaussures, et plusieurs pulls épais réchauffant son corps. Un chapeau avait été enfoncé sur sa tête ce matin, couvrant ses cheveux, qui durant ses derniers mois, portaient des mèches noires et blondes, reflétant sa couleur auparavant tigrée. « C'était un accident, monsieur, je le promets, est-ce que je peux récupérer Thane s'il vous plait ? »

« Mr Potter, je pense que l'enfant, et en conséquence le Wakimi sont sous votre responsabilité. J'apprécierai si vous les bridiez. »

« Désolé Monsieur. » Harry baissa sa tête, envoyant à Karma un petit clin d'œil sur le côté. La jeune fille attrapa rapidement le chaton Wakimi mâle, et fonça hors de la pièce, son doux rire résonnant dans la pièce humide.

Snape soupira de frustration, et s'assit sur sa chaise, prenant sa plume, avant de la laisser retomber. Prenant le parchemin, il alla aux côtés de Harry, et le plaça à côté du garçon. « Cela allait être un document important, maintenant, c'est du n'importe quoi. » Le petit Wakimi avait visiblement renversé le pot d'encre du Maître de Potions, et de petites traces de pattes couvrait maintenant le parchemin couleur crème. « Je vous suggère Mr Potter, d'aller voir Dumbledore, et de l'informer de cet incident. »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Et Potter, si jamais cette chose revient ici, je lui arracherai la peau, et je me servirai de son foie dans une de mes potions. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Harry fit un discret sourire à Ron et à Hermione, qui lui répondirent de la même façon, et lui firent un rapide au revoir, avant de continuer leurs potions. Il se dirigea lentement et silencieusement vers le bureau du Directeur avec facilité. Alors qu'il tournait le dernier angle, il rentra dans nez à nez dans la poitrine de Hagrid. Le géant avait le souffle coupé, Fang se tenait derrière lui, haletant. 

Harry regarda le géant de la tête aux pieds, remarquant les tâches de sang sur son visage et sur son énorme manteau de fourrure. « Hagrid, est ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Je vais bien Harry, mais il y a du remue-ménage dans la forêt. Tous les animaux sont morts. »

« Tous ? »

« Tous. Je dois parler à Dumbledore. »

Harry suivit le gardien dans les escaliers, et dans le bureau, s'installant dans la chaise s'opposant au bureau du directeur. Le vieux sorcier regarda l'apparence des deux personnes et dit simplement. « Ne laisses pas le Wakimi énerver Snape, Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas un professeur très tolérant. »

« Je ne le ferai plus Professeur, c'était un accident. »

« Je sais, mon garçon, je suppose que tu sais ce que Hagrid a à dire. »

« Oui. »

« Alors parlez Hagrid. »

« Ce qu'il y a là-bas est quelque chose d'énorme. »

« Est ce que cette chose a vraiment tout tué? »

« Les licornes, les centaures, et je pense que la famille de Aragog vont bien, mais j'ai trouvé ça. » Il jeta plusieurs pièces déformées sur le bureau, que Harry prit avec prudence. 

« L'Anglia ? Cette chose s'est même attaquée à la voiture ? » demanda Harry, surpris et légèrement peiné.

« Ce n'est pas un animal normal, Harry. »

« Cela pourrait être l'Apprenti, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas Harry, mais le portail pourrait laisser passer d'autres démons, c'est difficile à dire. » répondit Dumbledore en se levant. « Restez hors de la forêt Hagrid, nous enquêterons lorsque nous serons plus nombreux. »

« J'aiderai. »

« Non, tu n'aideras pas. » dirent Dumbledore et Hagrid à l'unisson, faisant face au jeune homme. 

« Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'épée que tu ne peux pas mourir. »

« Hagrid a raison, je sais que cela te rend malade à chaque fois que nous disons ça, mais… »

« C'est trop dangereux. » finit le garçon, soupirant de frustration. « Très bien, je ferai mieux de reprendre mes cours. »

Alors que la porte se claquait derrière lui, Dumbledore et Hagrid échangèrent un regard. « Je garderai ce soir un œil sur lui, juste au cas où. » l'assura Hagrid, voyant le directeur soupirer. 

« Merci. Il pourrait abandonner, mais s'il est comme James, il sortira en douce et ira dans la forêt. »

« Il ne le fera pas, je le promets. »

------

Cette nuit, la forêt était emplie des bruits les plus terrifiants, comme des grognements et des bruits de chairs déchirées. 

Le rugissement occasionnel, et les cris de douleur firent trembler Ron alors qu'il était assis dans la salle commune cachée, essayant de faire de son devoir de Divination. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Quelque chose de grand se trouve dans la forêt, et cette chose élimine tout. » dit platement Harry, passant un tissu huilé sur le sabre argenté. L'arme n'avait pas luie, ni sifflée durant la dernière semaine, ne sentant plus la présence d'un être infernal, et reposait maintenant en paix. 

« Si tu penses à te glisser dehors ce soir, je ne te pardonnerais jamais. » dit Ginny, voyant les yeux de son petit ami briller.

« Mais cela pourrait être dangereux, cela pourrait être une autre chose que Voldemort a envoyé. » répondit-il.

« Cela pourrait être une sélection naturelle. » fit remarquer Hermione. « Harry, laisses tomber, s'il te plait. Ou nous dirons à Sirius ce que tu comptes faire, et il t'arrêtera à notre place. »

« Très bien. » Harry laissa tomber l'épée et partit, descendant les escaliers. « Je vais à la cuisine. » hurla-t-il d'en bas, avant de partir. 

« Y a t il quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui ? » demanda Dean, fixant l'épée sur le sol. 

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il est simplement frustré. » Ron soupira. « Ne la touches pas Seamus. »

« J'allais simplement la ramasser. »

« Laisses-la. » ordonna Hermione, protégeant ses oreilles du bruit terrible, et fermant son esprit face aux possibilités bizarroïdes du comportement de Harry. 

------

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me traite tout d'un coup comme un enfant ? » demanda Harry, un toast dans sa main, grognant misérablement. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne grandissais pas. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas de barbe. » fit remarquer Karma, émergeant des ténèbres, où elle était en train de nourrir Thane avec une bouteille de lait. 

« Et alors ? Il n'y a personne d'autre qui en a. »

« Quelques Slytherins en ont. »

« Ce sont des Néanderthaliens, Karma. » Harry caressa son menton inconsciemment, et se renfrogna. « Je suppose que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, la mort est la seule chose que je peux sentir, c'est horrible. »

Elle descendit de la table et s'assit à côté de lui, laissant le Wakimi s'installer sur ses genoux. « Tu sais, la seule chose qu'ils veulent, c'est que tu ne meurs pas avant que Voldemort arrive ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cela n'aide pas. »

« Je sais, mais concentres-toi, et apprends-en plus pour que cela t'aide à gagner contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sinon, nous sommes fichus. »

« Mais tout ce que je peux faire pour me préparer est trop dangereux, trop risqué, ou consomme trop d'énergie. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme joindre ma baguette à celles de Maman et Papa. » Harry s'interrompit, réfléchissant, et un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. « Cela pourrait marcher ! »

« A plus tard. » Karma regarda la silhouette s'éloigner, et sourit avant de saisir Thane, et de se diriger vers les Elfes de Maison, qui s'était regroupé sous la peur. Elle leur murmura quelque chose, dans une atmosphère chaleureuse, alors que la tuerie continuait à l'extérieur. 

--

Harry fonça vers la grande Salle, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il rencontra les professeurs rassemblés, habillés dans leurs robes pour l'extérieur, et armés de leurs baguettes, et de sortilèges. « Harry, tu ne viens pas avec nous. » dit Lupin, fixant le garçon. 

« Si vous ne voulez pas que je vienne avec vous, alors, pendant que vous serez parti, je fusionnerai les baguettes de mes parents avec la mienne. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, cela pourrait te tuer ! » s'exclama Arabella alors que Snuffles grognait. 

« Alors, laissez-moi venir avec vous. »

« Non Harry. » dit Dumbledore. « C'est trop dangereux. »

« Alors, comment préférez-vous me voir mourir, sous la supervision d'un adulte ou non ? »

« Harry. » cria le Professeur McGonagall, surprise par son tempérament. « Tu feras ce qu'on te dit. »

« Non, je ne le ferai pas. »

 « Harry, si tu ne fais pas ce que nous te disons, alors nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de t'ensorceler. » dit le Directeur, ses yeux bleus rencontrant les verts.

« Je serai dans la pièce sous la bibliothèque si vous me cherchez. »

« Petrificus Totalus ! » cria Lupin, agitant sa baguette vers Harry, qui ne fit qu'un mouvement de main, dispersant le sortilège avec facilité, tout en continuant son chemin. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » demanda Arabella alors que Snape suivant sa silhouette disparaissante. 

« Je le surveillerai. Vous, allez dans la forêt, et soyez prudent. » dit le Maître de Potions, souriant très légèrement, ce qui fit paraître son visage comme épuisé par l'effort. 

« Ne le laisses pas faire quelque chose Severus ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus, je vais m'assurer qu'il reste en sécurité. »

Avec un soupire, les professeurs sortirent dans la nuit. Déchirés entre la sécurité de leur sauveur et la menace de ce qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils reviendraient, leur futur pourrait très bien être perdu, mais s'ils n'y allaient pas, leur futur n'existerait pas. Malgré le fait que chaque âme détestait ça, Harry n'était plus un enfant, et il était déterminé à gagner, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Maintenant, ils devaient tous faire confiance à Severus Snape pour rembourser ses dettes, et sauver Harry de lui-même.


	25. Pensées Perdues

------

**Chapitre 25 : Pensées perdues**

------

Dans la forêt, les ténèbres étaient épaisses, plus tangibles, entourant les professeurs comme un brouillard. Le groupe d'adultes se rassemblait, se rassurant du fait qu'ils étaient en nombre. Les arbres les entouraient, pointant vers le ciel, essayant d'échapper au massacre dans leurs profondeurs. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient sur les branches comme des larmes, mouillant leurs cheveux, et leurs robes, et sifflant sur le bout de leurs baguettes. 

Lupin sauta lorsqu'il marcha sur une racine, rentrant dans Gus, qui poussa un petit cri, un cri de terreur. Snuffles regarda vers eux, avec des yeux sombres rieurs, montrant un grand amusement face à leurs peurs apparentes. 

« Est-ce que vous allez vous calmer ? » murmura Arabella, sa voix humaine rassurante parmi la cacophonie de hululements et de cris. « Nous sommes sept, et armés jusqu'aux dents. Ce qui nous attaquera sera maté. »

« Tu ne dis jamais 'tuer' ou 'mourir' ? » demanda le nouvellement transformer Sirius, époussetant sa robes. 

« Pas si je peux l'éviter, je pense que ce sont des termes négatifs. Je croyais que tu allais rester en chien ? »

« Je ne peux rien sentir en dehors du sang, et de l'eau, et cela m'empêche de penser. C'est bien mieux lorsque je suis dans ma forme normale. »

Un gémissement haut perché empli les ombres, criant dans l'air avant de prendre fin abruptement. Fangs gémit et se retourna, s'enfuyant parmi les arbres, retournant dans le terrain ouvert de Hogwarts. 

« Trouillard. » Hagrid soupira, levant son ombrelle rose avec une main, et sa lanterne avec l'autre. 

« Oh, comme je souhaite être ce chien. » se dit McGonagall, découvrant par la suite qu'elle était observée par les yeux brillants de Dumbledore. 

« Minerva, ma chère, il n'y a rien à craindre. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de la fois où les jumeaux Weasley avaient mis des Wailers (des objets gémissants)  dans la Grande Salle ? Combien nous étions terrifiés ! Je suis pratiquement sûr que ce que nous découvrirons aura un aboiement pire qu'une morsure. »

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une garantie écrite ? » demanda Gus, entrant dans la faible lumière autour d'eux, et sifflant à la vue des traces de griffes profondes dans un tronc d'arbre.

« Il n'y a aucun animal ici qui ferait des marques comme celles-ci. » dit Hagrid. « Cette chose ne fait pas partie de ce lieu, peu importe ce que c'est. »

Un vent chaud et fétide leur passa dessus, transportant la mort et le sang, comme un monstre qui aurait posé leur souffle sur eux. 

« Urgh c'est dégoûtant. » cria Lupin, souhaitant être n'importe où sauf ici. 

Entourant le groupe d'adultes, se trouvait un paysage sanglant et vil. Des corps d'animaux tapissaient le sol, souvent démembrés ou déchiquetés en plusieurs morceaux. Il n'y avait aucun animal particulier dans les victimes, c'était tout ce qui avait un coeur et que le monstre avait pu trouver. 

« Cette chose est en train de tuer les animaux par pur plaisir, et non pour la nécessité de se nourrir. » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux hagards face à cette terrible vue. 

« Oui Monsieur, mais cela ne nous aide pas à découvrir ce que c'est. » fit remarquer Gus, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se cacher derrière la grande stature de Hagrid. 

« En fait Mundigus, je crois que cela nous aide, vous voyez, les animaux eux-mêmes ne tuent que pour le territoire ou la nourriture. Donc cela nous dit que ce qui a fait ça… » Il passa une main par dessus le carnage, « a une motivation, et en conséquence, c'est un penseur logique. »

« Vous voulez dire que c'est humain ? » demanda Arabella, hagarde face aux possibilités qu'une personne de leur espèce puisse tuer aussi violemment. 

« Humain ou démon. » clarifia le directeur. 

« Si c'est un humain, c'est un puissant sorcier ou sorcière. Si c'est un démon, alors, il ne connaît rien de mieux que la brutalité. »

« Donc nous faisons apparemment face à un humain invisible ou à un démon. » McGonagall trembla, tout en levant sa baguette et en regardant autour d'elle. 

« Est-ce qu'il est possible pour les démons de personnifier les émotions ? » demanda Lupin, repensant au livre sur l'épée de Gryffindor. « N'ont-ils pas la faculté de projeter leur rage par exemple contre leur propre échec, en quelque chose comme de la colère et par-dessus tout, invisible ? »

« Ils peuvent faire de vrais dommages, mais il n'y a pas de source apparente. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, souriant légèrement en voyant l'intuition du jeune homme. « Nous allons considérer toutes les possibilités, Remus, mais pour l'instant, nous devons continuer à chercher, et éliminer la possibilité d'un ennemi invisible. »

-

Snape suivit Harry, s'assurant que chacun de ses pas soit silencieux, alors que le garçon courrait vers la bibliothèque, et levait la trappe, la laissant ouverte derrière lui dans sa hâte pour gagner l'accès à la salle bleue. Severus fixa ses yeux sombres sur la faible lueur au bout de sa baguette, loin devant lui, et suivant ses progrès dans le couloir serpentin, gardant une distance suffisante pour apercevoir la faible lumière. 

Alors que Harry entrait dans la grande pièce circulaire, il ralentit. Quelque chose à propos de la paix, parfaite, et toujours contenue à l'intérieur de ses murs, calmait sa colère et sa frustration, la transformant en détermination. Silencieusement, il se plaça à côté d'un coffre en bois indescriptible, et souleva le couvercle, ignorant son reflet dans le miroir du Rised alors qu'il tendait une main vers les baguettes.

Un frisson dû au choc parcourut le garçon alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit, le miroir avait été brisé en morceau par le démon au début de l'année. Tout ce qui en restait, c'était le contour, avec de petits morceaux de verre dans les coins intérieurs. 

Son reflet le fixait avec colère avec des yeux monotones, et leva un sourcil de façon sarcastique, alors qu'il sortait des contours et se plaçait à l'opposé de sa contrepartie réelle. Il était entièrement gris, ou en réalité, il y avait des couleurs, se trouvaient du noir et du blanc mélangés. Même la peau était laiteuse et pâle, avec la marque des Ténèbres clairement définie sur son avant bras. Des yeux émeraude rencontraient des gris, alors que Harry reculait légèrement, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. 

« Est-ce que tu penses être vraiment prêt pour ça, Harry ? » La voix de son reflet était plate et sans émotion. 

Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant de secouer sa tête, et de se pencher vers le coffre ouvert, Il devait imaginer des choses…

« J'ai dit, est-ce que tu es prêt ? » La main grise se tendit, refermant le couvercle sur les doigts de Harry, faisant gémir le garçon sous la douleur. 

« Je ne parle pas à moi-même, » gronda le garçon, libérant ses doigts ensanglantés et fixant l'intrus. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Je suis toi Harry, je suis une partie de toi. Ne te sens-tu pas étrange depuis peu de temps, un peu plus de colère, irresponsable, frustré ? » Le reflet renifla. « Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je parles de toi Harry, le Garçon qui a Survécu, et qui vit encore, mais qui vit différemment de tous les autres. Je t'avertis, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un démon affecte la Némésis d'un Seigneur des ténèbres, qui porte également la marque d'allégeance de son ennemi, qui a survécu au sortilège que personne d'autre n'a pu surmonter ? »

« Non. »

« Non, et personne d'autre non plus ne le sais. C'est pourquoi tout le monde met de côté tes humeurs 'd'adolescent', c'est pourquoi tu es en train de faire face à ton propre reflet, c'est la raison pour laquelle les choses dans la forêt meurent. Tu as éclaté. »

Harry grimaça alors qu'il réfléchissait, incrédule, essayant de rassembler les morceaux qui lui avaient été donnés. 

« Eclaté ? »

« Un garçon comme toi à quatre côtés. Le bon, le mauvais, le vrai, et le reflet. Tes quatre côtés ont été séparés. Le mauvais est une force invisible dans la forêt, le bon repose dans l'épée, et j'ai quitté le miroir pour marcher à tes côtés. » 

« J'ai perdu le fil. » murmura Harry, secouant sa tête, et fermant les yeux, il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour que cela arrive. 

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la vision grise était partie, le laissant seul dans les profondeurs océanes de la pièce saphir. Il se sentait étrangement nauséeux, et malade, comme s'il s'était évanoui pendant quelques secondes. Ecoutant avec attention, il n'entendit rien, et trembla, même ici, les terribles bruits de la forêt avaient été audibles, mais là, ils s'étaient arrêtés, et le silence régnait. Il ignora la voix paniquée dans sa tête, lui criant une liste de 'Et si' et sera fermement sa baguette dans sa main. 

En ouvrant le coffre, il vit son sang sur la bordure, prouvant que cela n'avait pas été une hallucination abstraite. Ignorant le fluide visqueux et écarlate, il tendit une main vers l'intérieur, sentant le doux tissu de velours sur sa peau avant que le bois lisse ne touche ses doigts. Serrant les trois baguettes dans sa main droite, il aligna leurs bouts pour qu'elles soient au même niveau, et sentit les puissants morceaux de bois suinter, puis brûler dans ses mains. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se prépara. Durant les prochaines secondes, il pourrait très bien cesser d'exister, ou bien il pourrait atteindre un autre niveau de puissance qui pourrait l'aider à détruire l'Apprenti et le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois pour toute. Ignorant les grondements de son estomac, il ouvrit ses lèvres, et articula le sortilège. 

« Virgan Coniungere. »

Les trois baguettes semblèrent fondre dans ses mains, tournant les unes autour des autres de façon intrigante, coulant comme du liquide, alors qu'un gémissement se fit entendre dans la pièce, se réverbérant et s'amplifiant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un son qui puisse être entendu. Des larmes tombaient de ses yeux, alors que la peau sur sa main brûlait et saignait et que son bras le lançait sous une perpétuelle agonie. 

Alors que la chaleur s'intensifiait, il ouvrit ses yeux, voyant ainsi des rayons de lumière blancs sortant de son poing, s'élevant, puis tombant en vague, aveuglant sans merci ses yeux. Alors que chaque pic de puissance se faisait, il sentait sa propre force disparaître, quitter son corps, le faisant ainsi tomber sur ses genoux, n'étant plus capable de rester debout. Sa gorge commença à brûler, et sa tête à pulser, alors qu'une lumière couleur diamant brûlait le doux saphir. Très lentement, la réalité commença à se dissoudre, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa respiration se fit difficile, alors que le feu des baguettes consumait son corps. 

Alors que sa silhouette tombait sur le sol, inconsciente, sa main se desserra, et une baguette complète et parfaite roula sur le sol. Sa main était brûlée et ensanglantée, mais, malgré la blessure, la brillance de la marque de la Terre qui lui avait été donnée l'année précédente, se montrait triomphalement, avant de disparaître de vue. 

Severus Snape sortit des ombres, incapable de croire aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulés durant ces dernières minutes. Il avait vu le spectre gris de Harry, mais avait été incapable de comprendre les mots qui avaient été dit. Il l'avait vu disparaître dans le néant, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, Harry avait déjà commencé la cérémonie, un procédé qui, si Snape l'interrompait, les tuerait tous les deux. 

Se plaçant rapidement auprès du garçon, écroulé, il mit son doigt sur son cou, cherchant son pouls. Il sentit ainsi le battement erratique de sa jugulaire. Prudemment, il couvrit sa main avec sa robe, et remit la nouvelle baguette dans la main de Harry, qui cessa de remuer. Très doucement, Snape plaça ses mains sous le corps de Harry, murmurant 'Leviosa'. Le corps se leva, jusqu'à ce que Snape puisse le porter, et le guider en haut des escaliers, vers la bibliothèque. 

Alors que ses pieds touchèrent le tapis, le garçon grogna, sa peau devenant cireuse, alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient. 

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? » demanda-t-il au professeur avant d'ajouter. « Monsieur ? »

« J'étais ici pour empêcher quelque chose d'arriver, mais il semblerait que j'ai échoué. » 

Des voix provenant de la Grande Salle provoquèrent le glissage de la baguette dans sa poche par Harry, alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à la porte, secouant rapidement sa tête avant d'aller vers la rampe, et de se pencher pour examiner le groupe en dessous. 

Ron et Hermione s'étaient visiblement réveillés plus tôt, et demandaient anxieusement des réponses. 

« Vous ne l'avez pas laissé partir avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione à Arabella, qui secoua sa tête. 

« Non, bien sûr que non, il a déclaré qu'il allait faire fusionner sa baguette avec celle de ses parents, mais avec un peu de chance, Snape l'a arrêté. »

Le maître de Potions échangea un regard avec Harry, tous d'eux grimaçant légèrement. 

« Je pensais que cela pouvait le tuer, Harry faisant fusionner les baguettes je veux dire. »

« Cela se pourrait, très facilement. » dit Dumbledore, levant ses yeux bleus vers la rampe où Snape et Harry se tenait. « Cependant, quelque chose me dit que Severus a échoué et que Harry a réussit. » La colère dans les yeux du directeur était réelle et effrayante, faisant ainsi reculer Harry, et essayer de s'enfuir. 

« Oh non, vous ne ferez pas ça. » Severus attrapa son bras. « Vous n'allez pas me laisser prendre le blâme, Mr Potter. »

« Je vais voir Madame Pomfrey, je ne me sens pas très bien. » murmura Harry. 

« Plus tard, Mr Potter. Pour l'instant, vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau, » dit Dumbledore, alors qu'il dépassait les deux personnes, se dirigeant vers la gargouille qui bloquait l'entrée. 

Le groupe passa les escaliers en silence. Ron et Hermione étaient partis aux cuisines avec Gus. Tous les trois ayant décidé qu'une fois que la guerre était terminée, le chocolat chaud était une nécessité. Dumbledore se tenait devant Harry, Harry entre lui et Lupin. Snuffles était assis aux côtés de son ami, grognant comme pour réprimander Harry. Arabella et McGonagall fermant la marche, conscientes de la tension grandissantes entre les trois hommes et le garçon. 

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Directeur, Sirius se transforma et sauta sur le garçon, le secouant fortement par les épaules. « Que pensais-tu faire, bon dieu, nous mettre face à un tel choix comme ça, et ensuite faire quelque chose que nous t'avions absolument interdit ? »

Harry considéra vaguement vomir sur la robe de son parrain irrité, mais décida que ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire. A travers ses dents serrées, il dit. « Si vous ne me laissez pas faire quelque chose, alors nous n'aurons aucune chance contre Voldemort, la préparation est dangereuse, mais c'est une chance que nous devions prendre, et j'ai survécu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A peine si je te regarde bien. » dit Lupin de sa chaise. 

« Tu as été très irresponsable, Harry, ce n'est pas le genre de comportement qui t'est habituel. » La réprimande de Dumbledore était douce, mais bien placée, et Harry se sentit tout petit. « Quarante points en moins de Gryffindor pour cette terrible action, et tu ne pourras pas aller à Hogsmeade dans le futur proche. »

Harry acquiesça solennellement, regardant désespérément autour de lui, à la recherche d'un sceau vide. Arabella devait avoir remarqué sa peau devenir légèrement verte. « Passes cette porte, et prends à gauche. »

« Cours et n'essayes même pas de vomir sur le sol. » lui cria Sirius. « Et reviens directement ! » Il s'assit à côté de Lupin, alors que le garçon fonçait dehors et soupira. « Quand est-ce qu'il s'est mis à causer autant de problèmes ? »

« Il pourrait être pire. » fit remarquer McGonagall. « Il pourrait être comme Mr Malfoy, ou il pourrait prendre des drogues comme Popple, ou bien, il pourrait être complètement hors de contrôle. Là, il est simplement un peu défiant, c'est tout. » 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu défends tant ce garçon ? »

« Je le ne défends pas. Je suis simplement inquiète. Severus, est ce que quelque chose d'étrange est arrivé ? »

Snape détourna son regard de la fenêtre, et le concentra sur les adultes qui le regardaient. 

« La seule chose de vraiment inhabituelle fut la présence d'un spectre gris de Harry dans la pièce bleue. Ils ont parlé mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dits. »

« Harry a un fantôme ? » demanda Lupin. « Mais il n'est pas encore mort. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'était un vrai fantôme. Il semblait être plutôt solide, » répondit Snape, regardant le professeur. « Je pense qu'il a un peu énervé le garçon. »

-

Harry essuya sa bouche, et tira la chasse, se sentant un peu mieux. La salle de bain était magnifique, et il était plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir souillé le sol de marbre blanc. La baignoire était énorme, exactement comme dans celle des préfets. Elle était de la taille d'une petite piscine, avec de nombreux robinets sur la bordure. Résistant à l'envie de voir ce que chacun faisait, il alla vers le lavabo à la place, et commença à le remplir d'une eau bleue, douce, et iridescente. Retirant ses lunettes, il éclaboussa son visage, et rinça sa bouche, avant d'arrêter, laissant les gouttes tombées. 

Au point où la petite bulle s'était formée, dans l'eau, dans un clair reflet, se trouvait une image. En y regardant de plus près, Harry vit, en clignant des yeux, la licorne de Minuit se pavaner au bout d'une corde, avec Charlie Weasley la tirant. « Doucement, mon garçon, tu ne vas rien sentir, je le promets »

Derrière lui se tenait un homme, sans rien sur le torse, avec une cagoule sur le visage. Dans ses mains se trouvait une hache aiguisée, brillant de façon irréelle. Avec un bruit vicieux, la hache coupa le cou de la licorne, envoyant la tête et le corps sur des routes séparées. 

Avec un cri, Harry s'éloigna du lavabo, et attrapa une serviette, séchant son visage avant de remettre ses lunettes. C'était trop. Revenant rapidement vers le bureau du Directeur, il dit rapidement. « Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ce que vous m'avez interdit. » 

« Excuses acceptées, mais s'il te plait, parles avec nous dans le futur, plutôt que de nous mettre face à face avec un ultimatum. Nous promettons d'être plus compréhensif, » l'assura Dumbledore, se renfrognant, perplexe. « Snape nous a parlé d'une image grise de toi dans la salle bleue, te parlant. Est ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose de particulier ? »

Hermione et Ron qui étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tard avec leurs chocolats chauds regardèrent le visage de leur ami. Il semblait absolument mal en point, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. 

« Elle n'a pas dit beaucoup de choses, simplement quelque chose à propos d'un éclatement et … » En cherchant dans son esprit, Harry réalisa que, alors qu'il en parlait, le souvenir disparaissait, mais dès qu'il s'arrêtait, il revenait en grande force. « C'était quelque chose sur la façon dont je réagissais différemment face à quelque chose qui est arrivé aux autres, et qui m'arrive maintenant. »

« Est-ce que tu peux te rappeler ce que c'était ? »

« Je le peux, mais si j'essaye de le dire, je l'oublis. » Harry serra sa tête misérablement. Il était si fatigué, ses mains picotaient à cause de la brûlure, et au fait d'avoir serré les baguettes, et il souhaitait que cela disparaisse simplement. S'écroulant dans une chaise entre Ron et Hermione, il ferma ses yeux. Souhaitant qu'il y ait un moyen pour en finir. Ron et Hermione fixèrent le miroir qui était accroché au dessus de la cheminée. Ils y étaient clairement réfléchit, ainsi que l'était Sirius et Remus, qui étaient en train de discuter entre eux à voix basse. Cependant, entre eux, il n'y avait rien. Dans le miroir, la chaise restait vide, alors qu'en réalité, elle était occupée par la silhouette torturée de Harry. 

Une brève image passa dans le miroir, et pour une seconde, l'Apprenti fut assis entre eux, un sourire cruel sur son visage, avant que l'image ne disparaisse. 

Et entre un battement de paupière, et le suivant, des yeux émeraude brillant devinrent d'un blanc monotone, avant que la couleur ne revienne. 


	26. Les Forces se Rassemblent

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction**

Bon ça fait un moment que j'avais pas updater ça… mais le voilà… j'espère que vous serez heureux… ( j'ai été motivé par les quelques reviews que j'ai reçu ses derniers jours… cadeaux pour ceux qui continue à le lire ^_^) 

Bon sinon… pour ceux qui le savent pas … j'ai publié une autre histoire de polaris… avant hier… alias **La forêt du Mystère**… alors allez lire … 

**------**

**Chapitre 26 : Les forces se rassemblent**

------ 

L'apprenti grogna de misère en rentrant dans son hôte satisfaisant. A chaque pas, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attaquait, quelque chose qui se tenait sur sa route. L'éclatement avait été inattendu, donnant au démon des effets secondaires, mais maintenant, le garçon savait ce qu'il se produisait, et les choses étaient devenues bien plus difficiles. 

Le démon renifla, frustré, et en colère. Tout avait commencé avec cette fille stupide, il aurait pu gagner maintenant si elle n'avait pas sauté par la fenêtre. Il aurait eut un paradis pour lui-même et son clan mais là, il n'avait rien. Poussant un rugissement de fureur, il se retira, il continuerait d'essayer, il continuerait à détruire l'esprit de Harry Potter comme l'acide dissolvait la chair, mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin de se reposer. 

Souriant, l'apprenti revint selon sa volonté vers son sombre domaine dans le sanctuaire de paix et de la nuit éternelle qu'il pouvait créer avec ses petites victoires. L'éclatement était incurable, Potter ne serait plus jamais à nouveau complet. Il serait séparé en quatre côtés, pour le reste de sa vie. Un quart de soi-même signifiait qu'il aurait un quart de sa force habituelle, et qu'il serait donc bien plus facile de le détruire lorsque le moment arrivera.

Bientôt, très bientôt, le monde appartiendra aux démons. 

------

Harry s'écroula dans une chaise de la salle commune secrète, se sentant épuisé et vidé. Il plaça la baguette sur la table à côté de lui, et l'épée sur le sol, s'adossant et fermant les yeux. 

Hermione arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire en levant ses yeux et le regarda. A sa droite, l'épée brillait d'une douce couleur verte, cette même lumière sortant du fourreau. A sa gauche, sur la table, le fin bâton de bois était fait d'acajou, avec de petites nervures argentées courant sur le grain, qui dansait avec la lumière. 

Le garçon lui-même, était pâle et livide, des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux, qui étaient fermés au reste du monde. Ses lèvres, normalement de la couleur de la chair étaient cireuses, et pâles. Même maintenant, assis dans une chaise, sa silhouette semblait tendue et tourmentée. C'était comme si l'année précédente était revenue, et qu'il était sans arrêt inquiet à cause du tatouage, maintenant caché, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Harry ? » murmura-t-elle, s'approchant de lui, alors que Ron posait sa plume. « Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon ouvrit un œil, et observa ses deux amis. Ils lui avaient fait jurer de ne pas garder de secrets, mais cette histoire à propos d'éclatement le ferait paraître fou. 

« Nous savons que l'apprenti essaye de te posséder. » dit Ron. 

« Quoi ? Comment savez-vous ça ? »

« L'autre nuit, dans le bureau du directeur, tu n'avais pas de reflet, mais si on y regardait de plus prêt, dans le miroir, on pouvait voir l'apprenti assis à ta place, nous souriant. » expliqua son ami aux cheveux roux. 

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Madame Pomfrey pour prendre un peu de cette potion ? » suggéra Hermione, inquiète en voyant son ami supportant une telle douleur.

« J'ai essayé mais la potion me rend malade, donc elle a dit que je devais y être allergique, mais apparemment, je combats assez bien le démon par moi-même de toutes façons. »

« Tu réalises que les professeurs savent probablement tout maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Ron, essayant de ne pas sourire. 

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que Lupin m'a suivit dans le couloir ce matin ? » Harry lui rendit un petit sourire, il était irritant que tout le monde dans cette école sache qu'il était la prochaine victime, mais cela serait encore pire si tous savaient que, d'une autre façon, il était différent du reste d'entre eux. 

La forêt était absolument interdite à tous, les professeurs, les étudiants, et les animaux sans distinctions. Les professeurs n'avaient pas été capables de trouver celui qui avait perpétré le massacre de toutes ses créatures, et avaient donc déclaré le domaine comme trop dangereux pour s'y aventurer. Le dégoût emplissait l'école à l'idée que quelque chose puisse tuer tant d'animaux sans aucune raison, et Harry savait qu'il deviendrait instantanément un paria si tout le monde savait que c'était lui, ou plutôt une partie de lui qui avait fait tout ça.

« Essaye de ne pas penser au démon qui essaye de t'atteindre, Harry, repose-toi tout simplement. Tu as le reste de la journée de libre, va prendre un peu de nourriture à la cuisine, grignote et fais un peu de devoirs, » dit Ron, en se levant. « Allez, je vais t'aider à collecter de la nourriture. »

« Très bien, laissez-moi seule alors ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. » Ron embrassa le bout de son nez. « Ginny et Karma vont maintenant revenir de la bibliothèque d'un moment à l'autre et tu pourras toujours jouer avec Thane ou Crookshanks. »

La jeune fille regarda vers les deux créatures félines. Le petit Wakimi sautait et atterrissait sur ses pattes avec excitation murmurant des incohérences. « Je pense que la seule personne qui puisse contrôler Thane est Karma. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. »

Harry saisit son épée, et sa baguette, frottant ses yeux durement avant de suivre Ron par le passage. 

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière au fait que tu n'es pas de reflet ? » demanda Ron.

« Est-ce que nous devons vraiment parler de ça, cela me fait paraître fou. »

« Oui, Harry, nous devons en parler. Tu ne peux pas garder de secrets de nous si nous devons nous battre ensemble. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration, et baissa sa voix. « Lorsque j'ai combiné les baguettes, j'ai vu une image de moi, d'abord, j'ai pensé que c'était mon reflet dans le miroir, mais ensuite, il est sorti du cadre. Apparemment le démon a provoqué mon éclatement. »

« Cela semble douloureux. Pourquoi personne d'autres n'a eut la même chose ? »

« Cela a quelque chose à voir avec ma connexion avec Voldemort. J'ai été brisé en quatre morceaux. Le bien, le mauvais, le reflet, et le réel. »

« Je suppose donc que tu es le réel. » conclut Ron, essayant de suivre le fil de sa pensée. 

« Oui, mon reflet que j'ai vu était gris, donc il m'était facile de le dire. Le bon et le mauvais sont des forces. Le bon est contenu dans l'épée. »

« Et le mauvais ? » demanda Ron, se rapprochant lorsque Harry se mit à murmurer à quelque chose. « Quoi ? »

« Il est dans la forêt. »

Ron regarda son ami, la compréhension se montrant sur son visage. « Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui les a tué ? » 

« Non, pas moi, une partie de moi, une partie sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle ! »

« Harry, c'est horrible ! »

« Je sais que c'est horrible Ron, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. »

« Nous ferions mieux de le dire à Hermione pour qu'elle fasse des recherches. » dit Ron  alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine, regardant autour d'eux, à la recherche d'assiettes de nourriture.

« Donne-moi un coup de main, veux-tu ? »

Entre eux, ils prirent un grand plateau de nourriture, le complétant de tasses de thé, et l'emportant à la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, les trois jeunes filles s'étaient déjà confortablement installées, et discutaient joyeusement. 

« Hermione, est ce que tu sais quelque chose sur l'éclatement ? » 

Karma répondit rapidement « L'éclatement est un effet secondaire rare suite à l'infestation par un démon. Un psychique humain se brisera en plusieurs parties, certaines se montrant comme des forces, d'autres s'incarnant, le niveau de stress est dicté par le nombre de partie. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » demanda Hermione. 

« Je l'ai lu ici. » La jeune fille leva le livre qu'elle tenait, souriant timidement. 

« Pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir ? » demanda Ginny à son frère. 

« Harry l'a. »

Harry leur expliqua lentement, regardant la perplexité et l'horreur se dessinant sur leur visage face à cette situation. 

« Je n'ai jamais su que tu étais capable de ce genre de choses. » murmura Ginny, voyant le jeune homme sous une nouvelle lumière. 

« La question que l'on doit se poser, c'est comment te rassembler. » commença Hermione. « C'est probablement ça qui te rend si faible et fatigué. »

« Mais je n'ai aucun espoir comme ça, je ne pourrais pas me battre plus de cinq minutes sans m'écrouler de fatigue ! » s'exclama Harry, mettant sa tête entre ses mains. 

« Ecoutes. » commença Ginny, irritée face à cette attitude défaitiste. « Tu t'es entraîné avec cette épée pendant un bon mois maintenant, et je t'ai vu le faire, tu es excellent. Tu dis que ton bon côté est cette épée, n'as-tu pas remarqué qu'elle te répond mieux maintenant, la façon dont elle passe à l'émeraude, et non bleu ? Si tu la tiens, elle est plus légère qu'auparavant. C'est simplement un des bons côtés vers lequel regarder. » Elle s'interrompit, pensant aux différents avantages qu'elle pouvait mettre en avant. « Si tu trouves ta partie pensive, et que tu mets des robes autre que noir, les gens seront convaincus que c'est toi, cela pourrait t'être utile. »

« Mais c'est comme d'avoir quatre cibles à la place d'une. Je parie que si mon mauvais côté est annihilé, ou que l'épée est brisée je mourrais aussitôt, Voldemort a plus de façons de me tuer. » Harry renifla, détestant de plus en plus la position dans laquelle il était. 

« Très bien, penses-y de cette façon. » gronda Hermione. « Chacun de tes amis est une partie de toi, durant le temps où nous avons été ensemble, nous avons pris une plus grande part dans la vie des autres, nous nous inquiétons. Si l'un de nous était tué, cela serait comme si une partie de nous mourrait avec lui. Cela transforme ainsi tous tes amis en cible de Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry. » Elle s'interrompit, abaissant sa voix. « Si tu penses de façon négative, tu vas perdre. Nous devons travailler sur un moyen de détruire l'apprenti. Il est un obstacle sur le chemin vers Voldemort. Une fois que nous aurons fait ça, nous y serons pratiquement. »

Harry regarda ses yeux marron, souriant de son intelligence et de sa détermination. « Tes priorités ont vraiment changé Hermione. Tu n'as pas mentionné les cours une seule fois. »

« C'est parce que tu vas faire tes devoirs maintenant, et je vais m'assurer que tu ailles en cours. » Elle lui tendit une plume, et lui indiqua la pile de parchemin, un sourire sur son visage, ignorant les grognements de Harry. Les amis s'installèrent près de la chaleur, sachant que même si le pire venait, il mourrait en combattant.

------

Les jours devenaient de plus en plus chaud alors que les semaines passaient. Les vents grondant de mars furent remplacés par les petites pluies d'avril, et même dans le sol déchiré de Hogwarts, des fleurs de printemps ouvrirent leurs timides pétales, et brillèrent comme des bijoux. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre de la forêt, et les animaux, qui avaient tous fuis, avaient lentement commencé à revenir, conscients de l'étrange présence, mais l'acceptant comme quelque chose qu'ils connaissaient.

Les examens approchaient avec une certitude terrifiante, mais chaque étudiant de sixième année gardait miraculeusement leur calme. « Ce n'est ni les OWLs ni les NEWTs, donc nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter. » disait Seamus à ses amis chaque jour, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans la salle commune, s'entraînant, écrivant, ou rattrapant un repos bien mérité. Hagrid leur avait donné une pile de branches pas très longues qui avaient besoin d'être coupées pour s'en servir dans la cheminée, et de façon journalière. Ron et Hermione les jetaient alors que Harry maniait le sabre avec une précision mortelle, et le bois était alors découpé en petits morceaux. 

« Imaginez, dans peu de temps, cela pourrait être le cou de l'apprenti ! » dit Dean triomphalement, faisant grimacer Harry. 

« Je ne préfère pas y penser avant d'y être, merci. » répondit le garçon. 

« As-tu un problème avec ça ? » demanda Akima, sa tête penchée sur un côté. 

Harry posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Elle avait été occupée par le travail ces dernières semaines, et en fait, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu. Il préférait de toutes façons qu'elle reste en dehors du combat, la pensée qu'elle soit blessée le faisait se sentir physiquement mal. Il ne pensait pas qu'il la verrait un jour comme autre chose qu'une enfant. « Oui, Kim, je ne suis simplement pas un meurtrier. » 

Le bruit de son épée renforça son point de vue, et la jeune fille acquiesça, décidant de ne pas discuter.

« Hey, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si tu tues le méchant, ce n'est pas un meurtre, c'est de la justice. » fit remarquer Seamus. 

« C'est tuer quelque chose de vivant, et en conséquence, c'est un meurtre. Si je coupe la tête de Thane tout de suite, cela serait un meurtre, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais si tu tues l'araignée de notre dortoir, tu auras ma gratitude éternellement. » dit Ron, alors que Thane tremblait nerveusement. 

« Allons, elle est minuscule. »

« Elle est plus petite qu'une pièce. »

« Elle fait plutôt une tête d'aiguille. » Harry éclata de rire, posant l'épée sur le canapé, et prenant sa baguette. « Apparate. » Il fit un mouvement de baguette vers les escaliers, alors qu'ils entendaient le petit pop de l'arachnide en train de disparaître.

« Je pensais que l'on ne pouvait pas faire ça ici. » demanda Ron, regardant Hermione pour obtenir une confirmation. 

« Tu ne peux pas apparaître en dehors ou à l'intérieur de Hogwarts, je l'ai simplement mise à l'extérieur de la pièce. » expliqua Harry. 

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, Thane sauta sur son bras, le faisant crier de douleur. « Ouch, arrêtes ça ! »

« La marque des ténèbres ? » demanda Ginny, levant la manche de sa robe pour révéler la manche noircie. 

« Oui, elle a commencé à faire mal seulement ce matin. »

« Voldemort doit être en action. » en conclut Hermione, touchant doucement les bords et entendant Harry grogner. 

« Dis-nous simplement lorsque tu agiras de façon psychotique, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, Ron, je te le dirai avant de te poignarder, »  répondit Harry, essayant de ne pas être sarcastique. 

« L'anneau se comporte également étrangement. » fit remarquer le garçon aux cheveux roux, essayant de ne pas paraître secoué par la remarque de Harry. « L'argent est devenu bleu. »

Il tendit la main, pour que les autres puissent voir clairement que l'ancien argent était maintenant différent, et le métal teinté d'une douce couleur saphir. 

« Nous n'avons jamais réussi à déchiffrer l'inscription. Peut-être qu'il réagit à proximité de Voldemort après tout c'était l'objet qui a protégé Harry du sortilège de la mort, » fit remarquer Hermione. 

« Dans ce cas, il est dehors et il vient par ici. » Harry leva automatiquement les yeux vers la fenêtre, voyant la lune se lever dans le ciel de nuit. 

« Alors, nous devons être prêts. » Ron soupira. « Allez, nous avons du travail à faire ! »

------

Voldemort tenait le morceau de papier dans ses mains, comme si c'était un papillon rare et cher qui serait susceptible de s'envoler à n'importe quel moment. Dans ses mains, il tenait une clé, le sortilège final qui détruirait Potter une fois pour toute. Cela sera lent, et douloureux. Le garçon sera à peine capable de se concentrer, de penser ou de respirer. Cela lui prendra au moins une année pour mourir, mais une fois qu'il était jeté, il n'aura plus aucun moyen d'y échapper.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge du seigneur des ténèbres. Si Otium ne détruisait pas Potter, alors, il pourrait arriver à la fin de la bataille. Lorsque Potter sera trop faible pour répliquer, il jettera le sortilège. Une fois que cela sera fait, il pourra se retirer, et regarder à distance le garçon disparaître lentement. C'était délicieux. Il pouvait déjà voir le visage de Dumbledore alors qu'il réalisait ce qui était arrivé, c'était horrible, mais superbe. 

Même maintenant, dans la forêt, il savait que l'apprenti se préparait à combattre. Le temps pour agir était à portée de main. Il pouvait pratiquement goûter à la victoire, pouvait la sentir dans l'air comme du sang. Bientôt, il régnerait, et rien ne se tiendra en travers de sa route. 

------

A la lisière de la forêt, très loin du château de Hogwarts, les Death-Eaters se rassemblaient comme des chauves-souris au coucher du soleil. Les ténèbres étaient épaisses autour d'eux, alors que de minuscules feux étaient allumés pour les réchauffer, et qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de l'apprenti. Chacun ressentait l'exaltation d'un combat, les enfants étaient devenus un défi, et chaque victoire sur eux était un triomphe. Bientôt, il serait facile pour eux de combattre et gagner. Bientôt, ils seraient aux côtés de leur maître, dirigeant le monde comme ils contrôlaient la magie noire. 

Au-dessus d'eux, la lune argentée était teintée de rouge, mordante, et en colère, alors qu'elle se montrait au monde. La lumière teintant le sol faiblement d'une couleur de sang. 


	27. Les Weasley ont des ennuis

**Chapitre 27 : Les Weasley ont des ennuis**

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux sous la douce lumière du printemps, et s'assit instantanément, pour s'empêcher de se rendormir paisiblement. Mettant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, elle soupira, se levant silencieusement, elle attrapa une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle glissa gracieusement dans la douche, et se soulagea dans l'eau chaude mouillant sa peau. Les derniers mois avaient été fatiguant et stressant pour elle, et tous ses amis. Il y avait la pression constante de la présence de Voldemort, même s'il n'était pas près, il y avait la terrible sensation qu'il regardait et attendait. Les cours, même s'ils apportaient du défi étaient plus faciles à comprendre, mais les professeurs refusaient de retirer la pression des étudiants, disant qu'ils devaient rester à la pointe de leur performance académique pour obtenir un bon niveau à leur NEWTs. N'importe quel instant passé par elle-même était une bénédiction, et maintenant, la douche matinale était devenue un rituel de paix et de calme. 

Sortant du brouillard elle mit la serviette autour de son corps, et attacha ses cheveux avec un turban. Elle avait toujours été surprise de voir combien il était facile pour les garçons de se lever et d'être prêt en cinq minutes, peut-être qu'ils se fichaient de ce à quoi ils paraissaient, mais au moins, elle se félicitait de maintenir une bonne image. 

Observant son reflet, elle regarda son visage tombé, son esprit revenant une fois de plus vers la situation de Harry. On était maintenant fin avril et le garçon avait été éclaté depuis des mois. Comment pouvait-il supporter de ne pas voir son reflet, et à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il n'apparaissait que plus faible. Elle avait cherché à travers toute la bibliothèque de haut en bas, mais elle n'avait rien pu trouver pour recombiner les facettes. 

Entendant les autres filles commencer à s'étirer dans le dortoir, Hermione se maquilla et enfila sa robe, avant de détacher ses cheveux et d'attraper son sèche-cheveux pour aplatir ses cheveux sauvages en boucles. 

« Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? » demanda Ginny alors qu'elle entrait pour se brosser ses dents. 

« Oui, je pensais simplement à Harry, il doit y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ! »

« Je sais, il semble si fragile maintenant, comme s'il avait vieilli de soixante ans. Mais il est si déterminé que c'est pratiquement effrayant. »

Changeant de sujet, la jeune fille s'inquiéta pour Weasley, remarquant les rides de stress et les cernes sous ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Ginny soupira. « Il est si difficile de tout accepter, tu sais ? Il y a Voldemort, et les OWLs et Harry… »

« Tu réussiras. » l'encouragea Hermione. 

Alors que le bruit hors de la salle de bain augmentaient, les filles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, jurant de se rencontrer dans la salle commune cachée à la fin de la journée. 

« Est-ce que cela ira si j'amène des devoirs ? » demanda Ginny. 

« Oui bien sûr, tu sais que j'apporte toujours une pile de parchemins. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est les sortilèges de défense, pour être sûr que tu sois en sécurité. 

« Je sais, à bientôt Hermione. »

------

Ron et Harry sortirent misérablement de Divination, essayant de ne pas accepter les prédictions horribles du Professeur Trelawney. 

« Elle ne sait même pas de quoi elle parle. » l'assura Ron, qui acquiesça. 

« Mais, tu sais… je souhaite qu'elle arrête. Je me sens déjà suffisamment vulnérable. »

« Allez, allons dans la salle commune. En plus, ne me dis pas que tu te sens vulnérable. Je me dis joyeusement combien tu es invincible. » 

Harry le regarda et escalada les escaliers de la salle commune secrete, en tous cas, maintenant il était plus qu'habitué à être éclaté, il avait commencé à s'adapter à la limitation de sa force, et avait appris à se pousser plus durement pour aller à ses buts. 

« Hey, vous deux. » accueillit Ginny et Hermione, qui levèrent les yeux de ce qu'elles faisaient. 

« Hi, est-ce que la divination était aussi horrible que ce à quoi tu t'attendais ? »

« Non, c'était bien pire, Ginny. » Harry s'écroula à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de son épaule, et regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. « Cela semble ronflant. »

« Ca l'est, mais Hermione a fini tous ses devoirs, et je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui manque. »

« Je me suis simplement entraînée à soulever Ginny avec mon esprit. » dit l'autre jeune fille alors que la moitié de la bibliothèque volait au-dessus de sa tête. 

« Pourquoi est-ce si important ? »

« Parce que. » répondit Ron. « Nous pouvons déterré des arbres et les jeter sur des gens ou bien les utiliser comme bouclier pour sortilèges, et franchement, je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose qui doit être ignoré. »

Pendant une heure, ils s'entraînèrent sur des sortilèges, alors que Harry manipulait son épée avec confiance. Regardant au soleil couchant, Harry jura. « Je veux aller à Hogsmeade pour voir comment se débrouillent Fred et George. » 

« Il y a encore du temps. » le consola Ron. « Mets de côté cet ouvre lettre et allons-y. »

« Je vais rester ici. » dit Ginny. « J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à voir. »

« Très bien, nous serons de retour avant la nuit. » dit Hermione alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. » 

« Dites bonjours aux autres pour moi. »

------

Alors qu'ils approchaient la nouvelle boutique, ils sourirent lorsqu'une lumière chaleureuse passa à travers les vitres. Ayant passé des mois à installer la boutique pour qu'elle soit parfaite, Fred et George n'avaient pas seulement fait une fantastique boutique de farces. Avec l'aide de leurs amis, ils avaient construit un lieu accueillant à Hogsmeade pour que les étudiants mangent, boivent et rigolent sans l'intrusion des professeurs en public. A peine rentrés, les trois sixièmes années s'écroulèrent sur un des canapés, et attendirent leur arrivée pour être remarqué. 

« Que se passe-t-il de juteux au château ? » demanda une voix de l'arrière. 

« Pas grand-chose, juste des cours et la vie. » répondit Harry, murmurant à ses amis de laisser en dehors les évènements qui le concernaient, et la mort de Tani. « Il n'est pas utile de les inquiéter plus. » résonna Harry, ses doigts faisant tourner inconsciemment la chaîne du 'Curras'. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as passé le mois entier sans une aventure ? » demanda Fred alors qu'il faisait surface et se dirigeait vers la cafetière. 

« C'est à peu près ça. » Hermione sourit « Où sont les autres ? »

« Nous sommes là. » dit Angelina, descendant les escaliers pour les rejoindre. « Mais nous ne te croyons pas. Quelque chose a dû se passer, tu as fait cette chose 'secrète' »

« Vraiment, c'était plutôt barbant. » assura Ron, se retournant alors que son frère plaçait une tasse de café dans ses mains. « Est-ce que vous êtes pratiquement prêts pour l'ouverture ? »

« Yep. Nous étions simplement en train de préparer la marchandise pour les farces et de préparer les dernières choses. »

« Nous devons cependant aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Nous avons besoin d'un peu de Fungleberry et c'est le seul endroit où cela pousse. »

Harry avala son café alors qu'il était tendu, essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux regarder autour de la pièce. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée pour le moment. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait rien qui se passait. » dit Fred, regardant le garçon avec de petits yeux, remarquant combien le garçon s'était tendu. 

« Elle n'est simplement pas très habitable pour le moment, elle a été bannie. »

« Pourquoi ? » se demanda Katie, s'installant à côté de Ron, qui lui sourit avec gène. 

« Il y a simplement quelque chose de mauvais à l'intérieur, une silhouette meurtrière de l'esprit. » Ron essaya de paraître convaincant. « Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. »

« Cela ne peut pas être si terrible. » George éclata de rire. « Qu'est-il arrivé au côté de Ron si courageux ? »

« Nous nous armerons de sortilèges et je suis sûr que ça ira bien. »

Hermione échangea un regard avec ses amis, mais garda sa bouche fermée. Cela avait été une torture pour Harry d'admettre son éclatement, le dire aux jumeaux le rendrait encore plus malade. A la place, elle prit une gorgée de café, regardant à travers la fenêtre, et écoutant à moitié les jumeaux parler de leur boutique. Lentement le soleil passa sous l'horizon, formant des rayons dans le ciel alors qu'il le faisait. 

« D'accord Hermione. Vous deux, soyez prudent dans la Forêt. » dit Ron à ses frères, les fixant d'un regard perçant. 

« Nous le serons Ronnykins, revenez vite. »

Alors qu'ils partaient, Lee les regarda suspicieusement avant de se tourner vers ses amis. « Je pouvais voir mon reflet. » 

« C'est normal Lee. Qui a-t-il de si spécial ? »

« Harry était assis en face de moi. Je pouvais voir Hermione, Ron et moi. »

« De quoi parles tu ? » demanda Alicia, confuse. 

« Harry n'avait pas de reflet. »

Harry passa durant tout le chemin vers le château à trembler. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle là-dessus, et il était malade sur le fait qu'il attaquerait sans y réfléchir. 

Comme s'il lisait son esprit, Ron commença à le rassurer. « Harry, les choses ont commencé à revenir dans la forêt maintenant. Ton mauvais côté s'est assagit, je m'attends à ce qu'il les laisse tranquille… »

------

Harry fut abruptement réveillé le matin suivant par la voix terrifiée de Lee sonnant dans les escaliers. « DESCENDS !!! »

Passant une couverture autour de son corps, le garçon descendit les escaliers, se tortillant en voyant la figure enragée qui appartenait à Lee. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Fred et George ne sont pas rentrés la nuit dernière. Ils y sont allés peu après que vous soyez partis, mais ne sont pas rentrés. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron du bas des escaliers, ayant pris le temps de mettre sa robe avant de venir enquêter sur le bruit.

« Ce qui est à l'intérieur les a probablement fait prisonnier. » dit Angela, sa voix tremblante. 

« Il les a plutôt manger ! » s'exclama Ron, fixant Harry qui fixait la fenêtre dans le vague. Sans un mot, le garçon se retourna et monta les escaliers, avant de s'habiller en privé dans le dortoir. 

Il souhaitait savoir ce qu'il se passait, souhaitait avoir le contrôle de ce genre de chose. Et s'ils avaient été tués, comme des animaux, écorchés et démembrés de leurs corps, comment pouvait-il admettre ça à leur famille ? Se sentant malade de peur, il prit l'épée, et la sortit de son fourreau, la regardant briller avant d'être remplacé par un sifflement défensif avant de retourner dans la salle commune. 

------

L'apprenti sourit dans sa lueur, se retirant doucement du tendre psychique du Garçon qui a Survécu. Il avait fait tous les dommages qu'il pouvait, et rien d'autre ne pouvait être fait. Le garçon était trop fort pour être retiré complètement, mais au moins maintenant, il était grandement affaibli. Comme un fantôme qui hantait le corps du garçon, inconscient des regards des autres étudiants. 

------

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Katie, hagard alors qu'une ombre noire sortait des épaules de Harry, passant par la fenêtre par un vent de peur. 

« Je pense que c'était l'apprenti. » murmura Hermione alors que Harry tremblait et ouvrait les yeux, qui étaient blanc pendant un moment avant que la couleur ne revienne. 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ron à son ami, qui se retourna rapidement comme s'il regardait quelque chose. 

« Je ne sais pas, Un miroir ? »

Hermione indiqua celui qui pendait sur le mur, et retint sa respiration alors que Harry l'approchait. 

Avec un grondement de rage, il frappa la vitre, qui refusait toujours de révéler son image. Derrière la force, le verre se brisa, coupant sa peau et tombant sur le sol. « Pourquoi ne puis-je pas redevenir normal ? »

« Nous t'avons dit que c'était irréversible, tu te souviens ? » dit Ginny, secouée par sa colère. 

« Mais j'espérais. « 

« Ecoutez les gars, vous devez nous dire ce qu'il se passe. » dit Lee, s'asseyant sur le canapé alors que le trio commençait à parler.

A la fin de l'histoire, les adolescents rassemblés avaient pali, et étaient malade d'inquiétude. 

« Nous devons sortir de là et aller les aider. » dit Harry, son ton dur alors que du sang tombait en goutte de sa main. 

« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas, si nous rencontrons ta force, elle nous anéantira comme elle l'a fait aux animaux. Nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour combattre quelque chose comme ça. » 

« Mais c'est ma faute, si je leur avais simplement dit la nuit dernière, ils auraient compris, et seraient restés où ils étaient. »

« Harry… »

« Non Hermione, j'y vais, même si c'est seulement pour ramener des corps, j'y vais."

« Je viens avec toi. » dit une douce voix d'enfant. 

Se retournant, Harry sourit à Karma, Thane perché sur son épaule, et un sac dans son dos, qui était empli de parchemins. 

« Et ne dis surtout pas que je suis trop enfantine, tu ne le tolérerais pas, et moi non plus ! » Elle leva son menton de défi, fixant le garçon dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il y consente.

« D'accord, bien. Allons-y alors. »

Ron soupira, et grogna vers son ami. « Très bien, nous allons avec vous, mais nous les trouvons, et nous partons, compris ? Nous ne combattons pas des monstres, ou nous ne suivons pas d'indices, nous entrons, nous sortons. »

« Oui Ron. » Harry sourit à son ami, et attendit patiemment que ses amis prennent leurs affaires. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement prêts, Lee les mena vers le tableau de l'entrée, et ils descendirent les escaliers. 

Rapidement, ils traversèrent la pelouse, voulant désespérément éviter les questions. 

« Oi, et où pensez vous aller ? » demanda la voix de Hagrid. 

Harry se figea et se retourna, un sourire gagnant imprimé sur son visage. « Nous allons aider Fred et George, nous ne serons pas long. »

« N'avez-vous pas cours ? »

« C'est bien plus important, Hagrid. » dit Hermione au géant. 

« Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer, il y a de mauvaises choses à l'intérieur. »

« Hagrid, s'il vous plait, nous ne vous écouterons pas, nous devons y aller. »

« Mais vraiment, 'Arry… » Hagrid lécha ses lèvres alors que le groupe s'éloignait de lui. « Ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas bon du tout. » Rapidement, le géant se dirigea vers le château. Dumbledore devait être mis au courant, parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'il savait de source sûr, c'est que ces enfants ne s'en sortiraient pas sans aide. 

------

Poussant les arbres résistants, le groupe avança, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur putride des corps en décomposition et la sensation grandissante que quelque chose de grand qu'il ne pouvait comprendre les observait. Pas à pas, ils atteignirent le terrain, mais tout ce qu'ils purent voir fut des routes d'arbres tordus, et des squelettes de temps en temps, ou des choses bien plus abstraites et plus dérangeantes que d'autres. 

« Je vais changer quelques trucs devant nous. » dit Harry. « Je ne veux pas que l'on rentre dans quelque chose par surprise. »

« D'accord. » confirma Hermione, éclairant le bout de sa baguette, et regardant les ombres. « Mais ne vas pas trop loin, et reviens pour qu'on se retrouve, OK ? »

Harry acquiesça avant de se concentrer, et de se laisser aller pour former une nouvelle forme. Frappant ses sabots, il renifla, maintenant, dans cette forme, il se sentait fort, pratiquement invincible, mais complètement conscient de la force invisible qui passait dans les arbres, le regardant avec curiosité. 

Avec un au revoir gémissant, la licorne partit, galopant à travers les arbres, et sautant par dessus les racines, rentrant et sortant des massifs de pins pour que l'air caresse sa crinière, et ses yeux étaient libres de scanner le sol cherchant des corps, ou des indices menant aux jumeaux. Les arbres passaient en brouillard alors que ses sabots tombaient en staccato sur le sol de poussière. 

Abruptement, l'odeur de fumée taquina ses narines, le guidant tout au bout de la forêt. Alors que l'odeur se renforçait, il ralentit, écoutant des voix en train de murmurer. Se dissimulant dans les ombres, la licorne regarda la petite clairière, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'incrédulité. Des hordes de Death-Eaters entouraient les flammes, parlant entre eux comme des frères. L'Apprenti se tenait seul, contemplant le ciel du matin avec des yeux aveugles. Harry recula, essayant de voir le reste de la clairière. 

Alors qu'il tournait sa tête, il vit deux silhouettes, attachées et négligées sur le sol. Leurs cheveux roux brillaient à la lumière du feu, et leurs yeux marron accusant les hommes en robes, mais au moins les jumeaux Weasley étaient en vie !

Sur le point de se retourner, et de galoper vers les autres, Harry se figea, fixant un point dans les ombres concentrées. Comme une seule personne, les Death-Eaters se retournèrent pour y faire face, et se penchèrent alors que l'Apprenti avançait vers le même point, aussi penché. 

« Mon Seigneur, il est bon de vous voir à nouveau. »

« Tu as échoué à capturer un esprit de Hogwarts. » gronda la voix grave, alors que des yeux rouges s'ouvraient. 

« Mais j'ai réussi à affaiblir Potter, Mon Seigneur, il sera plus facile à battre s'il devait nous attaquer maintenant. »

Les ombres semblaient se condenser, formant un vortex avant de se briser, comme les morceaux d'un cocon. Dans toute son ancienne gloire, Voldemort se tenait debout, regardant autour de lui, son regard fatal atterrissant avec cruauté sur les jumeaux Weasley, la mort et la gloire brillant dans leurs profondeurs. 


	28. Cris dans les ombres

------ Chapitre 28 : Cris dans les ombres 

------

Arabella fixa la Crystallia, concentrant toute son énergie sur la simple sphère. « Ils sont à la lisière de la forêt, il y a des Death-Eaters là-bas, et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de sombre, mais je ne peux pas sentir ce que c'est. » Sirius la reteint gentiment alors qu'elle s'écroulait légèrement, drainée par l'effort. « Les couleurs montrent qu'ils sont excités mais effrayés. » murmura-t-elle, souhaitant qu'il y ait plus d'informations à donner à ses amis. 

« Nous devons y aller et aller les chercher. Comment peuvent-ils être si stupide ? » demanda Lupin. « Ils avaient tout, ils se débrouillaient si bien, et maintenant, ils ont tout rejeté et sont partis dans la forêt. »

« Vous vous souvenez des paroles de Yonoso ? » demanda Dumbledore aux professeurs réunis. « Nous ne pouvons pas les aider à combattre, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de les regarder et de les guider. » Il tourna sa chaise pour faire face à la fenêtre. « Je veux que Severus et Remus aillent dans la forêt, vous pouvez simplement les aider à trouver leur chemin, vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne devez pas entrer et combattre leurs batailles pour eux. »

« Mais ils ne sont pas prêts à se battre. » Sirius était désespéré. 

« Ce n'est pas le problème maintenant. » Le directeur soupira. « Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est espérer qu'ils reviennent à l'école en un seul morceau. »

-----

Fred et George regardèrent avec les yeux grands ouverts le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les surveillaient froidement. « Je t'ai envoyé chercher le garçon, le détruire, et à la place, tu ne captures que deux de ces amis ? » siffla-il à l'apprenti, qui se penchait en guise d'excuses, pour seulement lever ses yeux et le fixer froidement une fois que le dos du mage fut tourner vers lui. 

Voldemort tendit lentement une main, et retira le bâillon de George pour libérer sa bouche, laissant ainsi le garçon respirer l'air fumeux.

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne vous suivent ? » Il renifla, regardant la peur et la méfiance danser dans les profondeurs marrons. 

« Ils ne nous suivront pas, ils ne sont pas si stupides. » murmura George, tremblant légèrement alors que Voldemort pointait sa fine baguette vers sa poitrine.

« Ils ne savent pas que je suis là, ils ne savent même pas que le démon est ici. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres indiqua à l'apprenti d'avancer, qui était en train de regarder les événements avec des yeux pensifs. « Ce qui est ici les effraierait ? Ils viendront, et dans mon âme, je sais que Potter est proche, si proche qu'il est pratiquement dans ma main. »

Un autre Death-Eater retira le bâillon de Fred. Le calme masque les regardant alors que les yeux du Weasley observaient la clairière, cherchant désespérément une route pour s'échapper. « Qu'est-ce que vous aller lui faire. » demanda l'aîné des jumeaux, ses yeux ne rencontrant pas le regard rouge de Voldemort. « s'il se montre ? »

« Il sera découpé en morceaux par le démons. » Les mots étaient froids et lointains, sans même la passion enragée. « Je lui donne une heure pour arriver, de venir en fonçant à votre rescousse avant que je vous détruise. » dit-il aux jumeaux, dont leurs yeux s'agrandissaient de peur et d'horreur. 

La licorne noire trembla dans sa cachette, déchirée par le fait de revenir vers les autres, ou bien de foncer à la rescousse des jumeaux. Il ne pouvait pas décider s'il était dur ou impétueux, il pouvait difficilement penser correctement. Secouant sa tête, il trotta doucement, allant et revenant alors qu'il essayait de se décider. 

Un frisson coura sur son épine dorsale alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'un autre être se trouvant à ses côtés, une autre force, marchant avec lui. Regardant vers la lumière à sa droite, il regarda alors qu'un brouillard se reconstituait, et formait deux yeux, les yeux vert brillant. Les ombres qui traçait la fine silhouette, qui était pratiquement humaine, mais pas tout à fait. Avec une réaction de surprise, il réalisa qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, un autre morceau de son corps brisé se faisait connaître de lui. 

Les yeux ombragés s'éclairèrent de compréhension, l'incarnation du mal de Harry, sa rage et frustration savait très bien que la licorne devant lui était son géniteur. Une gueule s'ouvrit, et de là, sortit un horrible cri, résonnant parmi les arbres, secouant le brouillard en vague fantôme, et faisant trembler la terre par la douleur de l'âme montant de sa voix. 

Autour du feu, les Death-Eaters se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, les yeux derrière le masque s'assombrissant de peur. Voldemort se leva, les jumeaux à ses pieds, son visage montrant la curiosité et le doute. 

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Voldemort, levant ses sourcils alors que l'apprenti souriait. 

« Une des facettes brisées du garçon, mon seigneur, la force négative de Harry Potter. »

« Est-ce ce que je peux sentir, parmi la mort en ce lieu ? »

« Oui, mon seigneur, la créature lâchée de Potter réside dans la forêt, massacrant les créatures dans sa rage, avant de se reposer. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit à nouveau éveillé. »

Un murmure effrayé venant des Death-Eaters fit se retourner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, observant ainsi la forêt. De ses profondeurs, quelque chose bougeait, se déplaçant comme si elle chassait une proie. Brièvement, le sorcier aperçtu une corne enflammée et des sabots, avant que les ombres se libèrent grâce au vent. Un raz-de-marée de ténèbres enveloppa la clairière, se tournant vers le feu et étouffant les flammes, avant d'aller vers les Death-Eaters, rugissant et hurlant alors qu'elles passaient. 

« Comment est-ce que cela peut être détruit ? » hurla Voldemort entre les cris et mugissements. 

« On ne peut pas ! » répondit l'apprenti. « Une fois que le garçon sera mort, les facettes vont aussi disparaître, mais on doit trouver le corps du garçon, avant que nous puissions tuer ça, cette… » Il chercha un mot pour décrire le monstre. « Chose ! »

« Non, s'il vous plaît, pas Harry, pas mon petit garçon ! » supplia une douce voix, à l'intérieur des bruits terrifiés. Les ombres se réverbérèrent d'une douce lueur verte, réfléchissant le blanc des masques des Death-Eaters, une fois de plus, le sortilège de la mort avait pris la vie de Lily Potter. 

Abruptement, les ténèbres se condensèrent, formant une silhouette fantôme, pratiquement distinguable à l'intérieur du brouillard. Le visage était déchiré de cicatrices qui couraient le long des joues et sur les yeux. L'éclair coulant de sans  cesse, passant sur le nez du spectre. Les lèvres étaient fines et haïssant, et lorsque le garçon ouvrit sa bouche, ils purent voir que la langue était absente. Tendant une main, la vision montra Voldemort, souriant cruellement. La chose n'était pas parlée, seuls l'entendirent ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. « Je suis ce que vous avez crée. Je suis ce que vous avez tenté d'attirer si durement de votre côté l'année dernière. Mon géniteur survit toujours, non teinté de vos promesses et de vos sortilèges, mais j'existe à l'intérieur de lui, Je suis sa haine pour vous, et il ne sera jamais votre. »

En un clin d'œil, les ombres se mélangèrent, fonçant vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les seules choses visibles étaient les dents et griffes, révélées dans une intention mortelles. Alors que Voldemort fermait les yeux, se tendant, attendant la douleur, il sentit une douce brise le traverser, et réalisa que la présence était partie. 

Se tournant vers l'apprenti, il resserra sa robe autour de lui, et fixa le jeune garçon d'un regard haineux. « Détruis Potter, je reviendrais, et je veux sa tête. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« N'échoue pas Apprenti, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai donné. »

« Le Monde, mon Seigneur. » Le démon s'inclina alors que Voldemort disparaissait, les orbes blancs fixés sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que le mage soit partie. « Cherchez dans la forêt. » cria-t-il aux Death-Eaters. « Le garçon est là, lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé, apportez-le-moi. »

Fred et George avaient regardé la scène, mi-espérants, mi-terrifiés. Ils avaient pendant tout ce temps remué leurs poignets pour essayer de détendre la corde qui les liait, et maintenant, ils étaient si près. Levant les yeux, George regarda et donna un petit coup à son frère, montrant de la tête la licorne noire, qui se déplaçait entre les arbres comme un esprit. « Nous devons faire une distraction pour donner aux autres une chance ! » siffla Fred. 

« Je suis pratiquement libre. » répondit George. « J'ai simplement besoin de quelques minutes. »

La licorne sentit une douce main sur son côté, et se tourna pour voir Hermione, Ron et Ginny. 

« Les autres sont en train d'approcher de l'autre côté de la clairière. » lui dit Hermione. « Nous avons besoin de ta forme humaine. »

La licorne acquiesça et se transforma rapidement, sentant des frissons parcourir sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à nouveau là, humain. Passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, il prit l'épée et la sortit de son foureau. « Bien, alors, quel est le plan ? Nous devons être rapides car il y a des Death-Eaters à notre recherche. »

« Où va cette épée lorsque tu te transformes ? » demanda curieusement Ginny. 

« Au même endroit où vont mes vêtements je suppose. » Harry sourit nerveusement, avant de se tourner vers Ron. « Vous avez des idées pour qu'on récupère vos frères ? »

« La seule chose à laquelle je peux penser est de foncer et de prendre les Death-Eaters par surprise. »

« Je pense que c'est notre seul choix. » confirma Hermione, serrant fermement sa baguette. 

« Très bien, à trois. » dit Harry, essayant de ne pas trembler sous l'adrénaline et la peur. « 1…2… »

Un cri de douleur les fit regarder la clairière. Fred et George s'étaient libérés de leurs liens, et étaient en train d'attaquer les quelques Death-Eaters présent avec ferveur. 

« Allez, vite ! » déclara Ron, guidant ses amis rapidement dans la clairière. 

« Numquam Cementus. » cria Hermione, tournant l'un des Death-Eater en pierre en un clin d'œil. 

« allumni majoritas ! » hurla Ron, regardant des cordes sortir du bout de sa baguette, et s'entourer autour du groupe d'hommes, qui étaient en train de se battre contre Ginny et Harry. 

Les silhouettes encapuchonnées tombèrent au sol, jurant et hurlant à leur frère de revenir de la forêt. 

« Nous devons sortir d'ici ! » cria Ginny. « Nous ne pouvons pas en battre autant ! »

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons tellement le choix. » cria Lee. Lui et ses amis étaient entrés dans le combat quelques minutes auparavant, et étaient maintenant sévèrement surpasser en nombre. 

« Harry, fait quelque chose ! » hurla Hermione. « Utilises ton épée ! »

« Je ne peux tuer personne ! » répondit Harry sur le même ton, la rengainant de frustration, et saisissant sa baguette, hurlant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. « Temporum Inhibitum ! » La scène se figea tout autour de lui, alors que le bout de sa baguette lançait une lumière brillante vers le groupe, s'incurvant et flashant entre les corps avant de se diriger vers les cieux. 

« Wow, c'est puissant ! » Il fixa la baguette avant de la replacer lentement et de toucher Ginny. Son visage de pierre sembla se déverrouiller, et elle cligna des yeux vers le Death-Eater devant elle, qui avait été sur le point de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. 

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-elle, vouant son gentil sourire timide. 

« J'ai figé le temps. »

« Superbe ! Nous pouvons nous échapper. »

« Non, ce n'est pas de cette façon que cela marche. Le temps est arrêté dans une bulle, mais en dehors, il passe encore. Si nous sortons de la bulle, et dans le temps, nous serons tués instantanément. C'est simplement pour nous aider à nous regrouper. Nous nous battrons mieux en équipe que seuls. »

« Donc, comment allons nous éveiller les autres ? »

« Touche-les simplement sur l'épaule Ginny, et cela devrait être suffisant. »

Ils se déplacèrent dans ce temps, leurs pieds ne faisant aucun bruit, leur voix inaudible au reste du monde. 

« Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais faire ça. » dit Hermione avec admiration.

« C'est un sortilège que je viens d'apprendre, et j'avais besoin d'une baguette combinée pour le faire. Maintenant, écoutez. Voldemort a ordonné à l'apprenti de me tuer, et ces gars-là. » Il montra les Death-Eaters. « feront tout pour obéir aux ordres, incluant tuer le reste d'entre vous sans arrière-pensée. S'échapper ne sera pas suffisant, parce qu'ils nous suivront jusqu'à l'école, et nous mettrons Hogwarts en danger, nous devons les bannir ailleurs, ou les tuer. »

« Combien sont-ils ? » demanda Fred. « Ce sont comme les zèbres, Ils se fondent tous l'un avec l'autre. »

« Au dessus de cent, j'estimerai. » dit platement Hermione, essayant de ne pas se sentir malade à la pensée de devoir tous les tuer. 

« Où est parti l'apprenti ? » demanda Ron, essayant de trouver le démon humain parmi les robes noires. 

« Disparu il semblerait, il ne voulait probablement pas nous voir gagner. » Fred Sourit, puis s'arrêta, écoutant les alentours. 

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

Un faible sifflement avait empli l'air, disparaissant graduellement. 

« Les sortilèges disparaissent, le temps revient. Préparez-vous ! » cria Harry. « Hermione et Ron, transformez-vous. Le reste d'entre vous, tenez-vous en ligne et tirer tous les sortilèges auxquels vous pouvez penser vers eux. » Avec résolution, il sortit son épée, il ne voulait tuer personne, mais c'était ça la guerre. Les gens mourraient. 

Les Death-Eaters devinrent abruptement animés à nouveau, et se tournèrent pour faire face à l'armée d'étudiants. Une fois en place, ils levèrent leurs baguettes, et ouvrirent leurs lèvres pour lancer des sortilèges. 

Le lion et le dragon sautèrent vers eux au même instant, amenant plusieurs Death-Eaters au sol, alors que Ginny faisait tomber les éclairs du ciel, frappant des individus avec une précision mortelle. Les jumeaux et leurs amis avaient utilisé tous les sortilèges de leur répertoire, essayant désespérément de repousser les hommes qui avançaient vers eux. 

Harry leva l'épée au dessus de sa tête, sentant le pouvoir déferler dans l'épée. Il pouvait sentir que l'apprenti était proche. Les Death-Eaters s'approchèrent du garçon, le regardant avec prudence, avant de reculer, loin de l'arme brillant, et des yeux froids colériques. 

« Tues-les ! » hurla George. « S'il te plait Harry, pense de cette façon, ils ont aidé pour tuer tes parents, et ils nous tueront si nous ne les tuons pas. »

L'épée trancha l'air avec douceur, aussi mortelle et finale que le sortilège de la mort. Harry avait choisi la façon la plus puissante de tuer, et il se détestait à chaque fois que la lame mordait la chair. Alors que le troisième Death-Eater tombait sous le métal, il réalisa que des larmes tombaient de ses joues. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il pouvait les ensorceler, et il pouvait les blesser, mais chaque vie qu'il retirait avec l'épée était comme s'il retirait la sienne. 

Furieux contre lui-même, il fit tomber le bout de son épée dans le sol, et fit face à l'homme suivant. En une seconde, le Death-Eater eut sa baguette contre le torse de Harry, tranchante comme un couteau. « Tu aurais du me tuer Potter. » dit la voix de Lucius Malfoy. « Dans une guerre comme celle-ci, c'est vous ou nous. » 

« Je n'ai pas à m'abaisser à votre niveau. » siffla Harry, serrant sa main droite, là où les brûlures de la baguette qui s'était jointe étaient encore en train de soigner. 

« Oh, mais tu le fais, pour tuer un rat, tu dois être un rat. Tu dois voir à travers ses yeux et comprendre ses action. Ou le rat sera celui qui t'empoisonnera. »

La baguette rentra un peu plus dans sa poitrine, alors qu'autour d'eux, les Death-Eaters abandonnaient, disparaissant pour rejoindre leur maître, et reprendre à nouveau des forces. « Il te veut mort Potter, et je ne serais que trop heureux d'être celui qui lui livrera ta tête. »

« Je pense que l'apprenti en serait offensé. » Harry renifla, levant son poing serré, et le rentrant dans le visage du Death-Eater, brisant le masque blanc en deux et faisant ainsi reculer l'homme, où il disparu dans le brouillard. 

« Ils sont partis. » murmura Fred. « Ils sont tous partis. »

« Ne le crois pas. » répondit George. « Ils ne doivent que se cacher. »

« Je pense qu'ils sont retournés auprès de Voldemort pour rassembler leurs forces. » murmura Ginny, regardant Ron et Hermione se transformer à nouveau, et qui allèrent se tenir auprès de Harry. 

« Nous devons rentrer pendant que nous en avons la chance. » murmura la jeune fille aînée, tirant la manche de Harry. 

« Mais ce n'est pas satisfaisant. Nous avons utilisé toute notre force, nous avons si durement combattu, et rien achevé. »

« Je sais, Harry. » le consola Ron. « Mais cela viendra bientôt, et lorsque cela viendra, nous serons prêts. Mais c'est comme ça, Fred et George vont biens, personne de notre côté n'est mort, et aucun de nous n'a été capturé. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, fixant les corps décapités, se sentant misérablement malade par le fait qu'il fut celui à manipuler le sabre. « Tu as raison Ron, retournons à Hogwarts. J'ai besoin d'une tasse de chocolat chaud et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Ce ne sera même pas encore l'heure du déjeuner, nous devons aller en cours. » fit remarquer Hermione, riant de leurs visages grimaçant. « Allez, peut-être que si nous nous expliquons, ils nous donneront congés. »

Le trio s'arrêta abruptement, bloqué par une barrière invisible, les séparant du reste de leurs amis. Allant et venant, ils essayèrent de déterminer les frontières, et réussirent seulement à être plus confus. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Ron, tombant alors que quelque chose les levait du sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dix pieds au dessus du sol. 

 « Vous ne pouvez honnêtement pas pensé que cela serait si facile, n'esttce pas. » demanda une voix riante. Baissant les yeux, ils virent l'apprenti, souriant grandement, alors qu'il était adossé à l'un des arbres, observant la scène avec amusement. 

« Vous êtes miens. »

-----

Remus Lupin et Severus Snape entrèrent brusquement dans le bureau du Directeur, avec Ginny dans leurs bras, et les ex-étudiants plus âgés les suivant derrière eux. 

« Qu'est-il arriv ? » demanda McGonagall, se levant pour que Ginny puisse être placée dans sa chaise. 

« Nous les avons trouvé dans la forêt, sur la bordure la plus éloignée, avec des Death-Eaters morts, ils étaient tout simplement assis sur le sol. »

« Il les a pris. » murmura Fred, tremblant légèrement. « et lorsqu'ils sont partis, c'était comme si la forêt criait et pleurait, nous ne pouvions cependant pas revenir. » 

« Qui les a pris et o ? »

« L'apprenti les a pris. » George leva des yeux hantés. « Je ne sais pas où, il est simplement parti, il les avait enfermé dans une sorte de bulle. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre sœur. » murmura Dumbledore, regardant la silhouette immobile de la jeune fille. 

« Elle a simplement crié, crié si fort pendant si longtemps, je pensais qu'elle allait mourir. » dit Lee, son visage pâle. 

« Puis elle s'est simplement endormie, mais autour de nous, la forêt continuait à hurler. » murmura Angelina, tremblant alors que McGonagall passait une couverture sur eux. 

« C'est Harry. » dit Fred faiblement. « Il est dedans, c'est lui qui a tué tous les animaux, enfin un petit peu. »

Sirius les fixa avec confusion. « Je pensais que vous aviez dit que Harry avait été pris par l'apprenti ? »

« Il l'a été, mais il y en a plus d'un. » George se renfrogna, essayant d'expliquer. « Celui que nous avons vu était fait d'ombres, couverts de cicatrices, et mutilé. Il n'avait pas tous ces doigts sur une main. Nous ne l'avons vu que brièvement, mais il ensorcelait Voldemort. »

« Voldemort était l ? » Dumbledore pâlit. « L'apprenti est probablement retourné vers son maître. »

« Alors nous avons perdu. » murmura Alicia. « Ils sont morts, et nous avons perdus. » 


	29. Victoire et perte

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss, sauf la traduction

Bon voilou un chapitre... reste plus que deux après celui la... qui vont venir assez vite je pense... Celui la est un petit cadeau pour Umbre77... qui semblait impatiente de l'avoir

------

**Chapitre 29 : Victoire et perte**

------

Hermione s'étira lentement, ses paupières battant, alors qu'elle essayait de se réveiller. Alors que ses yeux marron s'ouvraient, son visage montra une expression confuse lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas son entourage. S'asseyant, elle regarda autour d'elle, voyant Harry et Ron évanouis sur le sol. Tout autour deux se trouvait un rideau sphérique de brouillard bleu, transparent. La bulle était les murs, le plafond, et le sol de leur prison, et semblait être suspendue au-dessus des mâchoires de l'éternité.

Dehors, c'était noir, pas le noir de la nuit, mais un noir si sombre qu'il collait à ses yeux, les menaçant de les faire tomber dans une abysse. Faisant un calcul rapide d'où l'horizon devrait être, elle s'y dirigea. Elle ne put dire si ses yeux lui jouaient des tours ou si son esprit imaginait des ombres dans les ténèbres, mais elle pensa avoir vu du mouvement à l'extérieur, comme si quelque chose passait, regardant sa proie avec intérêt.

Elle tourna sa tête lorsque Ron grogna et s'assit d'un coup. La rougeur sous ses taches de rousseur disparut lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui était arrivé, et passa ses conclusions à où ils étaient.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, qui acquiesça silencieusement.

Ron essaya de réprimer un tremblement, il pouvait dire que Hermione était inquiète et avait peur, ses yeux sombres paraissaient immenses sur son visage alors qu'elle essayait de voir dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, ses petites mains serrées en poings, prêts à combattre pour sa vie. Et elle savait que cela arriverait.

Regardant le corps affalé de Harry, il sentit son pouls s'accélérer de peur. Le garçon semblait trop immobile, comme si, là où il était, il n'y était pas. Se levant avec difficulté, Ron alla à ses côtés, observant la silhouette. Il était allongé sur le ventre, du sang lui tombant sur le visage. Derrière les lunettes, les yeux étaient fermés, et seul un petit mouvement de son torse montrait qu'il était encore en vie.

« Hermione, viens par ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? » Sa voix était faible et peureuse. Elle était trop occupée à garder le périmètre pour remarquer la peur de son ami.

« Nous avons besoin d'Harry réveillé pour combattre cela. On sait tous les deux que nous mentirons si nous pensons être capables de faire ça sans lui. »

Ses petits doigts touchèrent la joue de Ron pour le rassurer, avant de tâter le pouls de Harry, alors que son autre main le secouait pour le réveiller.

« Non. » grogna le garçon. « Si je ne me réveille pas, cela n'arrivera pas. »

« Harry, allez, tu ne peux pas nous laisser faire ça nous-même. » murmura Ron, inquiet de l'humeur de son ami.

« Mais vous pouvez le faire, vous êtes forts tous les deux, et je suis simplement si fatigué. »

« Harry, reprends-toi. » cria Hermione, se levant, et le frappant brutalement dans la hanche, le forçant à se réveiller. « L'apprenti sera là dans quelques minutes, et nous avons besoin de toi. »

Harry s'assit maladroitement, serrant sa tête douloureusement alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Mettant une main dans sa poche, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, sa baguette était toujours là, en sécurité dans sa poche. « Où est l'épée ? » demanda-t-il à ses mais.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu l'avais ! »

« Je l'ai fait rentrer dans le sol de la forêt, personne ne la prise ? »

« Non, Harry ! » siffla Ron. « C'est ton travail. Je ne peux pas croire ça, la seule chose qui peut le tuer et tu la laisses derrière. »

« Et bien, je suis désolé. » cria Harry, fixant son ami. « Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ce que je suis. »

« Quoi, débile ? »

« Fermes-là Ron. »

Un fort rugissement fit se rapprocher les trois amis, et se mettre au sol, alors que les flammes de la sphère augmentaient de l'infini ténèbre. La couleur écarlate et orange fit briller les visages d'horreur, illuminant la caverne montagneuse dans laquelle ils étaient.

Des rochers bougèrent et craquèrent au plafond, loin au-dessus d'eux, et le sol était trop loin en dessous pour le voir. Dehors, l'air changea lorsque la grande chaleur lécha la roche, mais la bulle resta fraîche et détachée de l'enfer les entourant.

« C'est notre damnation. » dit une voix platement, alors qu'il passait autour de la bulle, restant à l'extérieur, en se penchant vers l'intérieur. L'apprenti sourit aux prisonniers. « C'est l'endroit où mon espèce a été forcée de survivre pendant des siècles. Maintenant, j'ai la chance de nous libérer, et je vais le faire avec plaisir. »

Le démon était resté dans la forme d'un jeune garçon, les flammes brillaient des yeux blancs. Maintenant, dans la lumière du feu, il pouvait voir que les ténèbres de ses robes étaient en fait du rouge le plus sombre. Une main fine féminine fit de grands gestes, alors que sa douce voix continua à parler. « Les mortels ont dirigés les terres du paradis pendant trop longtemps, et ont tout fait sauf les détruire. Bientôt mon espèce marchera dans le monde, et un nouvel ordre régnera. » Ses yeux semblèrent se concentrer un peu plus sur les trois enfants. « Rien de ce que vous ferez ne m'arrêtera. »

Hermione murmura une phrase à Harry et Ron. « Cela importe peu que nous n'ayons pas l'épée. Nous devons quand même essayer. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« Essayons d'utiliser 'Vanuscio'. Cela le rendra aveugle avant qu'il ne le sache. »

« Compris. » dirent les deux garçons.

À l'unisson, ils pointèrent tous les trois leurs baguettes et hurlèrent les mots, regardant les petits rayons venant des baguettes de Hermione et Ron croître avec le rayon d'énergie venant de la baguette combinée.

Avant que le sortilège n'ait pu atteindre le mur de la bulle, il diminua et mourut, les petites gouttes de lumière tombant, preuve d'échec.

Le rire de l'apprenti emplit la caverne, résonnant et s'amplifiant. « Idiots ! Ce n'est pas la vieille magie de Voldemort que vous combattez. C'est une nouvelle toute fraîche. » Il posa sa main sur le mur de la bulle où la couleur s'éclaircit. « Aucun sortilège ne viendra s'ils viennent de l'intérieur de votre prison, seuls les sortilèges jetés de l'extérieur auront un pouvoir. » Souriant grandement, il laissa un sortilège grandir au bout de ses doits, la lumière rose, repoussant les ombres sur la plateforme où l'homme se tenait.

Harry fixa la pierre qui supportait l'édifice et s'étirait vers la bulle qui reposait sur une grande plateforme, et finissait dans les ténèbres. Seule la faible lumière du sortilège leur montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas suspendus au milieu de rien. S'ils pouvaient s'échapper de cette bulle, ils pouvaient combattre.

« 'Oxnacio ! »' cria l'apprenti, envoyant le sortilège vers le mur de la bulle, qui changea, devenait rose fluo. Ron poussa un cri, et serra sa gorge alors que ses autres amis chancelaient, essayant désespérément de respirer alors que l'air à l'intérieur de leur cellule disparaissait. Des points dansèrent en face de ses yeux alors qu'il tombait sur le sol. Ce n'était pas juste, ils n'avaient pas eu une chance.

------

Ginny se réveilla soudainement, poussant un cri désespéré dans le Sanatorium. Chaque fibre de son être lui criait qu'ils avaient des problèmes. Elle devait les trouver et elle devait les aider ! Silencieusement, elle mit sur le côté les draps qui la couvraient, et marcha faiblement hors de la pièce, passant la silhouette assoupie de Madame Pomfrey, allant dans le couloir.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de retourner à la salle commune de Gryffindor pour récupérer sa robe. Fixant le noir, elle soupira, un jour, elle porterait une couleur différente, une qui ne la faisait pas paraître comme allant à des funérailles, mais pour l'instant cela devrait aller. Prenant sa baguette, elle revint vers les marches, s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'elle en atteignit la fin, et regarda pensivement vers le dortoir des garçons.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle monta sans bruit les marches, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Dean, Seamus ou Neville. S'agenouillant à côté du lit de Harry, elle ouvrit sa malle et examina son contenu, cela devait être quelque part ! Sa main toucha quelque chose qui semblait être de la fourrure, ce qui se révéla être un petit lapin en peluche. Alors qu'elle le tenait, des images assaillirent son esprit. Des images d'un lion puissant, d'une famille heureuse, d'un garçon ayant des problèmes et mal… C'était comme si le lapin avait regardé sa vie, et sentit ses émotions.

Le mettant dans sa poche, elle continua à fouiller la malle, poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit un tissu doux comme de l'eau dans sa main. Sortant la cape d'invisibilité de là, elle la mit autour de sa silhouette, et en mit une partie autour de sa tête avant de se retourner pour partir. Ses bruits de pas étaient étouffés, mais de petites oreilles l'entendirent, et une main attrapa le coin de la cape.

« Je viens avec toi. » dit Karma de suite.

« Non, ce n'est pas, ce n'est pas sûr. » bégaya Ginny, voyant les yeux s'assombrirent.

« Harry a des problèmes, tu n'as pas le temps de discuter, et je peux aider. Je viens avec toi. »

Ginny soupira, et fixa la jeune fille. « Oh très bien, alors viens sous la cape. »

La fille Wakimi lui fit un sourire enchanteur, et se cacha sous les replis de soie, avant d'ouvrir le portrait qui les mena dans le couloir.

En seulement quelques minutes, ils furent dans le sanctuaire des ombres, à l'orée de la forêt. Pliant la cape, Ginny commença à foncer, sautant par-dessus les racines des arbres, et d'autres obstructions, écoutant les pas rapides de Karma alors qu'elle avait facilement la même allure. Autour d'elles, on pouvait entendre la facette sombre de Harry, pleurant et hurlant dans la nuit, ignorant leur présence dans son chagrin.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient dans la clairière, les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent, tremblant de dégoût. « Je n'ai pas pu être inconsciente autant de temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ginny à Karma, couvrant son nez avec sa main.

« Tu as été seulement inconsciente pendant à peu près six heures, c'est encore la nuit du jour où tu leur as fait face, et celle où Harry a tué les Death-Eaters. »

Les corps des hommes n'étaient pas enterrés, et gisaient sur le sol, figés après leur décapitation. Leurs têtes n'étaient nulle part en vue, et des charognards s'étaient occupés des corps. L'odeur venant de la chair était dégoûtante, lourde dans l'air. Cherchant le sol, Ginny couvrit sa main du tissu de la cape, et libéra l'épée de Gryffindor de la boue.

« Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas toucher ça. » demanda Karma.

« J'espère que la cape va empêcher les effets de m'atteindre, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Harry a besoin de cela pour réussir. »

Ginny se tint au centre de la clairière et indiqua à Karma de la rejoindre. « Tu dois me tenir et surtout ne pas me lâcher. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela marchera, mais j'espère. » Elle sortit une petite lune ascendante formant un pendentif.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est appelé un 'Curras Torne'. Il se lie avec un 'Curras' particulier. Puisqu'il a la même inscription que celui au dos de Harry, j'espère que cela me guidera droit vers lui. »

« Où as-tu eu ces choses ? » se demanda Karma, fixant la jeune fille curieusement.

« De Gus. Il semble collectionner beaucoup de chose que Arabella appelle 'Bric-à-brac de sorcier'. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle tint fermement la lune, et se concentra sur l'image du 'Curras' de Harry. Elle sentit autour d'elle le monde s'étirer et tourner, hors de contrôle, alors qu'elle et Karma étaient arrachées à la réalité qu'elles connaissaient, et poussées vers une qu'elles n'auraient pas aimé voir.

------

De la sueur coula sur le visage de Ginny alors que de la chaleur l'assaillait. Elle et Karma étaient enveloppées de la cape d'invisibilité, regardant la scène devant eux. Les flammes grondaient sur les murs de la caverne, craquant et sifflant violemment. La sphère détenant le trio fit un bruit, montrant diverses couleurs avec chaque nouveau sortilège que l'apprenti jetait.

« Nous devons les aider ! » murmura Karma. « Pense à quelque chose. »

« Tu es celle qui n'a rien fait d'autre que lire toute la bibliothèque pendant ces derniers mois. »

Karma sembla réfléchir à cela, ses yeux se plissant de concentration. « Cela pourrait être une puissance intolérante. » dit-elle. « Si on jette un sortilège au même instant que le fait l'apprenti, les murs pourraient s'écrouler sous la tension. »

« Je suis suffisamment désespérée pour essayer. » murmura Ginny, rassemblant sa force alors qu'elle concentrait sa puissance dans sa baguette. Regardant le bout briller, elle attendit que l'apprenti se prépare à jeter son sortilège suivant, puis fit un geste avec sa baguette, envoyant la lumière argentée, frappant ensuite le mur de la sphère.

L'argent et le vermillon se mélangèrent, se battant l'un avec l'autre, alors que les murs fins commençaient à se désintégrer, s'écroulant sous l'intensité de la puissance. L'apprenti se retourna, grognant de furie alors qu'il cherchait la source du sortilège, et ne vit que des ténèbres et des flammes.

Les trois étudiants tombèrent sur leurs pieds, sentant leurs corps tremblant suite à l'afflux intolérable des sortilèges de l'apprenti. Cherchant de la force, ils passèrent les restes de la sphère, et firent face au démon, leurs visages montrant la colère alors que chaque paire de yeux brillait froidement. Alors qu'ils avançaient, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à changer de formes, se transformant rapidement dans leurs formes plus puissantes.

L'apprenti pâlit, et recula légèrement, sa main faisant des gestes futiles alors qu'il essayait de penser à un sortilège qui pourrait marcher. Il sentit quelque chose passer à côté de son oreille, l'air chantant à ce passage, et cria d'horreur alors que l'épée de Gryffindor rentra dans la Terre à côté des pieds de Harry.

« Cette prophétie ne se réalisera pas ! » cria l'apprenti. « Je ne serai pas détruit par toi ! »

« De là où je me tiens, il semblerait que si. » Harry sourit alors qu'il avançait, ses amis à ses côtés.

« Non ! » L'apprenti se mit à réfléchir, alors qu'un ancien sortilège lui vint à l'esprit, et y resta. « Je vais vous tuer, je vais tous vous tuer ! »

Le Dragonnet regarda derrière le démon, là où se trouvait une petite silhouette sautillante, montrant un objet. La petite fille le jeta en l'air, l'envoyant par-dessus la tête de l'apprenti.

Hermione se changea rapidement dans sa forme humaine, l'attrapant tout juste dans ses mains, et l'examina.

Le lapin rose la regarda avec ses petits yeux noirs, alors que sa douce fourrure chatouillait ses doigts. Relevant la tête avec perplexité, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'apprenti, à la lueur mortelle dans ses yeux, et aux mots qui se formaient sur ses lèvres.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Elle sauta entre le sortilège et ses amis sans y réfléchir, bloquant instinctivement la voix alors que Harry lui hurlait de dégager du chemin, et le lion rugit d'une fureur sans nom.

Ron se transforma immédiatement, attrapant son corps alors qu'il tombait, avant de le poser doucement sur le sol. Son visage brillait de détermination, elle avait su ce qu'elle faisait, et les conséquences. Son corps brûlait de douleur, mais il l'ignora alors que l'engourdissement s'installa, bloquant toutes sensations, tous ses sens alors qu'il prenait sa main immobile et la tenait.

De leur cachette, Karma et Ginny les fixèrent. La Mage avait placé sa main tremblante sur sa bouche, étouffant le cri d'avertissement, et les pleurs désespérés qui faisait maintenant trembler en permanence son corps. Les yeux de Karma étaient grands ouverts et brillants, mais aucune larme ne tombait, à la place, elle regardait Harry, le regardait au moment où sa rage augmenta.

La main du garçon se renforça autour de la garde de l'épée, ses articulations blanchâtres ressortant face aux joyaux qui y étaient incrustés. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion, et ses sourcils formaient un froncement. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, et sa respiration sortant et entrant de son nez. Il ne pouvait pas décrire cette sensation, mais chaque changement d'émotion se reflétait dans l'épée.

Les rubis et les diamants de la garde brillaient férocement, nourrit par la rage de la revanche. La lumière verte de la lame était persistante, montant et descendant alors qu'elle coupait l'air autour d'elle. Pratiquement sans y penser, Harry la leva vers l'arrière, fixant bien ses pieds alors que le démon commençait à paniquer.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la nouvelle magie ? » murmura Harry, regardant une goutte de sueur tomber dans les yeux de l'apprenti. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ton ambition de diriger le monde, démon ? »

Avec un rugissement de peur et de furie, le démon commença à changer, grandissant alors qu'il passait dans sa forme Cinatas. Des écailles commencèrent à apparaître sur son visage, avant de s'étaler sur le corps, alors que sa robe ne devenait qu'un bout de chiffons, tombant sur le sol. Ses doigts devinrent des serres, longues et incurvées, alors que les dents à l'intérieur de sa bouche formèrent des dagues, sortant de ses lèvres, alors qu'une langue de serpent sortit. « Tues-moi maintenant, Potter, si tu le peux. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Il sauta vers l'avant, l'épée formant un arc de cercle vers le démon, qui leva ses serres pour le protéger, et cria de douleur lorsque le métal mordit la chair de sa main. Avec chaque coup, Harry le fit reculer, le blessant de plus en plus lorsqu'il répondait, pour combattre la rage et la douleur qui emplissait le garçon.

Désespéré, le démon se jeta sur lui, enfonçant ses serres dans l'épaule de Harry, déchirant la chair alors que le garçon sifflait de douleur, et levait l'épée au-dessus de lui, la faisait retomber sur le torse du démon.

La caverne s'emplit de cris alors que le Cinatas tombait et essayait de s'agripper au garçon, son sang s'échappant de son corps, tachant les robes du garçon, et le sol d'un rouge foncé. « Pitié, Seigneur, pitié. » siffla la voix alors que le démon s'écroulait au sol, se tenant au pied de la robe de Harry. « S'il vous plait Seigneur, laissez-moi rester. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à la piti ? » lui murmura Harry, levant son épée une dernière fois.

« S'il vous plait, Seigneur, s'il… »

L'épée chanta lorsqu'elle passa à travers le cou du démon, retirant la vie rapidement et définitivement. Elle se soulagea dans le sang qu'elle avait longtemps désiré, et fut finalement en paix, la lueur disparaissant alors que la lame se tue.

Harry chancela alors que Karma et Ginny sortaient de leur cachette pour se placer aux côtés de Ron, agenouillé à côté de Hermione, dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté son visage alors que Harry combattait. Maintenant, le Garçon Qui A Survécu se sentait faible et vidé. Il ignora son propre sang, courant librement de son bras, et se retourna pour faire face aux autres, sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune fête cette fois.

Les trois enfants étaient rassemblés autour de leur amie tombée. Karma entourait les doigts de la jeune fille autour de l'objet qu'elle avait attrapé, les pressant contre la douce fourrure rose du lapin en un geste inutile. Ginny supportait Ron, une main sur son épaule, alors qu'elle le tenait près de lui, ses yeux disant des mots qu'aucune voix n'aurait pu exprimer.

Ron lui-même paraissait avoir perdu toute la signification de sa vie, comme s'il s'était battu et avait perdu, même si la victoire était leur. Il n'avait pas laissé partir sa main, et la serrait encore avec espoir. Aucune larme ne tombait de ses yeux. Harry savait que c'était plus que ça. Des larmes ne feraient aucun bien, ne leur offriraient aucun réconfort pour le moment.

« Le sortilège, il n'a pas marché. » entendit-il Ron murmurer, et leva les yeux pour voir le garçon en train de le regarder. « Il était prévu pour tous nous sauver, mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. » dit Harry, désespéré, se retournant, et allant vers le corps du démon, retirant sans aucun mot l'épée de sa chair.

Les regardant à nouveau, il réalisa combien il se sentait seul et inutile. Par le passé, il avait toujours été capable de les aider, comme ils avaient été capables de le faire. Maintenant, il n'y avait rien.

Avec le départ de l'un, le futur disparaît, avec le départ de l'un, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Avec le départ de l'un, les trois partent.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la caverne, provoquant le retournement de Harry. Son cœur battant lorsqu'une silhouette s'approcha.

« Bravo Cousin, tu as très bien mené cette bataille. Dommage pour la fille, mais cela rend mon travail beaucoup plus facile. »

Harry siffla, essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur, essayant de ne pas crier alors qu'il préparait son corps, crachant le nom de l'homme avec haine. « Voldemort. »


	30. Une nouvelle magie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss sauf la traduction.

Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ... tadammmm ... alors ... il a duré longtemps le suspens

Sinon... allez lire le one-shot "Prendre la vie entre tes propres mains"

------

**Chapitre 30 : Une nouvelle magie**

------

Les ombres de Hogwarts étaient silencieuses à l'heure la plus sombre avant l'aurore. Seulement dans le chaleureux bureau de Dumbledore de la lumière brillait. Le feu sautait et rugissait alors que Arabella allait et venait dans la pièce comme une folle, crachant pratiquement de rage.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que nous les aidions ? » cria-t-elle à Dumbledore, ses yeux brillant de colère.

« Les mots de Yonosso m'arrêtent ma chère, c'est leur combat maintenant, pas le nôtre. »

« Mais ils sont partis ! Regardez la Crystallia, elle ne peut pas les trouver ! » La sorcière indiqua l'orbe clair et mort.

Se tordant les mains, elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait pu advenir d'eux.

« Ils ne sont pas les seuls à être parti. » dit Madame Pomfrey de la porte.

« Ginny doit s'être réveillée un peu plutôt cette nuit, et est partie sans que je le remarque. Elle n'est nulle part dans le château. Mais Akima pense qu'ils sont allés dans la forêt après Harry, Hermione et Ron. »

Sirius renifla de colère, ses yeux sombres se déplaçant vers les silhouettes endormis des jumeaux Weasley et de leurs amis pelotonnés dans de chaudes couvertures, et complètement épuisés. Ils étaient restés inconscients des heures et n'étaient en rien au courant des nouveaux développements. S'ils apprenaient que leur sœur avait disparu, il n'avait aucun doute que leur choc et leur tristesse s'intensifieraient à des niveaux intolérables.

« N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ? » siffla-t-il à Arabella. « Tu es celle qui garantissait qu'ils seraient en sécurité, tu es celle qui avait pour rôle de les surveiller. »

« Je ne suis pas la seule Sirius, n'essaye pas de me donner ta responsabilité, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! » cria la femme, ses yeux vibrant alors qu'elle fixait l'homme.

Il semblait épuisé et en colère, comme s'il cherchait un endroit où faire tomber le blâme, et elle était visiblement sa première cible. Ses yeux sombres étaient brillants, les feux à l'intérieur puissants alors que la rage augmentait ainsi que sa peur. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs et courts, et n'arrêta pas de bouger, ses yeux regardant un par un les autres membres de la pièce Tous étaient pâles et livide, comme si c'était trop pour eux à supporter. Personne ne savait quoi faire. Il savait que se battre avec Arabella n'aiderait pas, mais il était vraiment perdu.

Un sifflement d'une inspiration de Severus Snape les fit tous se tourner vers lui, ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur le ciel noir de la nuit, et une lumière brillante se réfléchissait sur son visage. Se rassemblant, les professeurs levèrent les yeux, fixant le panorama brillant auquel ils faisaient face. Des rayons orange et rouge de lumière se dirigeaient vers le ciel, venant d'une brillante lumière. La lumière de la lune, pâle et argentée, fût éclipsée alors que le rouge disparut, remplacé par du pourpre et du bleu, formant un vortex en spiral, se pliant dans la nuit, alors qu'une immense ombre semblait partir. En un clin d'œil, tout ce qui restait ne fut que trois larmes tombantes de lumière, clair dans le ciel de nuit, une brûla d'un beau rouge, alors que les deux autres étaient d'un vert émeraude et d'un pourpre serein. Pendant quelques secondes, elles restèrent là, brillantes de promesse, avant de disparaître dans le néant.

« Est-ce que cela signifie ? » commença Arabella, trouvant difficilement du souffle face à cet espoir.

« Je crois que c'était le portail que l'apprenti avait ouvert, et qui s'est fermé une fois pour toutes. » dit le directeur, un petit sourire de triomphe sur son visage. « Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre, et espérer leur retour. »

« Pouvons-nous au moins entrer dans la forêt ? » demanda Hagrid, ses énormes poings fermés autour de son ombrelle rose. « Simplement pour s'assurer qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Oui Hagrid, mais prenez quelqu'un avec vous. »

« J'y vais. » dit Sirius, sa voix ne laissant place à aucune discussion.

« Allons-y alors. » Hagrid se leva de la chaise, qui grogna de soulagement.

Dehors, dans la nuit, la voix dans la forêt ne criait plus, ni ne hurlait, elle ne faisait que pleurer, comme un enfant perdu n'ayant nulle part ou aller, et personne à qui se confier. »

------

Ron et Ginny se tenaient en face de Harry, leurs poings serrés de rage, alors qu'ils écoutaient ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Potter ? Tu ne peux pas me faire face seul ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il le peut. » cracha Ginny. « Mais je ne vais vous laisser lui jouer des tours. Je sais que vous avez fait ça. »

Voldemort sourit avec cruauté, ses yeux se concentrant comme des couteaux sur la petite fille en face de lui. « Bien sûr ma chère, et pouvez-vous exactement nous dire comment j'ai 'fait ça.' »

« C'était une partie de votre plan. » Ginny essaya d'empêcher sa voix de trembler, et se mordit la langue. « Vous alliez laisser l'apprenti et Harry combattre Si l'apprenti gagnait, votre problème était résolu, s'il ne gagnait pas, alors vous apparaissiez et vous nous tuiez, ai-je raison ? »

« Très proche, ma chère. » Il passa un doigt sur sa joue, la faisant trembler. « Mais pas tout à fait. Pourquoi ne vous occupez-vous pas de votre amie tombée, dites vos dernières prières. » Il leva une main en l'air, remarquant leur expression de colère. « Laissez-moi parler à Harry seul. »

Ron et Ginny regardèrent le garçon qui acquiesça. Ils savaient tous qu'il n'y avait pas de possibilité pour que cette confrontation soit évitée, mais quelque chose, rassurant, dans la voix de Voldemort fit courir leur sang avec appréhension.

Karma était restée aux côtés d'Hermione, et alors que Ginny approchait, lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Ses yeux marron scannèrent les mots, puis elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille avec surprise. L'humaine Wakimi ne fit que hausser des épaules, reportant son regard vers Hermione alors que Ron s'agenouillait à côté de la jeune fille, prenant à nouveau sa main et caressant doucement ses doigts, comme si cela pouvait la lui ramener.

Ron se sentait vide, comme si tout avait été pris de son enveloppe, et un énorme engourdissement avait empli l'espace qui restait. Ses sens semblaient prendre une plus lente priorité par rapport à la rage à l'intérieur de lui. Sa vue était troublée, et ses oreilles résonnaient, les mots qui étaients dit autour de lui ne le pénétrant pas. Une partie de lui était terrifiée pour Harry, inquiète à en être malade, qu'après avoir perdu une amie, il était sur le point de perdre l'autre, mais ses membres ne voulaient pas bouger pour l'aider. Quelque chose ne voulait pas l'autoriser à intervenir dans le conflit qui allait avoir lieu, il le savait. Ses yeux passèrent sur la silhouette immobile d'Hermione, se concentrant sur l'ombre de son cou. Son pouls battait régulièrement en petit coup, le faisant crier, et lever les yeux vers Karma.

« Elle est endormie. » murmura la petite fille. Sa voix était douce et tendre, « mais elle est dans un état fragile, nous devons la garder en sûreté. »

« Qu'est-ce qui l'a sauv ? » siffla Ron, regardant sa sœur d'un coin de l'œil alors qu'elle approchait Harry.

« Plusieurs choses, j'expliquerai pus tard, est-ce que tu as écouté ce que Voldemort à dit ? »

« Non. »

« Il n'arrête pas de se repaître. Il va faire quelque chose, mais cela ne sera pas cette année qu'il nous tuera. »

« Que fait Ginny ? » demanda Ron, regardant sa sœur placer une main sur l'épaule de Harry, et placer ses lèvres proches de son oreille.

« Elle essaye une dernière chose. Si cela ne marche pas, Harry ne sera plus jamais lui-même. »

Harry se renfrogna lorsque la douce voix de Ginny lui murmura à l'oreille. Il ignora le discours de Voldemort et se concentra à la place sur les mots, sentants quelque chose d'étrange commencé à bouillir au creux de son estomac.

« Quatlaur, undique abiungo a abyssus quibys iuncatusa quin abeo appareo un. »

« Quoi ? » siffla Harry, se tournant vers la jeune fille alors qu'un picotement commença à parcourir son corps.

« Quatre côtés séparés par le fils de l'enfer s'unissent pour redevenir un. » En un mouvement fluide, elle se plaça entre Harry et Voldemort, ses mains placées devant elle pour éviter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avance.

« Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter, jeune fille. »

« Je ne suis pas une fille, je suis une mage, et je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour te détruire. » cracha Ginny, s'avançant alors que Voldemort renifla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Je lui ai donné de la force. »

Alors qu'ils se regardaient, l'épée de Gryffindor commença à siffler et chanter, les notes étaient pures, claires, et puissantes alors qu'une brillante lumière commença à apparaître entre le garçon et l'épée, s'arquant, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau le métal semble plat et inanimé, ne possédant plus une partie de l'âme humaine. Un brouillard noir entra, se dirigeant vers la bouche de Harry et son nez, venant des ombres de la forêt dans un nouveau territoire. Pour une âme brisée, il n'y avait aucunes limites entre les dimensions. Harry sentit une faible main inconsistante sur son épaule, et se tourna pour voir son reflet, se tenant si près que leurs nez se touchaient. « Un remède pour l'incurable. » Le garçon gris sourit, avant de s'avancer dans le corps de son créateur.

Harry sentit une terrible montée de puissance passer à travers lui, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait à nouveau humain.

Fléchissant ses muscles légèrement, il attrapa sa baguette, et se tourna, faisant face à Voldemort.

« Cette puissance ne te fera aucun bien gamin, rien ne le fera. Lorsque le temps viendra, tu me feras face comme un mortel fait face à un Dieu, et tu perdras. »

Voldemort sembla se tordre légèrement, et autour de lui, de petites lignes de couleurs se dirigeaient vers lui, faisant briller sa peau. « J'ai découvert quelque chose de nouveau Potter, quelque chose emplie de puissance, quelque chose de frais, et d'imbattable. » Les yeux semblèrent changé légèrement, le rouge disparaissant pour s'éclaircir. « J'ai découvert la Nouvelle Magie. »

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, c'était comme s'il était en train de jouer une partie d'échecs avec son ennemi, et avait seulement réalisé que Voldemort était en train de jouer avec des règles différentes.

« Nouvelle Magie ? »

« Oui, tu devrais la sentir couler, et sucer ton âme. C'est la puissance la plus intense dont tu peux faire l'expérience. » Lentement, Voldemort tendit une main, un doigt squelettique pointé vers le torse de Harry. « Laisses-moi te faire une démonstration. »

Harry renforça sa prise sur sa baguette, mais entendit les mots de Voldemort et se figea. Ils étaient dans un langage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, quelque chose de non terrestre et frissonnant.

« Jannei yarren Vunsoui ! » cria Voldemort, riant cruellement en voyant la puissance de l'élément sortir de ses doigts et se jeter dans la silhouette de Harry, se répandant dans le corps du garçon dans sa brillance alors qu'elle s'enfonçait en lui, cherchant sa maison, là où le parasite magique pouvait frapper, et détruire lentement l'hôte qui la contenait.

Se tordant de douleur, Harry cria, serrant son abdomen alors que la lumière autour de lui disparaissait.

Grognant misérablement, il sentit la douleur l'élancer à travers la blessure que le démon lui avait faite, et quelque chose de nouveau, et d'étranger, en train de chercher une maison à l'intérieur de son corps.

« Restes en arrière Ginny, il se pourrait qu'il t'ait aussi ! »

« Voldemort est parti Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Une sorte de sortilège, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Harry sentit la douleur s'estomper, et essaya de s'asseoir, se sentant soudainement nauséeux.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » demanda Ron, aux côtés de Hermione.

« Je me sens, envahi. » décida Harry alors qu'il se levait. « Mais je ne suis pas mort. »

Ron lui fit un faible sourire, se sentant aussi vidé que Harry semblait l'être. « Elle a été sauvée par quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. »

Harry fixa son ami, puis le corps d'Hermione, remarquant la montée et la descente très subtile de sa poitrine alors qu'elle respirait, et le petit rosissement de vie de sa peau. « Mais l'Avada Kedavra, c'est la mort immédiate ? »

« Je sais. Elle semblait être devenue plus forte lorsque tu as été recombiné, mais je ne peux pas la réveiller. »

« Nous devons retourner au château. » dit Karma, sa voix forte et calme. « Je ne veux pas découvrir ce qui vit ici. » Fixant la caverne, elle regarda Ginny, qui haussa des épaules.

« J'avais seulement le 'Curras Torne' pour indiquer la position de Harry, il ne peut pas nous ramener. »

« Et bien, n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici, c'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, reposant légèrement son poids sur l'épaule de Ron.

« Oui, je suppose. » dit le garçon avec des tâches de rousseur, levant la forme immobile de Hermione dans ses bras.

« Alors, nous pouvons toujours essayer avec le 'Curras', nous sommes désespérés. » Serrant le pendentif dans sa main, il attendit, alors que Karma dessinait une étoile à cinq points dans la poussière. « Tenez-vous bien, espérons que cela marchera. »

------

Hagrid et Sirius se tenaient dans la clairière, fixant prudemment la forêt. Il y a quelques minutes, un vent hurlant était passé, criant silencieusement alors qu'il partait. L'odeur de mort était encore dans la clairière, criant alors qu'elle tournait et s'épaississait autour des Death-Eaters. « Quelqu'un devrait vraiment enterrer ces gars-là. » se plaignit Sirius, couvrant son nez, et regardant Hagrid.

Quelque chose de petit et bleu sortant d'une de ses multiples poches saisit ses yeux. Zap le regarda avec perplexité, et fit un petit bruit, examinant l'air avant de sortir de la poche et se placer sur le sol.

« Viens ici, petit. Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Zap regarda Hagrid, puis mit son nez dans la saleté, formant une grande ligne alors qu'il reculait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » demanda Sirius.

« Sais pas. » grommela Hagrid. « Se comporte toujours bizarrement, il a appris ça de Ron. »

Le petit dragon continua et s'assit au milieu de l'image, regardant autour de lui, attendant quelque chose. Un petit gémissement commença lentement à se faire entendre, et le la scène parut changer et s'étirer avant de revenir à son état normal. Un éclair de lumière vive fit crier le petit lézard et le fit voler sur un côté, alors que cinq passagers semblant plutôt malades furent déposé sur le sol.

« Harry ! » Sirius fonça vers le groupe. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je pense. » Harry aida Ron à se lever, et souleva doucement Hermione. « Nous sommes fatigués, et Hermione a été frappé par l'Avada Kedavra, mais elle est seulement endormie. »

Sirius sembla douter en voyant la forme immobile de la jeune fille dans les bras de son filleul. « Harry, personne ne survit à ce sortilège. »

« Je sais que cela paraît stupide, mais elle respire, nous ne pouvons simplement pas la réveiller. »

« Allons, retournons voir Dumbledore. Il saura ce qu'il s'est passé, puis nous pourrons peut-être aider Hermione. »

------

Poppy Pomfrey entoura la jeune fille de couvertures, gardant une oreille sur ce que les enfants disaient au directeur alors qu'elle prenait son pouls et la température légèrement en dessous de la normale de la jeune fille. Si l'Avada Kedavra l'avait vraiment frappé, alors c'était un miracle qu'elle soit en vie, mais dans ce cas-là, le miracle ne fut pas petit. Détendant les doigts d'Hermione, l'infirmière en sortit un petit lapin, troué par endroit mais toujours doux. Se tournant vers Harry, elle le plaça dans ses mains, alors qu'à côté de lui, Ron commençait à expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

« Lorsque l'apprenti fut coincé dans un coin, il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il a essayé de s'échapper en utilisant le sortilège mortel sur Hermione. Elle avait quelque chose dans sa main lorsqu'elle est tombée, et je l'ai attrapé avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, mais elle semblait si immobile et morte. Je pensais que le sortilège que nous avions utilisé n'avait pas marché. »

« Quel sortilège ? » demanda Snape alors qu'il avalait une gorgée d'une boisson chaude, tout en regardant les trois enfants devant lui.

« C'était un sortilège combinant les vies, de cette façon, si une personne d'un groupe se fait tuer, il pouvait partager la vie du reste jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit soignée. » expliqua Harry alors que Dumbledore acquiesçait.

« Je pense que tu as souffert d'un effet secondaire rare pensé incurable d'une manifestation d'un démon appelé Éclatement ? »

« Oui, Directeur. »

« Karma, avec son envie de connaissance, avait commencé à traduire quelques rouleaux de la vieille bibliothèque, c'est là où elle a découvert le sortilège que Ginny a utilisé pour réunir les facettes. Ron et Hermione semblait plus forts une fois que Harry était à nouveau entier ? »

« Oui monsieur. » Le garçon regarda son amie inconsciente. « J'ai essayé de la réveiller, mais je n'ai pas pu. »

« La raison pour laquelle le sortilège n'a pas marché, est que Harry n'était pas à sa pleine puissance, et ne pouvait pas maintenir l'état conscient de Hermione à moins qu'il ne soit entier. Hermione aurait dû être tuée instantanément, cependant, elle avait le lapin rose dans sa main à ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? » Le directeur s'arrêta alors qu'ils hochaient de la tête. « L'anneau que Ron porte maintenant était caché à l'intérieur de ce jouet pendant des dizaines d'années, un peu de son pouvoir a dû y être absorbé, et cela a renvoyé le pire du sortilège lorsqu'elle fut frappée, la mettant simplement entre les morts et les vivants. Si l'anneau est gardé en contact permanent contre elle, et si vous gardez votre force et vous reposez, elle regagnera conscience dans peu de temps.

Ron baissa les yeux vers sa main droite, et saisit l'anneau, le retirant douloureusement de son doigt. Le plaçant sur un bout de chaîne, il le passa rapidement autour du cou d'Hermione, pour qu'il repose à la base de son cou. « Réveilles-toi vite Hermione. » murmura-t-il doucement, s'asseyant sur le canapé dans lequel elle reposait.

« Voldemort utilise la nouvelle magie maintenant. » dit Harry au directeur, alors que Arabella lui donnait une tasse chaude de thé. « Il m'a jeté un sortilège, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« Ecrit l'inscription. Je découvrirais ce que c'est. » dit Gus avec confidence, donnant au garçon un morceau de parchemin et un stylo. « Connaissant Vous Savez Qui, cela doit être quelque chose de mauvais. »

« Dis-nous si tu te sens bizarre durant les prochains jours Harry, est-ce que tu as compris ? » demanda Sirius, ses yeux cherchant le visage de son filleul.

« Je le promet Sirius, j'espère simplement que Hermione ira mieux dans peu de temps. »

« Elle ira bien. J'ai foi. »

------

Dehors, à l'horizon, une petite ligne de lumière teintait l'horizon, alors que lentement, mais sûrement, le soleil se levait sur un autre jour de paix à l'école.

Et, dans la douce lumière de l'aube, la teinte rouge de la lune disparut lentement, et la clarté de cristal retourna en une faible lumière, et la menace du mal représenta maintenant plus qu'un murmure dans le vent.

------

On met des p't reviews pour faire plaisir à la traductrice et correctrice

et on va lire le one-shot "Prendre la vie entre tes propres mains"


	31. Un été endormi

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Bliss sauf la traduction

Et nous y voila... le dernier chapitre de ce tome... la prochaine fois, on sera dans le tome 3 si j'ai le courage... Alors...laissez plein de p't reviews

------

**Chapitre 31 : Un été endormi**

------

Ginny sourit alors qu'elle entrait dans la bibliothèque, penchant sa tête d'un côté alors qu'elle surveillait le garçon qui était assis à un des bureaux, des livres empilés autour de lui. Elle pouvait à peine voir une touffe de ses cheveux au-dessus de la couverture de 'Magie Noire Avancée'. L'approchant lentement, elle chatouilla son ventre à travers sa robe, le faisant sursauter et se retourner pour la fixer.

« Comment se passent les révisions ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, le regardant se frotter les yeux, et sourire avec fatigue.

« Cela serait plus facile si je savais que Hermione va bien, elle dort depuis maintenant une semaine. »

Ginny poussa quelques livres sur le côté et s'assit sur le bureau, croisant ses jambes sous sa robe. « Harry, tu sais ce que Dumbledore a dit. Le sortilège de la mort est puissant, cela va prendre du temps pour qu'Hermione revienne. »

« Mais combien de temps ? » Le garçon soupira, fermant son livre, et commençant à faire son sac.

« Ron étudie à son chevet, et elle lui manque. » dit Ginny, n'aimant pas voir son frère dans un tel désespoir. « Elle ira mieux, c'est sûr. »

Elle prit l'un des sacs de Harry, le plaçant sur son dos. « Et toi, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, raisonnablement bien. Personne ne sait ce que Voldemort m'a fait. » Il sourit un peu alors qu'il pensait au Professeur McGonagall, qu'il avait découvert dans la salle commune secrète, entourée de rouleaux en train de manger une pizza et de boire de la Bièraubeurre, essayant d'en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle magie. On avait ordonné à tous les professeurs de faire des recherches sur la nouvelle magie, mais personne n'avait trouvé de réponse.

« Je suis sûr que nous allons bientôt découvrir ce que c'est. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne causera pas de dégât pendant ce temps. »

Souriant joyeusement, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa la joue d'Harry, riant lorsqu'il tourna sa tête pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Elle sentit sa peau se réchauffer alors qu'une rougeur montait à ses joues, mais elle se rapprocha de sa silhouette chaleureuse néanmoins.

Harry continua le baiser, l'approfondissant, réalisant à l'arrière de son esprit qu'il avait négligé sa relation avec Ginny. Il ouvrit ses yeux et elle recula, lui souriant. « Tu ne m'as pas négligé, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Quoi ? Ginny, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées. »

« Non Harry, je ne suis pas si bonne, j'ai simplement reconnu la petite grimace coupable que tu viens de faire. » Elle embrassa le bout de son nez doucement, et prit sa main alors qu'ils passaient les rayons.

« Au moins, nous avons réussi à faire quelque chose cette année. » se consola-t-elle. « L'apprenti est aussi mort que possible. »

« Oui, et l'épée est de retour là où elle devrait être, au moins, je n'aurai plus à me balader en ressemblant à un chevalier du Moyen Age.

« Je pense que cela te fait paraître prêt à foncer. » Dit Ginny joyeusement, heureuse de voir son visage s'illuminer avec un petit sourire.

Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches et sentit le bois de la baguette, chaud et doux au toucher.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dois à nouveau séparer la baguette. »

Ginny l'observa avec attention. « Pourquoi ? C'est une si puissante baguette, elle serait d'une grande aide contre Voldemort. »

« Cela ne paraît pas bien. » Il la sortit de sa poche et la tendit vers la lumière, où elle brilla. « D'une certaine façon, c'est comme si j'utilisais mes parents pour gagner, et ce n'est plus leur combat, c'est le mien. »

« Mais… »

« S'il te plait Ginny. Ne pas avoir de parents a toujours été un problème pour moi, même si je pensais qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, les gens à l'école m'embêtaient à cause de ça… »

« Stupides Muggles. » grommela Ginny, attendant qu'il continue.

« Je dois arrêter de souhaiter ça, cela n'arrivera jamais. Je sais que je ne reverrais jamais mes parents, et… »

Il s'arrêta, essayant de trouver les bons mots. « Je me sentirai simplement mieux si j'avais simplement ma baguette pour me battre, tu sais. »

Ginny acquiesça lentement. Même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre la douleur que Harry devait ressentir, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il ressentait ça. Il ne voulait pas se sentir toujours différent. Il ne voulait pas se reposer sur ses parents qui étaient morts il y a au moins seize ans. Elle trouva le chemin vers la trappe, et guida Harry en bas des escaliers, vers la lueur. Les murs incandescents de la salle bleue semblaient plus brillants alors que la douce lumière saphir entrait dans le passage, donnant un petit coin aux ténèbres alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir tordu, essayant de ne pas chuter alors qu'ils avançaient.

La jeune Mage ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder autour d'elle, mais marcha immédiatement vers le coffre indescriptible et en ouvrit le couvercle, révélant le doux velours à l'intérieur.

« Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? »

« Je ne sais simplement pas si je suis assez puissant pour ça. » se plaignit Harry. « Je ne sais pas s'il y aura des effets secondaires avec ce que m'a fait Voldemort. En tous cas, si quelque chose arrive, tu peux partir et aller chercher de l'aide. »

Ginny sembla douter, et croisa ses bras. « Est ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça. »

« Sûr. »

Tenant fermement la baguette, Harry sentit une sensation familière de brûlure passer sur sa peau. Avec un peu de peur, il dit « 'Virgina Uniqa' ». Alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche, il sentit quelque chose déchirer son bras, quelque chose de sauvage et de puissant.

De la lumière passa à travers ses doigts serrés, déchirant l'air autour de lui. Il sentit le bois sous sa peau se débattre, fondant pratiquement alors qu'il se séparait pour redevenir les trois baguettes d'origine.

« Est-ce que je vais bien ? » demanda Harry, ne voulant pas ouvrir ses yeux.

« Et bien, tu es encore humain. » dit Ginny, encourageante, lui ouvrant la main. « Oh Harry ! Cela ne fait-il pas mal ? »

Ses doigts tracèrent la brûlure légère sur sa main, et la marque blanche de la Terre, qui commençait déjà à disparaître.

« Ce n'est rien. » Il plaça lentement les baguettes de ses parents dans le coffre, ignorant les petites lueurs, et ferma calmement le dessus, les scellant à nouveau.

Quelque chose de brillant saisit ses yeux, le faisant sourire. Le Miroir du Rised enchanté se tenait là, la glace était restaurée comme dans son ancienne gloire, avec son reflet où il devait être, lui souriant avec confiance. Prenant Ginny par les épaules, il la guida jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne en face du miroir, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'il se tenait derrière elle.

Les yeux de Ginny brillaient de bonheur, et ses cheveux roux volaient alors qu'elle secouait sa tête. « Je ne pense pas que tu devais le savoir. »

------

Hermione ouvrit les yeux alors que le soleil se couchait au premier jour de mai, et resta immobile un instant, cherchant la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait. La dernière image qu'elle avait était une lumière verte, se réfléchissant sur les petits yeux du lapin rose en peluche. Maintenant elle était là, dans un endroit sentant comme un sanatorium, avec des murs blancs, et paisible.

« Est-ce que tu es réveillée ou morte ? » murmura une petite voix dans son oreille « Parce que tu m'as vraiment manqué, et si tu es morte, je devrais pleurer. »

« Je ne suis pas morte, confuse, mais pas morte. » La jeune fille sourit, et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Ron.

Le Weasley sourit, et mit sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle, embrassant doucement sa joue. « Tu nous as vraiment fait peur pendant un moment, mais le sortilège a marché, en quelque sorte. »

« Laisse-moi trouver, vous avez simplement rassembler Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? »

« Et bien, j'avais cette horrible sensation, que si Harry était brisé, le sortilège serait moins efficace. »

« Et tu as décidé de ne pas nous le dire ?!? » s'exclama Ron, regardant ensuite Madame Pomfrey avec une expression d'excuses lorsqu'elle émit un sifflement désapprobateur.

« J'ai pensé que tout irait bien. » Hermione sourit nerveusement, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Ron, se plaçant sur son épaule.

« Au fait, il te reste un mois avant les examens. »

« QUOI ? »

Hermione sauta de son lit, s'écroulant alors que sa tête tournait. « Je…. Je ne peux pas croire ça, je dois réviser. »

« Non ma petite dame, vous devez y aller doucement. » dit Madame Pomfrey. « Je vous autoriserai à retourner dans votre salle commune, mais aucun cours pour le moment. »

« Merci. » dit Hermione avec gratitude, avant de baisser les yeux vers son pyjama avec des oursons. « J'ai simplement deux questions. Où sont mes vêtements, et qui m'a mise en pyjamas ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, ta robe est dans ta chambre, et une femme t'a changé, donc tu n'as pas à être embarrassée. »

Hermione quitta l'infirmerie, se parlant à elle-même, alors que Ron la suivait avec une pile de livres. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu te sens bien, tu ne devrais probablement pas être debout, tu devrais être morte… »

« Oh merci beaucoup ! » cria Hermione, alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle commune et se laissait tomber dans le canapé, ignorant les accueils de bienvenue des autres. « Est-ce que cette femme ne sait rien. Je veux dire, j'étais endormi, n'aurait-elle pas pu m'habiller de quelque chose de plus digne ? »

« Je pense que tu es mignonne. » Harry sourit alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, Ginny à ses côtés.

« Ne commences pas. » grommela la jeune fille, remontant une couverture jusqu'à son menton.

« J'ai oublié que tu n'étais pas vraiment matinale. » Harry sourit alors qu'il prenait la jeune fille et l'étreignit. « Content que tu sois vivante, maintenant, pourquoi n'irions nous pas faire quelque chose qui te ferai sentir humaine, et pour que tu arrêtes d'être grincheuse. »

Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître amusée de l'enthousiasme de son jeune ami, et essaya de ne pas regarder Ron en train de grogner par jalousie. « Je reviendrais dans quinze minutes, est-ce que vous pouvez aller me chercher à manger ? »

« Bien sûr, allez Harry. »

Ginny suivit Hermione en haut des escaliers, et lui tourna le dos alors que la sorcière se changeait. « Alors, tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, bien, un peu la tête légère et affamée, mais je me sens bien. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après que je me sois évanouie ? »

« Nous avons tué l'apprenti, enfin Harry l'a fait, il lui a coupé la tête. Il était furieux parce qu'il pensait que tu était morte. Puis Voldemort s'est montr »

« Est-ce que Harry l'a tué aussi ? » cria Hermione alors qu'elle serrait sa robe. « S'il te plait, dis-moi que je n'ai pas manqué ça ! »

« Non, Voldemort a jeté un espèce de sortilège sur Harry, c'était apparemment de la Nouvelle Magie. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a fait, mais Voldemort a simplement disparu après ça. »

« Nouvelle Magie ? N'est-ce pas ce que l'apprenti utilisait ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'elle prenait sa trousse à maquillage et fonçait vers la salle de bain.

« Oui, tous les professeurs cherchent, mais ils ne sont arrivés à rien. »

« Et bien, Harry me semble aller bien, après les examens, je regarderai, mais j'ai tant de travail que ça me rend malade ! »

------

Ron sortit et soupira de soulagement, il avait révisé des semaines, il avait travaillé aussi bien que possible, et il avait survécu. Il avait probablement échoué, mais il avait survécu. Assis près d'une des fontaines de la cour, il attendait que Harry et Hermione le rejoignent.

« Alors, comment c'était ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement, regardant leurs visages décomposés.

« Je déteste les potions. » grommela Harry, essayant de ne pas penser à sa concoction, qui avait été rouge et bouillonnante, alors qu'elle aurait dû être bleu et calme.

« Si seulement j'avais eu plus de temps pour réviser. » dit Hermione, retirant ses cheveux de son visage. « J'ai perdu une semaine parce que j'étais endormi ! »

« Je ne pense pas que récupérer peut-être défini comme une perte de temps, Hermione. » Ron sourit, plaçant un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules. « Et Ginny va finir ses examens dans quelques minutes, et puis, nous serons tous libres durant un autre été. »

« Je suppose que nous devrions chercher ce qu'est le sortilège que Voldemort t'a jeté Harry. »

« Je ne m'inquièterai pas, prenons notre temps, il ne semble pas m'avoir blessé, il l'a probablement mal jeté. Après tout, il doit être vieux et sénile maintenant ! »

Un petit miaou les fit se retourner pour voir Karma et Thane, suivis de Crookshanks, marcher joyeusement vers eux avec une lettre dans sa bouche. Hermione le prit dans ses bras alors que Karma s'installait à côté d'eux et se penchait vers la sorcière, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Hermione ? »

« Ma Mère et mon père ne seront pas là pour l'été, et disent que je peux inviter Ron, Harry et Ginny à la maison ! »

« Dans le monde muggle ? » demanda douteusement Ron.

« Vous apprendrez des choses, et vous ferez vos devoirs plus tôt si je suis là pour vous persuader. » encouragea-t-elle, souriant d'espoir.

« Je serai heureux de rester avec toi Hermione, après tout, cela fera une pause aux parents de Ron. » Harry sourit.

« Et bien, je vais voir avec maman, même si Ginny pourrait tout faire échouer. »

« Hey ! » dit une gentille voix derrière eux. « J'ai entendu ça, je ne ferais rien pour ruiner l'ét ! »

« Comment s'est passé le dernier examen ? » demanda Harry, l'étreignant.

« Je ne m'en occupe plus maintenant, j'en ai marre de ces examens. »

« Et bien, ils sont terminés. » Karma sourit. « Et vous aurez un magnifique été. »

« Toi aussi Karma. Tu viens ave nous ! » Hermione serra contre elle la petite fille avant de la relâcher, tout en se levant.

« Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas voir les jumeaux ? » suggéra Harry. « Nous n'avons plus de cours, et nous n'avons rien à emballer… »

Le soleil de l'après-midi était chaleureux, alors qu'ils se baladaient dans Hogsmeade, chassant la douce brise qui parcourait la route. La boutique des jumeaux explosait d'étudiants venant de passer leur examen, mais Fred et George arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour les accueillir.

« Salut les gars. »

« C'est bien de voir que vous avez survécu. » George sourit. « Voulez-vous quelque chose ? »

« Du coca sans sucre s'il te plait ! » leur cria Ginny alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'Angelina sur le canapé.

« Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour l'ét ? »

« Nous allons à la maison de Hermione. » dit Ron.

« Et ? »

« Et rien, c'est tout, nous restons chez elle, nous ne ferons absolument rien, rien de mauvais n'arrivera, cela sera paisible. »

« Je ne peux pas le croire avant de l'avoir vu ! Pourquoi est ce qu'Akima ne traîne plus avec vous ? » demanda Katie, remarquant l'absence de la jeune fille. »

« Elle n'en ressent plus le besoin, et elle est entourée d'environ une demi-tonne d'autres filles. » répondit Ginny.

« Ça aussi, et c'est bien trop dangereux pour elle. Je détesterais que quelque chose lui arrive. » ajouta Harry, prenant une gorgée de son coca, sentant la douce sensation de fatigue suivant les examens et avant les vacances. Tout marchait bien, et c'est comme cela que cela restera. Hermione et Ron étaient en sécurité, le monde était encore entier, et la vie continuait, un rythme continuant, sans début et sans fin.

------

« Je ne trouve pas mon mascara ! » hurla une voix de femme dans une tornade d'emballage. « Oh allez ! Cela m'a coûté trois sickles ! »

« Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas être plus organis ? » demanda Hermione à Ginny alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur sa malle, aplatissant ses biens dans le petit espace avant de fermer le couvercle.

« Personne n'est aussi parfait que toi, tu sais. » cria une quatrième année grincheuse, soupirant alors qu'elle continuait de chercher la peinture vitale pour son visage.

« Tu sais comment je suis, Hermione. » Ginny sourit alors qu'elle cherchait sous son lit. « Notre famille vit dans un bazar naturel, c'est comme ça que nous sommes, même si je dois admettre que cela rend plus difficile de déménager. » Elle ramassa un trognon de pomme du sol, fit une grimace, avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

« Vu de cette façon. » consola Hermione. « Personne n'est pire que les garçons. »

------

« Tu vois, je t'ai dit que ne jamais déballer ma malle pourrait être utile ! » Ron ricana alors que ses amis se précipitaient autour de lui, organisant à nouveau leurs vies.

« Mais tu es à court de sous-vêtements à la fin de chaque semaine ! » Harry éclata de rire. « Tu n'as même pas réalisé qu'il y en avait dix autres au fond avant hier. »

« J'ai survécu n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que je vais porter à la maison de Hermione ? »

« Simplement ce que tu portes normalement chez toi, des jeans, des tee-shirts, ce genre de chose. »

« Tu es sûr, je veux dire, cela ne va pas être barbant ? »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? » demanda Harry, s'asseyant et fixant son ami.

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que j'ai l'air, bizarre. Je veux impressionner Hermione. »

« Pourquoi faire, elle t'aime déjà suffisamment, ne penses-tu pas ? Maintenant, si tu ne vas que continuer à rester allongé, tu peux très bien m'aider à ranger. »

------

Alors que le dernière étudiant riant quittait les salles de Hogwarts, les pièces devinrent silencieuses, et la lumière du soleil éclairait l'armure, la brise soulevant la poussière qui continuerait à danser durant les jours de l'été à suivre.

L'Hogwarts Express fonçait par là, impatient de retourner à King's Cross attendant les vacances, et à bord, les discussions excitées, atteignirent un crescendo avec les au revoir des étudiants sur la plateforme.

« Alors, comment allons-nous à ta maison Hermione ? »

« Par le bus Ron, par le bus muggle. Ce qui signifie que vous devez retirer vos robes. »

« Je suis heureuse que maman nous ait laissé venir, je pensais à étudier les études muggle pour mes NEWT, cela aidera vraiment. »

« La seule chose dont je suis heureux, » commença Harry, « est que cet été, avec un peu de chance, rien de mauvais n'arrivera. Il n'y aura aucun démon, aucun monstre, pas d'autre réalité, cela sera simplement nous, dans une maison, par nous-même. »

Mais le mal sait, et le mal attend. La guerre vient seulement de commencer.

------

Votre mission est de cliquer sur go et de laisser un mot...et oui ... c le dernier chapitre ...


End file.
